Golden Magic
by Eins-Zwei
Summary: Ia sebenarnya benci pertarungan. Namun, ia harus bertarung dan bertarung demi mempertahankan apa yang berharga baginya hingga titik di mana ia harus mengincar peringkat pertama murid yang memiki HARGA KEPALA paling tinggi, semata untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki./Arc II: Pandora's Box.
1. Golden Element

_Merupakan remake dari fic sebelumnya. Inspirasi datang dari anime Shokugeki no Souma, One Piece, Kakegurui, dan Nanatsu no Taizai_.

* * *

 **Golden Magic**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Over Power Naru!

 **Summary:** Ia sebenarnya benci pertarungan. Namun, ia harus bertarung dan bertarung demi mempertahankan apa yang berharga baginya hingga titik di mana ia harus mengincar peringkat pertama murid yang memiliki HARGA KEPALA paling tinggi, semata untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **Fanfiction 2017/Eins-Zwei/Fanfiction 2017**

 **.**

* * *

 **Arc I: MPLS**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Golden Element**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari~**

Langkah pemuda itu berjalan pelan memasuki kawasan yang dipenuhi bangunan tinggi di bukit kota Kuoh. Pemuda itu baru saja melewati gerbang yang di atasnya bertuliskan _Donquixote Academy_. Rambut pirangnya menari pelan, pandangannya tertuju pada bangunan yang berada di puncak.

"Jadi ini sekolah sihir terbaik di Jepang?"

Pemuda itu menyudahi lirikkannya lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan surat rekomendasi. Ya, ia telah direkomendasikan oleh ayahnya untuk belajar di sini, tentunya kepala sekolah menyetujui itu.

Perlu waktu cukup lama untuk sampai di ruang kepala sekolah karena gedungnya terletak di dekat bangunan yang ada di puncak bukit. Selama ia menyusuri jalanan beraspal pemuda itu tidak menemukan satu pun murid yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin karena sekarang belum masuk kalender sekolah.

Tubuh tegap itu berhenti di depan pintu yang memiliki papan pengenal bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai orang di dalam menyuruh masuk. Remaja pirang itu membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam dan melihat kepala sekolah yang sedang duduk sambil memandang layar laptop di mejanya.

"Permisi, namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku murid yang direkomendasikan oleh Namikaze Minato," kata Naruto yang tadi sudah menutup pintu.

Kepala sekolah itu menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu, ia lalu menyuruhnya duduk sebelum memperkenalkan diri. "Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku Azazel, aku menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sini dan kuucapkan selamat bergabung di _Donquixote Academy_."

"Terima kasih Azazel-sama. Jadi, aku berada di kelas mana?" tanya Naruto _to the point_.

"Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu. Pertama-tama kita akan menuju laboratorium untuk memeriksa seberapa besar Mana yang ada dalam dirimu."

Mana merupakan energi sihir yang ada dalam tubuh setiap orang. Mana adalah syarat penting untuk mengeluarkan sihir. Seseorang yang memiliki kapasitas Mana besar memungkinkan untuk menguasai teknik sihir kelas atas.

Umumnya orang-orang menilai kuat atau tidaknya seorang penyihir tergantung dari berapa besar Mana yang dimiliki.

"Bukannya di surat sudah tertuliskan jumlah Mana-ku? Kenapa harus memeriksanya lagi?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kalau tidak salah itu adalah catatan Mana-mu sebulan lalu, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kapasitas Mana akan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu dan berlatih. Mungkin saja dalam sebulan terakhir ini Mana-mu bertambah cukup banyak. Aku ingin data yang akurat, karena itu aku ingin kau memeriksa Mana-mu lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menolak perintah anda, Azazel-sama."

"Bagus. Sekarang ikut aku ke laboratorium."

* * *

Laboratorium berada di tenggara sekolah. Dari luar tempat ini adalah gedung satu lantai yang memiliki banyak jendela. Bukan berarti tempat ini kecil, karena laboratorium berada di bawah tanah yang tentunya memiliki ruangan besar.

Naruto berjalan di belakang Azazel sambil memandang beberapa pekerja yang seluruhnya memakai pakaian putih. Mereka lalu memasuki ruang bawah tanah.

Mereka berdua menghampiri seorang wanita berbadan ramping yang memiliki warna rambut sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja warna kuning rambut wanita itu lebih pucat. Wanita itu menoleh saat menyadari ada yang mendekat. Ia lalu membungkuk setelah tahu siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Naruto, kenalkan, wanita ini namanya Tsunade Senju, beliau adalah profesor yang memimpin unit pemeriksaan Mana di sekolah ini."

Naruto merendahkan badannya. "Salam kenal Profesor Tsunade, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Mohon kerja samanya untuk tiga tahun ke depan."

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memintamu memeriksa kapasitas Mana yang dimiliki oleh Naruto." Kata Azazel.

"Akan kulaksanakan Azazel-sama. Naruto, ikuti aku!"

Tsunade lalu mengajak Naruto masuk ke ruangan serba putih yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah altar. Tsunade menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri di atas altar sambil mengeluarkan ledakan Mana sekuat yang ia bisa. Di tangan wanita pirang itu sudah ada sebuah tablet berukuran tidak terlalu besar yang akan menampilkan jumlah Mana Naruto.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Tsunade dari balik kaca yang menjadi pemisah antara mereka. Azazel berdiri di samping Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk tanda sudah siap. Ia lalu berkonsentrasi membangunkan Mana-nya dan mengeluarkannya menjadi ledakan Mana.

Seketika setelah Naruto mengeluarkan ledakan Mana, seluruh tubuh remaja pirang itu terselimuti oleh aura emas pekat. Tablet yang berada di tangan Tsunade menunjukkan peningkatan angka dari 30-189-550-860 sampai berhenti di angka 1013.

Kapasitas Mana Naruto berjumlah 1013, angka yang sangat besar untuk ukuran murid kelas satu. Angka itu sudah cukup membuat Tsunade terbengong dengan mulut membuka. Baru kali ini ia menyaksikan remaja berumur 15 tahun dengan kapasitas Mana yang setara seorang guru di sini.

' _Perkembangan Mana yang cukup pesat hanya dalam waktu sebulan. Terakhir kulihat di berkas itu Mana Naruto berada di angka 936. Dia pasti menjalani latihan yang berat setiap harinya,'_ batin Azazel tersenyum misterius.

' _Sepertinya sekolah ini akan sangat menarik jika jajaran peringkat atas harga kepala akan kacau oleh kedatangan Naruto. Khu khu khu, ini adalah tiga tahun yang paling aku tunggu.'_

Sesudah sesi tes selesai, Tsunade memberi tahu pada Naruto jumlah Mana yang ia miliki sekarang. Naruto sendiri terlihat cukup kaget dengan perkembangan Mana yang meningkat cukup pesat.

"Pakailah ini!" kata Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelang yang di tengahnya terdapat layar kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti untuk apa gelang itu.

"Pakai saja dulu, kau akan tahu jika sudah memakainya."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Ia memakai gelang itu di tangan kanan. Sedetik setelah gelang itu dipakai muncul pancaran sinar terang dari gelang itu, meredup, lalu layar yang ada di sana menyala dan menampilkan angka 1.000.000.

"Satu juta?" bingung Naruto.

"Itu adalah harga kepalamu." Jawab Azazel yang sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Memangnya aku buronan?"

Azazel terkekeh geli. "Aku akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke ruanganku."

"Baiklah. Tsunade-sensei, terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

Setelah berpamitan kepada Tsunade, mereka berdua kembali menuju ruangan Azazel. Di perjalanan pria dengan poni berwarna kuning itu menjelaskan tentang sistem yang ada di sekolah ini. Dimulai dari harga kepala,

 _Bounty_ atau harga kepala adalah acuan untuk menentukan peringkat setiap murid. Umumnya di sekolah sihir lain acuan itu memakai jumlah Mana. Azazel sebagai pendiri sekolah ini menyadari bahwa menentukan suatu peringkat berdasarkan jumlah Mana kurang adil. Itu hanya akan menguntungkan untuk yang memiliki kapasitas besar.

Jadi ia berinisiatif mengubah acuan itu. _Bounty_ adalah pilihannya, sejak dulu ia sudah tertarik melihat poster buronan penjahat di kantornya–Azazel adalah mantan ksatria sihir kelas atas yang pensiun dini dan mendirikan sekolah sihir–tempat ia bekerja.

Acuan _bounty_ menjadikan seluruh murid sama rata, tinggal bagaimana usaha mereka untuk sampai di peringkat teratas dan menjadi yang terkuat dengan adil.

Kedua, masih menyangkut tentang peringkat. Di sekolah ini murid yang menempati 10 peringkat teratas dinamakan _The Ten Grace of God_ atau 10 Anugerah Tuhan. 10 murid itu akan mendapatkan hak istimewa dan wajib mendirikan _guild_ sebagai bentuk pengabdiannya kepada sekolah.

Ketenaran, kekuasaan, pangkat, kebanggaan, akan didapatkan dengan mudah tapi sebagai gantinya mereka memiliki tanggung jawab besar pada masa depan sekolah.

Ada dua cara untuk masuk ke _The Ten Grace of God_ , cara umum adalah dengan mengikuti seleksi yang akan diadakan saat kenaikan kelas, perlu diingat bahwa kelas 1 saja yang bisa mengikuti. Jika seseorang gagal maka tidak ada kesempatan lagi.

Cara kedua –bisa dibilang cara yang nekat–adalah dengan menantang salah satu 10 murid tertinggi itu dalam _Battle of Honor_. Namun perlu taruhan yang setara dengan kursi _The Ten Grace of God_ dan juga jika murid yang ditantang menyetujui.

Penjelasan sistem sekolah yang panjang lebar itu terhenti karena mereka mendengar teriakkan wanita, asalnya dari dalam hutan yang ada di pesisir jalan.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang memohon ampun."

"Biarkan saja, itu merupakan bagian dari sistem sekolah." Azazel mengacuhkan teriakkan itu dan menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan perjalanan karena hari mulai sore.

Sebagai orang yang memiliki simpati–juga penasaran–tinggi, Naruto tidak menuruti perkataan Azazel dan memilih untuk mendekati sumber suara. Saat sampai, kedua matanya membulat ketika ia melihat bagaimana kejamnya seorang lelaki menjambak rambut wanita. Parahnya lagi ia mencium leher wanita itu dengan nafsu hewan.

Naruto tidak akan marah jika kedua insan itu bermesraan di area sekolah secara sembunyi-sembunyi–karena itu lumrah–tapi ia melihat ini sebagai kekerasan seksual. Tentu saja hati nuraninya tidak bisa menerima itu.

Informasi yang ditangkap oleh mata dan diteruskan ke otak lalu diproses sehingga mendapatkan respon berupa tangan yang sudah terlapisi emas, tangan itu ia dorong ke depan menimbulkan lesatan tinju emas menuju wajah laki-laki brengsek itu.

Sedetik kemudian suara benturan keras menggema di hutan bersamaan dengan tubuh yang terhempas dan berhenti setelah merobohkan 2 pohon.

"KEPARAT! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKULKU!?" teriak laki-laki tadi melihat ke sana-sini lalu pandangannya terkunci pada Naruto. "Jadi kau orangnya? Bersiaplah untuk menerima penderitaan seumur hidup."

Luka yang diterima laki-laki itu perlahan sembuh sampai tidak membekas sedikit pun. Ia dengan cepat menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto, tangannya sudah terlapisi api membara dan sukses mengenai pipi Naruto saat remaja itu hendak menoleh.

Naruto terdorong ke depan sampai menabrak wanita yang menjadi korban kekerasan seksual, ia meringis sakit. Belum berhenti sampai di sana, ketika Naruto menoleh bola api sudah melesat hendak melahap dirinya tanpa ampun.

Hal pertama yang ada di pikirannya adalah bukan keselamatannya, melainkan keselamatan wanita di bawahnya itu. Jujur ia iba kepada wanita cantik itu, dan sifat iba Naruto membuat dirinya kerepotan. Remaja pirang itu menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah sebagai langkah antisipasi.

 **[Golden Wall]**

Dinding setebal 1 meter dan tingginya 5 meter sukses menghentikan laju bola api panas tersebut. Meskipun begitu dinding emas Naruto terlihat meleleh beberapa detik kemudian. Kedua matanya membelalak ketika emas cair membakar sebagian kaki wanita itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" buru-buru Naruto menggendong wanita itu dan menjauh dari sana.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hoy kau! Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya, siapa kau?" laki-laki brengsek itu menyiapkan lingkaran sihir berwarna orange.

"Aku hanya murid baru di sini. Senpai, kenapa kau melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada dia?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk wanita di sampingnya yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan dirinya, juga laki-laki itu.

Orang yang ditanya menunjukkan seringainya. "Hoho, murid baru ya … berarti kau belum tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini. Kuberitahu, dia adalah seorang BUDAK!"

"Budak? Kata itu sudah dihapuskan dari dunia ini! Perbudakkan tidak ada lagi!" bantah Naruto, ia mana mungkin percaya pada omongannya.

"Terserah katamu bocah, kau sudah melakukan dua kesalahan. Pertama kau mengganggu kesenanganku, dan kedua kau sudah berani memukul orang peringkat tujuh sepertiku!"

"Peringkat tujuh? Jangan-jangan Senpai adalah _The Ten Grace of God_?"

"Benar! Rupanya kau sudah memahami situasi ini, maka dari itu diamlah dan aku akan menyiksamu sampai puas."

Laki-laki brengsek itu mengeluarkan bola api berukuran sangat besar dari lingkaran sihirnya. Naruto menatap horror dengan keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hawa panas dari bola api itu meskipun jarak dirinya dengan musuh terpaut 20 meter.

Bola api itu melesat namun lebih lambat dari sebelumnya karena ukurannya yang besar. Pohon-pohon yang berdiri di sekitar laju api itu langsung hangus akibat hawa panas. Kalau tidak segera diantisipasi dapat dipastikan Naruto dan wanita itu akan mati. Di sisi lain laki-laki itu menyeringai senang.

Saat bola api itu berjarak kurang dari 5 meter menuju tempat Naruto, ribuan partikel cahaya yang membentuk laser besar menghantam bola api itu hingga tak tersisa. Kepulan asap menyelimuti hutan itu, setelah reda terlihat Azazel berdiri tegap. Di depannya terdapat kawah hasil benturan dua elemen berbeda.

"Azazel-sama!" kaget Naruto dan dua orang lainnya.

"Yare yare, apa kau ingin membakar hangus hutan ini, Riser-kun?" tanya Azazel santai.

Laki-laki brengsek yang bernama Riser Phoenix itu tersentak kecil lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan bulir keringat dingin berjatuhan.

"T-tentu saja tidak, Azazel-sama. Aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada anak tidak tahu diri itu."

"Begitukah? Memang apa masalahnya?"

Bukan Riser yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto. "Dia telah melakukan kekerasan seksual kepada wanita ini, Azazel-sensei. Senpai seperti dia harus dihukum."

Azazel memandang wanita yang duduk lemah di belakang Naruto. Ia menyipitkan mata ketika melihat kalung–yang digunakan sebagai tanda bukti bahwa ia adalah budak–terpajang manis di lehernya.

Azazel menghelan nafas pelan. "Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau katakan."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Seperti yang Riser-kun bilang tadi, wanita itu seorang budak, jadi dia berhak diperlakukan seperti apapun. Dalam masalah ini Riser-kun tidak salah, dan kau juga tidak salah."

"Izinkan saya memberi pelajaran pada bocah tengik itu, Azazel-sama." Geram Riser.

Melihat reaksir Riser, Azazel menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis sampai tidak disadari oleh siapa pun. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membuat sekolah menjadi menarik dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Kau ingin memberi dia pelajaran? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kalian berdua melakukan _Battle of Honor_?"

Seketika Naruto dan Riser tersentak kaget.

"JANGAN BERKATA BODOH! AKU MANA MUNGKIN MENYETUJUI ITU HANYA KARENA BOCAH TENGIK YANG TAK TAHU APA-APA!" tolak Riser.

"Hoho, jangan bilang kalau orang yang menduduki kursi ketujuh takut oleh anak baru seperti Naruto-kun." Azazel terus memanasi Riser.

Perkataannya sukses membuat Riser geram dalam diamnya, kalau sudah begini umpan yang dilempar Azazel pasti dimakan oleh Riser. Baginya yang sudah mengalami ratusan pertempuran, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah memancing emosi lawan. Terlebih orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, sangat mudah untuk memancing emosinya.

Benar saja, Riser dengan mudah termakan omongan Azazel dan menyetujui _Battle of Honor_.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau setuju dengan pertandingan ini?" tanya Azazel.

Remaja pirang itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat gelisah, kaki dan tangannya bergetar. Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya ketika perutnya teras mual, wajahnya membiru. Riser menyeringai melihat Naruto yang sepertinya ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" khawatir wanita itu.

Setelah keadaan Naruto membaik, ia mulai menjawab. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mual."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Azazel menuntut jawab. Ia sedikit bingung dengan perilaku Naruto tadi.

"Aku terima."

"Yosh, kedua belah pihak sudah menyetujui _Battle of Honor_. Riser-kun, silahkan beritahu taruhanmu,"

"Hn. Aku akan mempertaruhkan kursi ketujuh dan juga semua harga kepala yang kumiliki!" jawab Riser dengan bangga, dan sombong.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Aku akan mempertaruhkan semua yang kumiliki, harga diri, tubuh, semuanya. Jika aku kalah aku akan menajdi budakmu seumur hidup. Tapi sebagai gantinya Senpai jangan pernah menyentuh wanita ini lagi."

"Cukup sepadan. Apa kalian menyetujui taruhan lawan masing-masing?"

"Aku setuju." Jawab Naruto dan Riser bersamaan, tentunya dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, _Battle of Honor_ akan diadakan setelah matahari terbenam di _Colosseum_. Kalian memiliki waktu 3 jam untuk bersiap-siap."

"Hn. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu, bocah tengik!" Riser mengintimidasi lalu menghilang dengan sihir teleportasinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk mempersiapkan pertarunganmu, sampai jumpa."

Naruto langsung tertunduk lemas dengan tangan menutupi mulut setelah Azazel pergi. Napasnya tak teratur. Wanita cantik itu berinisiatif untuk membawa Naruto menuju asramanya, asrama khusus para budak.

* * *

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah menolongku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak ada. Mungkin kesucianku akan direnggut," ucap wanita itu sambil bersujud seakan sangat besyukur kepada Naruto.

Wanita itu menegakkan kepalanya. "Namaku Coriana Andrealphus dari kelas 3-E. Aku rela jika Naruto-san ingin berbuat sesuatu padaku. Anggap saja itu sebagai hutang budiku."

Mereka saat ini berada di kamar Coriana. Kamar yang terlihat tidak layak huni. Bayangkan saja, kamar ini hanya memiliki luas 3x4 meter dengan satu kasur khusus seorang. Penerangan di kamar ini juga kurang dan ia hanya melihat 1 lemari bobrok sebagai perabotnya. Kamar ini seperti penjara.

Naruto yang duduk di sisi kasur tersenyum canggung melihat Senpainya bersujud di lantai. Sungguh itu membuat hatinya tidak enak juga seperti merasa bersalah.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu Senpai, kelihatannya aku seperti orang tidak bermoral yang memanfaatkan hutang budi. Sini, duduk di sebelahku. Tidak enak aku duduk seorang diri di atas sedangkan Senpai adalah pemilik kamar ini."

"Baiklah." Coriana duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang itu melihat luka bakar di pipi Naruto. Ia sudah menduga bahwa penyelamatnya sedari tadi menahan sakit. Coriana akan berusaha membantu Naruto semampunya, kebetulan ia memiliki sihir penyembuh yang unik.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan nama lengkapku. Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. salam kenal Senpai."

Coriana mengangguk. "Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa luka bakarmu baik-baik saja? Luka itu cukup serius. Kalau dibiarkan terus akan berdampak buruk pada wajahmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti setelah pertarungan aku akan pergi ke UKS."

"Kalau boleh biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu," tawar gadis itu dengan pipi memerah menahan malu.

"Memangnya Coriana-senpai menguasai sihir penyembuh?"

Coriana mengangguk kecil. "S-sebenarnya ini adalah sihir turun temurun dari keluargaku."

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku sangat senang kalau Coriana-senpai yang menyembuhkanku."

"A-aku menghargainya. Tapi cara kerja sihirku bukan seperti sihir penyembuh biasa."

"Terus bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Mana yang berada di dalam tubuhku harus di transfer ke orang yang akan disembuhkan. Tapi masalahnya, satu-satunya cara yang efektif adalah dengan melakukan kontak bibir, a-artinya ciuman." Kata Coriana dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

Naruto mematung di tempat lalu memalingkan wajah yang sudah memerah itu. "I-itu gawat."

"A-aku akan melakukannya! Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk penyelamataku, meskipun ini pertama kalinya aku menyembuhkan orang menggunakan sihir warisan keluargaku."

"Eh? Senpai tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. S-sekarang Naruto-kun tutup mata."

Sesuai perintah, Naruto menutup mata.

Dengan hati yang sudah mantap, Coriana mulai melakukan proses menyembuhan sekaligus memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Naruto. Kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan lembut. Naruto bisa merasakan sejumlah Mana masuk melalui mulutnya bersamaan dengan luka yang perlahan sembuh.

Durasi ciuman itu berlangsung selama 2 menit untuk penyembuhan total. Coriana menyudahi ciumannya dan memalingan wajah karena malu.

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama."

Ada keheningan beberapa menit sebelum Coriana menanyakan tentang pertarungan Naruto melawan pemilik kursi ketujuh dalam jajaran _The Ten Grace of God_. Ia khawatir Naruto tidak bisa mengalahkan Riser dan menjadi budak selamanya. Itu adalah takdir yang lebih buruk dari dirinya sekarang.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan, Senpai. Aku akan mengalahkan orang itu." Ucap Naruto penuh keyakitan.

"Tapi kau sudah lihat 'kan kekuatan Riser Phoenix tadi, bahkan kita hampir mati oleh salah satu sihir apinya."

Coriana lalu memberitahukan semua informasi Riser Phoenix beserta kemampuannya yang ia ketahui.

Nama Riser Phoenix dari kelas 2-A,

Kursi ke-7 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _immortal_ karena sihir regenerasinya yang hebat,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 1400,

Ketua dari _guild Steam Devil,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 320.000.000

Naruto meneguk ludah susah payah ketika mengetahui detail tentang lawan tandingnya. Ia jadi agak pesimis- tidak, tapi memang sedari awal ia tidak percaya diri.

"Aku hanya harus bertarung sebaik mungkin, dan menang."

* * *

Matahari hampir terbenam menandakan sebentar lagi pertarungan dimulai. Azazel yang berada di ruangannya terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang–laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya–berambut pirang jabrik, Namikaze Minato.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia memasukkan anakku ke sekolah ini, Azazel-san." Ucap Minato.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Justru aku senang karena anak dari keluarga 'pahlawan yang terlupakan' bisa ada di sekolah ini, kemungkinan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi jika ia di sini."

Keduanya balas tersenyum.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku tidak akan meragukan kekuatan dari anakmu. Kapasitas Mana-nya telah berada di angka 1000 lebih meskipun ia baru berumur 15 tahun. Dia memiliki potensi besar." Puji Azazel.

Minato menggeleng pelan, memberi isarat bahwa perkataan Azazel tidak sepenuhnya benar. "Tidak, Naruto bukan orang seperti itu. Alasanku menyekolahkannya di sini karena aku ingin ia menghilangkan traumanya terhadap pertarungan."

"Huh?"

"Waktu anak itu kecil dia pernah memiliki trauma akan pertarungan. Setiap mendengar kata 'bertarung' atau ada yang mengajaknya duel, Naruto selalu merasa mual dan gemetar."

' _Itu sama seperti yang tadi.'_

"Jika dibiarkan saja sampai dewasa kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Namikaze, aku takut dengan hal itu. Jadi, aku minta tolong bimbinglah Naruto agar ia lepas dari traumanya, Azazel-sensei." Minato menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Angkat kepalamu, Minato-kun. Jika yang kau katakan benar, itu berarti Naruto tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan baik. Benar, 'kan?"

"Itu benar. Naruto akan menjadi lemah dan takut kepada musuh bahkan jika ia lebih muda darinya. Kemungkinan terburuk Naruto akan pingsan di tengah pertandingan."

Wajah Azazel mulai pucat. _'Ini buruk. Jika Naruto-kun tidak bisa mengalahkan Riser-kun maka tamatlah sudah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku telah mengambil langkah yang salah? Seharusnya aku tidak terburu-buru menggerakkan Naruto sebagai pionku.'_

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisanya pertanda bingung kenapa Azazel memasang muka pucat. Ia seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Apa ada masalah, Azazel-san?"

Azazel tersentak. "T-tidak. Bukan masalah yang besar, tenang saja."

Minato mengangguk singkat. "Seperti yang Anda katakan tadi, Naruto memiliki potensi besar dalam dirinya. Ada satu pengecualian tentang traumanya,"

"Pengecualian?"

"Ya. Naruto akan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat bertarung dengan alasan untuk melindungi apa yang berharga baginya, dan saat itu ia akan benar-benar berubah menjadi petarung sejati."

"Begitu ya … itu menarik. Intinya dengan menghilangkan trauma dalam diri Naruto-kun maka ia secara alami akan berubah menjadi petarung sesungguhnya. Hm, ini seperti katana yang masih tersarung–lemah dan tumpul–namun saat katana itu ditarik maka akan tajam dan ganas."

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan, Azazel-san. Aku pamit dulu."

"Ya. Percayakan saja anakmu padaku."

Setelah Minato pergi, Azazel kemudian menuju _Colosseum_. Di sana sudah ada Riser yang berada di lapang menunggu lawannya. Sedangkan Coriana berada di sisinya sekarang. Sisanya Naruto yang masih berada di ruang tunggu.

* * *

"Uookh!"

Naruto yang berada di toilet ruang tunggu sudah mengeluarkan isi perutnya sebanyak 3 kali. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Perasaan mual tidak bisa ia hilangkan meskipun sudah muntah berkali-kali. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh ketakutan masa lalu.

"Uookh!"

Ini untuk yang keempat kalianya.

Naruto meninju sisi wastafel. "Sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Aku tidak ingin bertarung, aku tidak ingin bertarung!"

Dalam ketakutannya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Menyedihkan.

Lemah.

Tidak bisa melindungi apa pun.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Teguhkanlah hati. Putuskan untuk apa ia bertarung. DIA BERTARUNG UNTUK MELINDUNGI APA YANG BERHARGA BAGINYA! Maka dari itu bangkitlah! Tataplah dirimu sendiri dengan keyakinan.

"Jika aku tidak menang, aku tidak bisa melindungi apa pun,"

"Jika aku menang maka aku bisa melindungi sesuatu sesuatu yang berharga,"

"Jika aku tidak bertarung, aku tidak akan bisa menang,"

"Maka bertarunglah … dan BERTARUNG!"

Sorot mata itu menunjukkan tekad yang sangat kuat.

* * *

Langkah kaki pelan menggema di sepanjang lorong minim cahaya itu, menuju satu-satunya sumber cahaya besar di ujung sana. Setelah keluar dari lorong, Naruto menapaki tangga untuk sampai ke arena pertandingan. Sorot matanya berubah drastis, seakan kau ragu bahwa itu adalah Naruto yang kau kenal.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, bocah. Kupikir kau takut padaku dan memilih berdiam diri di toilet." Riser meremehkan Naruto. Laki-laki itu memiliki rasa percaya diri tinggi terhadap kekuatannya. Apa lagi kekuatan tegenerasi miliknya.

"Kubunuh kau," gumam Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Riser mendecih tidak suka. "Bukannya kata-kata itu tidak pantas keluar dari mulutmu, hah! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU-"

"HAP! Perbincangannya sampai di sini dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan _Battle of Honor_. Seperti biasa, kalian dilarang untuk membunuh. Seseorang dikatakan kalah jika dia menyerah atau tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan lagi. Semua teknik sihir kalian bisa pakai, jadi jangan ragu-ragu. Kalian mengerti?" kata Azazel.

Kedua remaja berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pertarungan dimulai!"

Riser memandang remeh Naruto. "Aku hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh menit untuk meladenimu, kau tahu aku orang yang sibuk. Aku akan menghabisimu dalam waktu lima menit."

 **[Fire Ball]**

Riser langsung melesatkan serangan pertamanya berupa bola api yang cukup besar dengan intensitas panas tinggi.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghindar dari serangan ini hah?!"

Naruto tertawa singkat. Ia tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk menghindar. Kedua tangannya seketika diselimuti oleh emas cair yang langsung membentuk sebuah dinding tebal setelah telapak tangan itu bersentuhan dengan lantai arena.

 **[Golden Wall]**

 _Boush!_

Bola api Riser dapat ditahan dengan mudah, tidak seperti pertama yang langsung meleleh. Itu cukup untuk membuat orang yang dijuluki _immortal_ terbelalak kaget.

Remaja pirang itu lalu menaiki puncak dinding emasnya, ia melihat dinding emas yang terkena api Riser. "Menyedihkan, bahkan apimu tidak bisa mencairkan emasku. Apa kau benar-benar menguasai elemen api?"

"Cih, jangan sombong! Itu hanyalah salam pembuka dariku."

' _Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya sore tadi.'_

"Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu maka kau sangat bodoh." Naruto bergumam singkat.

 **[Golden Spear]**

Remaja pirang itu membuat tombak emas cukup besar yang langsung dilempar menuju perut Riser. Pemilik kuris ketujuh itu dapat menghindari serangan Naruto tapi tangannya terpotong. Namun, raut wajahnya tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan kesakitan atau kekhawatiran.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tangan Riser kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Hahahah lihat ini! Aku adalah anak dari keluarga Phoenix yang memiliki darah ABADI. Serangan lemahmu tidak akan bisa melukaiku!" Riser tertawa sombong sambil memperlihatkan tangan utuhnya yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Hmm, sekali pun kau abadi tapi masih ada cara untuk mengalahkanmu."

 **[Accel]**

Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di atas Riser lalu memukul kepala musuhnya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah terlapisi emas.

Riser seketika jatuh dan menghantam keras permukaan tanah sampai retak. Naruto dengan cepat membuat dua paku emas besar dan menancapkannya di tangan Riser.

 _Clab!_

' _Kecepatannya diluar nalar!'_

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk sementara."

"Cih, sesuatu rendahan seperti ini belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." Kata Riser sambil mencoba lepas dari kekangan paku emas Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku memiliki cara yang efektif untuk mengalahkan makhluk abadi sepertimu. Kuperingatkan, emosiku sudah memuncak sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya dan tidak mau bertarung lagi." Ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam … satu menit."

Pemilik elemen emas itu menggesek-gesekan telapak sepatunya ke rambut Riser yang membuat rambut terawat itu kotor.

"SIALAN! JAUHKAN KAKIMU ITU DARI KEPALAKU! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU BERASAL DARI KELUARGA BANGSAWAN PHOENIX?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat plus datar yang membuat emosi Riser semakin memuncak.

"KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA JIKA BERANI MELAWAN PHOENIX!"

Tak mempedulikan bacotan Riser, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga sejajar dengan dada. Jari telunjuknya ia acungkan tepat di depan jantung Riser. Jari remaja pirang itu mulai berubah menjadi emas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan jantungmu? Apa kau masih bisa meregenerasikan organ paling penting yang saat tidak berfungsi maka akan mati?"

 **[Golden Bullet]**

 _Dor!_

Peluru tajam yang terbuat dari emas murni itu tepat mengenai punggung kiri Riser sampai tembus ke depan. Peluru yang dibuat oleh Naruto sama cepatnya dengan peluru asli. Naruto menggunakan Mana yang telah dikompresikan lalu diledakkan dalam skala kecil agar dapat mendorong peluru emas itu.

Cara ini terinspirasi dari gerak piston pada mesin saat langkah kompresi di mana piston bergerak naik ke atas untuk mengompresikan campuran udara dan bahan bakar, selanjutnya busi akan memercikkan bunga api dan terjadilah ledakan (pembakaran) yang membuat piston kembali terdorong ke bawah.

"HAHAHA PERCUMA SAJA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU! AKU INI A-B-A-D-I!"

"Begitu ya … bahkan jantung yang telah rusak pun tidak membuatnya mati."

Naruto melihat kobaran api di lubang punggung Riser, setelah api itu padam lubang yang tadinya menganga kini hilang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto mengakui Riser memiliki regenerasi yang cepat.

Riser meronta-ronta dengan liar sampai membuat Naruto harus melompat untuk menjaga jarak. Mata remaja keturunan Namikaze itu sedikit membulat ketika melihat Riser lepas dari kekangan paku emasnya, namun Riser harus merelakan kedua tangannya putus. Sepuluh detik kemudian kedua tangan itu telah kembali utuh.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu. _'Jadi begitu,'_

Riser telah bangkit berdiri sambil memasang seringai sombong. Ia menatap tajam Naruto dengan iris mata yang berubah menjadi warna kobaran api tanda seluruh Mana-nya benar-benar telah dikompresikan.

"Kau mengatakan akan mengalahkanku dalam waktu satu menit? Kehehe, SATU MENIT DARI MANA HOY?! Bahkan sekarang kau tidak bisa membuatku terluka sedikit pun."

"Aku masih memiliki waktu 30 detik sebelum satu menit benar-benar habis. Dan saat itulah kau akan kubuat daging cincang,"

 **[Golden Sword: Excalibur Mimic]**

Naruto membuat replika pedang Excalibur Mimic dengan kekuatan elemen emasnya. Meskipun hanya sebatas replika, tapi kekuatan dan ketajaman dari pedang ini hampir menyamai atau bahkan melebihi aslinya. Sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari logam mulia dengan ketajaman super, bahkan ujung pedang itu memiliki sudut 0,5 derajat.

"Aku baru ingat, ada pelangganku yang meminta dibuatkan daging cincang manusia untuk restorannya."

 **[Infinite Accel: Star Light]**

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, satu detik kemudian tubuh Riser terluka karena irisan pedang tanpa ia sadari, detik berikutnya ia terkena lagi, lagi, lagi … entah sampai kapan Riser harus menerima tebasan pedang sangat cepat itu, bahkan Riser tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuat sihir pertahanan.

Seluruh tubuh remaja itu diselimuti oleh api tanda sedang melakukan proses regenerasi.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya pelaku yang melakukan itu. Dengan pedang emas yang berada di genggamannya dan teknik Accel, Naruto bisa menebas musuh sangat cepat sampai tidak bisa terlihat.

Remaja pirang itu bahkan sanggup memberikan 5 tebasan hanya dalam waktu satu detik. Apa jadinya jika Naruto melakukannya dalam waktu 25 detik? Jika orang normal yang terkena maka mungkin 5 detik ia sudah meregang nyawa.

Azazel dan Coriana dapat melihat sebuah bintang berwarna emas dengan pusatnya adalah Riser. Itu adalah efek yang ditimbulkan ketika Naruto bergerak sangat cepat sambil membawa benda yang akan berkilau ketika terkena sinar.

 _Star Light_ nama teknik sihir Naruto, benar-benar menampilkan bintang yang bersinar.

25 detik telah berlalu, Naruto kembali ke tempatnya dengan sebulir keringat yang mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Kondisi Riser saat ini benar-benar parah dengan luka tebasan di sekujur tubuh. Api regenerasinya perlahan padam karena keturunan Phoenix itu kehabisan Mana.

Riser lalu pingsan tanpa bisa melihat wajah datar Naruto.

Naruto menghilangkan pedang emasnya menjadi partikel debu emas yang terbawa oleh angin. Melihat Riser yang tidak bisa melanjutkan petarungan, Azazel menyeringai senang lalu mengumumkan hasil pertandingan malam ini dengan Naruto yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

Secara otomatis Naruto akan menduduki kursi ketujuh dalam jajaran _The Ten Grace of God_ sekaligus mendapatkan harga kepala Riser. Sedangkan lawannya telah kehilangan seluruh tahta dan otomatis akan menjadi budak karena tidak memiliki harga kepala.

Napas Naruto memburu, kedua tangannya kembali bergetar. Pandangannya kabur lalu menghitam dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Naruto mendapati dirinya berada di ruang UKS setelah sadar dari pingsannya. Semalaman Coriana menemati Naruto. Ia melihat ke luar jendela, ke mentari yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Coriana yang hendak menjawab dibuat harus menutup mulut lagi karena pertanyaan itu telah lebih dulu dijawab oleh seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Lebih dari 12 jam."

Naruto menoleh. "Anda siapa?"

"Namaku Shizune, aku adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Namikaze Naruto-kun, aku tahu ini sangat mendadak tapi ikutlah denganku ke suatu tempat sekarang."

"Baiklah, biarkan aku megganti baju dulu."

"Aku akan menunggumu di depan pintu."

Setelah Naruto mengganti pakainnya, ia mengikuti ke mana Shizune melangkah sampai Naruto sadar bahwa mereka menuju gedung yang ada di puncak bukit. Bangunan yang paling mewah dan besar. Mereka masuk lalu berbicara di ruang tengah.

"Pertama-tama aku ucapkan selamat kepadamu karena berhasil menduduki 10 Anugerah Tuhan sekaligus berterima kasih telah mengalahkan Riser Phoenix. Siswa itu telah menggunakan wewenangnya secara salah saat menduduki kursi ketujuh." Ucap Shizune.

"Aku hanya berusaha melindungi Coriana-senpai. Aku tidak pernah berniat mengambil kursi ketujuh darinya."

"Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Naruto-kun akan menduduki kursi itu suka atau tidak. Kuharap kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik dan menggunakan wewenang secara bijak."

"Aku akan berusaha."

Shizune mengeluarkan beberapa kertas–atau tepatnya formulir–dari tasnya lalu diserahkan kepada Naruto untuk ia baca.

"Formulir pembuatan _guild_?" bingung Naruto. Sekarang apa lagi? Terlalu banyak sistem di sini.

"Biar kujelaskan," Shizune menarik napas dalam.

"Siswa yang termasuk ke dalam _The Ten Grace of God_ wajib membuat _guild_ sendiri untuk menampung siswa yang lain. Fungsi utama _guild_ adalah menghindari siswa agar tidak menjadi budak. Seseorang yang telah bergabung dalam _guild_ umumnya mendapatkan perlindungan dari ketua _guild_ dan tidak akan menjadi budak. _Guild_ juga dibentuk agar siswa semakin semangat mengerjakan misi yang diberikan sekolah ini."

Salah satu sistem di sekolah ini adalah pengambilan misi. Semakin banyak anggota _guild_ yang menyelesaikan misi maka reputasi mereka akan melonjak dan dihormati. Tujuan lainnya adalah agar lulusan sekolah ini telah siap menjadi ksatria sihir yang akan melindungi pemimpin negara.

"Apa aku harus mengisi formulir ini sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Shizune mengangguk. "Ini hari terakhir karena besok seluruh siswa kelas satu akan mengadakan MPLS."

' _Pantas saja saat diperjalanan aku melihat banyak orang.'_

Naruto mencari nama _guild_ yang cocok untuknya. Ia memiliki beberapa nama yang bagus. Setelah memutuskan untuk memakai salah satu nama itu Naruto mulai mengisi formulir. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengisi formulir itu, ia lalu menyerahkan balik pada Shizune.

Wanita berumur 20 tahunan itu membaca dengan teliti tulisan Naruto.

Formulir pembentukan _guild_ , nama _guild_ adalah _SACRIFICE_ yang diketuai oleh Naruto.

"Aku terima formulir ini. Aku akan mempersiapkan surat-surat kepemilikan _guild_ beserta bangunan sebagai markasnya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Shizune-sama. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa aku harus mengikuti MPLS dan apa hubungannya dengan pembentukkan _guild_ yang mendadak?"

Shizune membereskan berkas-berkas yang terletak di atas meja. "Kalau soal itu, mereka akan menjelaskannya padamu." Jawab Shizune sambil melihat pintu besar yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Mereka?"

 _Deg!_

Naruto merasakan hawa kehadiran yang sangat besar di belakangnya. Selama ini ia belum merasakan hawa sebesar ini kecuali hawa kehadiran dari ayahnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menengok ke belakang.

Pintu besar itu terbuka dengan pelan, memperlihatkan sembilan siluet hitam yang tersorot matahari. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas.

"Jangan-jangan …"

"Ya. Mereka adalah …"

.

.

.

"… _The Ten Grace of God_."

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: HYDRA by MITH & ROID~**

* * *

 **AN:** _The Ten Grace of God_ (10 Anugerah Tuhan) terinspirasi 10 Perintah Tuhan di anime _Nanatsu no Taizai_. Untuk visualisasi karakter Coriana Andrealphus bisa dilihat di anime _High School DxD Hero_ episode 10.

Beberapa kejadian tidak ada yang berubah dari cerita sebelumnya. Namun, untuk selanjutnya akan jauh berbeda. Konsep kekuatan 'Panca Indera' akan tetap dipakai karena itu murni kreasi dari otak saya.

Saya dalam keadaan _mood_ menulis yang baik. Jadi untuk chapter 2 mungkin _update_ kilat seperti biasanya. Di chapter selanjutnya akan menjabarkan seluruh karakter yang termasuk 10 Anugerah Tuhan, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang menjadi misteri dan akan ada perubahan karakter karena tuntutan alur.

 **[13/07/2018] Remake!**


	2. The Ten Grace of God

**Arc I: MPLS**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Ten Grace of God**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari~**

"Jadi mereka …." Gumam Naruto setelah Shizune memberitahukan bahwa yang datang adalah para murid terkuat.

Hawa semakin berat ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bangunan ini, menuju Naruto. Ia telah melihat seluruh profil dari _The Ten Grace of God_ saat perjalannya ke sini bersama Shizune. Wanita itu menyuruh untuk mengetahui calon rekan-rekannya sebelum bertemu langsung.

Naruto telah mengingat semua statistik _The Ten Grace of God_ , karena baginya ini sangat penting. Iris matanya melihat kepada siluet wanita di ujung sebelah kiri. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok mereka mulai terlihat. Mereka adalah,

Katerea Leviathan dari kelas 2-B,

Kursi ke-10 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Elegance_ karena penampilannya yang selalu elegan,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 2100,

Ketua dari _guild Valkyrie,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 300.000.000

.

Shalba Beelzebub dari kelas 2-B,

Kursi ke-9 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Quiet_ karena kepribadiannya yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi musuh,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 1950,

Ketua dari _guild Red Rose,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 309.000.000

.

Senju Tobirama dari kelas 2-C,

Kursi ke-8 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Firmness_ karena ia adalah ketua _guild_ paling tegas,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 2500,

Ketua dari _guild FATE,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 315.000.000

.

Vali Lucifer dari kelas 2-A,

Kursi ke-6 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Miracle_ karena ia adalah satu-satunya murid dalam _The Ten Grace of God_ yang berhasil bergabung dengan _Magical Beast_ kelas _Heavenly_ ,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 5705,

Ketua dari _guild Heaven Sword,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 400.000.000

.

Cao Cao dari kelas 3-E,

Kursi ke-5 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Genius_ karena kehebatannya dalam membuat strategi pertempuran,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 2800,

Ketua dari _guild Royal Knight,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 440.000.000

.

Serafall Sitri dari kelas 3-A,

Kursi ke-4 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Honesty_ karena ia tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan dalam menjalankan kepemimpinannya di _guild_ ,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 3010,

Ketua dari _guild ENVY,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 555.000.000

.

Uzumaki Nagato dari kelas 3-C,

Kursi ke-3 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Loyalty_ karena kontribusinya untuk sekolah lebih besar dari pada _guild_ lain,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 4000,

Ketua dari _guild Akatsuki,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 615.000.000

.

Gabriel dari kelas 2-B,

Kursi ke-2 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Beauty_ karena ia adalah orang paling cantik di sekolah,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 3115,

Ketua dari _guild PRIDE,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 720.000.000

.

Orang terakhir, murid yang berada di sisi paling kanan, ia memiliki wajah rupawan dengan rambut merah darah,

Sirzechs Gremory dari kelas 3-A,

Kursi ke-1 dari jajaran 10 Anugerah Tuhan,

Menyandang julukan anugerah _Mighty_ karena ia adalah murid terkuat di sekolah ini,

Memiliki kapasitas Mana 3200,

Ketua dari _guild Kings,_

Orang yang memiliki harga kepala 860.000.000

Shizune berdiri setelah membereskan dokumennya, Naruto yang melihat itu ikut berdiri. Shizune kemudian membungkuk hormat lalu menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali di sekolah. Kuharap kalian menikmati liburan yang telah diberikan."

Tidak ada yang membalas ucapan Shizune kecuali gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam dikepang dua, Serafall.

"Ya, liburannya sangat menyenangkan." Seru Serafall kegirangan dengan tingkah laku seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi, berita yang mengatakan bahwa Riser dikalahkan oleh anak baru itu benar?" tanya Vali sambil menyeringai lebar, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Apa kau orangnya?"

"Benar. Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin malam, murid baru bernama Namikaze Naruto telah menantang Riser dalam _Battle of Honor_ dan memenangkannya sehingga otomatis ia menduduki kursi ketujuh." Jawab Shizune sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Vali melangkah mendekati Naruto. Seringainya kian melebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Remaja pirang itu agak risih oleh tingkah laku Vali lalu memutuskan mundur satu langkah.

"Bertarunglah denganku dalam _Battle of Honor_! Jika kau menang maka kau berhak menduduki peringkatku!"

"T-tidak, terima kasih." Naruto menolak tawaran senpai berambut perak di depannya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Vali mendecih kemudian mendesak Naruto lagi. Meskipun remaja pirang itu telah menolak beberapa kali tapi Vali tetap kukuh dengan niatnya yang ingin bertarung dengan orang yang telah mengalahkan si manusia abadi itu. Ia haus akan pertarungan setelah lama tidak meregangkan ototnya.

Shizune diam, ia tak bisa menghentikan aksi Vali. Wanita itu hanya bisa berharap seseorang akan menghentikan Vali, lebih bagus jika orang itu memiliki peringkat di atas dirinya.

"Sampai di sini saja menyapa murid barunya, Va-tan!"

Suara _childish_ namun mengandung ketegasan sukses membuat Vali berhenti lalu menatap orang yang lebih pendek darinya, Serafall.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kau tidak paham juga!" Vali membentak Serafall sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke kepala gadis itu.

"Mou, Va-tan tidak imut!"

"Terserah!"

Perdebatan antara kedua orang beda gender itu terus berlanjut sampai Serafall mengancam untuk membekukkan tubuh Vali. Barulah pemuda maniak bertarung itu diam dan membuang muka. Serafall mendekati Naruto.

"Selamat karena telah menjadi bagian dari _The Ten Grace of God_ di tahun pertamamu. Naru-tan adalah orang pertama yang menduduki peringkat tinggi sebelum seleksi akhir tahun dimulai, bahkan sebelum MPLS." Kata Serafall sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menjabat tangan Serafall, "Terima kasih, Senpai."

Melihat suasana yang sudah kondusif maka tugas Shizune selesai sampai di sini. "Kalau begitu sisanya aku serahkan kepada kalian. Aku pamit undur diri."

Sekarang di ruangan super megah ini hanya ada 10 orang. Naruto tentu saja masih canggung dan enggan memulai pembicaraan karena khawatir bila salah kata, bisa-bisa ia dihabisi oleh mereka. Naruto sadar bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka berasal dari keluarga bangsawan tinggi yang memiliki konstribusi besar terhadap negara.

Jika mengingat semua itu Naruto merasa dirinya bagaikan rusa di tengah kerumunan singa. Mungkin hanya Serafall saja yang cukup nyaman untuk diajak bicara. Nanti dia akan mencobanya.

"Namikaze Naruto-kun,"

"H-ha'i!"

Remaja pirang itu gugup karena yang memanggilnya adalah si pemilik kursi pertama.

"Ikuti kami."

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan bersama mereka menuju lantai atas tempat berdiamnya para _The Ten Grace of God_. Desain interior lantai pertama saja sudah bagus seperti itu apalagi lantai paling atas? Naruto tak akan bisa membayangkan kemegahannya. Mereka memakai _lift_ untuk sampai ke puncak dengan cepat.

Laju _lift_ berhenti, pintu otomatis terbuka. Naruto belum bisa melihat bagaimana suasana ruangan karena terhalang oleh badan para senior–Naruto berdiri paling belakang–yang tegap, setelah satu per satu mereka keluar dari _lift_ barulah sepasang mata biru langit itu dapat menangkap keindahan dari interior ruangan ini.

"Menakjubkan!" Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya, hal itu membuat beberapa senior yang memiliki kepribadian santai tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat keluar dari sana atau kau akan kembali ke bawah lagi!" laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah gaya emo itu memperingati Naruto agar jangan berlama-lama di dalam _lift_ ketika pintu sudah dibuka.

Naruto tersentak lalu buru-buru keluar sebelum pintu otomatis itu menutup sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih Nagato-senpai, kalau tidak diingatkan mungkin aku akan berbuat hal yang memalukkan."

"Hn, wajahmu yang kagum itu terlihat memalukkan." Vali mengejek sambil menggerakkan jempolnya ke bawah.

Naruto mendecih dalam hati. Jika saja Vali bukan dari keluarga bangsawan dan seniornya maka ia juga ingin membalas ejekan itu. Namun, untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa.

Ruangan di lantai paling atas memiliki desain interior layaknya ruangan para raja pada abad pertengahan dengan 10 kursi megah yang mengitari meja bundar. Di tembok belakang kursi itu masing-masing telah terpajang bendera dengan logo berbeda. Ada bendera dengan logo kepala singa, awan merah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Satu per satu dari mereka menduduki kursi sesuai nomor yang ada di sana. Kuris nomor satu diduduki oleh Sirzech, kursi nomor dua diduduki oleh Gabriel, terus berurutan sesuai peringkat.

"Sekarang kita sudah berkumpul. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Shizune-san, aku akan menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang _guild_. Khususnya untukmu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sirzechs sambil menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," Sirzechs mengambil nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku akan melewati penjelasan tentang tujuan _guild_ karena pasti sudah dibahas oleh Shizune-san,"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja ke intinya tentang hubungan _guild_ dengan MPLS. Besok seluruh murid baru akan melaksanakan MPLS selama 1 minggu yang terdiri dari 3 tahap, yaitu bertahan hidup, turnamen, dan pemilihan,"

Semua diam mendengarkan, hanya satu orang saja yang tidak memperhatikan perkataan Sirzechs dan memilih untuk berkutat dengan buku yang dipegangnya–sedari awal dia memang tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya–dengan serius. Ia adalah gadis pemilik rambut pirang, Gabriel.

"Bertahan hidup?" tanya Naruto.

Sirzechs mengangguk. "Benar. Semua murid akan diuji di _Forest of Death_ untuk melihat ketangkasan mereka dalam menghadapi lingkungan. Murid-murid yang berhasil bertahan akan lanjut ke tahap turnamen, yaitu tahap menguji seberapa kuat mereka dengan melawan murid lain. Terakhir kita akan melakukan perekrutan sebagai ketua _guild_."

Dari perkataan Sirzechs, Naruto mengetahui satu hal, "Jadi MPLS bukan hanya bertujuan untuk memperkenalkan sekolah pada murid, tapi untuk mengukur kekuatan para murid dan memilih mereka untuk bergabung ke dalam _guild_ , bukan begitu?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau cepat mengerti perkataanku. Itu benar, selama mereka menjalankan MPLS, kita dari balik layar akan mengawasi dan mengukur kekuatan mereka. Jika mumpuni maka kita akan merekrut."

"Bagaimana dengan sistem perekrutannya?"

"Sederhana. Saat hari perekrutan, kita semua akan menghadap para murid baru. Satu per satu mereka akan maju ke depan dan jika kita tertarik maka kita akan mengacungkan tangan. Murid baru yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari satu orang maka mereka berhak memilih ingin bergabung ke _guild_ mana, jika hanya satu orang yang tertarik maka secara otomatis murid baru itu akan bergabung dengan _guild_ itu."

Sederhana, Naruto dapat memahaminya dengan cepat. Singkatnya murid baru mendapatkan hak untuk memilih.

Naruto teringat pada Coriana yang sudah kelas 3 namun masih menjadi budak. Ia menatap Sirzechs dan mendapatkan balasan berupa senyuman, seakan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak mendapatkan _guild_ dan apakah kakak kelas bisa mengikuti perekrutan ini?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui tentang sistem budak, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Simpel, mereka yang tidak terpilih berpotensi besar menjadi budak karena tidak bisa menaikkan harga kepala mereka. Tentu saja murid yang tergabung dalam _guild_ dapat mengajukan duel untuk memperebutkan harga kepala. Jika seseorang kehabisan harga kepala maka mereka akan menjadi budak,"

"Lalu?"

"Untuk pertanyaan berikutnya, murid kelas dua dan tiga yang tidak memiliki _guild_ atau berstatus sebagai budak dapat mengikuti perekrutan setelah kelas 1. Tentu peraturannya berbeda. Mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain untuk menarik perhatian kita."

' _Aku mengerti. Coriana-senpai pasti akan mengikuti perekrutan itu.'_

"Oh satu lagi,"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus membuat logo untuk _guild_ -mu sendiri. Batasnya sampai matahari terbenam dan serahkan logo itu pada Shizune-san agar dia bisa membuat bendera seperti di atas."

"Aku mengerti Senpai."

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?"

"Iya. Apakah aku akan ikut serta dalam MPLS? Mengingat sekarang aku telah menjadi _The Ten Grace of God_."

Shalba yang sejak tadi diam menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Tentu saja. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Kau akan mengikuti MPLS. Justru lebih baik terjun langsung ke lapangan untuk mengamati para murid baru itu. Bukankah kau yang paling diuntungkan di sini?"

Apa yang dikatakan Shalba benar. Jika ia terjun langsung ke lapangan ia dapat mengamati kekuatan para rekannya lebih jelas dan mendapat data yang lebih akurat. Namun sayangnya Naruto kurang tertarik merekrut orang-orang kuat.

Remaja pirang itu juga bertaruh jika ada murid baru yang satu keluarga dengan _The Ten Sacred of God_ secara otomatis mereka akan masuk ke dalam _guild_ tanpa bersusah payah.

"Sampai saat ini semua telah kumengerti Sirzechs-senpai, terima kasih banyak atas penjelasannya." Naruto merendahkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga demi kebaikan kami. Aku tidak ingin direpotkan oleh orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Untuk rincian selanjutnya tentang tugasmu sebagai bagian dari _The Ten Grace of God_ akan kujelaskan setelah MPLS selesai. Sekarang kau hanya fokus pada pembentukkan _guild_."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi maka rapat ini kunyatakan selesai!"

* * *

Bersama Vali dan Tobirama yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong minim cahaya. Mereka berjalan dengan gaya masing-masing–Vali yang memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana sedangkan Tobirama melipatkan tangannya di depan dada–dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang si murid baru Namikaze Naruto itu?" tanya Vali.

Tobirama melirik Vali melalui ekor matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tanya apakah si Naruto itu memiliki potensi, menurutmu?"

Laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut sama seperti Vali itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia berpikir. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Tobirama selalu mengamati Naruto baik nada bicaranya maupun tingkah lakunya. Sekilas Naruto seperti murid pada umumnya yang tidak memiliki aura pemimpin. Namun ia menyadari satu hal.

"Dia memiliki potensi." Jawab Tobirama.

Vali seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Gahahah, pengecut seperti dia? Mana mungkin!"

"Kau meremehkan analisisku?" Tobirama sedikit tersinggung.

"Gahaha, maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuan menganalisismu terlebih kau memiliki salah satu dari enam kekuatan **Panca Indera**."

Seperti kata Vali, Tobirama memiliki kekuatan indera keenam, **Indera Batin** yang membuatnya dapat menganalisis segala potensi dalam diri seseorang dengan cara melihatnya. Kekuatan ini sangat berguna untuk perekrutan _guild_.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Tobirama dapat membandingkan kekuatan musuh dengan dirinya melalui analisis potensi sehingga ia dapat menyusun rencana lebih matang. Kekuatan itu cocok dengan sifatnya yang tegas dan penuh perhitungan.

"Aku berharap kali ini analisismu salah karena dari yang kutangkap bocah itu tidak memiliki potensi apapun." Vali tetap kukuh dengan pemikirannya.

"Berbicaralah sesukamu. Aku hanya dapat mengatakan … anak baru itu memiliki potensi yang tertidur dalam dirinya."

* * *

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju asrama barunya–tadinya Naruto sudah memiliki asrama umum tapi karena ia sekarang telah menjadi _The Ten Grace of God_ maka Naruto dipindahkan ke asrama khusus untuk pemegang kursi–yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung tempat rapat tadi.

Remaja pirang itu telah diberi tahu oleh Katerea untuk pindah asrama sebagai bentuk menjalankan prosedur yang berlaku. Tidak rugi juga pindah ke asrama yang lebih mewah, tapi ia harus berjalan dari bawah ke atas dengan koper-koper beratnya.

Kaki terus melangkah sedangkan pikiran tidak fokus ke jalan. Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya tentang sistem di sekolah ini, khususnya budak. Jika Naruto tidak salah menebak, kemungkinan alasan Azazel menciptakan sistem budak karena untuk menekan murid agar lebih giat belajar dan berlatih.

Ini seperti Azazel sengaja menciptakan suatu objek yang tidak mau dialami murid sekaligus menanamkan pikiran 'giat belajar' pada murid. Sampailah Naruto pada analisis akhir bahwa sekolah ini menerapkan sistem 90 persen produk jadi dan 10 persen sisanya hanyalah limbah.

"Jadi begitu, mengorbankan 10 persen siswanya untuk mendapatkan 90 persen siswa dengan lulusan terbaik. Pantas saja sekolah ini menjadi sekolah sihir terbaik di Jepang. Meskipun terbaik nyatanya sekolah ini juga memiliki sisi kelam." Gumam Naruto.

Setelah sampai di asrama barunya, Naruto mencari kamar nomor 7 dan memutuskan untuk istriharat lebih dulu sebelum mulai membuat logo untuk _guild_. Bangunan asrama ini mirip seperti _mansion_ lengkap dengan para _maid_.

* * *

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Azazel yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela bertanya pada wanita yang berada di belakangnya, Shizune.

"Berjalan dengan lancar. Naruto-kun menuruti semua perintahku dengan baik meskipun ia tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya."

"Begitukah? Untuk saat ini biarkan saja. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan tertarik mengincar posisi paling atas," sepintas Azazel mengingat pertarungan kemarin.

"Baru kali ini ada seorang siswa yang membuatku kaget sekaligus takjub sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dulu aku takjub dengan Vali yang menguasai _Magical Beast_ , sekarang Naruto dengan pengendalian Mana yang sempurna." Azazel tersenyum senang.

Shizune mengangguk tanda ia juga sependapat dengan perkataan atasannya.

Pengendalian Mana memiliki tiga tingkatan,

Level 1, pengguna harus merapal mantra dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk mengeluarkan tekniknya.

Level 2,pengguna tidak harus merapal mantra dan cukup menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk mengeluarkan tekniknya.

Level 3,pengguna tidak perlu merapal mantra dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Penyihir yang memiliki pengendalian Mana level 3 bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya terlapisi oleh elemen yang dikuasai. Contohnya adalah Naruto, ia bisa memanipulasi dan mengendalikan elemen emasnya sesuka hati tanpa perlu merapal mantra dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir.

"Bagaimana dengan para murid baru? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan data murid yang berpotensi menjadi generasi _The Ten Grace of God_ selanjutnya?" Azazel kembali bertanya.

"Aku sudah memiliki data beberapa siswa. Kebanyakan dari keluarga bangsawan kelas atas. Aku yakin mereka akan masuk _guild_ dengan mudah karena ada orang dalam."

"Itu sudah lumrah. Sebutkan marga mereka!"

"Gremory, Uchiha, Ootsutsuki, Bael, Hyuuga, dan Sitri."

"Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya," Azazel menghela nafas, "aku harap akan ada orang di luar keturunan bangsawan yang dapat mengguncangkan sekolah ini. Akan menarik jika _The Ten Sacred of God_ tidak selalu didominasi oleh kalangan bangsawan seperti Cao Cao."

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Shizune.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan mengawasi dulu dan fokus pada Namikaze Naruto. Shizune-san, bantu aku mengawasi murid berpotensi lainnya."

"Akan saya laksanakan."

Azazel menatap serius langit biru tanpa awan di atas. _"Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus segera menghilangkan trauma Naruto-kun."_

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal setelah berjibaku dengan komputer selama lebih dari 7 jam hanya untuk membuat logo _guild_. Kenapa sampai selama itu? Karena ia juga ingin membuat logo yang bagus dan tidak terkesan seperti orang malas. Remaja pirang itu juga harus memperhatikan ketelitian logonya. Oleh sebab itu pengerjaannya lama.

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore, matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Naruto menatap ke luar jendela menuju pemandangan bangunan-bangunan di bawah, orang-orang terlihat berlalu lalang. Ada yang sendiri ada juga yang berkelompok.

Naruto tidak menyangka akan menjadi _The Ten Grace of God_ dan mendapatkan kemewahan secepat ini dari murid baru lainnya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena dengan kursi ke tujuhnya sekarang ia tidak perlu susah payah mengincar posisi puncak lagi karena secara otomatis Naruto akan menduduki kursi pertama saat kelas 3 nanti.

Jika melihat dari kelulusan maka tahun depan Vali menduduki posisi pertama sedangkan ia di kursi kedua, dan tahun berikutnya ia akan duduk di posisi pertama.

Untuk perasaan sedihnya mungkin ia tidak bisa mengenal banyak murid baru dan tentu saja tidak mendapatkan _feel_ seperti apa sih memiliki teman sekamar.

"Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Ini adalah takdirku. Selanjutnya aku tinggal melaksanakan tugasku sebagai murid dengan baik dan menghindari pertarungan yang tidak perlu." Naruto meneguhkan niatnya.

Menurut informasi yang dikirimkan Shizune beberapa jam lalu _via email_ , total jumlah murid baru termasuk dirinya adalah 150 orang. Satu kelas terdiri dari 30 orang itu berarti sekolah ini memiliki kelas dari A sampai E. Begitu juga dengan kelas 2 dan 3. Jika ditotal maka seluruh murid di sekolah ini berjumlah 450 orang.

 _Guild_ hanya ada 10, maka maksimal anggota yang bisa ditampung oleh _guild_ adalah 45 orang termasuk ketua.

"Shizune-san mengatakan tidak ada _guild_ yang memiliki anggota penuh. Bahkan _guild Akatsuki_ yang merupakan _guild_ terbaik hanya beranggotakan belasan orang. Itu berarti kemungkinan besar jumlah budak banyak. Hmm, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Naruto.

* * *

Beralih tempat ke perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan _Donquixote Academy_ memiliki bangunan yang luas dengan 10 lantai. Perpustakaan ini juga merupakan perpustakaan sihir terbesar dan terlengkap di Jepang. Sayangnya perpustakaan ini bukan untuk umum jadi hanya warga sekolah saja yang boleh datang ke sini.

Sekolah sihir lain juga bisa berkunjung ke sini setelah mendapatkan izin dari Azazel. Tentunya dengan imbalan yang sebanding.

Wanita yang memiliki postur tidak telalu tinggi terlihat berkutat dengan bukunya. Dia adalah Gabriel. Seperti biasa Gabriel selalu menghabiskan waktu luang di perpustakaan dengan membaca buku.

Wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya sekaligus bertugas menjadi penjaga perpustakaan menghela nafas singkat. Sudah lebih dari 7 jam Gabriel di sini, parahnya ia belum makan atau minum barang sedikit pun. Meskipun begitu ia tidak perlu khawatir pada ketuanya.

"Ano … Gabriel-sama, bagaimana dengan murid baru itu?" tanya wanita itu penasaran.

Gabriel mendongkakkan kepala, "Murid baru siapa?"

Wanita itu kembali menghela nafas. "Murid baru yang menjadi _The Ten Grace of God_."

Gabriel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berpikir. "Memang aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Bukankah Gabriel-sama mengikuti rapat tadi? Tentu saja Gabriel-sama pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang-"

Gabriel cengengesan. "Maaf Samui, aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku karena sibuk membaca buku sihir ini."

" _Sudah kuduga."_

"Coba lihat, Samui! Buku ini sangat hebat sampai menjelaskan sihir elemen cahaya dengan detail. Aku tidak sabar membacanya sampai beres lalu membuat teknik baru!"

Mata Gabriel terlihat berbinar, menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Kalau begini pertanyaan Samui otomatis sia-sia. Satu hal yang Samui sadari adalah secantik-cantiknya seorang wanita, jika sudah dihadapi dengan hal yang menjadi kesukaannya maka sifatnya akan berubah, bahasa kerennya _out of character_.

Lihat saja, Gabriel yang selalu tampil cantik dan menggoda di acara-acara formal jika sudah dihadapkan dengan buku maka sifatnya sama seperti kutu buku.

"Jadi, apa yang Gabriel-sama tahu dari rapat tadi?"

"Tidak ada satu pun,"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Aku hanya mengikuti hawa keberadaan yang lain, jika mereka bergerak maka aku juga akan bergerak."

" _Hah … dasar maniak buku!"_ batin Samui.

Detik berikutnya Grabiel melirik Samui dengan tajam. "Memang kenapa kalau aku maniak buku?"

Wajah Samui membiru kala ia merasakan tekanan hawa yang memaksa kesadarannya untuk hilang. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri karena lupa akan sesuatu paling penting.

" _Sial aku keceplosan! Aku lupa kalau Gabriel-sama memiliki kekuatan_ _ **Indera Batin**_ _yang membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."_

"Itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk lolos dari kemarahanku, Samui." Grabiel berkata dengan nada datar.

"A-ampuni aku Gabriel-sama."

Selanjutnya Samui dihukum dengan cukup berat, hukuman yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh perempuan.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, seluruh murid baru berkumpul di aula besar. Aula ini terlihat masih kosong karena jam berkumpul masih lama, hanya ada satu orang yang suah duduk di kuris paling depan, ia adalah Naruto.

"Hoam," Naruto menguap dengan air yang hendak jatuh dari ujung matanya. Ia terlihat masih ngantuk tapi tidak bisa ditidurkan. Jadinya Naruto memutuskan untuk datang ke aula.

"Ah sepi sekali, aku orang pertama yang datang rupanya."

15 menit kemudian barulah satu per satu murid berdatangan, duduk di kursi lalu berbincang dengan teman mereka. Naruto tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan salah satu kerumunan mereka. Baginya itu hal yang percuma karena setelah MPLS selesai, kemungkinan besar mereka akan berpisah.

Lagi pula menurut pengamatan Naruto, mereka berteman sesuai derajat social masing-masing. Ia sudah mengerti betul bagaimana tingkah laku para bangsawan dan manusia biasa. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk diam di tempatnya sambil menutup mata sampai pengumuman dimulai. Namun, rencana memang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan.

"Hey kau!"

Naruto membuka mata lalu melirik seseorang–gadis berambut panjang dengan warna merah darah–melalui ekor mata. "Aku?"

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, pirang!" nada gadis itu terkesan sombong.

"Ada apa?" Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin, dan dingin.

"Namamu?"

"Huh?"

"Aku tanya namamu!"

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal."

"Namikaze? Aku tidak tahu nama itu berasal dari mana. Apa kau dari keluarga bangsawan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum, memandang remeh Naruto. "Kalau begitu cepat berdiri dan pergi dari sini. Kau telah lancang menduduki kursi khusus keluarga bangsawan."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Bukankah semua kursi ini sama? Tidak ada yang khusus."

Seketika raut wajah gadis itu berubah marah setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terlampau 'polos'. Apa ia tidak mengerti maksud perkatannya selama ini? Jika iya maka dia harus berkata secara langsung.

"Coba lihat siapa saja yang duduk di jajaranmu!"

Sesuai perkataannya, Naruto melihat orang-orang yang duduk sejajar dengannya. _"Oh, jadi ini maksud dia menghampiriku? Kemungkinan besar mereka berasal dari keluarga bangsawan sama sepertinya. Aku tahu dari tingkah laku mereka yang berbanding terbalik dengan orang-orang berisik di belakang. Baiklah, aku akan sedikit mempermainkannya."_

"Murid baru sama sepertiku, 'kan?"

"Ghh!" oke, gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ia menunjuk muka Naruto dan mulai berbicara dengan keras, "Dengar ya dasar orang kampung! Kursi paling depan hanya diperuntukkan keluarga bangsawan, bukan keluarga tidak jelas sepertimu!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah membaca peraturan seperti itu." Naruto terus memanasi gadis yang mukanya sudah memerah menahan amarah itu.

"Ck!" dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mungkin memang harus dengan perkataan langsung, bukan tersirat. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, yang aku mau adalah kau segera pergi dari sini. Orang sepertimu harus sadar posisimu berada di mana!"

" _Ya. Aku telah mengetahui itu sejak lama."_ Balas Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menguap lebar lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kursi itu menuju kursi paling belakang. Ia heran dengan kebisingan yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan setelah dilihat, dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _Merepotkan."_

Beberapa keturunan bangsawan bergumam. Gumaman mereka cenderung menghina Naruto.

"Dasar orang kampung tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Dia tidak akan bertahan di sekolah ini jika membuat masalah dengan keluarga bangsawan."

"Sangat menyedihkan."

"Keh, orang yang menarik." Ini satu-satunya gumaman yang tidak menghina Naruto.

Naruto duduk di kursi belakang sekaligus paling ujung. Ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya dan memilih untuk bersantai sambil menutup mata. Beberapa menit kemudian mulai terdengar pembicaraan lagi, terus berlanjut sampai suasana kembali seperti semula.

10 menit kemudian, para guru telah berdiri di atas panggung, hendak menyampaikan pengumuman. Semua murid diam seketika, mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan dikatakan guru itu.

"Pertama-tama, perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi," laki-laki berambut putih itu menatap murid dari ujung ke ujung dan kembali berkata, "aku akan menjelaskan tahapan MPLS beserta peraturannya,"

Selanjutnya Kakashi memberitahukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Sirzechs. Tentang bertahan hidup sampai perekrutan. Sampailah pada penjelasan tentang peraturan pada tahap bertahan hidup di _Forest of Death_.

"Kalian akan bertahan hidup selama 3 hari di sana. Tujuan kalian adalah mencapai menara yang berada di tengah-tengah _Forest of Death_. Kalian akan dikatakan lulus jika sampai di sana dengan membawa sepasang gulungan _Yin-Yang_. Ingat, batas kalian hanya 3 hari, lewat dari itu maka kalian gagal."

Para murid mengangguk mengerti. Namun, ada beberapa orang yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan.

"Kalian akan memasuki _Forest of Death_ melewati gerbang yang berbeda-beda sesuai nomor antri yang akan didapatkan. Kalian akan membentuk tim berjumlahkan 3 orang, jadi seluruhnya ada 50 tim. Dilarang keras untuk membunuh dan meninggalkan teman setim di belakang. Kalian harus tiba di menara dengan tim yang utuh atau tidak akan lulus."

"Untuk pembagian timnya akan diundi dengan angka. Lihat di depan, kotak itu berisikan nomor urut 1 sampai 50 dan terdiri dari 3 buah. Misalkan seseorang mendapatkan nomor 1 maka dia menjadi tim satu dan masuk melewati gerbang 1. Kalau kalian sudah mengerti silahkan mengambil nomor dimulai dari barisan paling depan sebelah kanan."

Dengan rapi para murid baru mengambil nomor mereka. Naruto sepertinya kebagian paling akhir dan harus menunggu cukup lama. Saat bagiannya ia hanya melihat satu kertas lagi, ia tidak bisa memilih, maka kertas itu adalah takdirnya.

Naruto membuka gulungan kertas itu dan melihat angka 7. Dia masuk dalam ke tim 7.

"Jika kalian sudah mengetahui tim masing-masing maka segera pergi menuju _Forest of Death_. Panitia di sana akan menjelaskan lebih rinci."

Satu per satu murid keluar–yang diawali oleh para keturunan bangsawan–Naruto memilih untuk keluar paling akhir dan menjaga jarak dari murid lainnya sampai tiba di _Forest of Death_.

* * *

"Mou! Kenapa satu orang lagi datangnya sangat lama!?" kesal seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memegang sapu terbang.

Gadis di sampingnya menghela nafas. "Sabar Le Fay."

"Tapi waktu kita sebentar lagi! Aku tidak akan memaafkan dia jika sampai kita telat dan kalah, Kuisha."

Mereka lalu melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan santai tanpa perasaan berdosa sedikit pun. Hal itu membuat kedua gadis cantik mengembungkan pipi kesal.

"Oy kau yang membuat masalah di aula tadi! Jadi kau adalah orang terakhir dari tim 7?" tanya Le Fay dengan nada dingin.

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau sangat lama?"

"Aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

Oke, jawaban ngawur Naruto malah membuat kedua gadis itu semakin emosi. Untung saja staf yang bertugas di gerbang 7 melerai mereka dan memberikan gulungan bertuliskan _Yin_. Itu artinya mereka perlu merebut gulungan _Yang_.

"MPLS tahap pertama akan diadakan 1 menit lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian!" kata staf itu tegas.

Menunggu satu menit kalau dirasakan memang lama, jadi Naruto berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri. Lagi pula sejak mereka bertemu Naruto belum tahu nama teman setimnya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Kami sudah tahu." Jawab kompak Le Fay dan Kuisha.

"Huh? Tahu dari mana?"

"Bukannya di insiden aula tadi kau mengatakan namamu? Suaramu cukup besar untuk didengar semua orang.

" _Sial, jadi mereka mengetahui semua ucapanku? Ck! Rencana untuk tidak mencolok malah paling awal dikenal."_

"Aku belum tahu nama kalian,"

"Namaku Le Fay Pendragon."

"Aku Kuisha Abaddon."

"Waktu tinggal 30 detik," staf itu mulai membuka gerbangnya.

"Baiklah, tahap pertama MPLS dimulai!"

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan memasuki _Forest of Death_ dengan santai.

"Jangan menyusahkan kami, orang kampung."

"Aku akan menyalahkanmu jika kita sampai gagal di tahap pertama."

Naruto yang dikatakan seperti itu diam tidak peduli. Satu hal yang pasti, Naruto akan bertingkah seperti pengamat dan meminimalisir terjadinya pertarungan. Lagi pula ia tidak suka bertarung.

Satu langkah lagi mereka akan melewati gerbang.

 _Tap!_

Trio murid berambut pirang telah memasuki _Forest of Death!_

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: HYDRA by MITH & ROID~**

* * *

 **AN:** Bisa dibilang chapter ini hanyalah pengenalan tokoh selain Naruto. Banyak sekali yang berubah dari jajaran 10 peringkat teratas dari fic sebelumnya. Saya sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang.

Perlu diingat bahwa tidak selamanya orang terkuat memiliki Mana terbanyak. Kalian pasti tahu siapa gadis berambut merah itu.

Terima kasih untuk mereka yang memberi respon positif fic remake ini.

 **[16/07/2018]**


	3. Survive in Forest of Death

**Arc I: MPLS**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Survive in Forest of Death**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari~**

 _Forest of Death_ , siapa yang tidak kenal dengan tempat 'wisata' ala sekolah ini? Tempat yang merupakan hamparan hutan lebat dengan luas belasan hektar. Rumornya hutan ini diisi oleh hewan-hewan sihir yang besarnya jauh melebihi ukuran hewan normal. Bisa dibilang hutan ini juga adalah tempat tinggal bagi 'monster' berwujud hewan.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana hutan–dengan aura menyeramkan–ini terbentuk. Ada yang bilang seorang ksatria sihir pengguna elemen kayu yang membuat hutan ini dahulu kala. Ada juga yang mengatakan hutan ini perwujudan dari makhluk mistis zaman dahulu.

Tidak ada sejarah pasti yang menceritakan tentang hutan ini.

"Hoammzz … itu cerita yang membosankan," Naruto mengeluh sambil mengusap air yang hendak keluar dari matanya. Ia mengantuk.

"Mou, aku sudah berbaik hati menceritakan tentang hutan ini. Kenapa reaksimu malah seperti itu?"

Naruto menghela napas sesaat. "Karena itu cerita yang tidak menarik."

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat emosi Le Fay naik selain Naruto seorang. Ya, sejak ia bersama laki-laki pirang itu emosinya selalu berada di ujung kepala. Ia yang notabennya bersifat ceria dan _childish_ dibuat seperti emak-emak emosian.

Sudah sekitar dua jam mereka memasuki _Forest of Death_. Mereka belum melihat siswa lainnya atau hewan-hewan sihir–yang tadi diceritakan oleh Le Fay. Hutan ini memiliki pohon-pohon dengan dedaunan yang lebat, membuat sinar mentari sulit masuk. Alhasil mereka kurang bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Gulungan _Yin_ dipegang oleh Kuisha karena Le Fay yakin gadis itu adalah murid terkuat dari grupnya. Le Fay tidak mau mempercayakan gulungan itu pada Naruto karena ia menganggap laki-laki itu tidak memiliki gairah dan … lemah.

"Sudah sangat lama kita berjalan tanpa henti. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat istirahat sambil merencanakan sesuatu." Kata Kuisha setelah menemukan sebuah pohon yang mengeluarkan akar seperti mulut gua. Cocok untuk tempat istirahat.

Mereka beristirahat di sana, ketiganya mengeluarkan peta masing-masing yang telah diberikan oleh pengawas gerbang tadi.

Kuisha menunjukkan suatu tempat, itu adalah titik koordinat mereka. "Kita berada di sini, sekitar 10 persen menuju menara. Tempat yang kita tuju berada di tengah danau cukup luas. Dari danau itu terbentuk beberapa cabang sungai,"

Le Fay dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Kuisha menunjukkan titik yang berada dekat dengan salah satu sungai.

"Tujuan kita adalah ke sini. Ingat, kita harus sampai ke sini sebelum matahari terbenam apa pun yang terjadi."

"Kita akan beristirahat malam di sana?" tanya Le Fay.

Kuisha mengangguk. Ya, kita akan berkemah di dekat sungai agar mudah mencari persediaan makanan. Tempat itu adalah 1/3 dari jalur tempuh ke menara. Itu berarti jika berjalan lancar kita akan sampai di tujuan pada hari ketiga."

"Bagaimana dengan merebut gulungan yang lainnya? Jika kita kekurangan gulungan maka meski sampai di sana pun kita akan gagal," tanya Naruto, ia kemudian mengusulkan sesuatu, "kita juga harus menjadi pemburu, bukan hanya pencari aman saja."

"Aku tahu itu!" Kuisha terlihat agak kesal. Tentu saja ia memikirkan hal itu. "Kemungkinan besar hari pertama kita tidak akan bentrok dengan tim lain karena jarak antara gerbang satu dan lainnya itu jauh."

Le Fay mengangguk. "Itu berarti kita akan bertemu dengan tim lain antara hari ke dua atau ke tiga karena jarak antara tim satu dan lainnya semakin dekat. Aku bertaruh akan terjadi banyak pertarungan di hari ketiga. Semua tim akan bertemu satu sama lain di dekat menara."

Naruto diam sambil melihat interaksi kedua gadis pirang itu. Ia menilai mereka memiliki kapasitas bagus sebagai penyihir. Seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga bangsawan. Namun, Naruto tidak begitu yakin mereka akan masuk ke _guild_ -nya.

"Kalian berdua,"

Le Fay dan Kuisha menoleh.

"Apa kalian memiliki kerabat di sini?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Aku memiliki kakak bernama Arthur Pendragon, dia sekarang berada di kelas 2."

"Aku memiliki saudara bernama Bedeze Abaddon, dia berada di kelas 3."

"Apakah mereka tergabung dalam _guild?_ "

Mereka mengangguk, lagi.

' _Aku bertaruh mereka akan masuk ke guild yang sama dengan saudara mereka.'_

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kuisha.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran saja."

* * *

Azazel sekarang berada di ruangan yang memiliki belasan monitor. Di monitor itu menampilkan para perserta MPLS yang sedang 'bermain' di _Forest of Death_. Ia ditemani oleh Shizune. Mereka terlihat menatap serius ke monitor-monitor itu.

"Sampai saat ini tidak ada tim yang bertarung," gumam Azazel.

Pandangannya lalu menatap ke salah satu monitor yang menampilkan tim Naruto sedang beristirahat di pohon. Mereka sedikit lebih santai dibandingkan dengan tim lainnya. Jika begini saja tidak akan menarik.

"Shizune, kau tunggu di sini dan awasi terus para murid baru. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Baik, Azazel-sama."

Azazel keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan memberikan 'warna' di dalam _Forest of Death_.

* * *

Naruto dan yang lainnya terlihat sudah merencanakan sesuatu dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini mereka tidak akan berjalan seperti tadi. Le Fay menggunakan sapu terbangnya sedangkan Naruto dan Kuisha melompat dari batang pohon satu ke yang lainnya.

Posisi mereka seperti ini; Le Fay berada di paling depan, Kuisha di tengah karena memegang gulungan, dan Naruto berada di belakang.

15 menit berlalu tidak ada yang yang ganjal, mereka juga tidak berpapasan dengan tim lain. Ini keberuntungan. Namun, keberuntungan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Le Fay berteriak.

"BERHENTI!"

Mereka langsung berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku merasakan pancaran Mana sekitar 20 meter di depan, tepat di balik pohon sana." Le Fay menunjuk pohon yang ia maksud.

"Apakah mereka dari tim lain?" Kuisha sudah bersiap menghadapi pertarungan. Jika benar pancaran Mana itu dari tim lain maka ia tidak bisa memprediksi keadaan selanjutnya.

Gadis yang sedang duduk di batang sapu itu terlihat ragu. "Entahlah, aku tidak dapat memastikannya dengan jelas."

"Mungkin pancaran Mana itu berasal dari hewan di hutan ini. Kau tadi bilang bahwa hewan-hewan buas di hutan ini memiliki Mana." Kata Naruto.

Laki-laki itu ada benarnya juga.

Kuisha mengiyakan perkataan Naruto, secara logis tidak mungkin terjadi bentrokan sekarang dengan tim lain kecuali mereka memiliki orang tipe sensor yang hebat dan maniak petarung, maka mereka akan sesegera mungkin mencari mangsa.

"Kita pakai rencana yang tadi. Le Fay serang di sebelah kanan, Naruto berada di depan, dan aku di sebelah kiri.

Naruto dan Le Fay mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga mulai menyerang. Naruto langsung melesat ke arah depan. Kuisha muncul di sebelah kiri, matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat sosok yang dimaksud, sosok itu berupa beruang besar dengan tinggi 10 meter, yang membuat ia terkejut adalah beruang itu sedang memakan hewan lainnya di balik pohon besar.

Beruang itu menoleh ke kiri, menyadari kehadiran manusia kecil yang mengganggu acara makan siangnya. Ia meraung keras.

"Pengalihan yang bagus, Kuisha!" Le Fay tersenyum, ia sudah menyiapkan sihir yang bisa ditembakkan kapan pun. Di depannya sudah tercipta lingkaran sihir cukup besar.

"Rasakan ini!"

 **Black Beam**

Sihir berbentuk laser hitam yang tercipta dari elemen kegelapan melesat cepat, menghantam punggung beruang itu hingga membuatnya meraung kesakitan sampai kepala singa yang ada di genggamannya terlepas. Beruang itu terdorong beberapa meter ke depan.

Melihat beruang itu yang sedang kesulitan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Kuisha tidak mau membuang kesempatan emas ini. Gadis itu mengompresikan sejumlah Mana di telapak tangannya hingga tercipta gumpalan Mana berbentuk tak beraturan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kuisha langsung melemparkan gumpalan Mana itu menuju wajah beruang. Efek dari serangan Kuisha adalah jika gumpalan Mana itu menyentuh sesuatu maka akan meledak, dan itu yang sedang terjadi pada beruang malang tersebut.

Mana yang telah dikompresi itu meledak tepat di wajah, membuat sebagian wajah beruang itu hancur tak karuan. Hewan itu meraung kesakitan sambil melayangkan kedua tangannya ke sembarang arah, berharap ada satu orang saja yang terkena.

"Naruto!"

"Aku tahu!"

Naruto yang masih melesat di udara tidak bisa melihat wujud beruang itu karena terhalang oleh pohon besar. Ia kemudian merubah Mana-nya menjadi tipe sensor. Setelah mengetahui posisi pasti dari beruang itu, Naruto merentangkan tangan ke depan. Tangan itu lalu diselimuti oleh emas kemudian membentuk anak panah berukuran besar.

 **Golden Arrow**

Panah itu melesat menembus pohon, melaju menuju tubuh beruang sampai menembusnya dan berhenti ketika menghantam tanah. Naruto melesatkan anak panah emas itu dengan cara mendorongnya menggunakan elemen emas lagi. Jika dilihat anak panah itu masih terhubung dengan tangan Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu melepaskan tangan dari teknik elemen emasnya, ia mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah lalu berkumpul dengan rekan setim di depan beruang yang sekarat itu.

Le Fay menatap kagum Naruto. "Aku baru melihat orang menggunakan elemen langka seperti itu, ternyata kau cukup hebat juga, Naruto."

Kuisha mengangguk. "Benar yang dikatakan Le Fay, aku sempat tercengang tadi."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa sebegitu hebatnya elemen emas di mata kalian?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak semua orang bisa atau dianugerahi elemen langka seperti itu!" Le Fay mulai kesal lagi. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto selalu bertolak belakang dengan ekspetasinya, itulah penyebab ia kesal.

"Begitu ya."

Kuisha menatap beruang yang telah meregang nyawa tersebut. Tubuhnya tidak rubuh ke bawah karena tertahan oleh panah emas Naruto. "Kita mungkin cukup beruntung karena beruang ini sedang sibuk memakan mangsanya. Kalau tidak mungkin sekarang pertarungan masih berlanjut."

"Tapi serangan kombinasi tadi lumayan bagus meskipun ini baru pertama kali bagi kita." Kata Le Fay.

Naruto dan Kuisha mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan, firasatku mengatakan akan ada banyak monster yang datang ke sini." Ucap Naruto.

"Bau dari darah hewan yang sudah mati dapat mengundang predator lainnya." Kuisha menambahkan.

Mereka bertiga berbalik lalu melanjutkan perjalanan lagi dengan posisi seperti tadi. Anak panah emas yang menembus tubuh beruang itu perlahan terurai menjadi partikel kecil yang terhembus oleh angin, membuat beruang itu rubuh seketika dan tidak lama kemudian bermacam-macam monster hewan berdatangan lalu memakan beruang itu.

Dari sekian banyaknya monster yang datang, monster berbentuk kelabanglah yang terlihat paling kuat dan mendominasi.

* * *

Berada di salah satu ruangan minim cahaya, seseorang terlihat duduk sambil menatap layar besar yang menampilkan keadaan di _Forest of Death_. Orang itu adalah salah satu dari _The Ten Grace of God_ , Uzumaki Nagato.

Seperti yang sudah dibahas oleh Sirzechs, para pemimpin _guild_ akan mengamati kekuatan para murid baru untuk merekrut mereka. Sekarang ia sedang melakukan itu di ruang pribadinya di markas _guild_ Akatsuki. Di belakang Nagato sudah ada Konan sebagai _co-leader_.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, Konan?" tanya Nagato yang saat ini memang sedang menilai kekuatan Sasuke beserta timnya.

"Itachi memang meminta kepada kita agar merekrut adiknya dan Sasuke tidak usah bersusah payah melaksanakan MPLS ini karena sudah pasti kita rekrut. Namun, sepertinya ia memang adik Itachi. Sasuke tidak akan puas jika masuk _guild_ dengan mudah karena bantuan kakaknya. Ia memiliki kapasitas." Jawab Konan.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Kebanyakan murid baru yang memiliki koneksi dengan anggota _guild_ secara otomatis akan mudah masuk ke dalam _guild_ , yang rugi adalah murid-murid yang tidak memiliki koneksi. Aku bertaruh Naruto akan merekrut mereka,"

"Namikaze Naruto itu ya, sebagai ketua dari _guild_ baru mau tidak mau Naruto hanya menerima 'sisa' dari murid yang berkompeten."

Perkataan kedua remaja itu memang benar. Andai kata saat perekrutan dimulai, kemungkinan besar _guild_ Naruto tidak ada peminatnya di kalangan bangsawan dan terpaksa menerima sisanya. Itu normal jika melihat situasi seperti ini. Namun, takdir siapa yang tahu.

Sudah dipastikan bahwa kemungkinan besar Sasuke bergabung dengan _guild_ Akatsuki. Maka dari itu Nagato tidak perlu menilai Sasuke lagi dan lanjut ke peserta yang lain.

"Apa tahun ini kita akan merektur banyak orang?"

Nagato menggeleng. "Kita akan merekrut orang yang dibutuhkan saja. Tidak perlu memiliki banyak anggota kalau mereka tidak bisa diandalkan."

Seperti yang dikatakan Nagato, Akatsuki hanya memiliki anggota tidak lebih dari 10 orang termasuk dirinya. Meskipun sedikit kenyataannya para anggota _guild_ ini adalah top 50 siswa dengan harga kepala tertinggi. Masing-masing anggotanya memiliki harga kepala lebih dari 100.000.000.

Begitu pun dengan para _The Ten Grace of God_ lainnya, mereka sedang mengamati para siswa baru di markas masing-masing dengan ditemani oleh _co-leader_.

* * *

Vali menguap lebar, tidak tahan dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Sudah lebih daru 2 jam ia menatap layar di depannya dan tidak ada satu pun kejadian yang menarik perhatiannya. Ini terlalu membosankan dan menyakitkan.

"Hoamz, tidak ada satu pun tim yang memperlihatkan pertarungan menarik. Jika begini aku tidak mau merekrut mereka." Keluh Vali.

"Santai saja, lagi pula ini baru hari pertama."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau orangnya santai. Kalau aku? Melihat layar membosankan ini sudah membuat mataku perih, Arthur."

Arthur Pendragon, _co-leader_ dari _guild_ Heaven Sword itu tersenyum tipis. Sifat Vali tidak pernah berubah bahkan sejak ia diangkat menjadi ketua _guild_ menggantikan kakaknya, Rivezim Lucifer yang sudah lulus.

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah melihat pertarungan Namikaze Naruto-kun?"

"Ya. Kuakui kombinasi mereka **cukup** baik, tapi itu tidak bisa mengusir kebosananku." Ucap Vali memberi penekanan pada kata 'cukup'.

"Benarkah? Mengalahkan beruang besar seperti tadi mungkin tim lain akan kesulitan."

"Ya, ya. Itu karena murid lain kebanyakan orang lemah, aku tidak tertarik!"

Arthur hanya menghela napas lelah menghadapi sifat keras kepala Vali.

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ketika pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

"Vali-nyan!"

Mereka berdua kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke layar setelah tahu siapa yang masuk dengan tidak sopan itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, Toujou Kuroka.

"Aku ke sini untuk melaporkan misi yang telah kukerjakan, nyan." Kata Kuroka dengan nada kucing.

"Hoo, ternyata kau dapat menyelesaikan misi lebih cepat dari yang kuprediksi. Jadi?" Vali terlihat tertarik dengan laporan yang akan diberikan Kuroka.

Tidak ada yang berani mendobrak pintu seperti tadi kecuali ia adalah orang yang dekat dengan Vali dan memiliki jabatan tinggi di _guild_. Kuroka termasuk ke dalam dua aspek itu. Ia menjabat sebagai _captain_.

Ada beberapa jabatan dalam _guild_ , dimulai dari yang tertinggi sampai terendah:

 _Leader_

 _Co-leader_

 _Captain_

 _Knight_

 _Member_

Jabatan _leader_ dan _co-leader_ sudah pasti mengontrol semua hal yang berhubungan dengan _guild_. Jabatan _captain_ diberikan pada murid yang mengkomandoi suatu divisi–dalam _guild_ setidaknya terdiri dari 2 divisi. _Knight_ diberikan pada murid yang mengkomandoi suatu tim. _Member_ hanyalah anggota biasa.

Kelima jabatan itu akan ada jika anggota _guild_ terdiri dari setidaknya 25 orang. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana dengan Akatsuki yang hanya memiliki anggota 10 orang?

Kembali ke topik awal, Kuroka yang tadi ceria mulai menampakkan wajah serius.

"Suatu organisasi rahasia penyihir mulai bergerak, kemungkinan besar salah satu target mereka adalah sekolah ini."

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang dan bangunan lain, seorang lelaki berkharisma bak seorang raja sedang menyeruput teh hangat. Ia menikmati teh itu sambil mengawasi seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang saat ini 'bermain' di _Forest of Death_.

"Apa Anda akan merekrut Rias Gremory, Sirzechs-sama?" tanya seorang gadis berambut perak di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja, ia kelak akan mewarisi _guild_ ini setelah aku lulus."

"Aku mengerti. Lalu apakah kita akan merekrut banyak siswa baru tahun ini?"

"Ya, kita akan melakukan itu, Grayfia. Kebanyakan anggota _guild_ Kings adalah kelas 3. Aku tidak mau kelak di masa depan _guild_ ini kekurangan anggota."

Gadis berambut perak yang bernama lengkap Grayfia Lucifuge itu mengangguk. "Aku baru mendapat laporan bahwa para keluarga bangsawan ingin anaknya memasuki _guild_ ini."

"Begitukah? Yah … mau atau tidak mau kita harus menuruti para orangtua itu, yang aku khawatirkan mereka kemungkinan akan sulit untuk dikendalikan."

Grayfia menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan nama-nama murid baru yang termasuk ke dalam keluarga bangsawan.

"Cukup banyak." Gumam Sirzechs.

* * *

Sore hari menjelang, matahari sebentar lagi akan turun dari singgasananya. Di salah satu tempat di _Forest of Death_ , terlihat satu tim yang sedang berhadapan dengan sekawanan orc. Mereka nampaknya kesulitan karena banyaknya orc yang mengurung mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, Senju-kun?" tanya seorang wanita dengan kaki bergetar menahan rasa takut yang menyelimuti tubuh.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung, bukan?" laki-laki yang disebut Senju itu menjawab dengan pertanyaan, ia memiliki warna rambut yang terbilang cukup unik karena setengahnya berwarna putih dan setengah lagi hitam.

"T-tapi aku takut. Aku tidak memiliki sihir tipe penyerang."

"Jangan khawatir, kami berdua akan melindungimu. Lagi pula kau memiliki peran penting dalam tim ini, Asia-san." Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan gaya _ponytail_ berusaha menghibur.

Si Senju berada di depan dan gadis itu di belakang, keduanya kompak akan melindungi Asia.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertarungannya. Para Orc itu terlihat tidak sabaran." Si Senju mengeluarkan beberapa belati bercabang tiga dengan tanda aneh di gagangnya.

Ia lalu melirik kedua gadis itu. "Kalian, masing-masing bawa satu belati ini untuk jaga-jaga."

Mereka mengangguk cepat lalu mengambil belati itu, menghiraukan sebuah pertanyaan 'untuk apa belati ini' di dalam kepala mereka.

Orc paling depan meraung keras, mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi, hendak membelah tubuh gadis berambut coklat itu. Namun, kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan yang diprediksi. Gadis itu menyabetkan pedang legendarisnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kapak itu mengenai tubuhnya. Alhasil kapak orc terbelah dua.

"Heyaa!"

Belum puas sampai di sana, si gadis memenggal kepala orc dengan kecepatan angin. Darah merah menyembur ke mana-mana.

Orc yang lainnya dibuat emosi. Mereka menyerang secara bersamaan. Si Senju menyiapkan 6 belati di tangannya lalu melemparkan belati tersebut ke kerumunan orc, setelah itu ia menggenggam katana. Sepersekian detik, ia menghilang, kemudian muncul di dekat salah satu belati lalu menghilang lagi dengan durasi muncul hanya 0,1 detik. Kecepatannya tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

Dua detik berlalu lali-laki yang bernama lengkap Senju Itama itu muncul di belakang para orc dengan katana berlumuran darah. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum para orc menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah terbelah dua. Mereka mati mengenaskan.

Lain halnya dengan gadis bernama lengkap Shidou Irina, ia terlihat kewalahan ketika menghadang sekerumunan orc. Ia terbelalak kaget setelah salah satu orc lolos dari hadangannya dan menyerang Asia.

"ASIA AWAS!"

Tubuh Asia bergetar sambil menggengam erat belati menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia menatap horor kapak yang sudah teracung ke atas itu. Orc berukuran besar itu meraung keras sebelum melesatkan kapaknya.

"KYAAA!"

 **Hiraishin**

Jarak antara kapak dan kepala Asia tinggal 50 cm, dalam gerakan lambat, terlihat Itama yang muncul di samping Asia lalu menggendongnya, kemudian menghilang lagi tepat sebelum kapak itu bersentuhan dengan kepala Asia.

Getaran kecil muncul setelah kapak itu menghantam tanah kosong. Irina menghela napas lega setelah melihat Asia selamat. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama ketika para orc kembali mendesak Irina. Gadis itu mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Itama.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya."

* * *

Di tempat yang jauh dari lokasi tim Itama, tim tujuh terlihat masih melesat menembus pepohonan lebat. Mereka belum berhenti bergerak sejak pertarungan dengan beruang beberapa jam lalu. Tidak jauh di depan mereka, sekitar 100 meter, terlihat seseorang muncul dari ketiadaan. Orang itu memakai jubah bertudung dan menggunakan topeng putoh polos.

Ia menggumamkan mantra singkat lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir cukup besar. Lingkaran sihir itu memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan yang membentuk suatu siluet hewan-hewan besar. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah **Summoning Magic**.

"Buat mereka tercerai-berai!"

Kembali ke tim Naruto. Le Fay merasakan pancaran Mana yang tidak enak tidak jauh di depannya. Mana itu … berisi kegelapan. Mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi batal karena melihat siluet aneh yang mengarah padanya. Le Fay terbelalak kaget.

"MENGHINDAR!"

Le Fay mengemudikan sapu terbangnya, berbelok dengan cepat ke samping kanan, menghindari terjangan monster elang berukuran sangat besar. Bahkan saking besarnya ia dapat dengan mudah merubuhkan pohon-pohon yang mengganggu jalur terbangnya menggunakan sepasang sayap.

Le Fay berhasil menghindar.

Kuisha juga terlihat sukses menghindari terjangan burung elang itu di sisi kiri. Namun, sungguh sangat disayangkan bagi Naruto karena ia terlambat menghindar dan terbawa oleh burung elang itu.

Sepertinya tidak hanya Naruto saja yang terkena, Le Fay dan Kuisha harus merelakan tubuh mereka terhempas cukup jauh karena kepakan sayap elang itu yang mengakibatkan hembusan angin kuat.

Mereka … tercerai-berai.

Naruto–yang saat ini berusaha menahan paruh burung raksasa itu menggunakan tangan yang terlapisi emas agar dirinya tidak dimakan–mengeraskan rahangnya saat merasakan betapa kuatnya paruh elang ini. Ukuran elang itu bahkan lebuh besar dari beruang yang ia kalahkan.

"Sial!"

Naruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah elang itu memutuskan untuk melemparkan dirinya ke bawah, menghantam keras permukaan tanah. Beruntung ia sempat membuat lapisan emas di punggungnya agar mengurangi luka. Monster elang sudah bersiap di atas Naruto.

Naruto meludah, membuang darah yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah kembali berdiri tegak. Ia menatap ke atas, kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar. Pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitarnya rusak parah.

"Mau bermain-main denganku ya, elang sialan!"

Naruto jatuh berlutut setelah perutnya mulai terasa mual. Ya, sejak ia dihantam oleh elang itu perutnya mulai mual dan kepalanya pusing. Trauma masa lalu menyerang dirinya. Jujur ia benci menjadi lemah di keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Naruto mati.

Berpikir untuk kabur? Sepertinya tidak mungkin lolos dari makhluk pemangsa cepat macam elang. Ke mana pun ia pergi dan bersembunyi pasti ketahuan juga. Satu-satunya jalan adalah bertarung. Namun, tubuhnya mulai menolak untuk bertarung.

Elang itu melesat cepat, mengarahkan paruh runcingnya ke Naruto. Laki-laki itu terbelalak kaget.

Bunyi hantaman keras menggema di sepanjang hutan itu, kepulan debu tebal tercipta seketika hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh elang tersebut. Keadaan Naruto masih belum diketahui, apakah ia selamat atau tidak.

Di langit, siluet seseorang nampak terlihat keluar dari dalam kepulan debu itu. Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan diri meskipun tangan kirinya terkena goresan dan darah mengucur cukup banyak. Bisa menghindar dari serangan cepat itu meskipun ia dalam keadaan trauma adalah keberuntungan tinggi.

Naruto berusaha menekan rasa mual di perutnya. Ia harus melawan trauma ini kalau masih ingin bernapas.

Remaja pirang itu menciptakan beberapa pedang emas yang dilemparkan tepat ke tubuh elang tersebut. Namun, apa yang di dapat? Kaget. Matanya membulat melihat pedang-pedang emasnya terpental setelah bersentuhan dengan bulu-bulu monster elang itu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya makhluk ini sanggup menghancurkan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya tanpa cedera sedikit pun." Gumam Naruto.

Elang itu mencabut paruhnya yang menancab di dalam tanah, ia tahu keberadaan musuhnya di atas dan tanpa jeda kembali melesatkan paruhnya.

Naruto dalam keadaan bahaya, ia di udara bebas tapi pergerakannya terbatas. Ini buruk! Naruro harus cepat-cepat mencari akal untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Naruto melihat celah di sayap kiri elang itu, dengan cepat ia membuat rantai emas lalu dilemparkan ke sayap tersebut. Rantai Naruto sukses terikat di sayap itu, ia dengan cepat menarik rantainya, bermanuver menghindari tusukan maut paruh raksasa elang itu.

Naruto mendarat di tanah cukup keras, tapi ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan dengan tumpuan dari kedua kakinya. Nampaknya elang itu cukup cerdas melihat kesempatan, ia menarik sayap kirinya agar Naruto ikut tertarik menuju dirinya. Beruntung Naruto lebih dulu melepaskan pegangan rantai itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia berhasil selamat.

' _Bagaimana caranya menembus bulu yang kerasnya menyamai besi itu–'_

Seketika Naruto kembali mual, ia menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Jika pertarungan ini terus berlanjut dalam waktu lama Naruto tidak akan sanggup. Ia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan, menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

Momen serangan balik itu ia lakukan ketika monster elang kembali melesatkan paruhnya. Kali ini Naruto menghindar cepat dengan melompat ke depan. Sekejap ia sudah berada di bawah perut elang tersebut.

"Ini saatnya."

Naruto berjongkok, kedua kakinya terselimuti oleh emas berbentuk pegas. Hanya dengan satu hentakan keras dapat membuat kecepatan yang sulit dilihat mata. Ia kenyatukan kedua tangannya lalu membuat tombak besar dengan ujung yang sangat tajam.

Naruto terlihat seperti–

 **Torpedo**

"Hyuuuu!"

Elang itu menjerit kesakitan setelah teknik Naruto dapat menembus bulu besinya. Laki-laki itu muncul dari punggung elang dengan baju berlumuran darah, ia sukses menghancurkan jantung musuhnya.

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu ambruk, Naruto mendarat di tanah dengan kasar. Napasnya memburu. Ia kelelahan.

* * *

Le Fay berusaha berdiri setelah menghandap batang pohon dengan kasar. Ia melirik ke sana-sini, mencari sapu terbangnya yang hilang saat terhempas oleh elang tadi. Le Fay mengeluh kesakitan di punggungnya.

"Kuisha, Naruto, kalian di mana?" kata Le Fay.

"Tidak di mana-mana."

Kedua matanya sedikit membulat ketika sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaannya. Asal suara ini dari belakangnya. Dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, ia menoleh, melihat siluet seseorang yang nampak di punggungnya membawa sesuatu.

"Kau … siapa?"

* * *

Di tempat lain, Kuisha Abaddon menatap tajam seseorang sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia dipaksa terhempas oleh monster burung itu, sekarang harus berhadapan dengan orang kuat.

Dewa keberuntungan tidak memihak dirinya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya, bahkan di aula." Kata Kuisha.

"Bangsawan sepertimu tidak pernah melirik orang yang ada di belakang, bukan?"

Kuisha mengeraskan rahangnya, ia memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan jika orang di depannya membenci kaum bangsawan dan mengincar mereka, termasuk dirinya.

"Sebutkan, apa tujuanmu!?"

* * *

Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil menyenderkan diri di batang pohon. Naruto melihat _blazer_ yang ia kenakan penuh dengan darah. Bau amis menyeruak penciumannya. Ia melepaskan _blazer_ -nya lalu menalikan lengan _blazer_ itu di pinggang. Sekarang tinggal mencari teman setimnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi tapi sebuah suara menghentikan dirinya.

"Aku mencium mau darah."

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang siswa laki-laki berambut merah berdiri di dekat pohon. Ia membawa gentong di punggungnya.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto seketika waspada setelah merasakan hawa membunuh yang terpancar dalam diri orang itu.

"Aku mencium bau darah,"

Lagi, kalimat yang sama terucap.

"Kau … pernah membunuh."

Oke, Naruto masuk dalam mode seriusnya setelah perkataan itu terlontar. Ia tidak tahu apa pun tentang laki-laki di depannya, kenal pun tidak.

" _Kisama, dare da!?_ " Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang berat.

Hening sesaat sebelum laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap Naruto dengan seringai sadis.

" **Ibu menginginkan darahmu** … NAMIKAZE!"

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: HYDRA by MITH & ROID~**

* * *

 **AN:** Untuk fic **Overthrow** , saya berencana menghapus fic itu karena ingin fokus di **Golden Magic**. Entahlah, saya juga masih bingung mau menghapusnya atau tidak. Ada saran?

Mengenai _pair_ , masih rahasia dan disimpan rapi.

 **[29/07/2018]**


	4. Battle in Forest of Death

_**SEBELUMNYA …**_

 _Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil menyenderkan diri di batang pohon. Naruto melihat blazer yang ia kenakan penuh dengan darah. Bau amis menyeruak penciumannya. Ia melepaskan blazer-nya lalu menalikan lengan blazer itu di pinggang. Sekarang tinggal mencari teman setimnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi tapi sebuah suara menghentikan dirinya._

" _Aku mencium mau darah."_

" _Huh?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang siswa laki-laki berambut merah berdiri di dekat pohon. Ia membawa gentong di punggungnya._

" _Siapa kau?" Naruto seketika waspada setelah merasakan hawa membunuh yang terpancar dalam diri orang itu._

" _Aku mencium bau darah,"_

 _Lagi, kalimat yang sama terucap._

" _Kau … pernah membunuh."_

 _Oke, Naruto masuk dalam mode seriusnya setelah perkataan itu terlontar. Ia tidak tahu apa pun tentang laki-laki di depannya, kenal pun tidak._

" _Kisama, dare da!?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang berat._

 _Hening sesaat sebelum laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap Naruto dengan seringai sadis._

" _ **Ibu menginginkan darahmu**_ _… NAMIKAZE!"_

* * *

 **Arc I: MPLS**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Battle in Forest of Death**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari~**

Dua mata saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Menusuk. Mengintimidasi. Menentuskan siapa yang memiliki aura membunuh paling kuat. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu nampak tidak mau kalah. Satunya memancarkan keoptimisan besar, sedangkan lawannya mencoba untuk tetap menjaga intimidasi agar tidak kalah.

Naruto dan Gaara saling pandang cukup lama, dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Akhirnya salah satu memecah keheningan. Itu Naruto.

"Menginginkan darahku, katamu? Jangan bercanda! Apa kau berniat membunuhku di sini?"

Gaara semakin melebarkan seringai sadisnya, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan air ludah yang tak terbendung di lidah. "Ibu membutuhkan pengorbanan …,"

"Huh?" Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan anak berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Ibu membutuhkanmu … **IBU MENGINGINKAN NYAWAMU, NAMIKAZE!** "

Bersamaan dengan teriakkan keras Gaara, gumpalan pasir keluar dari dalam gentong yang ia bawa dan melesat menuju Naruto. Insting Naruto mendeteksi tanda bahaya yang jika dibiarkan akan sangat fatal, pemuda itu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di batang pohon setelah bermanuver.

" _Kuso!"_ Naruto jengkel karena melihat pasir yang tadi berhasil ia hindari malah kembali mengincar dirinya. "Sihir tipe pengunci target kah?"

Naruto kembali menghindar serangan brutal Gaara. Ia berada bebas di udara dan melihat celah pertahanan musuh. Tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tertuju ke kepala merah itu. Hendak meluncurkan teknik **Golden Bullet**.

 _Deg!_

Namun perasaan mual tiba-tiba yang ia rasakan di perutnya memecah konsetrasi hingga kehilangan arah lesatan. Naruto membatalkan niatnya dan menutup mulut. Trauma pertarungannya kembali muncul. Naruto mendarat di tanah dan kembali menghindari serangan pasir Gaara yang tiada akhir.

"Khu … Khu … khu … Namikaze, kau sangat lemah! **LEMAH SAMPAI MEMBUATKU INGIN SEGERA MEMBUNUHMU!** "

Naruto menyipitkan mata, menatap curiga pada Gaara yang selalu berganti suara saat berbicara. Seperti ada dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Namun ia masih belum mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Kemungkinan besar adalah Gaara memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa bertarung dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Naruto mendaratkan kedua kakinya di salah satu batang pohon. Ia melirik pasir yang tengah meliak-liuk tak karuan mencari keberadaannya. Saat ini Naruto sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sambil menekan pancaran Mana-nya. Bocah emas itu mengambil napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan jantung yang sedari tadi memompa sangat cepat.

Jika Naruto memaksakan bertarung dengan bocah pasir itu maka kemungkinan menangnya sangat kecil, mengingat ia memiliki trauma akan pertarungan. Pilihan yang paling bijak adalah kabur untuk sementara waktu. Lagi pula tes ini baru dimulai, masih banyak kesempatan melawan bocah pasir itu di lain waktu.

Naruto mengusap setetes keringat yang mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Aura intimidasi Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi ketika matanya belum menangkap siluet Naruto.

" **NAMIKAZE … KEMANA KAU? HIBUR AKU … PENGECUT.** "

"Cih, orang merepotkan dengan sifat merepotkan." Gumam Naruto. Mengintip Gaara dari balik batang pohon lalu menyembunyikan diri lagi.

Naruto menghela napas dalam kemudian menutup matanya. Beberapa detik berlalu mata Naruto terbuka dengan tampilan pupil yang berbeda. Pupil mata Naruto kali ini lebih tajam. Mata itu mirip … elang.

Salah satu kemampuan yang bangkit setelah terbiasa mengamati musuh dari jarak jauh. Kemampuan yang termasuk ke dalam **6 Jalur Panca Indera** , **Indera Penglihatan** , **Eagle Eye**.

Dengan mata yang setajam elang, Naruto mampu melihat dengan jelas posisi Gaara dari atas pohon itu. Tidak hanya sebatas mengetahui persis posisi bocah pasir itu, Naruto juga mampu mengetahui seluruh letak pohon dalam radius penglihatannya. Kekuatan penglihatannya ini sangat berguna bagi dirinya yang memiliki sihir fleksibel.

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah samping, kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir emas kecil di depan telunjuk jarinya.

 **[Golden Laser]**

Gumam Naruto pelan mengucapkan nama sihir yang baru dia kuasai beberapa bulan lalu. Laser berwarna emas terang keluar dari lingkaran sihir Naruto dan melesat memasuki pepohonan yang gelap. Laser itu terus melaju, meliak-liuk, berbelok, sampai akhirnya keluar dari pepohonan dan menyerang Gaara dari arah berlawanan dari posisi Naruto.

Remaja emas itu dapat mengendalikan laju lasernya menggunakan kemampuan **Eagle Eye** yang membuatnya dapat menyerang musuh dari arah manapun tanpa harus khawatir jika posisinya dapat ditemukan.

Gaara terlihat tidak sadar akan serangan laser Naruto. Dari balik pohon sana Naruto mengintip.

 _Crash!_

Naruto membulatkan mata ketika laser emasnya yang sedikit lagi mengenai punggung Gaara tertahankan oleh pasir yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi tubuh bocah merah itu. Dia juga melihat Gaara baru menyadari serangannya ketika pasir itu berhasil menahan laser emas.

" **DI SANA KAU NAMIKAZE!"**

Gaara melesatkan pasir-pasirnnya secara membabibuta, menghancurkan pohon-pohon tempat keluarnya laser emas Naruto.

Remaja sejuta kejutan itu masih memiliki otak cemerlang untuk mengalihkan perhatian monster merah dalam keadaan tertekan akibat trauma yang dia alami. Mengesankan. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini dan langsung menjauhi Gaara secepat mungkin dengan suara pelan.

Naruto hilang di balik kegelapan hutan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih membabibuta di belakang sana.

Jalur yang Naruto tuju sebenarnya mengarah ke tempatnya semula. Itu artinya ia harus mengambil jalan memutar lebih jauh agar tidak kembali bertemu dengan musuh gila seperti tadi. Tidak masalah untuk dirinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat genangan air di antara dua pohon. Air itu cukup jernih. Naruto mendekat lalu melepaskan blazer yang diikatkan pada pinggangnya dan membersihkan noda darah yang sudah mengering tersebut menggunakan air di genangan itu.

"Belum satu hari di hutan ini takdir sudah menyulitkanku. Besok apa lagi?

* * *

Itama menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon setelah membereskan kawanan orc yang datang menyerang timnya. Ia terlihat kelelahan sama seperti rekan yang lain. Di sekitar mereka tubuh orc berceceran dengan indahnya dibalut 'selai' berwarna merah yang berbau tajam.

Asia memegang dadanya dengan tubuh bergetar. Rasa takut belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan wanita lembut itu meski semua musuh telah dikalahkan. Bercak darah menodai seragamnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Itama bergumam dikala tangannya memainkan belati.

Irina mengangguk tanda puas. "Umu~ para orc itu melawan musuh yang salah." Ia terlihat sedang membersihkan darah di bilah pedangnya menggunakan kain putih.

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya, Senju-kun?" tanya Asia.

"Kita akan mencari tempat untuk berkemah. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Tapi tetap siaga karena sebagian murid pasti akan menyerang saat kita sedang tidur."

Asia dan Irina mengangguk.

Setelah istirahat beberapa saat, mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berkemah.

* * *

Le Fay. Gadis manis dengan rambut pirang itu memasang kuda-kuda siaga kala seseorang muncul menghadap dirinya. Le Fay merasakan pancaran Mana yang tidak sedikit dari gadis yang membawa kipas besar di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" Le Fay mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Temari, Nyonya Bangsawan." Gadis bernama Temari itu membungkuk hormat dengan sebelah tangan tertekuk di dada. Ia lalu menegak dengan bibir membentuk seringai.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku? Aku tidak memilik gulungan yang kau cari."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku mendatangimu bukan untuk gulungan,"

"Lantas?"

Bukan ucapan yang keluar, Temari malah mengambil kipas besar di punggungnya. Lingkaran sihir normal tercipta di depannya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Temari membuka kipas itu lebar-lebar lalu menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum mengibaskannya tepat di depan lingkaran sihir yang ia ciptakan.

 **[Wind Waterspout]**

Gerakan mengibas kedua tangan itu begitu cepat. Angin berhembus kencang tiba-tiba keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Menerjang Le Fay yang terlihat kesusahan menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Hembusan angin yang begitu kuat ditambah arahnya tak menentu mengakibatkan Le Fay terdorong ke belakang sampai menyentuh pohon di belakang.

"Ghh …." Erang Le Fay pelan.

Temari tidak bisa menahan seringainya saat melihat Le Fay yang seorang bangsawan kelas tinggi dapat dengan mudah tertelan serangannya. Ya, ia saat ini sedang dalam masa puncak kesenangannya. Temari menutup kipas dan hal itu membuat angin yang berhembus kencang berakhir.

Temari melesat cepat dengan genggaman kipas yang hendak diayunkan menuju Le Fay. Ayunan kipas Temari tak mengenai targetnya karena Le Fay lebih dulu menunduk untuk menghinar. Pohon di belakangnya terbelah dua akibat lesatan kipas yang tak main-main.

Le Fay melihat celah untuk menyerang balik. Dengan cepat ia membuat lingkaran sebesar bola voli di depan perut Temari. Le Fay menggumam pelan.

 **[Ground Leaching]**

Sebatang tanah muncul dan mendorong Temari hingga menghancurkan pohon yang berada di jalur lesatannya. Le Fay kehilangan pandangan setelah siluet Temari hilang di balik pohon yang rubuh. Ia berharap serangannya mampu memberikan efek besar.

"Berhasil kah?"

Pertanyaan yang berupa gumaman itu terjawab saat batang pohon tiba-tiba terlempar ke atas dan menampilkan Temari dengan kipas terbukanya yang berdiri tegak. Tidak ada luka fatal di tubuh Temari. Hanya debu yang mengotori seragamnya.

"BANGSAT KAU!"

Temari menepuk-nepuk rok yang terlihat kotor itu. Pandangan benci ia tujukan pada Le Fay yang menggenggam kuat sapu terbangnya. Gadis itu mendecih kesal.

Temari melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti tadi. Menciptakan lingkaran sihir lalu bersiap mengibaskan kipasnya. Le Fay menambah kesiagaannya. Sekarang ia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa musuh di depannya memiliki sihir tipe angin.

Temari meneriaki nama sihirnya.

 **[Wind Cutting]**

Temari membuat angin riuk yang membentuk sabetan. Angin tajam itu semakin lama semakin melebar dan memotong pohon-pohon yang masuk dalam jangkauannya. Le Fay buru-buru menghindar dengan menunggangi sapunya lalu terbang menjauhi jangkauan serangan Temari.

Le Fay membelalak kaget saat melihat di bawahnya puluhan pohon tumbang oleh sihir Temari. Karena perhatiannya terpusat pada pohon-pohon tumbang itu, Le Fay tak menyadari sebuah sayatan angin melesat menuju dirinya dan ketika ia sadar, sudah terlambat.

"Uaah!"

Beruntung di detik terakhir Le Fay masih bisa menghindar tapi keseimbangannya hilang dan terjatuh dari sapu terbangnya. Le Fay terjun bebas memasuki pepohonan rindang dan jatuh dengan kasar ke tanah. Beruntung tidak ada tulangnya yang patah karena kecepatan jatuhnya tadi dapat diredam oleh ranting-ranting yang menghalangi.

"Aduh …."

Le Fay mengaduh pelan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Ia memaksakan bangkit dengan gerakan patah-patah. Sapu terbangnya hilang entah ke mana. Ia tidak melihat sejauh mata memandang, pasti terpisah cukup jauh.

Le Fay merasakan Temari semakin mendekati dirinya. Sihir anginnya benar-benar merepotkan. Namun, ia juga dapat memanfaatkan keunggulan musuhnya dengan sedikit melakukan tipu muslihat.

Le Fay menyiapkan sihir yang baru-baru ini ia kuasai.

* * *

Temari berjalan pelan dengan langkah bangga mendekati siluet yang sudah pasti adalah Le Fay, targetnya. Mata dinginnya memandang Le Fay yang tengah berlutut dengan wajah tertunduk. Diam bergeming.

"Hn. Melihat bangsawan yang berlutut padaku membuatku tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia ini." Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Temari.

"…."

Le Fay masih terdiam.

"Cih. Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengucap satu kata pun,"

Temari menyimpan kipasnya kembali di pinggung. Ia mendekati Le Fay dan menghadapnya. Tangan kanan teracung tinggi-tinggi. Sebuah lingkaran kecil tercipta dan lingkaran sihir itu bergerak menembus tangan Temari hingga membuat tangannya seperti terselimuti suatu kasat mata.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal!"

Temari menusukkan tangan yang dibaluti angin tipis tajam ke dada Le Fay yang masih diam bergeming. Tusukan itu menembus tubuh Le Fay. Temari tertawa jahat sekeras-kerasnya dan tidak menyadari ada hal yang aneh.

Saat ia menyadari sesuatu, itu sudah terlambat. Tangannya tak bisa tercabut dari tubuh Le Fay seakan ada yang menahannya. Mata Temari membulat saat seluruh tubuh Le Fay berubah menjadi tanah coklat.

Di belakang Temari lingkaran sihir tercipta dan yang membuatnya adalah Le Fay. Temari menyadari itu dan tak bisa membuatnya untuk tak terkejut. Gadis itu semakin panik saat merasakan firasat buruk. Berusaha berulang kali melepaskan tangannya tapi selalu gagal.

 **[Fire Ball]**

Bola api keluar dari lingkaran sihir Le Fay menuju Temari. Bola api itu meledak saat bersentuhan dengan punggung Temari dan menyebabkan guncangan cukup hebat. Temari terpental beberapa meter dengan kondisi pingsan dan seragam yang terbakar. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Le Fay yang meredamkan bola apinya sehingga seragam Temari tidak musnah dari tubuhnya.

Le Fay mendekati tubuh Temari dan melihat sesuatu terjatuh. Itu adalah gulungan _Yang_. Gulungan yang dicari selama ini oleh timnya. Le Fay mengambil gulungan itu lalu pergi setelah mengucaptkan suatu kalimat.

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

Jepang, salah satu kekaisaran terbesar yang berada di benua [Artas] bersama dengan saingannya yaitu kekaisaran China dan India. Kekaisaran hebat yang banyak melahirkan kesatria sihir berbakat.

Jepang dipimpin oleh seorang Kaisar yang rumornya memiliki [Magical Beast] kelas paling tinggi. Kelas [Legendary] yang hanya diisi oleh 4 [Magical Beast] terkuat yang pernah ada. Dan Jepang adalah salah satu kekaisaran yang memiliki [Magical Beast] itu.

Dengan dimilikinya kekuatan dahsyat itu membuat Jepang tetap bertahan di era peperangan perebutan wilayah dahulu kala. Saat ini dunia sedang dalam masa damai tapi itu hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja. Faktanya para kekaisaran kuat sedang mempersiapkan kekuatan tempur mereka untuk perang selanjutnya.

Tokyo adalah ibu kota kekaisaran Jepang sekaligus lokasi berdirinya kastil termegah tempat keluarga kekaisaran tinggal. Kastil yang dijaga sangat ketat oleh orang-orang kuat.

Saat ini sedang diadakan pesta pertemuan para bangsawan dari kelas 1 sampai kelas terendah yaitu kelas 7. Dimulai dari bangsawan tertinggi;

[Emperor] adalah gelar yang diberikan untuk pemimpin kekaisaran bersama dengan keluarganya yang diangkat menjadi keluarga kekaisaran dan menduduki struktur bangsawan tertinggi. Gelar ini sekaligus menjadi gelar turun-temurun sejak Jepang pertama kali berdiri.

[Duke] adalah gelar bangsawan tertinggi ke-2 yang kedudukannya sangat dihormati sekaligus sangat diperlukan keberadaannya oleh kekaisaran. Gelar [Duke] diberikan kepada keluarga yang menjadi pemimpin militer tertinggi di Jepang dan orang-orang yang berperan penting dalam menjalankan pemerintahan Jepang.

[Marquess] adalah gelar kebangsawanan yang berada di bawah [Duke]. Keluarga yang menyandang gelar [Marquess] berperan penting untuk menjaga wilayah perbatasan kekaisaran dari serangan musuh. Hal itu menjadikan keluarga [Marquess] dipandang tinggi oleh para bangsawan lainnya.

[Count] adalah gelar kebangsawanan terakhir yang dipandang tinggi oleh kaisar. Tugas yang diemban oleh keluarga bergelar [Count] bermacam-macam seperti salah satu pemimpin tinggi di struktur militer atau menjadi administrator dan pengawas dalam cangkup wilayah prefektur.

[Viscount] adalah gelar kebangsawanan yang memiliki beberapa macam status, tetapi secara histori berada pada peringkat menengah ke bawah. Keluarga yang menyandang gelar [Viscount] umumnya menjadi penguasa di sebuah kota atau daerah yang lebih kecil dari prefektur di bawah pengawasan [Count]. Ada juga yang menganggap [Viscount] sebagai wakil [Count] sehingga kedudukannya berada di peringkat menengah.

[Baron] adalah gelar kebangsawanan yang termasuk gelar rendah. Umumnya seseorang yang menjadi [Baron] adalah komandan pasukan tempur militer dan tidak memiliki wilayah kekuasaan seperti [Count] atau [Viscount].

[Knight] adalah gelar kebangsawanan terakhir dan paling rendah dari struktur. Knight umumnya merupakan gelar kehormatan untuk siapa pun yang berjasa pada kekaisaran baik dari rakyat biasa maupun keluarga yang sudah menyandang gelar bangsawan. Knight tidak memiliki kekuasaan yang resmi maupun jabatan tinggi di militer. Namun sebagai rasa hormat kaisar kepada mereka yang telah berjasa besar maka [Knight] diangkat ke struktur kebangsawanan sebagai yang terendah.

Itulah penjelasan singkat tentang sejarah kebangsawanan kekaisaran Jepang dari masa lampau hingga sekarang tetap bertahan.

Di aula yang besar dan megah sudah berkumpul orang-orang penting. Mereka berdansa dan berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga lain yang setara kedudukannya. Sedikitnya ada keluarga bangsawan Gremory, Bael, Nara, Lucifer, dan Leviathan yang hadir di pesta ini.

Meninggalkan pesta di aula besar itu. Di waktu bersamaan di sebuah ruang besar yang minim cahaya. Ruangan itu memiliki kasur bertudung di tengah dan menampilkan siluet seseorang di dalamnya.

Dalam keheningan itu seseorang muncul dalam kilatan kuning dan langsung menunduk hormat di hadapan siluet tersebut.

"Maafkan hamba yang terlambat ini, Kaisar-sama."

"Jangan meminta maaf, Minato! Jasamu terlalu besar untuk meminta maaf kepadaku."

"Ha'i. Jadi gerangan apa Kaisar-sama memanggilku secara mendadak?" tanya Minato.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu karena membuatmu terlupakan oleh bangsawan lain menggunakan kekuatanku."

Minato menggeleng pelan. "Justru aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Kaisar-sama yang meluangkan waktu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungiku dari segala macam bahaya."

Seperti yang dikatakan Azazel kemarin [Pahlawan yang Terlupakan], Minato memiliki jasa yang sangat besar pada perang terakhir melawan aliansi China. Jasa Minato membuat Jepang tetap mempertahankan eksistensinya dan menghancurkan sebagian kekuatan China hingga mereka mengusulkan gencatan senjata.

Sebuah jasa yang besar pasti meninggalkan banyak musuh di belakangnya. Baik pada pihak China sendiri maupun sekutu–dapat diartikan sebagai bangsawan lain yang iri akan jasa Minato dan terancam kedudukannya.

Oleh sebab itu Sang Kaisar menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi Minato beserta keluarganya dari bahaya mana pun. Hanya sebagian kecil orang biasa di luar sana yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Minato termasuk Azazel.

Tidak sampai di situ, Sang Kaisar secara diam-diam memberikan fasilitas mewah untuk keluarga Minato yang tinggal jauh dari Tokyo.

"Kita lewati bagian minta maaf dan terima kasihnya karena tidak akan selesai," siluet kaisar terlihat berbalik menatap Minato.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar dari Azazel tentang anakmu yang menghanjar salah satu anak bangsawan hingga ia berubah menjadi budak. Sejujurnya aku mulai khawatir tentang masa depan Jepang yang tidak lama lagi akan masuk dalam zaman keegoan tinggi, terutama anak-anak bangsawan."

"Ha'i. Saya mengerti ucapan Kaisar-sama."

"Aku tidak bisa memerintahkan anakmu untuk menjalankan perintah dariku tapi, aku memiliki firasat jika anakmu akan membawa perubahan besar di masa depan."

"Terima kasih atas pujian Kaisar-sama kepada anak saya."

"Sekarang giliran kau, Minato. Aku ingin kau mengawasi keluarga bangsawan yang bergerak mencurigakan. Kemungkinan mereka sedang merencanakan pengkhianatan."

"Ha'i. Saya akan menjalankan tugas sebaik mungkin."

"Cari seluruh bukti dan bawa bangsawan yang mengkhianati kekaisaran!"

"Ha'i."

Minato lalu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning meninggalkan Sang Kaisar sendiri dalam kesunyian.

* * *

Langit berwarna gelap kekuningan di kota Kuoh. Beberapa menit lagi matahari akan terbenam sempurna meninggalkan singgasananya yang tergantikan oleh bulan, sang penyinar kegelapan. Jauh dari kengerian _Forest of Death_ , di sebuah perpustakaan terlihat wanita cantik berambut pirang sedang berkutat dengan buku yang ia baca. Dua tumpukkan tinggi buku berada di sisinya.

Wanita itu Gabriel.

Di sebelahnya seorang wanita berdiri mendamping Gabriel dengan helaan napas. Capek melihat sifat Gabriel yang kutu buku.

"Gabriel-sama,"

"…."

"Gabriel-samaaaaaa."

"…."

"GABRIEL-SAMA!"

"APA?"

Samui berdigik ngeri melihat tatapan membunuh Gabriel yang sedang asyik membaca buku sihir. "B-bukankah kita seharusnya mengamati siswa baru yang sedang MPLS?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya ke Griselda. Dia yang akan menentukan siapa saja yang kita rekrut."

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana kalau keputusan Griselda-san ada yang salah?"

Gabriel kembali melirik Samui yang sebelumnya sudah fokus lagi ke buku. "Kau harus belajar mempercayakan seseorang. Itu penting."

"B-baiklah kalau itu keputusan Gabriel-sama,"

' _Dan niat sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama buku laknatnya di sini.'_

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Samui-chan~?"

"M-maafkan akuuuuu!"

* * *

"Puah …."

Naruto terlihat puas setelah membersihkan noda darah di _blazer_ -nya dan membasuh muka penuh keringat kering. Air di genangan tadi cukup jernih dan bersih untuk membasuh muka. Remaja itu melihat pantulan wajahnya di permukaan air bersama dengan pantulan bulan hampir sempurna itu.

Setelah lama memandang dan air yang sudah tenang, keanehan muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Mulai dari pantulan wajah Naruto yang karuan sampai bulan yang tidak berbentuk bulan lagi. Naruto memiliki firasat buruk tapi terlambat karena saat ia hendak menjauh dari permukaan air sesuatu keluar dari dalam air dan menyeret Naruto ke dalam hingga tidak terlihat.

Naruto yang matanya tertutup, membuka mata dan hanya melihat kegelapan bercampur cahaya biru tua. Sensasinya sama seperti sedang berada di dalam air tapi anehnya ia masih bisa bernapas.

"Di mana aku?" gumam Naruto.

" **Kau berada di tempatku."**

Naruto mendengar suara berat lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sesosok serigala besar berwarna biru abu dengan dua tanduk emas di pundaknya. Serigala itu menyeringai lebar membuat Naruto waspada.

"Siapa kau … Magical Beast kah?"

" **Perkataanmu benar. Aku adalah Magical Beast yang termasuk ke dalam kelas [Ultimate], Fenrir."**

Serigala yang mengaku bernama Fenrir meraung keras tanda keperkasaannya. Ia lalu melihat Naruto lagi dan mendekatkan mulutnya. Jika dilihat dari samping, tinggi Naruto hanya sama seperti taring terkecil Fenrir.

Ditatap dengan intens seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Naruto mundur menjaga jarak. Menurut yang ia baca di buku tentang makhluk sihir, dikatakan bahwa sebagian besar Magical Beast memiliki sifat alami yaitu membenci manusia. Jika yang di depannya memiliki sifat itu maka sekarang ini Naruto dalam keadaan serius.

Fenrir yang seakan tahu pikiran Naruto menyudahi menatap intens manusia itu dan menegakkan kepalanya. Membuat Naruto sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kenapa kau menarikku ke dalam sini, Fanrir-san?" tanya Naruto.

" **San? Hahahaha, sudah kuduga aku mengambil orang yang menarik, Ningen."**

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, Fanrir-san!"

" **Hah~ semua ningen memang tidak sabaran. Oke, lagi pula aku membawamu ke sini untuk bicara."**

"Bicara?" bingung Naruto.

" **Yeah, memang apa lagi? Begini, aku melihat potensi dalam dirimu yang sepertinya cocok untuk menjalankan perintah dariku."**

"Perintah? Aku tidak mau diperintah oleh siapa pun."

" **Dengarkan dulu orang berbicara, Ningen. Aku membawamu ke sini untuk memerintahkanmu menemukan sebuah kota yang berisi kekuatan besar, [Pandora's Box]."**

Naruto tahu rumor tentang kotak misterius yang menyimpan kekuatan besar, dan kotak itu dinamakan [Pandora's Box]. Namun sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yang berhasil menemukan kota itu hingga membuatnya hanya sebatas mitos.

"[Pandora's Box], apa yang akan kau lakukan jika benda itu berhasil didapat? Kau menginginkan kekuatannya?"

Fenrir menggeleng pelan. **"Kurang tepat. Lebih tepatnya aku hanya mengambil apa yang aku miliki."**

"Maksudmu?"

" **[Pandora's Box] adalah tempat penyegelan kekuatanku sebelum jiwaku disegel di tanah ini oleh 'Pahlawan' dahulu kala. Lihatlah, aku tidak memiliki taring besar dan hanya taring biasa. [Pandora's Box] berisi taringku."**

Fenrir adalah Magical Beast yang terkenal dengan kekuatan taringnya yang dapat mengoyak apa pun. Sekali manusia tertebas taring itu maka akan mati atau jika beruntung, sekarat. Sejarah mencatat tidak ada seorang manusia yang selamat jika sudah tertusuk oleh taringnya sebelum sang 'Pahlawan' menyegel taring itu di suatu tempat.

"Kau tersegel di tanah ini? Apakah Azazel-sensei tahu tentangmu?"

" **Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jiwaku tersegel di tanah ini. Aku sudah ada di sini jauh sebelum hutan yang kalian sebut** _ **Forest of Death**_ **muncul bahkan sebelum sekolah ini dibangun."**

Naruto berpikir, menganalisis semua yang diucapkan Fenrir. "Singkatnya, kau terus mencari kandidat manusia yang cocok untuk menemukan [Pandora's Box] dan mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali setelah tersegel begitu lamanya. Dan dari semua orang kuat yang pernah hidup di sekolah ini sejak dulu sampai sekarang, akulah yang kau pilih. Bukan begitu, Fenrir-san? Dan jangan sebut aku 'manusia' lagi. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

" **Otakmu cerdas juga, Ni –maksudku Naruto."**

"Lalu apa yang kudapatkan jika membantumu?"

" **Khu Khu Khu,"** Fenrir mendekatkan rahangnya ke hadapan Naruto. **"Aku akan membantumu lepas dari trauma masa lalumu."**

 _Deg!_

Naruto terkejut, lalu menyipirkan mata. Menatap serius Fenrir. "Kau … tahu tentang traumaku?"

" **Hahahaha tentu saja! Aku selalu mengawasi semua gerak-gerik manusia di sekolah ini dan tentu saja aku tahu tentangmu, juga kemampuan langkamu."**

Naruto diam sesaat. "Apakah omongamu bisa dipercaya?"

" **Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku adalah Fenrir sang Magical Beast kelas [Ultimate]! Tentu saja aku akan membuktikan omonganku, selama kau bisa mendapatkan kotak itu."**

"Baiklah, aku terima kerja sama ini, Fenrir-san. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk keluar dari sini. Jujur saja di sini tidak enak."

" **Untuk mengetahui letak [Pandora's Box] Kau memerlukan diriku dan untuk keluar dari tempat ini aku memerlukan inang untuk jiwaku. Aku akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu dan aku bisa keluar dari sini."**

"Baiklah. Lakukan dengan cepat. Apa ada ritual tertentu?"

" **Tidak. buka saja mulutmu lebar-lebar."**

"Huh?" Naruto tidak mengerti ucapan Fenrir tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Naruto membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

Eksistensi Fenrir yang semula berwujud serigala kini mulai berubah menjadi seperti asap dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto melalui mulut. Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"ARRRGHHHHHH! GHHHHHHHH!"

Setelah jiwa Fenrir masuk ke tubuh Naruto, remaja itu memejamkan mata lalu membukanya lagi dan melihat pemandangan bulan bersama bintang di langin malam. Ia sudah kembali ke alamnya dan menyadari dirinya tiduran di genangan air yang dangkal itu –tidak seperti pikiran sebelumnya yang menyangka genangan air itu dalam.

Seragam yang Naruto pakai basah semua.

"Aku tidak merasakan perubahan pada tubuhku selain ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di perutku." Gumam Naruto. Bangkit berdiri keluar dari genangan air, mengambil blazer-nya lalu berjalan pergi.

' **Itu karena kau hanya dimasuki oleh jiwa Magical Beast, tidak dengan kekuatannya.'**

Suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Naruto dan ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

' _Fenrir-san … apakah ini kau?'_

' **Tentu saja. Sekarang aku berada di tubuhmu dan dapat berbicara denganmu sepuasnya melalui telepati.'**

' _Sugoi! Aku baru pertama kali melakukannya dan ini benar-benar hebat!'_

' **Hn. Ada hal yang lebih hebat dari sekedar telepati biasa,'**

' _Apa itu?'_ Naruto penasaran.

' **Pergantian tubuh dan jiwa. Aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu dan kau bisa merasuki tubuhku. Tapi itu perlu latihan rutin hingga dapat sempurna tanpa efek samping.'**

' _Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita mulai saja sekarang?'_

' **Baka Gaki! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Bukankah kau berniat mencari rekan timmu?'**

Naruto tersentak, ia baru ingat tujuannya. Naruto jadi berubah khawatir taku ada apa-apa dengan dua rekan timnya. Apa lagi hari sudah gelap.

' _Fenrir-san, apakah kau bisa melacak mereka secara akurat?'_ tanya Naruto lewat telepati.

' **Aku bukan Magical Beast tipe pelacak, jadi mustahil. Tapi karena aku sudah mengawasi seluruh hutan ini maka aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan rekanmu.'**

Naruto sedikit panik. _'Bagaimana keadaan mereka?'_

' **Satu orang yang membawa sapu berada di bawah akar pohon untuk berkemah … dan satunya lagi dalam bahaya.'**

' _Kuisha kah? Dia berada di mana sekarang?'_

' **Terakhir kulihat dia berada di arah barat sedang dikejar-kejar oleh orang pengguna boneka.'**

"Shit! Aku harus cepat-cepat!"

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: HYDRA by MITH & ROID~**

* * *

 **AN:** Saya kembali melanjutkan cerita ini dengan meng-update chapter 4. Semoga terhibur.

Tentang [Pandora's Box] akan kubuat itu menjadi Arc kedua setelah arc MPLS. Tim Naruto sudah mendapatkan dua gulungan Yin-Yang itu artinya tinggal menuju ke tempat selanjutnya. Berjalan mulus kah?

Saya akan berusaha meng-update chapter selanjutnya, secepatnya. Dan jangan lupa REVIEW!

MANA NIH PEMBACA OLD KOK GK MUNCUL?

 **[14/12/2018]**


	5. A Magical Beast

**Arc I: MPLS**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Magical Beast**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari~**

Magical Beast, makhluk sihir yang sudah ada sejak ribuan tahun lalu sebelum eksistensi sihir menyebar di pemukiman manusia. Makhluk mistis yang memiliki daya serang tinggi dan keahlian khusus. Beberapa kelompok bahkan menganggap Magical Beast adalah Dewanya sihir karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Di dunia ini, ada beberaka kelas untuk Magical Beast beradasarkan jumlah kapasitas Mana yang mereka miliki. Total ada 7 kelas Magical Beast dimulai dari yang terendah;

Kelas [Warrior], Magical Beast yang termasuk pada kelas ini rata-rata memiliki Mana sebesar 250-499,

Kelas [Spartan], Magical Beast yang termasuk pada kelas ini rata-rata memiliki Mana sebesar 500-999,

Kelas [Excelsior], Magical Beast yang termasuk pada kelas ini rata-rata memiliki Mana sebesar 1000-1999,

Kelas [Ultimate], Magical Beast yang termasuk pada kelas ini rata-rata memiliki Mana sebesar 2000-3499,

Kelas [Heavenly], Magical Beast yang termasuk pada kelas ini rata-rata memiliki Mana sebesar 3500-4999,

Kelas [Titan], Magical Beast yang termasuk pada kelas ini rata-rata memiliki Mana sebesar 5000-6999,

Dan terakhir, kelas yang paling tinggi adalah [Legendary], Magical Beast yang termasuk pada kelas ini rata-rata memiliki Mana sebesar 7000-9999.

Banyak keuntungan jika bergabung dengan Magical Beast di antaranya Mana akan ditambah dengan jumlah Mana Magical Beast itu. Contoh jika seseorang memiliki kapasitas Mana 1000 dan bergabung dengan Magical Beast yang memiliki Mana 2000 maka kapasitas Mana orang itu akan bertambah menjadi 3000 sekaligus ia bisa menguasai kekuatan Magical Beast dan dapat berubah wujud.

Namun, itu jika berhasil. Faktanya bergabung dengan Magical Beast tidaklah semudah itu. Jika Magical Beast yang hendak bersatu dengan manusia mengamuk, bisa jadi manusia itu sendiri yang akan dikendalikan oleh Magical Beast. Selalu ada resiko di setiap mendapatkan kekuatan besar.

Dalam kasus Naruto, ia beruntung karena Fenrir sendiri ingin memasuki tubuhnya dan tidak terlalu mendapatkan resiko besar karena Fenrir hanya sebuah nyawa tanpa kekuatan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto jika saja kekuatan Fenrir telah masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Di dunia ini hanya sedikit orang yang dapat bergabung dengan Magical Beast secara sempurna. Hal itu karena sifat dasar Magical Beast yang meninggikan harga dirinya juga membenci manusia. Namun dalam beberapa kasus ada Magical Beast yang setia pada satu keluarga. Contohnya Sang Kaisar Jepang.

Magical Beast diturunkan secara turun-temurun untuk mempertahankan kekaisaran Jepang dari segala macam ancaman kerajaan lain.

* * *

' _Apa masih jauh?'_ tanya Naruto dalam mind link kepada Fenrir.

Sudah sekitar 5 menit Naruto menuju posisi terakhir Kuisha menurut informasi Fenrir. Ia masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan teman timnya. Hanya kegelapan tanpa batas yang selalu ia temui di sepanjang jalan.

' **Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai di tempat temanmu berada. Tapi aku tidak jamin jika temanmu masih ada di sana.'** Jawab Fenrir.

' _Yang terpenting saat ini aku perlu petunjuk ke mana Kuisha pergi.'_

Naruto masih melesat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya hingga ia berhenti di depan lapang yang berantakan. Cahaya bulan bersinar terang sehingga Naruto dapat melihat cukup jelas kondisi lapang di depannya.

Di lapang itu terdapat beberapa kawah kecil bekas serangan. Pohon-pohon yang rusak di pinggirannya. Naruto mendarat di tengah lapang itu dan melihat ke sekitar. Ia mulai mengobservasi apa yang terjadi di sini sebelumnya.

Ayahnya, Minato telah mengajarkan Naruto bagaimana menganalisis suatu lingkungan berdasarkan kondisi di sana. Tidak salah lagi lapangan ini bekas pertarungan yang cukup hebat dan Naruto yakin Kuisha bertarung di sini beberapa waktu lalu.

Naruto mengamati beberapa pohon di samping, menatap ke depan lalu ke belakang. Ia juga kadang menganalisis jejak yang ditinggalkan dari tanah lapang juga rerumputan di sekitarnya.

"Mereka bergerak ke utara." Gumam Naruto yang sudah selesai menganalisis dan mensimpulkan bahwa Kuisha sepertinya menjauh ke utara karena suatu sebab. Mungkin ingin menjauhi lawannya.

' **Lumayan untuk remaja bau kencur sepertimu.'** Kata Fenrir yang entah itu ucapan pujian atau ejekan.

Naruto tak menanggapi omongan Fenrir, ia langsung melesat menuju arah utara sesuai analisinya. Bergerak dari satu batang pohon ke pohon lainnya. Menghindari beberapa monster yang terlihat sedang tidur di malam hari–ada juga monster yang aktif di malam hari. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara gemuruh seperti benturan antar dua sihir di depan.

Naruto semakin mempercepat lajunya hingga menemukan Kuisha yang terdesak oleh seorang murid bertato ungu aneh di wajahnya. Naruto lalu membuat tombak emas cukup besar tatkala musuh Kuisha melesatkan beberapa belati dari tangan boneka yang dikendalikan.

Lesatan tombak emas itu bersilangan dengan laju beberapa belati dan dengan timing yang tepat laju seluruh belati itu bertabrakan dengan tombak emas. Naruto sukses memotong serangan mush dan bergegas menuju Kuisha yang terlihat lemah.

Dengan hentakan kaki ringan Naruto mendarat di samping Kuisha.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Meskipun saat ini malam tapi Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kuisha sedikit pucat. Banyak keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Naruto mengamati Kuisha yang bersender lemah di pohon. Kondisinya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Hoho … kelihatannya ada mangsa baru,"

Laki-laki yang memiliki tato ungu di wajahnya itu menyeringai. Di ke-10 jarinya terdapat benang Mana biru yang terhubung ke satu boneka manusia di depannya.

Sinar bulan meredup tatkala awan menghalanginya. Pemandangan semakin gelap. Naruto diam memandang musuh bertato itu dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia paling tidak suka melihat oran yang sudah diakuinya terluka. Aura di sekitar Naruto menjadi berat dan itu disadari oleh Kuisha.

Gadis yang warna rambutnya senada dengan Naruto memegang pundak remaja itu. membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan menuju dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kuisha dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Naruto diam memandang Kuisha. Remaja itu tahu bahwa Kuisha tengah berbohong kepadanya. Namun, dalam kondisi seperti ini ia harus menuruti apa perkataan Kuisha. Naruto lalu meminta Kuisha untuk istirahat. Biar dirinya yang mengambil alih pertarungan.

"Kau istirahat saja di sini, biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya." Kata Naruto lembut seraya dirinya tersenyum manis.

Kuisha entah kenapa memandang lama senyum itu. Ia merasa pipinya mulai memanas. Beruntung Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke musuh lagi, jika tidak maka Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah pucat Kuisha.

Naruto maju beberapa langkah menghadap sang musuh. "Aku memberimu kesempatan. Pergilah dari sini jika kau masih ingin selamat!" kata dingin Naruto yang jika orang biasa mendengarnya akan terintimidasi.

Namun tidak dengan orang di depannya. Ia malah makin memperlebar seringai puas. Orang itu menggerakkan jari-jemarinya dan seketika mulut boneka manusia yang dikendalikannya itu membuka lalu melesatkan 5 buah belati yang secara kasat mata terlihat cairan melumuri bilah belati tersebut.

Naruto diam bergeming dengan mata yang tertutupi poni. Sesaat sebelum ke-5 belati itu menusuk tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dinding emas di depannya yang menahan semua belati tersebut. Sinar rembulan kembali menyoroti bumi yang gelap ini.

Orang itu melebarkan matanya tatkala dinding berwarna emas itu berkilauan terkena sinar bulan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melihat salah satu elemen yang dikategorikan elemen langka.

Naruto melompat dan mendarat di atas dinding emas buatannya. Matanya masih tersembunyi di balik poni pirangnya. "Pergi atau kau akan **kubunuh**." Saat kalimat dingin tanpa nada itu terucap, sang musuh dapat melihat mata predator yang menatapnya tanpa ampun. Layaknya serigala yang mengamati dan hendak menerkam buruan mereka.

Orang itu membeku di tempat. Tatapan dari musuhnya mengingatkan pada adik bengisnya yang tak kenal ampun dalam membunuh makhluk hidup. Keringat dingin bercucuran tiba-tiba. Tanpa disadari ia telah mundur beberapa langkah.

' _ **Sungguh tidak bisa diduga ia dapat mengeluarkan aura membunuhku. Meskipun ini dilakukan dengan kebetulan.'**_ Batin Fenrir yang menyeringai tipis.

Remaja pemilik tato di wajahnya itu menarik bonekanya menuju dekat dirinya. Seakan merasakan ancaman besar dan ia mau tidak mau memasang posisi bertahan. Tekanan yang diberikan Naruto sangat kuat sampai musuhnya takut melancarkan serangan.

"Kau … sebutkan namamu!" orang itu menekankan kalimatnya.

Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang masih sama. "Namikaze Naruto."

"Namikaze … kau bukan dari keluarga bangsawan, benar?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak memiliki alasan melawanmu." Orang itu menarik posisinya dan menyimpan boneka manusianya di punggung. Ia nampaknya tidak ingin melanjutkan pertarungan. Orang itu berbalik lalu menatap Kuisha dari ekor matanya.

"Kali ini kau beruntung, Abaddon."

Orang itu lalu menghilang di balik kegelapan malam, meninggalkan Naruto dan Kuisha.

Naruto menurunkan emosinya dengan menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian mendekati Kuisha yang jika diperhatikan keadaannya semakin memburuk. Kulitnya yang semakin pucat dan keringat dingin bertambah banyak. Naruto panik melihat itu.

"Kuisha, kau benar tidak apa-apa."

Kuisha menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda ia tidak apa-apa. Namun Naruto tahu itu bohong.

Naruto melihat pinggang kanan Kuisha yang terkena serangan benda tajam. Ia lalu memeriksanya. Apa yang didapat Naruto di luar dari perkiraannya. Di sekitar bekas sayatan benda tajam, kulit Kuisha nampak pucat dan sedikit menunjukkan tanda-tanda membusuk. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti kondisi Kuisha dalam keadaan bahaya.

Dengan cepat Naruto merobek lengan blazer-nya dan membalutkan untuk menutupi luka Kuisha. Setidaknya ini berguna untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Kuisha nampak semakin lemah dan sulit berdiri. Pernapasannya tambah tidak beraturan.

Naruto menggendong Kuisha di punggungnya dan bergegas mencari keberadaan Le Fay. Siapa tahu gadis itu memiliki sihir penyembuh.

' _Fenrir-san, di mana keberadaan Le Fay, temanku yang satunya?'_ tanya Naruto.

' **Bergeraklah lurus ke timur. Dia ada di sana tapi lokasinya cukup jauh dari sini.'**

' _Jarak bukan masalahku.'_

Naruto kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan penuhnya.

* * *

Le Fay menatap kosong pada api unggun yang baru saja ia buat di depannya. Ia sekarang tengah berlindung di bawah akar pohon besar sambil menghangatkan badan karena begitu matahari terbenam, suhu di hutan ini menurun drastis. Suhunya hampir sama saat musim gugur.

Le Fay mendekatkan telapak tangannya kepada api unggun itu. Rasa hangat menyebar seketika ke seluruh bagian tubuh langsingnya. Dalam tataman kosongnya ia sedang memikirkan kondisi dua tekan timnya, Naruto dan Kuisha.

"Kuisha … Naruto … di mana kalian … apa kalian baik-baik saja?" gumam Le Fay lemah sambil merapatkan kakinya di depan dada.

Suara-suara dari monster malam menggema di sekitar hutan membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Le Fay tidak kuat dengan hal yang beginian terlebih sekarang ia sendirian di tempat yang sangat menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Kuisha … Naruto." Le Fay bergumam lagi.

10 menit kemudian adik dari Arthur Pendragon itu merasakan sesuatu melaju cepat menuju posisinya. Le Fay berdiri dan mengambil sapu terbang dengan posisi siaga penuh. Malam hari adalah waktu penyerangan terbaik karena target kemungkinan besar sedang istirahat, dan Le Fay khawatir musuh akan menghampirinya.

Le Fay meliat siluet seseorang mendarat di depannya. Jaraknya cukup jauh jadi ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas terlebih kegelapan di belakangnya. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang Le Fay membulatkan mata dan berlari senang.

Le Fay tanpa pikir panjang memeluk Naruto dan mengatakan nama pemudua itu dengan gembira. Beberapa saat kemudian Le Fay menyadari Kuisha yang terdiam lemah di punggung Naruto.

Le Fay panik dan menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kuisha. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan kondisinya melemah. Aku menghampirimu karena kupikir kau memiliki sihir penyembuh yang berguna."

"Akan kuperiksa dulu." Kata Le Fay.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju tempat Le Fay istirahat dan membaringkan Kuisha setelah mencari daun-daun untuk alas. Mata Kuisha tertutup dan mendesah kesakitan. Le Fay dengan cepat memeriksa luka sayatan di pinggang temannya dan kaget karena daging di sekitar luka sudah membusuk. Setelah Le Fay memeriksa beberapa saat, pandangannya mulau turun ke bawah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan Kuisha?" kali ini Naruto yang memberikan pertanyaan beruntun.

Le Fay menggeleng sedih. "Kuisha terkena racun yang cukup mematikan dan aku tidak memiliki sihir untuk mengangkat racun itu. Aku hanya menguasai sihir dasar penyembuh." Jawab Le Fay sedih.

Naruto terkejut lalu memukul akar pohon di sampingnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa marah dan frustasi. Dirinya dan Le Fay tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kuisha. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ini membuat Naruto kesal dan merasa bersalah.

Le Fay memberikan sihir penyembuh ke luka itu meskipun ia tahu hal itu tidak akan berdampak apa-apa. Setidaknya Le Fay masih berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa. Gadis itu menatap wajah pucat Kuisha dengan kesedihan terpancar dari matanya. Meskipun belum lama kenal tapi Le Fay sudah menganggak Kuisha sebagai teman berharga.

Mata Le Fay lalu berpindah pada Naruto yang memunggungi mereka dan kembali lagi ke Kuisha. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar ada keajaiban yang dapat menolong nyawa temannya.

Dari doa yang dipanjatkan dalam hati Le Fay, Tuhan mengabulkan doa itu dalam bentuk kedatangan tiga orang menuju mereka. Tiga orang itu adalah Itama, Irina, dan Asia.

Ketiganya langsung menatap siaga tatkala melihat Naruto yang menyiapkan posisi bertarung. Pertemuan yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

"Sebuatkan apa maksud kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Tenanglah, kami tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan tim lain dalam perjalanan kami mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, dan sepertinya kalian memiliki tempat yang cocok." Jawab Itama.

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Kalian ingin mengambil alih tempat kami? Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Sudah kubilang tenang dulu. Kita bisa beristirahat di tempat yang sama dengan syarat memiliki gulungan yang sama pula."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. "Sebutkan jenis gulunganmu!" perintah Naurto.

Itama lalu mengeluaran gulungan yang bertuliskan, "Gulungan yang kami miliki adalah _Yang_."

Naruto mengutuk dalam hati kondisi seperti ini. Timnya memiliki gulungan yang berbeda dengan mereka. Kemungkinan besar akan ada pertarungan hebat dan Naruto tidak siap dengan hal itu mengingat kondisi Kuisha.

' _Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

"Kami–" sebelum Naruto berkata, Le Fay menyela lebih dulu.

"Kami juga memiliki gulungan yang sama, _Yang_."

Perkataan Le Fay membuat Naruto dengan cepat melirik gadis itu. Matanya lalu membulat saat Le Fay memperlihatkan gulungan bertuliskan _Yang_.

' _Jangan-jangan Le Fay mengambil gulungan itu dari musuh.'_ Batin Naruto.

Itama mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu bolehkah kami bergabung dengan kalian? Sebagai gantinya kami memiliki makanan untuk dibagi bersama."

Naruto dan Le Fay bertukar pandangan sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Itama dan dua rekannya bernapas lega. Mereka lalu menghampiri tempat Naruto. Asia yang pertama kali melihat keadaan kritis Kuisha dengan cepat mendekat. Le Fay sudah bersiaga dari segala kemungkinan gadis pirang lugu itu akan berbuat macam-macam pada temannya.

"Tenang saja, Asia adalah spesialis sihir penyembuh." Kata Irina yang sudah mengetahui kondisi ditambah Asia yang mengangguk.

Le Fay mengangguk paham. "Temanku terkena racun yang cukup mematikan, apakah etto … Asia-san bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Asia mengangguk paham setelah memeriksa kondisi Kuisha. "Aku akan berusaha etto …,"

"Le Fay. Le Fay Pendragon."

"Asia. Asia Argento."

Asia Argento adalah murid yang memiliki sihir spesialis penyembuh. Ia adalah [Holy Priestess] dari salah satu gereja di Kuoh dan mulai saat ini bersekolah di Donquixote Academy. Sebagai orang gereja, Asia menguasai sihir suci tipe penyembuh.

Gadis lugu yang memiliki mata hijau seindah permata itu merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan luka Kuisha. Ia berkonsentrasi dengan menutup mata dan mulai menggumamkan mantra sihir.

 _Wahai ibu bumi yang berbelas kasih, tolong berikan kekuatanmu dan angkat racun ini._

 **[Healing: Poison]**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau terang tercipta di depan tangan Asia. Dari lingkaran sihir itu timbula cahaya suci yang merengsek masuk ke dalam luka Kuisha. Beberapa saat kemudian cairan berwarna ungu keluar dari luka Kuisha dan menggumpal di depan linkaran sihir buatan Asia.

Itu adalah racun yang ada di tubuh Kuisha. Gadis lugu itu lalu membuang jauh racunnya. Setelah itu Asia menyembuhkan luka sayatan Kuisha dibantu oleh Le Fay.

Kondisi anak dari keluarga bangsawan Abaddon itu berangsur membaik. Ia sudah tidak mendesah kesakitan, keringat dingin berhenti keluar dan wajah pucat yang mulai kembali seperti semula. Kuisha terlelap dalam tidur dan harus istirahat total agar besok sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala.

"Terima kasih, Asia-san."

Asia menggeleng pelan. "Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai [Holy Priestess] dari gereja Kuoh." Kata Asia dengan senyum lembut.

Mereka semua bernapas lega setelah Asia menjelaskan bahwa keadaan Kuisha sudah membaik, yang paling bersyukur adalah Naruto dan Le Fay. Mereka–yang berjumlahkan 5 orang–kemudian membentuk lingkaran yang di tengahnya adalah api unggun setelah Naruto dan Itama bekerja sama mencari kayu untuk persediaan pembakaran.

Irina membagikan makanan dan minuman yang sebelumnya telah dikumpulkan. Rata-rata makanan itu adalah buah-buahan yang dapat dimakan dan beberapa potong daging kelici hasil berburu. Beruntung ada api unggun sehingga mereka dapat membakar daging itu.

Mereka makan dengan lahap–terutama Naruto dan Le Fay–karena sejak memasuki hutan ini mereka belum memakan makanan sedikit pun. Irina tidak lupa menyisakan sebagian makanan untuk Kuisha yang sedang terlelap dan diberikan pada Le Fay untuk disimpan.

Setelah semuanya mengisi perut, kini mereka mendiskusikan tentang jam jaga malam.

"Kita bagi jam malam ke dalam 2 sift. Aku dan Namikaze-san sedangkan Irina dengan Pendragon-san." Kata Itama.

Asia mengangkat sebelah tangannya karena bingung dengan suatu hal. "Ano ... lalu aku dengan siapa?"

Itama tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Asia. "Kau tidak perlu berjaga malam, Asia. Istirahatlah sampai pagi karena kekuatan penyembuhmu akan sangat dibutuhkan besok."

"Tapi–"

"Sudahlah Asia, ikuti saja perkataan Itama-kun." Kata Irina sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Asia untuk meyakinkan gadis lugu itu.

Akhirnya Asia mengangguk setuju.

"Para wanita silahkan tidur duluan. Biar lelaki yang berjaga. Kami akan membangungkan kalian saat pergantian jam jaga." Ucap Itama.

Mereka mengangguk paham. Tidak ada yang protes dengan keputusan Itama. Le Fay, Irina, dan Asia lalu bergegas istirahat. Tinggallah Naruto dan Itama berdua di depan api unggun. Awalnya suasana dilanda keheningan selama hampir satu jam. Mereka saling mengawasi di sisi berbeda dan tidak lupa menambah kayu agar api unggun tidak meredup.

"Jadi, kau menjaga dua wanita di timmu?" Naruto membuka percakapan dengan pertanyaan yang sepele.

"Hm. Kau juga begitu, bukan?"

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Mereka memiliki kesamaan terutama dalam tim. Sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki maka sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk menjaga dan melindungi perempuan dalam tim.

"Ya. Aku sudah melewati hal gila seharian ini, Senju-san."

"Panggil aku Itama saja, Namikaze-san."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto juga, Itama."

"Baiklah, Naruto."

Keduanya saling berbalas senyum. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya sampai beberapa jam kemudian. Waktu sudah menunjukkan saatnya pergantian jam jaga. Naruto yang membangunkan Le Fay dan Irina. Setelah mereka berdua banging gilirannya dan Itama yang istirahat.

Tidak sama seperti dua laki-laki tadi. Malam yang dilalui Le Fay dan Irina dipenuhi dengan percakapan panjang, bahkan sampai pagi. Namanya juga wanita, banyak hal yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan.

* * *

Mentari pagi mulai menyoroti _Forest of Death_. Dari celah-celah daun itu sinar yang menghangatkan menerpa tempat istirahat kedua tim tadi. Kuisha telah bangun beberapa saat yang lalu dan sudah dijelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya serta siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Kuisha pun memakan jatah makan dia yang kemarin malam disimpan oleh Le Fay.

Mereka sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Lebih baik bergerak cepat saat pagi-pagi di mana aktifitas belum berjalan. Naruto dan timnya berencana untuk cepat-cepat menuju menara di tengah hutan yang menjadi tujuan MPLS tahap pertama ini.

Tim Itama sampai saat ini tidak mengetahui jika tim Naruto telah memiliki dua gulungan _Yin-Yang_.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi kami tempat istirahat, Naruto."

"Kami juga berterima kasih karena sudah menyembuhkan Kuisha dan memberi makanan, Itama."

Mereka berjabat tangan sebagai bentuk terima kasih. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi teman akrab di kemudian hari. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Itama, Irina, dan Asia lalu pamit melanjutkan perjalanan duluan. Tinggallah tim Naruto yang sepertinya hendak berdiskusi setelah tidak merasakan kehadiran tim Itama.

"Baiklah, jadi Le Fay kau telah mengambil gulungan _Yang_ dari lawanmu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto yang ditambahi anggukan penasaran dari Kuisha.

"Benar. Setelah kita berpisah karena monster itu tiba-tiba aku didatangi oleh wanita yang membawa kipas besar di pinggungnya. Dia bersikeras terus menyerangku secara membabi-buta dan untungnya aku berhasil mengalahkan dia lalu mengambil gulungan yang sempat dia jatuhkan." Le Fay menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kemarin.

Naruto berpikir ada yang aneh di sini. Dia juga didatangi oleh laki-laki berambut merah yang bengis dan benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Begitu juga dengan orang yang dihadapi Kuisha. Menggunakan racun yang sanggup membuat Kuisha seperti itu sama saja berniat membunuhnya.

"Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, secara bersamaan kita didatangi oleh seseorang. Mungkin mereka adalah satu tim yang menyiapkan scenario agar kita berpisah lalu menyerang kita dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu." Ucap Naruto.

Perkataan Naruto dihadiahi anggukan oleh dua teman timnya.

"Kuisha, apa gulungan kita masih ada padamu?"

"Tenang saja. Gulungan itu masih aman dan musuh yang kuhadapi sebelumnya terlihat tidak mempedulikan apa aku memiliki gulungan atau tidak. Dia langsung saja menyerangku secara beruntun." Jawab Kuisha.

Intinya ada yang berniat jahat kepada mereka bertiga, entah apa motifnya tapi dari kejadian itu mereka mendapatkan keuntungan dengan bisa mengumpulkan pasangan gulungan _Yin-Yang_.

"Karena kita sudah memiliki dua gulungan, lebih baik kita bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh menuju menara dan menghindari segala macam bahaya. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertarung kalau masalah yang dihadapi hanyalah masalah sepele." Naruto mengatakan strateginya dengan jelas.

Benar apa yang dikatakan remaja pirang itu. Karena mereka sudah mendapatkan dua gulungan, untuk apa bertarung dan hanya akan membuang waktu? Sebaiknya mereka bergerak dengan cepat dan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak diketahui tim lain.

Setelah memutuskan strategi yang signifikan dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan, mereka siap menuju menara. Jika strategi mereka berjalan lancar maka saat matahari terbenam mereka akan sampai di menara.

* * *

Detik berganti detik, menit berganti menit, jam berganti jam. Sudah tak terasa 12 jam berlalu sejak matahari terbit. Para _The Ten Grace of God_ masih setia memantau jalannya MPLS, ada juga yang diwakili. Banyak kejadian menarik yang terjadi begitu juga dengan tingkat pertarungan yang semakin naik.

Khusus untuk tim 7–tim yang berisikan Naruto, Le Fay, dan Kuisha–mereka adalah tim dengan tingkat keberuntungan besar di hari kedua ini setelah hari sebelumnya merupaka hari terburuk mereka. Naruto dan kedua temannya lolos dari segala macam tim yang bergerak mengincar mereka. Perjalanan mereka hanya terhambat oleh monster yang menghadang tapi itu bisa diurus dengan mudah.

Alhasil malam hari di hari kedua ini, Naruto, Le Fay, dan Kuisha sampai di menara tempat tujuan tahap pertama. Agak terlamabat dari jadwal tapi itu bukan masalah. Mereka bertiga sangat kelelahan karena sepanjang hari dituntun untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan maksimal dan waktu istirahat yang sedikit.

Kuisha kemudian menyerahkan gulungan _Yin-Yang_ kepada panitia di sana. Panitia itu memeriksa sebentar keaslian gulungan lalu mengangguk. Ia menuliskan laporan yang berisi 'Tim 7 Lulus Tahap Pertama'.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian." Panitia itu berbasa-basi.

"Terima kasih."

"Karena tahap pertama masih belum selesai dan tinggal satu hari lagi. Kami dari pihak panitia telah menyiapkan asrama untuk beristirahat bagi tim yang telah sampai. Asrama laki-laki berada di bangunan kiri dan peremuan di kanan."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Kami akan menuju asrama. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kami tim ke berapa yang sampai ke sini?"

"Kalian adalah tim ke 5 yang sudah menyelesaikan tahap pertama."

Lima! Itu artinya ada 4 tim yang jauh lebih hebat dari tim 7.

Naruto berpisah dengan Le Fay dan Kuisha di pintu masuk karena berbeda asrama. Ingin sekali Naruto merebahkan tubuh letihnya. Naruto mencari kamar yang telah disebutkan panitia tadi dan tidak lama kemudian ia menemukannya.

Naruto membuka kamar itu pelan. "Permisi."

Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di kasur dekat jendela. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut mirip nanas. Dengan hanya sekali lihat, Naruto dapat mengetahui sifat utama laki-laki itu.

Malas.

Sangat tergambar jelas di wajah tidurnya.

Tidak memusingkan hal-hal yang tak berguna, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk dan terlelap beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Tahap pertama MPLS sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah pagi di hari keempat, tepatnya hari dimulainya tahap kedua yaitu turnamen. Sebenarnya bukan turnamen, lebih tepatnya _sparring_ antar murid dengan sistem pemilihan lawan yang acak.

Panitia pelaksana PMLS menyuruh seluruh murid yang lolos tahap pertama untuk berkumpul di aula besar tempat tahap kedua berlangsung. Satu per satu murid meninggalkan asrama menuju aula tengah. Naruto berada di jajaran terakhir, di belakang orang yang sekamar dengannya, Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke segala penjuru, jumlah siswa yang berkumpul di sini tidak ada setengahnya dari total seluruh siswa kelas satu yang ada. Naruto kemudian mendekati Shikamaru.

"Ne Shikamaru," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau antusias dengan tahap kedua ini?"

"Hoamz … sama sekali tidak." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

Keduanya sudah akrab sejak satu hari terakhir dan jujur kepribadian Shikamaru itu menyenangkan tapi sifat malasnya yang kadang membuat orang jengkel. Sunggung, Naruto tidak bohong akan hal itu.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

"Hmm … aku bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja. Tidak antusias juga tidak malas sepertimu."

"Hm. Merepotkan. Kuharap aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan tidur lagi."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar perkataan kelewat malas Shikamaru.

Perbincangan mereka berhenti saat seorang guru datang menghadap seluruh murid. Guru itu memiliki jenggot yang tebal dan brewok.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sarutobi Asuma. Aku adalah pengawas langsung tahap kedua ini."

Asuma menarik napas pelan. "Di tahap kedua ini, kalian akan melakukan _sparring_ secara acak yang ditentukan oleh sistem. Waktu pertandingan dibagi menjadi dua hari. Ingat! Pertandingan kalian mempengaruhi masa depan kalian jadi lakukanlah dengan serius. Ada pertanyaan?"

Salah seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau. Sebutkan apa pertanyaanmu!"

"H-ha'i. Ano … bukannya tahap ke-2 dilakukan selama tiga hari? Lalu satu hari sisanya untuk apa?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Hari ketiga digunakan untuk kakak kelas kalian yang tidak memiliki _guild_ dan berstatus budak akan mengikuti seleksi untuk memperlihatkan menunjukkan kekuatan mereka supaya _guild_ yang ada tertarik pada mereka dan terlepas dari status budak. Sudah mengerti?"

Murid itu mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Semua murid terdiam.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada kita langsung saja. Lihat monitor besar di atas sana? Dari monitor itu kalian akan diundi _sparring_ dengan acak sekaligus urutan dan hari apa kalian bertanding."

Selesai ucapan Asuma, monitor itu menyala, menampilkan deretan nama seluruh murid yang berhasil menyelesaikan tahap pertama. Kemudian monitor itu mulai mengundi nama dengan acak. Beberapa detik berselang barulah monitor itu berhenti di dua nama yang tertera dengan besar.

.

.

.

.

 _[Hari ke-1]_

 _[Pertandingan nomor urut pertama]_

 _[Namikaze Naruto vs Ootsutsuki Kaguya]_

Sepertinya ini adalah hari terberat bagi si remaja pirang pemiliki elemen langka itu.

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: HYDRA by MITH & ROID~**

* * *

 **AN** : Update kilat? Ini belum seminggu lho!

Terima kasih atas review dari kalian, saya jadi semakin bersemangat menulis kelanjutannya. Untuk arc pertama ini akan berakhir sekitar 2 sampai 3 chapter lagi. Saya sudah menyiapkan arc kedua yang isinya berkaitan dengan salah satu mitologi. Kalian pasti tahu mitologi apa itu tapi tidak dengan alur ceritanya.

Saya sudah tidak sabar mengetik arc dua sekaligus arc yang akan menuntun Naruto untuk menghilangkan traumanya, hehe haha hihi huhu hoho –ohok!

Jangan lupa untuk review lagi karena review dari kalian adalah pembakar semangat untuk author-author. Ingat! Pembaca memiliki peran penting untuk membangkitkan FFn yang sudah sepi seperti kuburan ini.

 **[19/12/2018]**


	6. A Princess of Japan Empire

**Arc I: MPLS**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Princess of Japan Empire**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari~**

Naruto menatap datar layar monitor di depannya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati menyumpah serapah siapa saja yang mensetting layar laknat di atas sehingga namanya yang muncul duluan. Naruto menghela napas pelan, melihat hampir semua pasang mata yang meliriknya.

 _Ia sudah terkenal dan ia benci itu._

Asuma berdehem pelan. "Baiklah, semua murid dipersilahkan menuju tempat penonton kecuali dua nama yang tertera."

Satu per satu murid berhamburan menuju tangga untuk ke lantai dua dan menyaksikan pertandingan pertama. Sebelum Shikamaru pergi, ia terlebih dahulu memberikan bisikan pada Naruto.

"Hati-hati. Wanita itu bukan orang biasa."

Naruto melirik Shikamaru dengan malas. "Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Orang yang merepotkan."

"Ghhh! Kau juga sama merepotkannya."

"Hoamzz ya sudah. Selamat berjuang meskipun itu merepotkan."

Setelah ucapannya Shikamaru berjalan ke lantai dua dengan malas lalu bertumpu pada pagar dan memandang dua orang yang sedang berhadapan. Beberapa bisikan ia dengar tapi ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya.

Naruto saat ini tengah menatap intens seorang wanita cantik bak model majalah tidak jauh di depannya. Wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna abu-abu juga mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Jika ia perhatikan lebih dalam, rasanya Naruto pernah melihat orang di depannya tapi entah di mana.

Asuma berdehem kembali setelah melihat kedua murid yang hendak bertarung itu. "Pertandingan pertama antara Namikaze Naruto melawan Ootsutsuki Kaguya … dimulai!" Asuma mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberikan ruang.

Dua orang itu masih diam di tempat. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Masih saling mengobservasi, mencari celah untuk dimanfaatkan.

Sementara itu di tempat penonton, Le Fay dan Kuisha menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Mereka sesekali melirik Kaguya lalu kembali ke Naruto lagi dengan tatapan yang membuat mereka menghela napas. Seakan kecewa dengan takdir Naruto.

* * *

Vali Lucifer terkekeh pelan melihat layar besar yang memperlihatkan Naruto melawan Kaguya. Ia baru bisa berhenti beberapa saat kemudian lalu menyeringai lebar. "Sungguh lawan yang terburuk untukmu."

Perkataan itu entah ditujukan pada siapa, hanya Vali yang tahu.

Reaksi yang dikeluarkan _The Ten Grace of God_ lainnya kurang lebih sama seperti Vali.

* * *

Ootsutsuki Kayuma menyipirkan mata lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

Naruto membalas senyum tipis yang diberikan Kaguya. "Jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri."

Kaguya semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini bukanlah murid polos di dalam dunia pertarungan. Ia tahu Naruto sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya, mengobservasi.

Sebenarnya Kaguya cukup terkejut karena lawannya adalah pemuda yang dulu menarik hampir seluruh perhatian saat di aula dulu. Ia juga sudah tahu pemuda itu karena saat di aula Kaguya duduk berdekatan dengan Naruto tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak memerhatikan dirinya.

Nah sekarang pertanyaan di benak Kaguya, seberapa menarikkah orang bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut. Kaguya akan menguji cobanya di sini.

' **Oii Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat serang dan kalahkan dia!'** Teriak Fenrir dalam kepala Naruto.

' _Baka! Kau sudah tahu bukan aku trauma akan pertarungan? Aku tidak bisa sembarang menyerang.'_

Ahh … Fenrir baru ingat hal itu. Ia tadi sempat lupa karena orang yang menjadi lawan Naruto membuatnya … tertarik. **'Aku lupa, ngahahaha.'**

' _Cih, jangan tertawa seperti itu, lebih baik bantu aku melawannya.'_

' **Hmm, ada satu cara untukmu menghilangkan trauma di pertarungan ini. Tapi aku tidak jamin itu akan berhasil.'**

' _Kenapa?'_

' **Karena hal yang akan kita lakukan adalah hal berbahaya. Terlebih kita belum pernah berlatih melakukannya.'**

' _Memangnya apa yang–'_

' **AWAS NARUTO!'**

Naruto tersadar dan menatap ke atas di mana Kaguya yang sedang melesat menuju dirinya dengan tendangan kaki lurus. Dalam jarak sepersekian detik Naruto dapat menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang mengakibatkan tendangan Kaguya menghantam tanah dan ….

 _Duar!_

Menciptakan ledakan besar yang menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal dan angin kencang, bahkan saking kencangnya penonton yang notabennya berada cukup jauh dari tengah lapang harus berpegangan pada pagar besi di depan.

' _Kuat sekali.'_ Batin Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terseret beberapa puluh centi akibat hembusang angin yang ditimbulkan serangan Kaguya.

Kepulan debu perlahan menipis lalu memperlihatkan kawah cukup dalam hasil tendangan Kaguya. Hal itu membuat semua pasang mata membelalak sempurna. _Gila_ _tendangannya._

Saat mereka sadar dari keterkejutan. Mereka baru menyadari Kaguya tidak ada di tempat sebagaimana mestinya. Naruto yang juga menyadari hal itu memasang posisi siaga penuh sambil menahan perut yang mulai sakit akibat dari efek traumanya.

' _Di mana dia?'_

 _Krak!_

Ada suara dari bawah! Naruto melihat ke bawah lalu dengan cepat melompat menghindari tangan yang keluar dari dalam tanah hendak mencengkram kakinya. Kaguya keluar dari dalam tanah lalu menghirup udara bebas hingga membuat kedua pipinya mengembung.

 **[Ice Element: Ice Breath]**

Kaguya menyemburkan udara yang tadi ia hirup lalu membentuk Kristal es di udara dan lama kelamaan merambat membentuk es padat menuju Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu tersentak melihat elemen yang tidak biasa kemudian dengan refleks yang sudah terlatih ia membuat pedang emas dari ketiadaan.

 **[Golden Element: Ice Breaker Sword]**

Naruto membuat pedang yang bilahnya lebih panjang dari ukuran normal. Hal ini untuk meningkatkan jangkauan serangnya. Naruto menghancrukan es padat yang merambat melalui udara. Es yang telah hancur kembali tercipta membuat Naruto harus bersusah payah menebaskan pedangnya beberapa kali di udara.

Naruto dapat bertahan dari serangan sampai akhirnya Kaguya kebahisan udara di dalam mulut dan itu menjadi akhir dari serangan tanpa ujung itu. Naruto mendarat dengan mulus lalu menjaga jarak. Keringat sudah mulai bercucuran tanda trauma Naruto semakin naik menuju permukaan.

Kaguya menatap Naruto dengan mata yang membulat cukup lama sampai wajahnya kembali ke mode anggun. "Aku terkejut kau menguasai elemen langkah [Golden Magic] terlebih penguasaan yang sudah sampai tahap sempurna."

"Hoo, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kau juga memiliki elemen lanjutan [Ice Magic] yang sudah sempurna." Naruto balas memuji perempuan cantik yang menjadi lawannya.

Bagaimana pun Naruto tidak bisa untuk tak terkejut melihat pengguna elemen tingkat lanjut yang penguasaannya sudah masuk tahap sempurna–tanpa mantra dan lingkaran sihir. Ia sudah hafal jenis-jenis sihir di dunia ini berikut dengan cara kerjanya.

Ada beberapa jenis magic di dunia ini, rata-rata orang memiliki satu bakat pada magic tertentu tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan orang itu akan bisa menguasai beberapa jenis magic tapi tidak sampai pada tahap tinggi.

Seluruh magic yang ada di dunia dikategorikan dalam beberapa tipe di antaranya:

1\. [Element Magic], setiap orang di dunia memiliki setidaknya satu jenis dari [Element Magic] yaitu antara [Fire Magic], [Water Magic], [Wind Magic], [Lightning Magic], dan [Earth Magic]. Ada juga elemen yang termasuk ke dalam jenis special yaitu [Light Magic], sihir berbasis cahaya yang banyak digunakan untuk sihir penyembuh, dan [Dark Magic], sihir berbasis kegelapan yang bertolak belakang dengan sihir cahaya. Jika sihir cahaya untuk menyembuhkan maka [Dark Magic] untuk merusak seperti membuat racun atau sesuatu lainnya.

[Element Magic] yang termasuk ke dalam tingkatan selanjutnya adalah [Ice Magic], [Lava Magic], [Crystal Magic], [Wood Magic], dan lain sebagainya. Selanjutnya adalah jenis terakhir yaitu jenis yang disebut-sebut sebagai elemen langka, contohnya adalah [Chemicals Magic], Rubber Sap Magic], dan [Golden Magic].

2\. [Blooded Magic], sihir jenis ini adalah sihir yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh keluarga tertentu dan diturunkan secara turun-temurun. Contoh sihir yang termasuk ke dalam tipe ini adalah [Power of Destruction] yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Bael, [Shadow Magic] yang dimiliki keluarga Nara, [Sharingan] yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha, dan lainnya.

3\. [Time-Space Magic], sihir jenis ini mampu membuat penggunanya menguasai tahapan-tahapan dari sihir ruang dan waktu. Sihir dasar dari [Time-Space Magic] adalah sihir teleportasi, kemudian dilanjutkan ke sihir penyimpanan. Semakin tinggi tingkatan pengguna tipe sihir ini maka dia akan menguasai sebuah dimensi atau yang paling tinggi adalah mengontrol waktu.

4\. [Body Magic], sihir jenis ini menekankan pada perkembangan tubuh untuk memperkuat tubuh seseorang hingga meningkat pada tahap maksimal. Contoh sederhana dari sihir tipe ini adalah [Accel] dan [Boost]. Jenis sihir terlarang dari [Body Magic] adalah [Hachimon Tonkou].

5\. [Forbidden Magic], seperti namanya sihir ini adalah sihir terlarang yang hampir sebagian dari dunia melarang adanya praktek yang termasuk ke dalam sihir tipe [Forbidden Magic] seperti sihir yang mampu membangkitkan orang mati.

6\. [Crafting Magic/Magic Maker], ada dua penyemutan nama untuk tipe sihir ini tergantung negara mana yang menggunakannya. Sebagian besar negara di benua [Artas] menyebutnya dengan [Crafting Magic] termasuk kekaisaran Jepang. [Magic Maker] adalah sebutan populer di benua [Eutas] terutama di kekaisaran Romawi.

7\. [Personal Magic], tipe ini adalah sihir paling unik sekaligus terkuat karena hanya beberapa orang saja di dunia yang dianugerahi sihir ini. Sihir ini tidak bisa dikuasai kecuali kau memiliki bakat di dalamnya. Sihir ini juga tidak bisa ditiru oleh siapa pun dengan cara apa pun.

Itulah tipe-tipe sihir yang ada di dunia.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Baik Naruto maupun Kaguya meningkatkan kesiagaan setelah tahu kekuatan lawan masing-masing yang tidak bisa dikategorikan biasa saja. Keduanya saling menatap tapi wajah Naruto kiat menunjukkan kepucatan.

' _ **Sigh… trauma anak ini menghambat perkembangannya dalam pertarungan.'**_ Batin Fenrir tanpa Naruto ketahui.

Kaguya berlari memangkas jarak dengan kecepatan yang sudah ditingkatkan menggunakan [Accel]. Meski begitu Naruto masih dapat melihat pergerakkan Kaguya menggunakan indera penglihatannya [Eagle Eye]. Naruto menyilangkan pedangnya di depan dada untuk menahan tinju berbasis [Mana] yang diluncurkan Kaguya.

Naruto meringis sesaat setelah tidak sanggup membendung kekuatan tinju yang diawali dengan [Accel]. Alhasil ia terseret kebelakang dan ….

 _Brak!_

"Gahhh!"

Punggung Naruto menghantam keras tembok hingga menimbulkan retakan. Sedikit darah keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia jatuh tertunduk sambil menutup mulutnya sebagai respon akibat rasa mual yang bergejolak di perut. _Trauma ini benar-benar merepotkan._

Belum puas meretakkan tembok menggunakan tubuh Naruto, Kaguya kembali memangkas jarak. Kedua tangannya diselimuti aura biru yang diyakini adalah [Mana]. Setelah berada di hadapan Naruto yang tidak siaga Kaguya tanpa ampun menyarangkan tinjunya pada perut Naruto hingga tubuh itu kembali membentur tembok.

 _Buakh!_

1 pukulan di perut.

 _Buakh!_

2 pukulan di perut.

 _Buakh!_

3 pukulan di perut.

 _Buakh! Buakh! Buakh!_

Entah Kaguya menyarangkan pukulan yang keberapa kalinya. Namun jika melihat bagaimana kondisi tembok di belakang Naruto maka Kaguya telah menyarangkan pukulan lebih dari 10 kali. Lalu sekarang, _last punch_ dari Kaguya yang meningkatkan intensitas Mana di tangan kananya, memukul wajah Naruto tanpa ampun hingga kepala itu menyangkut di tembok.

Kaguya menghela napas kemudian berbalik tanpa sepatah kata. Memberi isyarat pada wasit agar segera mengumumkan pemenang pertandingan. Namun Asuma hanya diam memandang kepulan debu yang menyembunyikan siluet Naruto.

 _Srek!_

Langkah Kaguya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri tegap. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah retakan di wajah Naruto.

"Kau! Bagaimana–"

"Last Defend,"

 **[Golden Element: Golden Armor]**

Naruto menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Untuk jaga-jaga aku telah melapisis seluruh tubuhku dengan armor emas yang kusamarkan seperti kulit."

Kaguya menatap intens Naruto. "Dengan kata lain kulitmu yang kulihat sekarang sebenarnya adalah pertahanan emasmu, bukan begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Meski begitu kau cukup kuat untuk menimbulkan efek meski aku sudah menggukana armor emas."

Terlihat retakan yang tercipta di wajah Naruto itu semakin panjang dan merambat lalu hancur menjadi beberapa keping yang jatuh ke bawah, memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang berwana emas terang.

' **Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?'** tanya Fenrir. Pikiran Naruto semakin ke sini semakin tak karuan. Naruto yang semula siaga penuh pada pertarungan kini pikirannya kacau. Pikirannya entah tertuju ke mana.

Kaguya yang melihat Naruto terengal-engal memandang dengan heran. Meski ia telah menyerang remaja pirang itu secara membabi buta tapi ini belum waktunya untuk terengal-engal.

' _Kuso!'_ Jantung Naruto semakin berdetak cepat. Pikirannya tak karuan serta perut yang meronta ingin memuntahkan isinya. Ini benar-benar situasi terburuk. Persentase kemenangan Naruto hampir mendekati nol. _'Setidaknya aku harus menyarangkan serangan terakhir padanya.'_

Naruto patut diacungi jempol karena meski dalam keadaan trauma ia masih berjuang untuk menang. Ini seperti orang yang trauma ketinggian berusaha melewati jembatan kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di bawahnya. Jelas sangat susah untuk dilalui!

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan bertahan lebih lama, lebih baik menyerah saja, Namikaze-kun."

"Keh …," Naruto terkekeh pelan, "menyerah katamu? Kata itu tidak ada di dalam kamus hidupku! Lebih baik aku kalah babak belur dari pada kalah secara memalukan! Ingat ini Ootsutsuki-san, tidak peduli apa pun rintangan yang kuhadapi aku akan tetap berjalan ke depan menggapai keinginanku."

' _Termasuk keinginan untuk menang darimu meski trauma yang menghadang.'_ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Kaguya menatap Naruto dengan bola mata membulat dan semburat merah tipis hadir di kedua pipinya. Bukan perkataan Naruto yang membuatnya terpesona melainkan raut wajah kesungguhan dari Naruto. Kaguya sudah biasa mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu dari laki-laki yang menginginkannya tapi untuk kali ini ia melihat raut wajah kesungguhan.

Naruto membuktikan bahwa perkatannya tidak sebatas perkataan yang keluar lalu dilupakan begitu saja. Itulah yang membuat Kaguya … meski sesaat … ia terpesona.

 _Krak!_

!

Lantai yang berada di bawah Kaguya retak lalu memunculkan tangan emas. Kelengahan sesaat membuat Kaguya terlambat menghindar dan harus merelakkan kedua kakinya dicengkram kuat oleh tangan emas. Kaguya tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Sejak kapan–" pertanyaan yang hendak diluncurkan itu tiba-tiba terhenti setelah menemukan jawabannya. Dari bekas tembok retak itu terlihat dua lubang seukuran tangan yang Kaguya yakini itulah asal muasalnya tangan emas ini.

"Satu kesalahan yang telah lakukan, Ootsutsuki-san … itu adalah kau telah membelakangi musuhmu." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto menciptakan tangan emas ketika Kaguya beranggapan bahwa ia telah memenangkan pertandingan. Tangan emas itu dengan cepat masuk ke tembok lalu menuju permukaan lantai dan menunggu di bawah Kaguya. Ini sama seperti serangan pertama gadis itu.

' _Kuso! Dia ternyata sangat jenius seperti Nara Shikamaru-kun.'_ Rutuk Kaguya dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertarung dengan lawan yang jenius seperti rekan satu timnya, Nara Shikamaru yang menghantarkannya menuju tim pertama sampai di menara.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, tidak membuang waktu lebih lama ia mengonsentrasikan seluruh Mana-nya membuat tubuhnya terselimuti aura emas. 20 lingkaran sihir emas tercipta di sekeliling Kaguya yang tidak lama kemudian memunculkan setengah badan senjata seperti pedang, palu, kapak, dan lain-lain.

"Ini adalah serangan terkuat yang kumiliki," Naruto menarik napas dalam lalu meneriaki nama sihirnya.

 **[Swords of Babylon]**

 _Buum!_

 _Duar!_

20 jenis senjata yang tercipta melesat cepat menghantam Kaguya tanpa ampun menimbulkan kepulan debu tebal. Naruto sangat yakin serangan pamungkasnya mengenai Kaguya dengan telak setelah menganalisis berbagai aspek.

Jarak. Dengan jarak seperti ini mustahil Kaguya dapat menghindar semua serangan terlebih pembentukan sihir es lebih lama dari pada emas jadi kemungkinan Kaguya membuat pertahanan mendekati nol.

Serangan Naruto membuat seluruh murid yang menonton cengo dengan mulut terbuka.

Naruto menyeringai. Menatap tidak sabar hasil yang tersembunyi di balik kepulan debu itu.

' **MENGHINDAR!'**

Naruto dengan refleks gilanya menghindari sesuatu yang melesat menuju dirinya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati pedang khas [Eutas] abad pertengahan tertancab di tembok.

' _Pedang?'_

 _Boush!_

Sesuatu keluar dari kepulan debu kemudian melayang. Itu Kaguya!

Naruto menatap tidak percaya apa yang tersaji di depannya –tidak, tapi di atasnya! Kaguya tengah melayang dengan belasan pedang mengitari tubuhnya dengan kecepatan gila.

Kaguya menyeka darah di pipinya yang tergores hasil serangan Naruto. "Selamat Namikaze-kun. Kau adalah lawan pertama yang membuatku menggunakan [Personal Magic]."

Hampir semua termasuk Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Kaguya kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah mengetahuinya dan malah menyeringai. Kaguya pemilik [Personal Magic]? Naruto benar-benar tidak beruntung mendapatkan lawan.

"Sebagai rasa hormatku padamu yang bisa mendesakku hingga menggunakan kekuatan ini, aku akan memperkenalkan diri secara lengkap,"

"Huh?"

"Namaku Ootsutsuki Kaguya, cucuk dari Kaisar sekaligus _Princess of Japan Empire_."

' _Shit! Fuck! Kuso! Kenapa aku diberikan lawan monster seperti dia?'_

"Baiklah, akan kuakhiri sampai di sini. Maaf saja Namikaze-kun, kau tidak ditakdirkan menang melawanku."

Kaguya membuat pose seperti seorang yang hendak memainkan biola. Dari ketiadaan tercipta pedang dan senapan laras panjang. Pedang sebagai batang penarik senarnya sedangkan senapan sebagai tubuh biola.

Kaguya menggerakkan tangannya seakan sedang menggesek senar biola.

 **[Holopsicon: The First Movement of Cosmos – Magic Erase Factor]**

 _Dumm!_

Dentuman keras terdengar sesaat setelah Kaguya menggerakkan tangannya, menciptakan efek distorsi yang semakin membesar menuju Naruto. Apa pun jenis sihir yang ada akan dihapuskan termasuk ke-20 lingkaran sihir Naruto yang mengelilingi Kaguya. Efek distorsi itu mengenai Naruto membuat perlahan-lahan seluruh kulitnya retak lalu hancur menjadi serpihan kecil diikuti oleh tubuhnya yang terhempas kuat ke belakang sambil berputar-putar lalu menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras.

 _Brak!_

"Ohok!"

Naruto ambruk dengan darah cukup banyak keluar dari mulutnya.

' _Aku tak bisa bergerak!'_ ringis Naruto dalam hati yang berusaha mengerakkan tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa.

Asuma mendekati tempat Naruto lalu memeriksa kondisinya. Ia lalu memandang Kaguya.

"Pertandingan pertama antara Ootsutsuki Kaguya melawan Namikaze Naruto dimenangkan oleh Ootsutsuki Kaguya."

Tidak ada yang bersorak untuk kemenangan Kaguya karena semua penonton masih dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kaguya mendarat di permukaan dengan mulus lalu berjalan pelan menuju tempat penonton.

Sementara _The Ten Grace of God_ memandang layar proyeksi di depan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Naruto … tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Naruto terbangun di ruangan serba putih yang ia yakini adalah UKS. Ia memandang seluurh tubuhnya yang terluka dan ada perban di beberapa bagian. Naruto memegang kepalanya saat ia merasakan sakit. Mengingat pertarungan terakhirnya yang sangat tidak seimbang.

Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu masuk seorang pria dewasa yang Naruto tahu bernama Azazel.

"Yo, Naruto. bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang terlihat." Jawab Naruto pelan.

Azazel memandang Naruto yang diam sambil melihat keluar jendela. "Kau merasa kesal karena kalah?"

Naruto tak menjawab tapi Azazel tahu artinya itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan saat kau melawan Kaguya. Dia adalah keluarga kaisar juga kekuatannya sangat besar untuk ukuran seorang remaja. Aku telah melihatmu bertarung dan jujur kukatakan, kau hebat."

"Hebat? Dari mananya? Aku telah kalah dan lebih parah lagi aku termasuk ke dalam 10 murid terkuat." Naruto menekan perkataannya. Tangannya terkepal erat.

Azazel menghela napas. "Kau tahu bagaimana sifat seorang yang memiliki trauma? Mereka akan menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan trauma mereka apa pun caranya. Aku tahu kau memiliki trauma akan pertarungan tapi melihatmu yang terus bertarung melawan traumamu, kau sungguh hebat."

"Hn. Apa kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menghiburku?"

Azazel terdiam sesaat. "Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku ke sini untuk memastikan jika kondisimu baik-baik saja."

"Hn."

Mendapati jawaban yang dingin, Naruto saat ini sedang badmood. Azazel menghela napas lalu pergi ke luar setelah mengucapkan salam. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu terlelap tidur.

Di luar Azazel sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _'Aku tidak menyangka trauma Naruto masuk tahap yang mengkhawatirkan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama. Aku harus cepat menemukan metode untuk menyembuhkan trauma Naruto.'_

* * *

Naruto terbangun setelah merasakan ada yang menggenggam lembut tangannya. Sentuhan halus yang Naruto rasakan mirip seperti sentuhan ibunya. Ia perlahan membuka mata dan menatap pemandangan wajah cantik dari wanita yang ia tahu bernama ….

"Ootsutsuki … -sama?"

Yep. Yang berada di sisi Naruto sekarang adalah gadis cantik berambut abu-abu, Kaguya. Naruto bangkit dan menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan heran. _Ada apa ia datang ke sini?_

"N-namikaze-kun … a-aku datang ke sini untuk melihat kondisimu." Kata Kaguya yang sedikit agak … malu-malu?

"Kondisiku? Ah … aku sekarang baik-baik saja meski ada beberapa bagian yang membuatku sakit jika digerakkan."

"S-souka … maafkan aku karena terlalu berlebihan saat bertarung denganmu." Kata Kaguya sambil menunduk dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan.

Naruto menatap bengong kelakuan Kaguya yang sama sekali jauh dari image cool-nya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. "T-tidak usah minta maaf seperti itu Ootsutsuki-sama, yang namanya pertarungan tidak jauh dari kejadian tak terduga."

"Tapi …,"

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula aku tidak menaruh dendam padamu kok."

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Ah aku baru ingat!" Kaguya mengambil kotak yang terbungkus kain bergambar kepala panda lalu membukanya. Bermacam-macam makanan yang terlihat enak tersaji di situ. Kaguya berkata dengan malu-malu. "I-ini aku membuatkanmu makanan sebagai rasa maafku."

"Makanan … Ootsutsuki-sama yang membuatnya?"

Kaguya mengangguk. "Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan –sama."

"Kenapa? Bukannya Ootsutsuki-sama adalah keturunan langsung kaisar? Jadi aku wajib memanggilmu dengan panggilan hormat."

"Tapi aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu, Namikaze-kun. Panggil aku seperti biasa saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Kaguya kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Ootsutsuki … -san."

"Nah itu lebih baik. Namikaze-kun belum makan bukan? Sini aku suapin."

"Heeeee! Tidak usah repot-repot Ootsutsuki-san. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. lagi pula tanganmu diperban seperti itu. sini, aaa …."

Naruto menatap makanan yang berada di atas sendok. Ia lalu memandang Kaguya yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut. Serius nih? Putri kekaisaran Jepang menyuapi orang biasa sepertinya?

Oh Tuhan kau sangat baik sekali. Seperti kata orang, setelah keapesan terbitlah keenakan.

Naruto bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya. Aku yakin. Cepat buka mulutnya."

"B-baiklah." Naruto membuka mulut dan makanan itu sukses masuk ke tempat yang seharusnya. Naruto mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya kemudian terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Namikaze-kun kenapa? Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

"Bukan bukan. Malahan makananmu sangat enak sampai bisa membuatku melayang sesaat."

Kaguya terlihat senang. "Syukurlah."

10 menit berlalu. Kotak bekal yang tadi di bawa Kaguya habis tanpa sisa. Kaguya lalu pergi setelah urusannya selesai. Ia juga tidak kuat jika berada di dekat Naruto entah kenapa. Di sepanjang koridor Kaguya terus melamunkan sesuatu … tentang remaja pirang bekas lawannya.

' _Ada apa denganmu Kaguya! Kenapa sifatmu berbeda sekali jika berhadapan dengan Namikaze-kun? Ayolah kembali normal, kembali normal ke Kaguya yang anggun dan mempesona.'_

* * *

Dua hari Naruto berada di ruang UKS untuk penyembuhan total. Untungnya Naruto diperbolehkan keluar saat hari di mana pertarungan kelas 2 dan 3 dilaksanakan. Naruto ingin sekali melihat pertarungan itu terlebih orang yang sudah pasti akan Naruto rekrut ke dalam guild bagaimanapun kondisinya, Coriana Andrealphus.

Meskipun tidak mengharapkan Coriana menang di sebuah pertandingan, tapi Naruto cukup terkesima oleh sifat pantang menyerah dari Coriana melawan musuhnya meski akhirnya ia kalah.

Naruto juga sempat menyaksikan beberapa pertarungan yang cukup menghibur.

Setelah acaranya selesai ia meninggalkan menara ini menuju asramanya dibantu oleh guru yang menguasai sihir teleportasi. Naruto harus bersiap-siap untuk besok karena pemilihan anggota guild di adakan di Colosseum.

* * *

Hari ke-7, hari terakhir masa MPLS sekaligus tahap puncak yaitu perekrutan anggota guild. Tahap ini dilakukan di Colosseum tempat yang sering digunakan untuk _Battle of Honor_ dan acara lainnya.

Matahari bersinar cerah tanpa hambatan menyinari seluruh pelosok sekolah besar ini. Para murid satu per satu keluar dari asrama dan menuju Colosseum.

Naruto tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Le Fay dan Kuisha yang di sepanjang perjalanan menceritakan bagaimana mereka memenangkan pertandingan saat tahap ke dua. Itu membuat Naruto agak jengkel karena ia satu-satunya orang yang kalah di tim 7.

Mereka mulai bisa melihat puncak Colosseum, artinya mereka sudah dekat. Le Fay dan Kuisha masih sibuk membicarakan pengalaman bertarung kemarin hari sampai masuk ke dalam Colosseum dan tidak menyadari jika Naruto tak ada di belakang.

"Ahahaha benar juga, untung aku tidak mendapatkan lawan jenius seperti si Nara itu ya, bukan begitu Naruto?"

Le Fay dan Kuisha menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto?"

"Di mana laki-laki itu? Selalu menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Haah… biarkan saja Le Fay. Lihat kita hampir ketinggalan barisan. Ayo, abaikan saja si Naruto itu."

"Ya sudah."

Mereka ikut berbaris sesuai kelas masing-masing.

Bukan hanya Le Fay dan Kuisha yang menggosip soal pertanding kemarin. Hampir semua murid melakukan hal sama terutama saat membicarakan pertandingan antara Naruto dan Kaguya. Lalu sekarang seluruh perhatian tertuju pada mimbar yang sudah tersaji sepuluh beja dengan di tengahnya terdapat angka romawi dari [I-X].

"Ne ne, apa kau tahu siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam _The Ten Grace of God_?"

"Mana kutahu? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

"Yang pasti mereka adalah 10 orang terkuat di sekolah ini."

"Dan mereka juga pastinya tampan-tampan atau cantik-cantik … kyaa!"

"Ghhh… aku sudah tidak sabar melihat mereka. Semoga saja aku direkrut oleh peringkat 1."

"Mana mungkin!"

"Ehehehe. Aku kan hanya berharap."

"Ahahahaha."

Sementara itu di sebuah koridor gelap dan sepi. Langkah seseorang menggema di sepanjang jalan. Langkah kaki itu secara perlahan bergerak menuju pertigaan di depannya. Pertigaan yang tersoroti oleh sinar mentari.

 _Tap!_

Langkahnya memelan setelah mendapati 9 orang muncul dari arah kanan dan berhenti menunggu dirinya. Ia melangkah lagi, kini agak cepat dan berhenti di depan seorang pria tampan berambut merah.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-kun." Kata Sirzechs dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto mengangguk. Sirzechs lalu menyerahkan jubah berwarna merah dengan setengah kerah. Naruto tahu bahwa jubah itu adalah jubah kebangsawanan yang selalu dipakai saat acara resmi.

"Apa kau yakin? Bukannya ini untuk para bangsawan?"

"Sebagai anggota _The Ten Grace of God_ kau wajib memakai jubah ini sama seperti kita. Sekarang lepaskan blazer-mu dan pakailah."

Naruto mengangguk lalu melepaskan blazer-nya dan menyumpannya di sudut koridor. Ia menerima jubah itu kemudian memakainya dan mengancingkan rantai emas sebagai penyangganya.

"Semua sudah berkumpul, kalau begitu ayo! Kita pergi menemui murid baru!"

Sirzech memimpin di depan. Ke sepuluh orang itu berjalan dengan penuh wibawa menuju setitik cahaya di depan. Aura yang terpancar dalam tuubh mereka bukanlah aura remaja biasa, melaikan aura seorang pemimpin! Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu ….

Saatnya untuk menunjukkan siapa itu Namikaze Naruto.

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: HYDRA by MITH & ROID~**

* * *

 **AN:** Hollaaa! Balik lagi dengan Eins setelah beberapa jam yang lalu meng-update fic **Devil Uchiha Naruto**. Ekhem, inilah akhir dari pertarungan Naruto melawan Kaguya yang setelah saya pikir dari segala sudut pandang, tidak ada alur yang pas di mana Naruto memenangkan pertandingan. Alasannya? Sudah terlihat jelas saat pertarungan.

[Personal Magic] Kaguya adalah [Holopsicon], saya ambil dari kemampuan Altair di **Re: Creators**. Huhu … Kaguya memiliki kekuatan yang termasuk ke dalam _godlike_. Namun, Naruto akan terus mengejar kekuatan Kaguya sedikit demi sedikit.

Saya sudah menyiapkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota guild Naruto. Untuk saat ini saya sudah menyiapkan 15 orang pertama. Siapa saja? Next chapter akan diungkap.

Saran dari kalian masih terbuka untuk anggota guild Naruto tapi ingat, kasih alasan jelas!

Jangan lupa review karena review dari kalian adalah penyemangat untuk author!

KALO ADA YANG SENANG DENGAN UPDATE CHAPTER INI UCAPKAN _#FFN2019BANGKIT!_

 **[26/12/2018]**


	7. SACRIFICE

**Arc I: MPLS**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: SACRIFICE**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari~**

Seluruh murid berbaris rapi di arena Colosseum. Para murid baru berada di sebelah kiri dari mimbar sedangkan budak kelas 2 dan 3 berada di sebelah kanan. Mereka semua terdiam menunggu kedatangan para _The Ten Grace of God_. Seorang wanita cantik terlihat muncul di tempat khusus komentator dan dikawal oleh beberapa penjaga sekolah.

Wanita itu bernama Shizune. Ia memeriksa microphone di depannya dengan mengetuk kepala microphone beberapa kali untuk mengetahui alat pengeras suara itu aktif atau tidak.

Shizune mulai berbicara, "Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku Shizune, Wakil Kepala Sekolah Donquixote Academy. Saya di sini mewakili sekolah mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang sudah menyelesaikan masa MPLS selama 1 minggu."

Para murid diam mendengarkan.

"Sebelum saya memperkenalkan para _The Ten Grace of God_ yang akan menampung kalian ke dalam _guild_ mereka, saya akan mengumumkan 10 siswa yang mendapatkan gelar MVP selama mengikuti MPLS."

Para murid mulai bergemuruh, saling bergumam membicarakan siapa saja yang termasuk ke dalam MVP.

"Kalau begitu saya akan mengumumkan mulai dari peringkat pertama;

1\. Ootsutsuki Kaguya dari kelas 1-A

2\. Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 1-B

3\. Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 1-B

4\. Sairaorg Bael dari kelas 1-D

5\. Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 1-A

6\. Sona Sitri dari kelas 1-A

7\. Rias Gremory dari kelas 1-A

8\. Senju Itama dari kelas 1-C

9\. Hyuuga Neji dari kelas 1-C

10\. Sabaku no Gaara dari kelas 1-E

Itulah ke-10 murid yang mendapatkan gelar MVP dan berhak mendapatkan pin penghargaan."

Seluruh murid sekali lagi bergemuruh pelan. Beberapa ada yang tersenyum sombong, ada juga yang kesal, dan tidak sedikit yang acuh.

"Hah … aku tak masuk ke jajaran MVP deh!"

"Kau mana mungkin jadi murid MVP! Hahaha!"

"Hoamzzz, mendokusei."

"Cih, hanya urutan ke-5 kah?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam spike terlihat mengeraskan wajahnya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Sama kesalnya seperti pemuda spike tadi, wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih. _'Aku tak percaya dikalahkan oleh si Namikaze Naruto itu! Awas saja nanti!'_

Sementara yang jadi urutan pertama sepuluh siswa MVP terlihat tidak peduli dan malah melirik ke sana sini seperti sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang. _'Namikaze-kun … di mana kau?'_

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada 10 murid yang menjadi MVP." Shizune menyudahi pidato pertamanya lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tadi ia pegang kepada salah satu penjaga dan kemudian mengambil kertas lagi dari penjaga lain.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk membuka acara terakhir dari serangkaian kegiatan MPLS, perekrutan _guild_."

"Yoshsaaa!"

"Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu!"

"Kami-sama mohon berikan hamba yang terbaik."

Beberapa kalimat yang mewakili perasaan para murid Shizune dengar. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menarik seluruh perhatian murid agar suasana kembali kondusif. Setelah memandang ke bawah cukup lama barulah Shizune melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Seperti yang kalian sudah ketahui, sistem _guild_ di sekolah ini adalah mutlak dan wajib hukumnya. Jika ada dari kalian yang tidak bergabung ke dalam _guild_ manapun maka orang itu akan berstatus sebagai … budak."

 _Glek!_

"Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, saya akan memperkenalkan para _The Ten Grace of God_ dimulai dari kursi pertama … orang yang menyandang julukan anugerah _'Mighty'_ dan pemilik bounty 860.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ [Kings] … Sirzechs Gremory dari kelas 3-A."

Sirzechs muncul dari dalam koridor menyambut para murid dengan senyum menawannya. Seluruh murid baru bergemuruh hebat menyaksikan wajah orang pemilik kursi pertama yang selalu diidamkan oleh banyak orang.

"Jadi dia ya …."

"Kyaaaa Sirzechs-sama sangat tampan~"

"Sirzechs-sama~"

"Sirzechs-sama~"

Orang yang disoraki tersenyum canggung lalu pergi ke kursinya yang berada di paling kanan. Ia lalu duduk dengan pose bangsawan yang semakin membuat wanita menyoraki namanya dengan keras.

"Ekhem!" Shizune mau tidak mau berdehem lagi untuk meredakan massa yang kian tak terkendali. Setelah mendapatkan perhatiannya lagi ia lalu melanjutkan.

"Kursi kedua ditempati oleh orang yang menyandang julukan anugerah _'Beauty'_ dan pemilik bounty 720.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ [PRIDE] … Gabriel dari kelas 2-B!"

Gabriel, wanita cantik bak model terkenal itu berjalan pelan menyambut siswa baru yang sudah hampir tepar karena senyuman menawannya.

"Malaikat! Dia seorang malaikat!"

"Ughh cantiknya … aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Kyaaa Gabriel-oneesama!"

"Onee-sama!"

Gabriel tidak lama-lama melambaikan tangannya, ia segera pergi menuju kursi ke-2 dan duduk diam di sana. Sebenarnya ia malas mengikuti acara seperti ini dan ingin segera pergi ke perpustakaan, surga baginya.

"Kita lanjutkan. Kursi ketiga dimiliki oleh orang yang menyandang julukan anugerah _'Loyalty'_ dan pemilik bounty 615.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ [Akatsuki] … Uzumaki Nagato dari kelas 3-C!"

Remaja berambut merah gaya emo itu muncul dan menatap kumpulan manusia di bawahnya yang sedang bergemuruh. Ia tersenyum singkat lalu pergi menuju kursinya. Sanjungan-sanjungan ia dengar cukup jelas.

"Selanjutnya, kursi keempat dimiliki oleh siswi yang menyandang julukan anugerah _'Honesty'_ serta pemilik bounty 555.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ [ENVY] … Serafall Sitri dari kelas 3-A!"

Kemunculan Serafall berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang memasang gaya cool. Ia malah melompat-lompat kegirangan lalu melambaikan tangan dengan semangat yang berlebihan. Membuat satu orang di barisan memalingkan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"Serafall-sama kawai desu~"

"Loliiiii~"

Sementara kelas 2 dan 3 hanya diam saja.

Serafall, orang yang paling lama menyalami murid baru dibandingkan Sirzechs, Gabriel, maupun Nagato. Ia baru duduk di kursinya setelah hampir 5 menit melambaikan tangan tanpa henti membuat Shizune memasang wajah agak kesal.

"Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku akan lanjutkan. Ekhem, kursi kelima diduduki oleh siswa yang menyandang julukan anugerah _'Genius'_ serta memiliki harga kepala sebesar 440.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ [Royal Knight] … Cao Cao dari kelas 3-E."

Cao Cao berjalan tegap sambil menenteng senjata utamanya yaitu tombak suci yang termasuk ke dalam salah satu senjata terkuat di kekaisaran Jepang, bahkan dunia. Semua menatap kagum kepada Cao Cao saat merasakan betapa besarnya aura yang dipancarkan orang jenius itu.

"Aku mendengar kabar kalau Cao Cao-senpai bukanlah dari keluarga bangsawan,"

"Benarkah? Itu berarti dia orang dari kalangan biasa saja?"

"Benar. Tapi kemampuannya setara dengan para bangsawan yang menempati ke-10 kursi."

"Sugoi! Aku ingin masuk ke _guild_ Cao Cao-senpai!"

Cao Cao duduk di kursinya sambil tetap menggenggam senjata tombak itu.

"Kursi keenam diisi oleh orang yang memegang julukan anugerah _'Miracle'_ dan pemilik bounty sebesar 400.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ [Heaven Sword] … Vali Lucifer dari kelas 2-A."

Vali menyeringai tipis sambil memandang rendah orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya. Ia tidak melambaikan tangan tapi justru langsung menuju kursinya dan duduk. Meski kelakuan Vali bisa dibilang dingin tapi sorak-sorak memuji masih terdengar.

"Mohon untuk tenang … baiklah, selanjutnya kursi kedelapan dimiliki oleh siswa yang mendapatkan julukan anugerah _'Firmness'_ dan pemilik bounty 315.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ [FATE] … Senju Tobirama dari kelas 2-C!"

Tobirama melangkah dengan badan tegap sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak ada senyum tipis yang terpancar. Tobirama, seperti biasa masuk ke mode seriusnya. Bahkan seluruh murid pun terdiam seakan sedang diperintah Tobirama untuk bungkam.

"Hn. Mohon bantuannya, anak baru."

Tobirama yang pertama mengucapkan sesuatu saat upacara pengenalan _The Ten Grace of God_. Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya dan tidak lama setelah itu gemuruh murid mulai terdengar.

"Kursi kesembilan dimiliki oleh orang yang mendapatkan julukan anugerah _'Quiet'_ serta pemilik dari bounty seharga 309.000.000 … ketua _guild_ [Red Rose] … Shalba Beelzebub dari kelas 2-B."

Remaja yang memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang itu tersenyum manis melihat para siswi yang sepertinya terpana oleh ketampanannya. Ia kemudian menyalami murid baru sebelum duduk di kursinya.

"Kyaaa tampannya~"

"Ah … aku sepertinya akan pingsan."

"Ekhem, baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi. Kursi kesepuluh dimiliki oleh siswi yang menyandang julukan anugerah _'Elegance'_ serta pemilik bounty 300.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ [Valkyrie] … Katerea Leviathan dari kelas 2-B!"

Katerea berjalan dengan anggun sambil membenarkan kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya, membuat para siswa hidung belang yang melihat itu langsung terpana. Katerea disambut teriakan meriah dari para laki-laki kelas satu. Ia memasang senyum elegan dan hal itu menambah keributan di arena.

Melihat delikan tajam dari Shizune, Katerea menyudahi acara sambutan 'panas'-nya dan duduk di kursinya yang kebetulan dekat dengan dirinya.

Keributan di tempat murid baru mulai mereda setelah beberapa saat. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai menyadari saat dilihatnya kursi yang berangka romawi [VII] kosong. Mereka juga sadar bahwa Shizune melewatkan pengumuman siapa pemegang kursi ke-7. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"Ne Ne, apa kau tahu siapa pemilik kursi ke-7? Shizune-san sepertinya tidak mengumumkan."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga bingung kenapa kursi ke-7 kosong. Mungkin orangnya sedang berhalangan."

"Tidak mungkinlah, mana ada orang penting yang melewatkan acara ini!"

"Yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga. Lalu sebenarnya siapa pemilik kursi ke-7?"

"Hoamzzz, mendokusei. Kuharap acara ini segera cepat selesai dan aku bisa tidur seharian."

"…."

"Sepertinya kalian sudah menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil," perkataan Shizune membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Ia melihat satu per satu raut wajah bingung dan penasaran yang ditunjukkan anak kelas satu. Tanpa disadari siapapun Shizune tersenyum singkat.

"Aku akan mengumumkannya jadi pasang telinga kalian baik-baik,"

 _Gluk!_

Entah kenapa tapi sepertinya mereka mulai tidak nyaman dengan perkataan Shizune.

Wakil kepala sekolah itu menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kursi ketujuh … dikuasai oleh siswa yang menyandang julukan anugerah _'Wealth'_ karena kemampuan langkanya serta pemilik harga kepala sebesar 321.000.000 … ketua dari _guild_ yang baru berdiri yaitu [SACRIFICE] … dia adalah–"

Shizune menyeringai melihat raut wajah para murid yang sangat penasaran. Suasana di arena saat ini hening tanpa suara terdengar. Perlahan tapi pasti suara langkah kaki menggema di atas mimbar. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju mimbar untuk menyalami murid baru–kurang tepat, tapi memperkenalkan siapa dirinya.

Cahaya mentari menyoroti wajah tampannya dan langkah itu terhenti di depan kerumunan orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Naruto diam memperhatikan sambil menyembunyikan pergelangan tangannya di saku celana.

"–dia adalah Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 1-B!"

Tuntas Shizune menggema di seluruh pelosok Colosseum yang mana seluruh murid akan mendengar ucapannya dengan sangat jelas. Coriana tersenyum manis melihat kemunculan Naruto yang membuat semua orang di arena bungkam dalam keterkejutan.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah suara gemuruh yang paling besar tercipta!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Dia … NARUTOOOOOOO!"

"HUEEEEEEE! NARUTO SALAH SATU DARI _THE TEN GRACE OF GOD!"_

Dua teriakan kaget itu berasal dari Le Fay dan Kuisha. Mereka tidak bisa menutup rahangnya saat melihat Naruto berada di atas mimbar.

"N-Namikaze-kun! Naa .. NAMIKAZE-KUN KURSI KE-7?" ini asalnya dari Kaguya yang benar-benar tidak menyangka jika laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya adalah salah satu dari _The Ten Grace of God_. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan rahang yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bukannya dia Namikaze-san yang itu?"

"Iya … yang waktu itu memulai keributan di aula."

"Aku tahu dia, dia orang yang sudah berani melawan bangsawan!"

"Dan dia orang yang menjadi lawan tanding Ootsutsuki Kaguya-sama."

"Ya. Aku melihat pertarungannya. Dia hebat karena sanggup melukai Kaguya-sama."

"Tapi apakah murid kelas satu bisa menjadi _The Ten Grace of God_?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas ini sangat mengejutkan!"

"Hoamzz … orang merepotkan mendapatkan jabatan merepotkan pula."

Sementara itu remaja berambut hitam spike menatap benci ke arah Naruto dengan mata hitam legamnya. _'Chikuso! Kenapa orang jelata seperti dia berada di atasku!'_ kepalan tangan remaja itu semakin menguat membuat kulitnya memutih.

Bukan hanya dia seorang yang menatap tidak suka pada Naruto. Wanita berambut merah bernama Rias Gremory yang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan Naruto saat berada di aula mengeraskan wajahnya. Menggertakan giginya kuat hingga terdengar suara gesekkan.

' _Orang kampungan itu ….'_ Batin Rias menggeram.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya membuat bisikan-bisikan yang beredar mulai mereda. Seluruh atensi tertuju pada Naruto sekarang.

"Siapa saja yang nanti bergabung ke dalam _guild-_ ku … mohon kerja samanya."

Setelah ucapannya ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi empuk bertuliskan angka romawi [VII]. Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada lalu bersandar, ia menutup mata dan menghela napas. Tobirama yang duduk di sampingnya melirik Naruto melalui ekor mata, sementara Vali menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Selamat, kemunculanmu membuat suasana paling gaduh dari yang lain." Ujar Vali.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Senpai. Maa~ meski begitu aku juga kurang enak dengan ini."

Vali terkekeh pelan, laki-laki itu tidak membalas perkataan Naruto dan hanya memalingkan wajah. Shizune melanjutkan pidatonya lagi.

"Semua _The Ten Grace of God_ telah hadir. Kita akan memulai sesi perekrutan _guild_ dimulai dari murid kelas 1-A, barisan paling pertama murid kelas 1-A harap menuju ke depan dan menghadap mimbar." Titah Shizune.

Satu orang laki-laki berambut coklat maju ke tengah, menghadap langsung para _The Ten Grace of God_ dengan pandangan agak kaku. Ia diam berdiri tanpa menyuarakan apa pun cukup lama sampai akhirnya mulutnya mulai membuka. Memperkenalkan nama dan kelas lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali memandang 10 orang itu.

Sesi perekrutan _guild_ sudah dimulai. Beberapa _The Ten Grace of God_ mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda ia merekrut remaja tersebut yang terlihat sangat senang dengan mata berbinar. Karena ada lebih dari satu _guild_ yang menginginkannya maka ia pun diharuskan untuk memilih … dan laki-laki tersebut menunjuk Shalba lalu mengucapkan nama _guild-_ nya.

"Dengan begitu, Izuki Akihito-kun telah resmi bergabung dengan _guild_ [Red Rose] dan dimohon untuk berdiri di depan Shalba Beelzebub." Kata Shizune. Remaja bernama Akihito itu segera melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan wakil kepala sekolah.

Sesi perekrutan terus berlanjut. Siswa demi siswa maju ke depan, Naruto memperhatikan semua rekan anggota pemilik kursi apakah mereka nanti tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan maka Naruto yang akan mengangkat tangannya.

Tanpa terasa 10 murid telah direkrut oleh _guild_ , Naruto masih belum memilih anggota. Ia menunggu … menunggu seseorang yang tidak terpilih oleh _guild_ lain. Hingga akhirnya giliran Kuisha Abaddon dari kelas 1-A yang berdiri di tengah menghadap mereka. Naruto sebenarnya tidak berharap banyak pada Kuisha karena pastinya ia akan bergabung dengan _guild_ kakaknya. Namun, keinginan untuk mengangkat tangan sangat besar.

' _Coba saja dulu, meski aku tahu Kuisha tidak akan memilih guild-ku.'_ Batin Naruto.

Pertama-tama tiga orang mengangkat tangannya, lalu Naruto yang terakhir. Kuisha memandang satu per satu orang yang hendak merekrutnya ke dalam _guild_. Ia menarik napas lalu menunjuk orang yang duduk di kursi bernomorkan [VII], Naruto.

Remaja yang ditunjuk diam seketika. ' _Serius? Kuisha memilih guild-ku?'_

"Namaku Kuisha Abaddon dan aku akan bergabung dengan _guild_ [SACRIFICE] yang diketuai oleh kuris ke-7, Namikaze Naruto!" kata Kuisha dengan lantang.

Naruto diam dengan wajah terkejut. Kuisha menghiraukan itu lalu berbaris di tempat seharusnya sebagai orang pertama yang bergabung ke dalam [SACRIFICE]. Acara kembali dilanjutkan 5 orang berlalu … 10 orang beralu … sampai pada siswi pemegang gelar MPV nomor 1 menghadap ke depan sebagai murid terakhir dari kelas 1-A, Ootsutuski Kaguya.

Bisa ditebak siapa yang menginginkan Kaguya masuk ke _guild_ -nya. Yep, SEMUANYA! Semua mengacungkan tangan kecuali Naruto yang menunduk. Tangan kanannya bergetar ingin sekali terangkat sementara batinnya bertolak belakang. Keinginan sebenarnya adalah mengangkat tangan karena Naruto sangat membutuhkan kekuatan Kaguya tapi apakah ia pantas? Orang seperti Kaguya mana mau bergabung dengan _guild_ baru. Namun akhirnya tangan itu terangkat juga.

Kini semua _The Ten Grace of God_ menginginkan Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

Ootsutuski Kaguya menatap datar semua tangan yang terangkat kecuali satu … satu tangan berwarna tan yang mempesona. Ia kemudian menunjuk Namikaze Naruto. "Namaku Ootsutsuki Kaguya dan aku akan bergabung dengan _guild_ [SACRIFICE] yang diketuai oleh kuris ke-7, Namikaze Naruto … -kun!"

"APA!"

Bukan, suara itu bukan berasal dari mulut Naruto maupun pemilik kursi lainnya, melainkan dari hampir seluruh murid yang tak menyangka bahwa putri kekaisaran Jepang malah bergabung dengan _guild_ baru, mengabaikan tangan pemilik kursi pertama yang terangkat! Ya, ini kedua kalinya Sirzechs mengangkat tangan setelah memilih Rias yang notabennya adalah adiknya.

Sama seperti kebanyakan murid, Naruto juga tak percaya dengan keputusan Kaguya dan beranggapan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi! Tapi hal ini benar-benar terasa nyata dan tentu bukan mimpi.

Kaguya berjalan lalu berbaris di belakang Kuisha yang memasang wajah bengong. Dia … dia akan bersama dengan orang yang dikaguminya? Ah betapa senangnya~

Seluruh murid kelas 1-A sudah selesai dan tidak ada yang menjadi budak. Awalan yang bagus. Sekarang giliran kelas 1-B yang menghadap ke depan diawali dengan seorang siswi berambut panjang cantik.

Kita percepat sesi ini karena tidak terlalu penting … sampailah pada giliran Shikamaru yang menghadap ke depan. Seperti biasa dengan gaya malasnya ia menunjuk tangan Naruto yang terangkat. Yap, Shikamaru memilih bergabung bersama Naruto mengabaikan dua tangan dari Tobirama dan Cao Cao yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan kejeniusan.

Shikamaru dengan malas berjalan dan berdiri di belakang Kaguya sebagai anggota ketiga.

"Hoamzz, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur."

Waktu berjalan cepat tanpa terasa. Semua kelas 1 sudah menyelesaikan tahap akhir seleksi yaitu perekrutan _guild_. Tidak jarang Naruto mengangkat tangan saat semua rekannya tak ada yang berminat dengan kemampuan seseorang, membuatnya menjadi pahlawan di mata orang yang sudah terselamatkan dari status budak yang sempat menghantuinya.

Dari situ terciptalah beberapa orang yang tak bergabung dengan _guild_ dan terpaksa harus menjadi budak. Naruto tak dapat menyelamatkan semua orang, ia juga memikirkan hal lain.

Kini saatnya kelas 2 dan 3 yang menghadap ke depan. Nampaknya cukup banyak _guild_ yang menampung mereka, tapi ada kalanya saat seseorang tidak diinginkan oleh siapa pun, saat itu pula Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Murid terakhir dari kelas 3-E berjalan ke depan dengan gugup. Wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang Naruto kenal di sekolah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Coriana. Ia menjadi murid terakhir yang menghadap ke depan. Naruto melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri kemudian menunduk. Sangat disayangkan, tidak ada yang tertarik dengan Coriana. Namun itu juga menjadi keuntungan Naruto karena dengan begini ia dapat mengabulkan niatnya yang akan merekrut Coriana apa pun yang terjadi.

Naruto mengangkat tangan dengan senyuman menawannya membuat Coriana tersenyum senang dengan rona merah di wajah. Coriana Andrealphus menjadi anggota terakhir _guild_ [SACRIFICE]

* * *

"Tak terasa kita sudah sampai tahap akhir dari sesi perekrutan _guild_. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena acara berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Untuk murid-murid yang tidak memiliki _guild_ diharapkan lebih dulu pergi menuju asrama." Kata Shizune.

Dengan wajah lesu kumpulan murid-murid itu pergi keluar Colosseum.

"Sebelum kita menuju tahap akhir yaitu memperkenalkan markas _guild_ , dimohon ke-10 orang yang mendapatkan gelar MVP berbaris di depan untuk ucapara menyerahan pin."

Sesuai yang dikatakan Shizune, satu per satu orang yang merasa dirinya masuk jajaran MVP berbaris. Naruto yang juga termasuk ke dalamnya langsung mlompat dari mimbar dan mendarat dengan mulus di samping Kaguya yang kaget karena kedatangan Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Yo, Ootsutsuki-san,"

"Hai, Namikaze-kun."

Sepuluh orang telah berbaris. Azazel selaku kepala sekolah menghampiri mereka dengan dua guru di belakang yang membawa 10 pin berbentuk bintang berlapis emas. Satu per satu Azazel memakaikan pin itu tidak lupa mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat. Setelah selesai ke-10 murid tersebut kembali ke barisan masing-masing dan Naruto naik ke mimbar.

"Terima kasih kepada Azazel-sama yang menyerahkan pin penghargaan para murid MVP. Kita akan melanjutkan ke tahap akhir sekaligus penutupan. Kepada semua _The Ten Grace of God_ diharapkan turun ke arena dan berdiri di depan barisan anggota masing-masing untuk selanjutnya menuntun murid baru ke markas _guild_.

"Sampai di sini saya membimbing acara. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Saya, wakil kepala sekolah Shizune mohon pamit undur diri."

Bersamaan dengan Shizune yang meninggalkan tempatnya, ke-10 pemegang kursi pun meninggalkan mimbar menuju arena. Mereka saat ini tengah menyusuri koridor yang erat dengan nuansa abad pertengahan.

Vali merangkul Naruto. "Ho ho, kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung di antara kami karena mendapatkan berlian di tumpukan jerami."

"Huh?"

Vali mendecik. "Aku berbicara tentang Ootsutsuki Kaguya."

"Ah Ootsutsuki-san kah … aku juga awalnya tidak menyangka."

"Hn. Kau tidak asyik buat diajak bicara."

"Terserah."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di arena dan menuju barisan masing-masing. Beberapa ada yang mengawali dengan kata penyambutan, ada juga yang langsung mengajak anggota baru menuju markas _guild_ termasuk Naruto. Alasannya karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan mungkin kata penyambutan lebih baik di lakukan di markas.

* * *

Markas [SACRIFICE] berada di sebelah barat sekolah dekat dengan lapangan rumput luas yang terlihat jarang dipakai. Bangunan markas yang memiliki 5 tingkat ini berdiri kokoh di samping gudang sekolah tempat menyimpan senjata untuk latihan. Bangunan ini berwarna merah dengan bendera besar berlambang _guild_ [SACRIFICE] berada di atas pintu utama.

Kemarin Naruto telah dipandu oleh Shizune untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana kondisi markasnya. Lantai pertama mirip seperti ruang tamu luas nan megah dengan sofa empuk. Lantai ke dua lebih condong ke ruang keluarga dengan mini bar sebagai tambahannya–tentu saja tanpa alkohol.

Lantai ketiga lebih mirip dengan gudang tempat menyimpan segala kebutuhan untuk _guild_ seperti senjata, bahan makanan, dan lain-lain. Lantai ke empat terdapat beberapa ruangan yang ditujukan sebagai tempat kerja murid yang memegang jabatan Captain dan Knight.

Terakhir, lantai kelima adalah ruang kerja untuk Leader dan Co-leader serta beberapa ruangan yang bertujuan sebagai tempat hiburan bagi sang pemimpin _guild._

Dan sekarang Naruto telah berkumpul bersama anggota barunya di lantai dua–ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang meeting anggota. Mereka duduk di sofa kecuali Naruto yang berdiri di depan. Remaja itu berdehem pelan lalu melihat ke-15 anggotanya.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memilih _guild_ [SACRIFICE] sebagai tempat bernaung. Mulai saat ini kita adalah teman dan teman harus saling membantu. Karena ini adalah _guild_ baru maka sekarang aku akan mengumumkan jabatan yang wajib diisi."

Naruto mengambil secarik kertas di sakunya. Ia lalu membaca. "Jabatan Co-Leader aku serahkan kepada Coriana Andrealphus-senpai dari kelas 3-E karena aku berpikir dialah yang lebih tahu tentang sekolah ini beserta sistemnya. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Naruto melirik dan tidak mendapati protes dari mereka maka secara resmi Coriana akan menjadi wakil Naruto. Berikut adalah anggota Naruto beserta jabatannya:

1\. Coriana Andrealphus dari kelas 3-E sebagai Co-Leader merangkap jadi sekertaris.

2\. Kaguya Ootsutsuki dari kelas 1-A sebagai Captain merangkap jadi bendahara.

3\. Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 1-B sebagai Captain.

4\. Kuisha Abaddon dari kelas 1-A sebagai Knight.

5\. Rock Lee dari kelas 2-E sebagai Knight.

6\. Liban Crocell dari kelas 1-B sebagai Member.

7\. Asia Argento dari kelas 1-C sebagai Member.

8\. Mira dari kelas 1-E sebagai Member.

9\. Kira dari kelas 1-E sebagai Member.

10\. Meru dari kelas 1-D sebagai Member.

11\. Xuelan dari kelas 2-D sebagai Member.

12\. Carlamain dari kelas 2-E sebagai Member.

13\. Isabella dari kelas 2-E sebagai Member.

14\. Siris dari kelas 2-D sebagai Member.

15\. Uzumaki Karin dari kelas 1-D sebagai Member.

Naruto juga mengawasi beberapa siswa seangkatannya yang berpotensi menjadi rivalnya di masa depan. Ia telah mengingat mereka beserta _guild_ yang mereka pilih. 'Mereka' yang dimaksud Naruto di antaranya adalah:

Sairaorg Bael dari [Red Rose].

Uchiha Sasuke dari [Akatsuki].

Sona Sitri dari [ENVY].

Rias Gremory dari [Kings].

Senju Itama dari [FATE].

Hyuuga Neji dari [Heaven Sword].

Dan remaja psikopat berambut merah, Sabaku no Gaara dari [Royal Knight].

"Kuharap kalian menyetujui keputusan yang kubuat dan sekarang kalian bebas ke mana saja, langsung pulang ke asrama atau bantu beres-beres di sini juga boleh."

Mereka semua saling pandang lalu mengangguk bersamaan seperti telah menyetujui satu kesimpulan. Kaguya bangkit berdiri mewakili semua member [SACRIFICE]. "Tentu saja kami akan membantu Namikaze-kun membersihkan markas. Lagi pula ini merupakan tempat kami bernaung."

Perkataan Kaguya diberi anggukan oleh semuanya. Naruto tersenyum dan ikut mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Langit biru tercampur warna orange tak terasa telah menghiasai langit kota Kuoh, menandakan bahwa waktu sudah memasuki sore hari. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju asrama khusus _The Ten Grace of God_ yang fasilitasnya setara hotel bintang 5. Setelah tadi selesai menata markas para member pulang ke asrama masing-masing untuk isitrahat, begitu pun dengan dirinya.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto terus diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ini tentang bagaimana dia menggerakkan _guild_ dengan benar. Masalah inilah yang terus membebani Naruto selama beberapa hari, mungkin sejak ia diberi tahu bagaimana tanggung jawab ketua _guild_.

Yang pasti Naruto sudah menetapkan dalam hatinya adalah untuk melindungi semua anggota _guild_ dari segala macam bahaya dan ancaman. Ya, ini adalah tujuan barunya. Namun, apakah dia bisa? Dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang? _Sulit_.

Kata sulit memang paling cocok mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang. Terutama _traumanya_ yang terus ia coba lawan dalam sebuah pertarungan. Mungkin saja jika terbiasa bertarung maka trauma yang ada pada dirinya berangsur menghilang.

 _Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Tak ada yang tahu._

Langkah itu terhenti di depan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati berhiaskan emas di beberapa bagian. Kata _mewah_ paling cocok mendeskripsikan pintu tersebut. Naruto membukanya pelan dan pemandangan yang tersaji di matanya adalah semua _The Ten Grace of God_ –kecuali Gabriel–sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Bercengkrama pelan. Membicarakan masalah ini dan itu.

"Ah, kau sudah datang ya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk pelan menyahut ucapan dari Katerea. Ia lalu masuk dan mendekati rekan sesama pemilik kursi. Katerea menepuk sofa empuk di sampingnya yang kosong. Menyuruh Naruto duduk di situ dengan bahasa fisik. Remaja pirang itu lalu duduk di tempat yang Katerea maksud.

"Bagaimana dengan _guild_ -mu? Cukup melelahkan bukan mengelola _guild_ baru tanpa pengalaman sama sekali?" tanya Nagato.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Untungnya mereka nurut jika diatur. Jadi aku bisa menjalankannya tanpa ada hambatan."

"Baguslah."

Sirzechs memandang remaja pirang itu. "Besok adalah hari pertamamu belajar di sekolah. Kuucapkan selamat dan aku minta setelah pulang sekolah kau mampir dulu ke ruang OSIS di gedung akademi lantai 3 sebelum pergi menuju markas _guild_ -mu."

Naruto menatap Sirzechs dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Memang ada apa?"

"Kau akan tahu besok."

Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah, Senpai."

Besok akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan.

 **Bersambung**

 _ **(End of Arc I)**_

 **~Ending Song: HYDRA by MITH & ROID~**

* * *

 **AN:** Yo Yo Yo Eins kembali! Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari arc I: MPLS. Chapter depan sudah masuk ke arc II: Pandora's Box tapi tentu saja saya akan memperlihatkan kehidupan Naruto di sekolahnya berserta para anggota guild [SACRIFICE].

Banyak yang akan berubah pada diri Naruto selama arc II, saya buat arc itu khusus untuk mengembangkan kepribadian Naruto dengan bimbingan seseorang yang juga khusus menemaninya saat arc II berjalan. Tidak hanya kepribadiannya, ia juga akan berlatih sihir baru dan kekuatan baru muehehehe.

Ah, tentang perintah Sirzechs yang menyuruh Naruto ke ruang OSIS, ia akan mendapatkan hal tak terduga dan merepotkan, hehe.

Ini adalah update-an terakhir di tahun 2018, sampai ketemu bulan Januari 2019 mendatang!

Jangan lupa review karena review dari kalian adalah penyemangat untuk author!

SEKALI LAGI UCAPKAN _#FFN2019BANGKIT!_ UNTUK TERKAHIR KALINYA DI TAHUN 2018!

 **[29/12/2018]**


	8. School Life

**Arc II: Pandora's Box**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: School Life**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata~**

Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur empuk kamar tidurnya. Kamar ini terbilang sangat mewah karena menyerupai kamar-kamar raja pada zaman dahulu. Ya. Asrama yang dibuat khusus untuk _The Ten Grace of God_ memiliki konsep bangunan bangsawan abad pertengahan di benua [Eutas].

"Hah …." Helaan napas keluar pelan dari mulut seorang Namikaze Naruto sambil mengingat momen saat ia makan malam bersama rekan yang lain. Makan malam yang terbilang mewah bagi Naruto yang notabennya bukan termasuk keluarga bangsawan.

Aura kebesaran kentara saat makan malam tadi, tidak seperti biasa yang Naruto rasakan saat makan bersama keluarganya di rumah, atmosfir kekeluargaan. Sepertinya Naruto harus membiasakan hal yang baru bagi dirinya mulai sekarang.

Ia memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang lewat jendela. Ia mendekat lalu menatap langit malam dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Seperti ada suatu hal yang teringat di benaknya. Angin malam berhembus tatkala ia membuka jendela itu membuat rambut kuningnya menari-nari dengan pelan.

Pemandangan dari lampu-lampu yang bersinar Naruto lihat dari bawah bukit. Di bagian kiri ia dapat melihat gedung tempat asrama murid laki-laki. Tidak jauh dari sana ada 3 gedung bertingkat yang saling terhubung. Itu adalah gedung sekolah utama tempat para murid belajar sihir.

Ia kembali menghela napas. Memandang kasur lalu memalingkannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya masih memiliki banyak watt untuk bertahan. Lantas ia memutuskan keluar kamar menuju taman belakang. Sekedar untuk mencari angin dan berharap rasa kantuk menyerangnya tatkala suasana hening melanda.

* * *

Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku taman panjang yang langsung menghadap ke kebun bunga bervariasi warna. Menyenderkan punggung yang sedikit lelah lalu membiarkan kepalanya mendongkak ke atas.

Ia sedikit tersentak tatkala ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia melirikkan mata dan wajah dari Katerea Leviathan hadir di pandangannya. Naruto langsung membenarkan posisinya dan memberikan ruang untuk Katerea duduk. Sama seperti yang Katera lakukan sore hari.

Katera duduk dengan anggun. Membenarkan kacamatanya lalu melihat ke atas. Bulan yang bertaburkan bintang di sekitarnya adalah pemandangan paling indah malam ini. Tidak ada yang memulai bicara untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Mereka saling diam menikmati semilir angin dingin yang menerpa kulit. Suasana canggung tak dapat terelakkan.

Hingga akhirnya Katera memandang Naruto dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau seperti memiliki banyak pikiran."

Naruto melirik lewat ekor mata sebentar sebelum pandangan itu bergerak ke bawah. "Ya … begitulah."

Katerea dapat memahami isi kepala Naruto. Tidak terlalu sulit baginya membaca ekspresi seseorang. "Apa ini tentang _guild_ -mu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ini adalah hal berat yang kutanggung. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa dan tiba-tiba menjadi bagian dari kalian. Keh, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak menyangka jika ini adalah nyata."

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan takdir seperti ini?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja kenapa aku yang terpilih? Banyak orang yang mungkin lebih kuat dariku … contohnya Ootsutuski-san."

Hoho, Katera tahu apa maksud Naruto. Remaja itu pasti kecewa akan kekalahannya dari Ootsutsuki Kaguya mengingat posisinya sudah menjadi _The Ten Grace of God_. Pemikiran seperti itu adalah hal wajar bagi murid baru yang belum memahami makna sebenarnya dari _The Ten Grace of God_.

Sebagian besar murid baru yang mendaftar ke sekolah ini memahami bahwa para _The Ten Grace of God_ adalah murid terkuat di sekolah, itu saja. Pemikiran itu memang tidak salah tapi belum tentu benar.

 _The Ten Grace of God_ bukan hanya menjadi acuan untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat di sekolah.

"Namikaze-kun kuberi tahu satu hal, kekuatan bukan segalanya untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak duduk di tahta _The Ten Grace of God_. Asal kau tahu saja, tidak sedikit siswa yang kekuatannya melampaui beberapa dari kami. Bisa kukatakan kami tidak bisa selamanya menjadi yang terkuat meski duduk di tahta. Namun, pemikiran bahwa _The Ten Grace of God_ adalah yang terkuat tak bisa dihapus dari pemikiran murid baru. Alhasil pemikiran itu bertahan sampai kelas 3 dan diteruskan oleh generasi selanjutnya sehingga mencitpakan rantai pemikiran seperti itu."

Naruto menoleh, memandang Katerea dengan mata sedikit melebar. "Maksud Leviathan-senpai kita semua bukan selamanya jadi orang terkuat di sekolah ini?"

Katerea mengangguk. "Biar kuberi tahu sedikit informasi jajaran bounty terbesar di bawah kita,"

Naruto memasang telinga dengan wajah serius.

"Dimulai dari peringkat ke-11:

Uchiha Itachi kelas 3-A menduduki peringkat ke-11 dengan bounty sebesar 260.000.000,

Diehauser Belial kelas 3-B menduduki peringkat ke-12 dengan bounty 255.000.000,

Hoshigaki Kisame kelas 3-E menduduki peringkat ke-13 dengan bounty 253.000.000,

Uchiha Obito kelas 3-C menduduki peringkat ke-14 dengan bounty 249.000.000,

Grayfia Lucifuge kelas 3-A menduduki peringkat ke-15 dengan bounty 245.000.000,

Konan kelas 3-C menduduki peringkat ke-16 dengan bounty 243.000.000,

Sasori kelas 3-E menduduki peringkat ke-17 dengan bounty 240.000.000,

Deidara kelas 2-A menduduki peringkat ke-18 dengan bounty 238.000.000,

Kakuzu dari kelas 3-D menduduki peringkat ke-19 dengan bounty 235.000.000,

Hidan dari kelas 3-D menduduki peringkat ke-20 dengan bounty 230.000.000."

"Ada juga orang kuat yang dapat disetarakan dengan 20 jajaran besar seperti Roygun Belphegor dan Bedeze Abaddon. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan bounty atau semacamnya. Tapi saat menjalankan misi mereka selalu berhasil dengan memuaskan. Itu saja yang aku tahu dari mereka."

Katerea menghela napas mengeluarkan sisa udara yang berada di paru-paru, lalu kembali menghisap oksigen yang baru. Sedangkan Naruto, dirinya sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan senpainya. Banyak orang kuat di sekolah ini yang tidak sedikit dapat melampaui atau sebanding dengan _The Ten Grace of God_.

Contoh sederhananya saja Naruto menang melawan Riser … dan ada yang lebih di atasnya yaitu Kaguya. Yah … itulah sudut pandangnya, untuk sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Riser-kun sekarang ada di peringkat terakhir dengan bounty nol. Untungnya dia mendapatkan naungan di _guild_ Shalba." Katerea menambahkan.

Berbicara tentang Riser Phoenix, Naruto jadi teringat saat giliran Riser yang maju. Laki-laki sombong itu selalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan benci dan tidak suka. Naruto menyadari hal itu tapi ia diamkan saja. Sepertinya Riser telah menaruh dendam padanya.

Katerea bangkit berdiri lalu membenarkan rok piyamanya yang sedikit kusut di bagian bokong. Ia lalu menatap dalam ke mata sebiru langit itu. "Garis besar yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tidak selamanya orang kuat akan menjadi _The Ten Grace of God_. Percuma jika kuat tapi tidak becus dalam memimpin _guild_. Azazel-sama pasti akan mencopot tahtanya karena ia memiliki hak atas hal tersebut."

Katerea mendekat lalu menepuk bahu Naruto dan tersenyum manis. "Jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang tak perlu. Kau harus fokus pada apa yang ada di depan sekarang."

Setelah ucapannya Katerea meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung dalam kesendirian. Berkaca diri. Memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Katerea tadi. Lalu memutuskan sesuatu.

Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya. "Yah … tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal sepele, yang harus kulakukan saat ini adalah menjadi kuat dan melindungi rekan _guild_ -ku. Seperti yang sudah kutetapkan sore tadi."

* * *

Mentari pagi menyoroti pelosok sekolah ini dengan cahaya kebesarannya. Merangkak naik secara perlahan menuju singgasana. Aktivitas pagi hari sebentar lagi akan berjalan. Beberapa murid mulai keluar dari asrama mereka lalu berjalan menuju gedung utama tempat menimba ilmu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, jalan dipadati banyak murid kelas 1 sampai 3. Berbeda dengan jalan yang lain yang hanya dilewati oleh 10 orang. Mereka adalah pemegang tahta kursi, _The Ten Grace of God_.

Sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun di mana semua rekan pergi bersama menuju gedung utama. Sirzechs seperti biasa memimpin di depan. Sampailah mereka di gerbang. Gerbang ini berbeda dengan gerbang yang selalu dimasuki murid biasa saat hendak masuk ke gedung utama. Gerbang ini khusus untuk _The Ten Grace of God._

Mereka semua berhenti di depan gerbang dengan Naruto yang ada di belakang. Mereka berpisah di sana karena gedung untuk tingkatan kelas berbeda-beda. Untuk kelas 1 gedungnya berada di sebelah kanan, kelas 2 yang ada di tengah, dan kelas 3 gedung di kiri. Alhasil, Naruto berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya.

Di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya, murid yang berpapasan dengan Naruto mulai berbisik-bisik. Entah apa yang mereka bisikkan Naruto juga tak peduli. Ia terus berjalan tanpa hambatan–karena jika ada yang berpapasan dengan dirinya murid lain itu langsung menepi dan memberi Naruto jalan.

Sampailah Naruto di kelas bertuliskan 1-B. Naruto membuka pintu lalu mencari tempat duduknya.

' _Hmm … bukan yang ini … Naraku … bukan … Inuarashi … bukan … Namikaze, ah! Ini dia.'_

Tempat duduk Naruto berada di paling belakang samping jendela. Ia duduk di situ dan melihat ke depan. Wajah Naruto langsung datar. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat kepala yang rambutnya mirip nanas sedang ngorok dengan indahnya.

"Shikamaru." Gumam Naruto datar.

Naruto tak mengindahkan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia memalingkan wajah, menopang dagu lalu memandang luasnya langit di luar jendela. Telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang dapat ia dengan cukup jelas.

"Hei, bukankah itu si Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ya. Dia orang yang membuat gempar seluruh murid kemarin. Dia juga orang pemegang kursi ketujuh."

"Keh, aku heran kenapa orang sepertinya yang kalah oleh Ootsutsuki Kaguya-san bisa jadi pemegang tahta."

"Aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin dia menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan."

"Keh, dasar watak orang jelata. Selalu menggunakan cara kotor untuk sejajar dengan bangsawan seperti kami!"

"Hahahah aku juga setuju!"

Benar. Dua orang yang sedang menjelekkan Naruto itu adalah anak bangsawan. Mereka sengaja meninggikan suara agar orang yang dibicarakan dapat mendengar. Namun, Naruto mengacuhkan semua itu sambil menguap lebar. Tak peduli sama sekali apa yang dikatakan mereka membuat dua orang bangsawan itu menggeram marah.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati dua orang siswi cantik berdiri gugup di sampingnya dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah surat berwarna pink.

"A-ano …," salah satu siswi terlihat gugup untuk mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Huh?"

"Ano … kamu Namikaze Naruto-sama bukan?"

"Sama?" Naruto memandang bingung dengan sebelah alis terangkat. _Serius nih dia dipanggil dengan hormat?_

"I-ini! Mohon terimalah surat dari kami."

Kedua siswi itu kompak menyodorkan surat ke Naruto sambil menunduk. Naruto diam sebentar sambil memandang kedua surat yang ada di depan wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia lalu menerima kedua surat itu mengakibatkan dua siswi kegirangan dalam gugupnya.

Mereka dengan cepat keluar kelas setelah tujuannya terpenuhi. Nampaknya mereka bukan dari kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Remaja itu menatap sebentar kedua surat di tangannya sebelum menyimpannya di saku blazer. Di sisi lain, dua orang bangsawan yang tadi menjelekkan Naruto semakin geram melihat pemandangan tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel pertanda masuk sekolah terdengar. Seluruh siswa berhamburan menuju bangku masing-masing dan tak lama setelahnya seorang guru cantik masuk. Ia memiliki paras menawan di umur yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga dengan rambut pirang panjangnya. Naruto tak lupa membangunkan Shikamaru karena ia tidak mau remaja pemalas itu mendapatkan masalah di hari pertamanya.

Sebelum berbicara guru itu memandang satu per satu murid kelas 1-B. "Namaku Yasaka, guru bidang ilmu sihir sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke depan."

"Ha'i, Yasakan-sensei."

Yasaka mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban semangat muridnya. "Sebelum kita masuk ke pelajaran. Pertama aku ingin menunjuk ketua kelas." Yasaka kembali memandang wajah murid-muridnya dengan intens. Ada yang biasa-biasa saja, ada juga yang gemetar ketakutan karena takut jika dirinya yang akan ditunjuk. _Pede banget._

Sampai pandangan Yasaka terhenti di wajah tampan orang yang terlihat tak peduli dan malah memandang keluar jendela. Yasaka menunjuk orang itu.

"Kau. Namikaze Naruto. Mulai sekarang kau menjadi ketua kelas 1-B dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

"Huh, aku?"

* * *

Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Masalah kian banyak yang mengerubungi dirinya. Baru hari pertama ia duduk di bangkunya, ia sudah diperintah secara paksa untuk mejadi ketua kelas. Beruntungnya Shikamaru yang menjadi wakil ketua jadi ia bisa menyerahkan beberapa urusan yang bisa Shikamaru jalankan. Orang pemalas itu berguna di beberapa kondisi.

Sudah tujuh jam terlewat setelah bel pertama berbunyi. Kini perlajaran hari ini telah usai. Sesuai yang diperintah Sirzechs kemarin, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang OSIS yang berada di gedung 3 lantai tertinggi. Perlu beberapa waktu untuk sampai di sana karena tempatnya jauh bagi murid kelas satu seperti dia.

Sekolah ini tidak seperti kebanyakan sekolah sihir yang memiliki sistem divisi. Seperti divisi [Wizard] dan [Knight]. Sekolah ini malah menyatukan semua mata pelajaran dan terbagi menjadi 3 mata pelajaran utama. Pertama adalah tentang ilmu sihir [Wizard], kedua seni bela diri menggunakan senjata [Knight], dan terakhir seni bela diri tangan kosong [Fighter].

Ketiga mata pelajaran itu memiliki jam belajar yang sama rata. Senin Selasa belajar tentang sihir [Wizard], Rabu Kamis tentang bela diri menggunakan senjata [Knight], Jumat Sabtu tentang bela diri tangan kosong [Fighter].

Jadi tak heran jika sekolah ini terkenal dengan lulusannya yang multifungsi karena tidak hanya menguasai sihir, mereka juga ahli menggunakan senjata.

Tentu saja ada beberapa orang yang menjadi pengecualian sesuai bakat yang mereka miliki.

Tak terasa Naruto telah sampai di depan ruang OSIS. Ia mengetuk pintu itu lalu masuk setelah mendapat izin.

"Ano, aku datang sesuai perkataan Sirzechs-senpai."

Naruto bisa melihat di depannya terdapat meja yang di atasnya ada papan nama 'Ketua OSIS'. Namun kursi itu tidak menghadap ke arah yang seharusnya. Berbalik. Membuat Naruto tak dapat melihat siapa yang duduk di sana.

Kursi itu bergerak tak lama kemudian dan seketika membuat Naruto tersentak. Orang yang duduk di sana bukan orang yang Naruto tak kenal. Itu Sirzechs!

"Sirzechs-senpai!"

"Terima kasih telah datang, Naruto-kun. Ah ya, kau pasti kaget karena aku merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini." Sirzechs tersenyum ramah.

"Biar kujelaskan. Semua orang yang termasuk ke dalam _The Ten Grace of God_ secara otomatis menjadi bagian dari OSIS. Beberapa peringkat kursi diwajibkan menjadi petinggi OSIS seperti kursi pertama yang wajib menjadi ketua OSIS, kursi kedua menjadi wakil ketua, dan kursi ketiga menjadi sekertaris. Pemegang kursi yang lain ditunjuk mengisi jabatan sesuai keahlian masing-masing."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Jadi sekarang ia adalah OSIS. Pertanyaannya, apa jabatan yang Naruto pegang di sini? Tapi sebelum menanyakan hal itu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah disibukkan dengan urusan _guild_?"

Sirzechs masih memasang senyum di wajah. "Seperti yang Naruto-kun katakan. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan urusan _guild_. Oleh sebab itu sekolah telah menetapkan dan membuat OSIS tidak hanya dihuni oleh pemegang kursi. Semua yang termasuk ke dalam jajaran anggota OSIS biasa murid biasa. Namun tidak sembarang orang yang bisa bergabung menjadi anggota. Yang bisa bergabung hanyalah mereka yang mendapatkan gelar MVP saat MPLS."

' _Shit!'_ batin Naruto. Jadi sekarang ia satu organisasi dengan bangsawan sombong seperti mereka terlebih Rias Gremory itu? Ah sial.

"Hampir semua kegiatan OSIS dilakukan oleh mereka dan kita hanya tinggal memerintahkan saja. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti situasinya."

"Bagus." Sirzechs kemudian mengambil map yang sampulnya bertuliskan [SACRIFICE] di atas meja lalu diserahkan pada Naruto.

"Ini?"

"Itu adalah dokumen misi untuk _guild_ [SACRIFICE] selama satu bulan. Dokumen itu bertujuan untuk meningkatkan jumlah bounty member _guild_. Dokumen misi akan diperbaharui selama satu bulan sekali." Jawab Sirzechs.

"Hoo, jadi ini alat utama untuk meningkatkan bounty? Hmm."

"Ya. Tapi kita sebagai ketua dilarang untuk menjalankan misi yang ada di dokumen itu."

Naruto memandang bingung. "Lalu dari mana kita mendapatkan bounty?"

"Ada dua cara mendapatkan bounty untuk pemegang tahta kursi. Pertama, dari bonus keaktifan _guild_ sebulan sekali. Semakin banyak _guild_ -mu menyelesaikan misi maka semakin besar pula kau mendapatkan bonus bounty."

"Lalu yang kedua?"

Sirzechs tersenyum misterius lalu menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kau akan tahu itu enam bulan kemudian."

Naruto mendesah. Orang di depannya selalu membuat orang lain merasa penasaran. Digantung pula. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengangguk mengingat posisinya saat ini. "Baiklah."

"Satu hal lagi," Sirzechs mengambil dua kartu plastik yang Naruto yakini itu adalah _'dompet elektronik'_. "Sekarang kau yang bertanggung jawab terhadap dua kartu itu."

"Bukannya ini kartu bank? Itu berarti–"

"Ya. Mulai sekarang kau menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS menggantikan Riser-kun."

 _What the– oke, ia akan berusaha untuk tak terkejut dan menerima semuanya_.

"Tak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa harus dua kartu?"

"Biar kuberi tahu. Dua kartu itu berisikan anggaran untuk OSIS dan _guild_ yang akan diperbaharui selama 3 bulan sekali. Kartu yang berwarna merah berisikan anggaran untuk OSIS sedangkan yang warna biru untuk kebutuhan _guild_." Sirzechs menjelaskan dengan rinci.

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Berapa isinya?"

"Anggaran OSIS berisikan 1 juta Yen."

"Untuk _guild_?"

Sirzechs tersenyum ramah. "10 juta Yen."

"Oh … tunggu– APA?"

* * *

Di markas _guild_ [SACRIFICE] tepatnya di lantai dua sebagai ruang berkumpul. Semua member telah hadir kecuali sang ketua. Kaguya terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ketidaksabaran.

"Di mana Namikaze-kun? Dia belum ke sini juga." Tanya Kaguya entah pada siapa yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh hampir seluruh orang di sana.

Coriana datang dari lantai tiga. Ia sempat mendengar perkataan Kaguya dan menjawabnya. "Naruto-kun sedang ada urusan dengan Sirzechs-san. Dia berpesan akan telat datang ke markas."

Kaguya menghela napas. Mengangguk mengerti. Kirain ada apa. Nah sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan sambil menunggu sang ketua datang? Bermalas-malasan di sini bukan jawaban tepat.

Coriana-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut sebagai Co-Leader. Jika ketuanya tidak ada di sini maka tanggung jawab ada padanya. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Naruto kemarin, dia akan melakukan seleksi member untuk membentuk tim yang seimbang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunjukkan kekuatan masing-masing? Naruto-kun berpesan padaku agar mendata kekuatan masing-masing member untuk memutuskan tim yang akan dibuat."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka lalu keluar menuju lapangan luas di belakang. Tempat yang cocok untuk mengeluarkan sihir tanpa perlu khawatir mengenai bangunan lain.

* * *

Naruto menatap kosong pada dua buah kartu plastik yang ada digenggamannya–tangan yang sebelah membawa dokumen misi–beruntung koridor sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat wajah bodoh Naruto.

11 juta Yen kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Uang sebegitu besar ada di tangannya dengan mudah? _Shit._ Naruto menganalisis kenapa Sirzechs menunjukknya sebagai bendahara. Setelah dipikir-pikir jika ia menghilangkan uang ini maka dia tak bisa menggantinya. Hei, dia bukan orang kaya raya apa agi bangsawan.

Tunggu dulu. Apa mungkin Sirzechs menjadikan Naruto bendahara mengingat kekuatan langkanya yaitu elemen emas. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika elemen emas yang Naruto buat adalah emas murni. Jauh lebih mahal dan bagus kualitasnya dari pada emas termahal saat ini.

Naruto bisa saja kaya raya dari kekuatannya. Namun, penjualan emas saat ini sudah harus dilengkapi dengan sertifikat resmi. Jadi Naruto tak bisa menjual emasnya dengan legal. Lalu apa alasan utama Sirzechs menunjuk Naruto sebagai bendahara?

 _Masih menjadi misteri._

Remaja pirang itu menghela napas lalu menyimpan dua kartu bank di saku celananya.

' **Naruto.'** Panggil Fenrir.

' _Ada apa, Fenrir-san?'_

' **Kau tidak lupa bukan dengan kesepakatan kita?'**

' _Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Kita secepatnya akan mencari [Pandora's Box].'_

' **Hn. Aku hanya bertanya saja, bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu untuk cepat-cepat mencari benda itu. Lagi pula kau yang sekarang belum pasti bisa mendapatkan kotak itu. Persentase selamatnya terlalu rendah.'**

' _Apakah sebegitu berbahayanya mencari [Pandora's Box]?'_

' **Lebih berbahaya dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku sarankan agar kau mempelajari dasar-dasar magic seperti [Time-Space Magic] dan [Body Magic]. Hal itu sangat berguna untuk survive saat mencari [Pandora's Box]. Juga kita akan berlatih pergantian tubuh dan jiwa sebelum mencari kotak itu. Kau tahu, traumamu sangat merepotkan.'**

Naruto mendengus. _'Hn. Dengan kata lain jika aku dalam keadaan terdesak Fenrir-san dapat menggantikanku bertarung?'_

' **Tepat sekali. Aku bisa bertarung memakai tubuhmu.'**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu bertuliskan perpustakaan. Ia memandang cukup lama papan nama tersebut. Niatnya Naruto ingin cepat-cepat ke markas tapi setelah Fenrir berbicara tadi, tidak salahanya mencari buku tentang dasar-dasar sihir terlebih dahulu sebelum ke markas.

Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan pelan dan melihat dua orang yang ada di dalam. Satu orang di antaranya Naruto kenal sebagai rekan sesama pemegang kursi. Dia adalah pemilik kursi kedua.

"Gabriel-senpai."

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: Silent Solitude by OxT**

* * *

 _Sebelum masuk ke AN, pertama-tama saya mau balas review khusus dari guest bernama_ _ **Keanu**_ _yang berbunyi;_

 _ **Keanu: wtf?! Trauma, trauma, dan trauma. Apa gk ada hal lain selain hal sepele kyk gitu yg bisa lo pake biar Naruto gk terlalu overpower?**_

 _ **Lucu banget yah, di scene awal, lo bikin Naruto begitu luar biasa dgn ngalahin Riser yg notabene salah satu yg paling terkuat, nyaris semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Bahkan si trauma-trauma gk pernah ikut nongol tuh gangguin Naruto saat lawan Riser bahkan Naruto terlihat tidak sungkan jika saat itu dia kebablasan ngabisin nyawa Riser. Tpi stelah itu kok Naruto jadi kayak gini. Klo lgi fight trus mau nyerang harus mirik 1000x, alasannya trauma. Mau ngeluarin kekuatan maksimal, gk bsa jga, alasannya trauma juga. Jdi klo kalah ato keterusan mampus, alasannya trauma juga huh?! Goblok kali yeh!**_

 _ **Lo nih salah satu author yg gk bisa konsisten pertahanin tingkat kekuatan chara dlm fic. Bukan sekali dua kli gue baca ff yg kemunculannya perdana Naruto langsung dgn kekuatan luar biasa, tp stelahnya malah jadi ninja level bawah. Gw prnah bca ff yg Narutonya bsa bikin ninja berjuluk sannin sekaliber Orochimaru dgn pengalaman bertarung segudang dan kekuatan luar biasa, tpi bisa terdesak, luka-luka dan akhirnya milih kabur saat bertarung dengan Naruto di death forest. Hal itu cukup untuk menggambarkan level Naruto berada di atas ninja seangkatannya?!**_

 _ **Nah tpi anehnya, pas final ujian chuunin lawan Neji yg notabenenya cuma sekedar genin, justru malah Naruto yg dibuat susah payah dan berdarah-darah. Nah pertanyaan yg timbul saat gw baca ff tsb adalah, kemana Naruto yg luar biasa di awal tadi? Yg bisa buat ninja sekaliber Orochimaru lari tunggang langgang? Kenapa sekarang level Naruto anjlok kayak gini? Padahal lawannya cman selevel Neji (Genin)? Coba lu bandingin, Orochimaru dan Neji(Genin)? Jauh man! Bahkan 10% kekuatan Orochimaru aja gk bisa dibandingin ama Neji(Genin).**_

 _ **Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah jg yg timbul saat gw baca tiap pertarungan Naruto di ff lo. Kemana Naruto yg muncul dengan luar biasa diawal cerita? Kmana Naruto yg begitu berani menghadapi pertarungan bahkan meski lawannya merupakan salah satu yg terkuat? Kemana Naruto yg gk ragu buat nyerang dengan kekuatan penuh meski dia tahu itu bisa bikin lawannya keterusan mampus? Kemana? kemana?**_

 _ **Krena itulah gw bilang, lo author yg gk bisa konsisten pertahanin tingkat/level kekuatan sebuah character dlm cerita!**_

 _Oke, gue akan JAWAB semua perkataan LOE!_

 _Pertama, loe jangan nyepelein TRAUMA semudah membalikkan telapak tangan! LOE gk akan pernah tau gimana susahnya orang yg punya trauma melawan traumanya itu! LOE gk akan pernah tau kecuali klo lo pernah TRAUMA akan sesuatu, terlebih kalo TRAUMA-nya udah berat, susah disembuhin man!_

 _Kedua, WTF! Hei bung, cari diseluruh ff yg tema kekuatan kayak gini di mana Naruto-nya punya TRAUMA pertarungan ada gk? ADA GK? GW buat Naruto trauma kayak gini karena gue pingin cerita yg ALURNYA BEDA!_

 _Ketiga, oke gue akan jawab pertanyaan loe yang bilang kalo gue gk becus pertahanin kekuatan character di cerita terutama tentang komplain lu soal pertarungan yg gue buat, tapi sebelum itu boleh gue bilang klo loe adalah READER GK PEKA? READER YG GK BISA MAHAMI ISI CERITA?_

 _Nih gue jawab kenapa Naruto menang mudah melawan Riser dan terlihat overpower. Loe inget gk scene percakapan Minato dan Azazel di ruang kepala sekolah? Itu udah ada jawaban dari pertanyaan loe selama ini. oh, loe lupa dan malas cari ke chapter 1? Nih gue liatin!_

 _"Namikaze Naruto, aku tidak akan meragukan kekuatan dari anakmu. Kapasitas Mana-nya telah berada di angka 1000 lebih meskipun ia baru berumur 15 tahun. Dia memiliki potensi besar." Puji Azazel._

 _Minato menggeleng pelan, memberi isarat bahwa perkataan Azazel tidak sepenuhnya benar. "Tidak, Naruto bukan orang seperti itu. Alasanku menyekolahkannya di sini karena aku ingin ia menghilangkan traumanya terhadap pertarungan."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Waktu anak itu kecil dia pernah memiliki trauma akan pertarungan. Setiap mendengar kata 'bertarung' atau ada yang mengajaknya duel, Naruto selalu merasa mual dan gemetar."_

' _Itu sama seperti yang tadi.'_

 _"Jika dibiarkan saja sampai dewasa kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Namikaze, aku takut dengan hal itu. Jadi, aku minta tolong bimbinglah Naruto agar ia lepas dari traumanya, Azazel-sensei." Minato menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam._

 _"Angkat kepalamu, Minato-kun. Jika yang kau katakan benar, itu berarti Naruto tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan baik. Benar, 'kan?"_

 _"Itu benar. Naruto akan menjadi lemah dan takut kepada musuh bahkan jika ia lebih muda darinya. Kemungkinan terburuk Naruto akan pingsan di tengah pertandingan."_

 _Wajah Azazel mulai pucat_. _'Ini buruk. Jika Naruto-kun tidak bisa mengalahkan Riser-kun maka tamatlah sudah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku telah mengambil langkah yang salah? Seharusnya aku tidak terburu-buru menggerakkan Naruto sebagai pionku.'_

 _Minato mengangkat sebelah alisanya pertanda bingung kenapa Azazel memasang muka pucat. Ia seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Apa ada masalah, Azazel-san?"_

 _Azazel tersentak. "T-tidak. Bukan masalah yang besar, tenang saja."_

 _Minato mengangguk singkat. "Seperti yang Anda katakan tadi, Naruto memiliki potensi besar dalam dirinya. Ada satu pengecualian tentang traumanya,"_

 _"Pengecualian?"_

 _ **"Ya. Naruto akan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat bertarung dengan alasan untuk melindungi apa yang berharga baginya, dan saat itu ia akan benar-benar berubah menjadi petarung sejati."**_

 _"Begitu ya … itu menarik. Intinya dengan menghilangkan trauma dalam diri Naruto-kun maka ia secara alami akan berubah menjadi petarung sesungguhnya. Hm, ini seperti katana yang masih tersarung–lemah dan tumpul–namun saat katana itu ditarik maka akan tajam dan ganas."_

 _"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan, Azazel-san. Aku pamit dulu."_

 _Noh, gue tebelin bagian intinya, nah sekarang udah paham? Kalo loe belum paham juga berarti LOE READER GK PEKA YG GK BISA MAHAMIN ISI/MAKSUD CERITA! Alasan Naruto bertarung dengan Riser juga karena Naruto ingin lindungin Coriana, nih sekali lagi gue liatin scenenya, gk perlu loe susah-susah baca ulang buat mahamin gimana cara gue nge-develompent sebuah character._

 _"Uookh!"_

 _Naruto yang berada di toilet ruang tunggu sudah mengeluarkan isi perutnya sebanyak 3 kali. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Perasaan mual tidak bisa ia hilangkan meskipun sudah muntah berkali-kali. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh ketakutan masa lalu._

 _"Uookh!"_

 _Ini untuk yang keempat kalianya._

 _Naruto meninju sisi wastafel. "Sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Aku tidak ingin bertarung, aku tidak ingin bertarung!"_

 _Dalam ketakutannya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin._

 _Menyedihkan._

 _Lemah._

 _Tidak bisa melindungi apa pun._

 _Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Teguhkanlah hati. Putuskan untuk apa ia bertarung. DIA BERTARUNG UNTUK MELINDUNGI APA YANG BERHARGA BAGINYA! Maka dari itu bangkitlah! Tataplah dirimu sendiri dengan keyakinan._

 _"Jika aku tidak menang, aku tidak bisa melindungi apa pun,"_

 _"Jika aku menang maka aku bisa melindungi sesuatu sesuatu yang berharga,"_

 _"Jika aku tidak bertarung, aku tidak akan bisa menang,"_

 _"Maka bertarunglah … dan BERTARUNG!"_

 _Sorot mata itu menunjukkan tekad yang sangat kuat._

 _Udah puas? Mungkin ini juga akan ngejawab semua pertanyaan loe tentang pertarungan-pertarungan Naruto. Pertama, Naruto vs Gaara, ia kelihatan terdesak dan gk bisa berbuat lebih jauh karena ia gk punya alasan untuk bertarung dengan Gaara, tebih lagi ia bukan bertarung untuk melindungi sesuatu yg berharga baginya. Tentu saja trauma bertarung bukan berarti ia gk bisa kabur ato ngalihin perhatian, selama ini, bertahun-tahun ia telah berjuang keras melawan traumanya dan inilah hasilnya, ia bisa selamat meski kondisinya terdesak._

 _Pertarungan Naruto vs Kankuro, kalo loe inget maka di sana Naruto terlihat seperti petarung sejati dan menakutkan sampai bisa ngebuat Kankuro berdigik ngeri? Kenapa? KARENA SAAT ITU IA MELIHAT KONDISI KUISHA YANG GK BAIK-BAIK AJA DAN NARUTO BERKEINGINAN UNTUK MELINDUNGINYA! Nih gue liatin scene intinya._

 _Meskipun saat ini malam tapi Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kuisha sedikit pucat. Banyak keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Naruto mengamati Kuisha yang bersender lemah di pohon. Kondisinya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja._

 _"Hoho … kelihatannya ada mangsa baru,"_

 _Laki-laki yang memiliki tato ungu di wajahnya itu menyeringai. Di ke-10 jarinya terdapat benang Mana biru yang terhubung ke satu boneka manusia di depannya._

 _ **Sinar bulan meredup tatkala awan menghalanginya. Pemandangan semakin gelap. Naruto diam memandang musuh bertato itu dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia paling tidak suka melihat oran yang sudah diakuinya terluka. Aura di sekitar Naruto menjadi berat dan itu disadari oleh Kuisha.**_

 _Gadis yang warna rambutnya senada dengan Naruto memegang pundak remaja itu. membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan menuju dirinya._

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kuisha dengan senyum yang dipaksakan._

 _Naruto melompat dan mendarat di atas dinding emas buatannya. Matanya masih tersembunyi di balik poni pirangnya. "Pergi atau kau akan_ ** _kubunuh_** _." Saat kalimat dingin tanpa nada itu terucap, sang musuh dapat melihat mata predator yang menatapnya tanpa ampun. Layaknya serigala yang mengamati dan hendak menerkam buruan mereka._

 _Nah terakhir, soal pertarungan Naruto vs Kaguya. Loe pasti udah paham lah kenapa Naruto bisa kalah. Noh gue dah beberin secara jelas di atas. Naruto itu udah terbilang kuat karena bisa mendesak Kaguya gunain [Personal Magic]-nya meski dalam keadaan tertekan._

 _Yang gue tangkap, permasalahan utama di diri loe itu adalah loe gk paham yang namanya TRAUMA. Loe mungkin dah pernah liat orang yang sedang trauma baik di masyarakan ato di tv-tv. Contohnya ni saat orang dengan trauma ketinggian dan dia sedang berada di tempat tinggi dan lantainya adalah kaca tembus pandang yang langsung liatin pemandangan di bawah? apa yg loe pikirin? YA. SUDAH PASTI DIA AKAN LEMAS DAN GK BISA GERAK. MERUSAHA MERANGKAK KE TEMPAT AMAN SAMBIL TUTUP MATA. Itu aja yg loe liat, itu aja yg semua orang liat. TAPIIII! LOE GK AKAN PERNAH TAHU RASANYA KAYAK GIMANA, RASA TEGANG, RASA DED-DEGAN, RASA TAKUT YANG … LOE GK AKAN BISA BAYANGIN! NAH ITU MASALAH UTAMANYA LOE KENAPA GK BISA MAHAMIN NI CERITA._

 _Loe gk pernah coba liat apa yg Naruto rasain saat dia berada di traumanya._

 _Gue ngomong kayak gitu bukan berarti gue adalah orang pengidap trauma akan suatu hal, tapi gue adalah orang yang mendalami sesuatu saat gue putusin apa aja sifat character yg akan gue buat. Terutama MC._

 _Sebenernya gue gk marah sama review loe yg ada kata-kata kasarnya. Gue cuma ngelurusin dengan TEGAS biar loe langsung paham. Gue juga gk larang loe atau yg lainnya buat review ngebales ni balesan gue. Gue pahap negara ini demokrasi yg memiliki hak berpendapat, jadi loe bebas berpendapat apa pun yg loe pikirin, tinggal gue lurusin apa yg salahanya. Beres._

 _Segitu aja, salam Eins-Zwei._

Ekhem! Oke, maafkan bacotan saya yang kelewat panjang, greget gitu rasanya pas ngebales tuh review. Oke kita ke sesi AN.

 **AN:** Untuk Chapter ini dan chapter depannya Naruto akan belajar teknik dasar yang dia butuhkan untuk survive saat mencari Pandora's Box sesuai perkataan Fenrir. Chapter ini adalah pembukaan Arc kedua dan banyak menampilkan tentang sistem sekolah … juga hal merepotkan yang Naruto dapatkan.

Tentang perkataan Sirzechs 'Kau akan tahu enam bulan kemudian' adalah clue untuk Arc ke-5 (masih jauh).

Oh ya, masih banyak yang berpikiran jika kalau Naruto kalah maka kursinya harus diserahkan ke Kaguya. Hei bro, pertarungan kemarin bukan _Battle of Honor_ yang sudah ada perjanjian dan disepakati kedua belah pihak beserta saksi. Jadi gk mungkin lah Naruto lengser dari kursinya. Sistem sekolah juga tidak memperbolehkan hal itu karena jika begitu maka setiap hari, setiap bulan, akan ada pergantian The Ten Grace of God yang mana harus menjadi ketua guild.

Sekolah akan jadi kacau kalau begitu.

Dan ya … saya bukan orang yang mengulas semua chapter yang saya buat di AN akhir. Saya lebih asyik jika reader sekalian mencari tahu makna/maksud dibalik scene atau paragraph yang saya buat. Itu akan lebih menarik karena pastinya banyak bermunculan sudut pandang, pemikiran, pendapat yang berbeda.

Jangan lupa review karena review dari kalian adalah penyemangat untuk author!

UCAPAN TERBARU SEBAGAI DOA AGAR FFN 2019 BERJAYA KEMBALI, #RISE2019! MANA SUARANYA?

 **[2/1/2019]**


	9. Awakening Mode

**Arc II: Pandora's Box**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Awakening Mode**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata~**

"Gabriel-senpai."

Naruto menyuarakan nama itu dengan tidak sadar. Ya, perkataan itu keluar begitu saja saat melihat sosok wanita cantik layaknya bidadari yang turun ke bumi hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Naruto yang sadar dengan kelakuannya segera menutup mulut. Membatin kesal. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dua orang di sana mendengar perkataan Naruto lalu memandangnya.

Gabriel hanya sebentar memandang Naruto dan kembali berkutat pada buku tebal di atas meja.

Samui yang berada di meja resepsionis tersenyum simpul, "Selamat datang di perpustakaan _Donquixote Academy_. Etoo .. Namikaze Naruto-kun, benar?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit badmood karena bahkan kakak kelasnya sudah mengenal namanya. Dia yang sebagai murid baru sudah sangat terkenal dan itu merepotkan.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak ada alasan yang membuatku melarangmu masuk ke sini, Namikaze-kun. Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

Naruto masuk tak lupa menutup pintu kemudian berjalan pelan menuju Samui. Perpustakaan ini selalu sepi karena kebanyakan murid tak terlalu mementingkan teori. Samui menyambut Naruto dengan selayaknya menyambut _The Ten Grace of God_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Samui lembut.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Bolehkah aku meminjam buku sihir dasar tentang [Time-Space Magic] dan [Body Magic]?"

Samui balas mengangguk lalu tanpa membuang waktu ia pergi mencari buku yang dimaksud Naruto setelah menyuruhnya untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengan Gabriel. Naruto hanya mengikuti ucapan Samui saja dan sekarang ia tengah duduk di depan bidadari cantik.

Tak ada pembicaraan di sana. Gabriel juga terlihat tak peduli dan tak terganggu oleh kehadiran Naruto. Ia masih menggerak-gerakkan matanya senada dengan paragraph yang dirinya baca. Samui muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan dua buku cukup tebal yang bertuliskan masing-masing tipe magic.

"Ini buku yang kau maksud," Samui menyerahkan dua buku itu.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senyum simpul, "Terima kasih, Senpai."

"Sama-sama. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku di meja resepsionis."

"Baiklah."

Samui kembali ke tempatnya. Buku yang pertama kali Naruto buka adalah buku tentang dasar-dasar [Time-Space Magic]. Kalimat-kalimat yang sebagian besar berupa konsep dasar langsung menempel di kepala Naruto yang termasuk ke dalam golongan orang cerdas.

Pertama, konsep tentang waktu. Remaja pirang itu membacanya dengan teliti tanpa melewatkan satu kata pun. Penjelasan itu memakan beberapa lembar tapi Naruto dapat memahami kesimpulannya dalam sekali baca.

Kedua adalah tentang konsep ruang. Penjelasan ini sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dan lebih sulit dicerna di otak. Ia membaca kata per kata dengan lebuh teliti. Samui yang berada di meja resepsionis sweatdrop saat melirik Naruto yang sama seriusnya dengan Gabriel. Mereka memiliki kebiasaan yang sama, mungkin.

Berselang beberapa menit selama keheningan. Gabriel terlihat menutup bukunya lalu menghela napas. Ia telah menyelesaikan membaca buku sihir tentang peningkatan [Light Magic]. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto yang berada di depannya. Menopang dagu dengan senyum tipis. Matanya sedikit melirik isi yang dibaca oleh Naruto.

' _Oh … magic dasar ya.'_

Gabriel menguap pelan. Semua magic dasar yang ia bisa kembangkan sudah dikuasai dengan sempurna. Melihat Naruto yang berkutat dengan buku-buku membuat Gabriel teringat masa lalu saat dirinya masih berstatus murid baru di sini. Sebenarnya masih banyak kesamaan dirinya dengan pemuda itu.

Contoh paling penting adalah mereka sama-sama menduduki _The Ten Grace of God_ saat kelas satu. Gabriel memandang Naruto bagaikan memandang dirinya sendiri.

Gabriel yang mendapatkan sedikit ide untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dan tubuhnya seketika langsung mengetukkan jari pelan di depan Naruto. Perhatian remaja itu sukses teralihkan dan kini ia memandang bidadari cantik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau terlihat sedang sibuk mempelajari magic dasar eh, Namikaze-chan?"

' _Chan?'_ batin Naruto sedikit kesal. Namun ia tak menanggapi itu. "Seperti yang Gabriel-senpai lihat." Balasnya datar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan menuju buku di bawah.

"Maa~ jangan dingin seperti itu kepadaku. Aku memiliki niatan baik untukmu."

Perkataan Gabriel itu membuat perhatian Naruto tertuju padanya lagi, "Niatan?"

Gabriel mengangguk, "Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang penting. Terutama tentang sihir langkamu itu. Ikuti aku!"

Gabriel berdiri lalu pergi menuju lapangan yang berada di belakang perpustakaan. Naruto mengikuti di belakang sedangkan Samui masih dalam keadaan terkejut karena Gabriel yang seorang maniak buku dapat terlepas dari bukunya. Ini semakin membuat penasaran dirinya tentang seorang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Alhasil Samui pun menyusul mereka berdua.

* * *

Mereka berdua berada di tengah lapang, duduk saling menghadap sedangkan Samui hanya menonton di pinggir lapangan. Berkas yang dibawa remaja kuning itu disimpan di atas meja perpustakaan. Angin berhembus pelan menggerakkan rambut yang warnanya senada. Tidak kemiripan itu yang mereka punya. Warna mata pun sama.

Mereka seperti adik kakak jika dilihat sekilas.

Naruto mengangkat suara bersamaan dengan angin yang berhenti berhembus, "Jadi, apa yang akan Gabriel-senpai ajarkan padaku?"

"Sebelum masuk ke pembicaraan ini, aku ingin bertanya satu hal,"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Apa Namikaze-chan mengetahui tingkatan setiap elemen?" tanya Gabriel.

Naruto menggerakkan bola mata ke sudut. "Maksud Senpai apa tentang pembagian jenis elemen?"

Gabriel menggeleng pelan, "Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Hmm, sepertinya Namikaze-chan belum mengetahui tentang ini." Gadis super cantik itu menghirup udara cukup panjang sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Tingkatan –atau yang mudah dipahami adalah mode elemen terdiri dari dua tahap. Tahap pertama adalah mode [Normal] dan tahap kedua adalah mode [Awakening]. Jika dalam mode normal, seperti yang banyak kita lihat penggunannya. Namun, mode [Awakening] dapat meningkatkan kekuatan elemen secara drastis. Tidak semua orang sanggup membangkitkan mode ini."

Naruto mengelus dagu yang tidak ada janggutnya itu dengan pelan. Ingatannya samar-samar mengingat perkataan ayahnya tentang hal ini. Namun mungkin ia telah lupa karena itu terjadi saat ia masih kecil yang belum bisa menyimpan ingatan dengan baik.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Gabriel yang melihat Naruto diam saja dari tadi.

Naruto sedikit tersentak lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Sebagian besar aku telah mengerti apa maksud penjelasan Gabriel-senpai. Singkatnya mode [Normal] adalah mode yang kita gunakan sehari-hari dalam mengolah elemen. Tapi mode [Awakening] adalah mode yang jarang dimiliki kebanyakan penyihir."

"Humu~ humu~ Namikaze-chan memiliki otak yang cerdas. Aku akan lebih mudah menjelaskan tentang mode [Awakening]."

"Hmm, aku juga jadi tertarik mengetahui tentang mode yang Gabriel-senpai sebutkan."

Samui diam berkonsentrasi mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua kembaran itu tapi beda orangtua. Sesekali ia sulit mendengarkan akibat angin yang berhembus. Meski begitu Samui dapat mengetahui topik yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

Gabriel menyingkabkan poni yang agak tak rapi akibat hembusan angin tadi, membuat kesan cantiknya berubah jadi imut. Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar akan penjelasan tentang mode [Awakening]. Ia benar-benar baru tahu tentang hal ini.

"Akan lebih mudah untuk kujelaskan jika praktek langsung," ucap Gabriel kemudian menyuruh Naruto membuat dinding emas tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Naruto mengangguk singkat lalu melakukan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Dengan cepat ia membuat dinding emas yang tak terlalu besar seperti biasanya. Samui diseberang sana melihat emas Naruto seketika matanya berbinar. Kilauan emas murni hasil dari kompresi Mana memang mengagumkan.

"Terus apa lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Gabriel tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu. Ia merentangkan tangan ke depan dengan telapak tangan di atas. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sinar keemasan yang membuat hawa di sekeliling mereka menjadi hangat dan menenangkan.

"Ini adalah elemen cahaya, bukan?" Naruto hanya memastikan saja.

Gabriel mengangguk. "Dan Namikaze-chan tahu bukan bagaimana karakteristik dari elemen cahaya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Elemen cahaya memiliki sifat penyembuh. Itu adalah fakta yang tak bisa diubah oleh siapapun. Jadi elemen cahaya dapat dikatakan sebagai elemen support, bukan elemen berbasis penghancur seperti yang lainnya. Elemen cahaya nyaris tak dapat melukai seseorang mengakibatkan elemen itu sering dianggap sebagai elemen terlemah.

Ada yang menarik perhatian Naruto dan ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa Gabriel menduduki kursi ke-2 dengan elemen cahaya bahkan saat ini ia baru kelas 2?

"Ya. Aku tahu elemen cahaya berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka dan berkontribusi besar dalam dunia medis modern."

Gabriel mengangguk dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah putihnya. Ia menonaktifkan elemen cahaya yang ada di tangannya. "Seperti yang Namikaze-chan bilang, elemen cahaya nyaris tak berguna di dalam pertarungan. Elemen cahaya hanya berguna saat ada seseorang yang terluka. Seperti ini,"

Gabriel sedikit menggoreskan [Pisau Mana] ke kulit mulusnya yang seketika ternodai oleh cairan berwarna merah. Kemudian gadis itu menyembuhkan kembali luka tadi dengan elemen yang ia kuasai. Naruto dibuat kagum oleh kecepatan penyembuhan Gabriel, membuatnya sadar bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya sudah memasteri elemen cahaya.

Gabriel hanya butuh kurang dari setengah detik untuk menutup luka yang panjangnya sekitar 2 cm.

"Menakjubkan …." Gumam Naruto.

"Ya … memang menakjubkan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pendapat orang lain …." Kata Gabriel yang suaranya perlahan menghilang.

Naruto menatap bingung. Ia tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan terakhir Gabriel. Namun sudahlah, mungkin bukan hal penting.

"Seperti itulah karakteristik dari elemen cahaya dan juga mode [Normal]. Aku akan memperlihatkan kepada Namikaze-chan bagaimana mode [Awakening] dari elemen cahayaku."

Nah ini yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Gabriel mengarahkan tangan tepat ke hadapan dinding emas Naruto. Lingkaran sihir berwarna senada dengan lingkaran sihir Naruto tercipta. Berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan berputar pelan. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar bola cahaya pekat yang melesat menuju dinding emas.

Saat bola cahaya itu menyentuh permukaan dinding emas. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika pandangannya menangkap sedikit demi sedikit dinding yang ia buat terkikis oleh bola cahaya itu. Hingga akhirnya dinding emas Naruto lenyap tanpa sisa. Meninggalkan bola cahaya Gabriel yang diam di atas udara.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itulah kekuatan [Awakening]-ku. Prinsipnya sama seperti menyembuhkan luka."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Gabriel menghela napas pelan. "Cara kerja elemen cahaya dalam menyembuhkan luka adalah membuat kembali sel-sel tubuh yang rusak. Menggantinya dengan yang baru secara sempurna sehingga terciptalah apa yang dinamakan, regenerasi. Itu adalah mode [Normal] dari elemen cahaya. Dan [Awakening]-nya memiliki prinsip yang hampir sama. Yaitu mengembalikan elemen ke bentuk semula alias Mana."

' _Souka, kekuatan yang sanggup membuat elemen jadi berubah menjadi komponen pokok alias Mana. Sudah dapat dipastikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Mana akan dihapuskan oleh kekuatan Gabriel-senpai. Dia kuat!'_

"Ada syarat yang harus dipenuhi agar kau membangunkan mode [Awakening] dalam dirimu, Namikaze-chan."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Pertama kau harus menguasai dengan penuh elemen emas milikmu. Kedua Namikaze-chan wajib memahami bagaimana sifat dari elemen emasmu. Kebanyakan orang menguasai elemen yang mereka miliki tapi tidak memahami sifat dan jati diri elemen tersebut. Lalu yang ketiga sekaligus terakhir …."

"Terakhir …."

"Namikaze-chan harus menemukannya sendiri."

Naruto mendengus sebal. Ini sama saja bohong jika semua syarat yang harus dipenuhi tidak ia ketahui salah satunya. Namun bagaimanapun ia harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada gadis di depannya karena sudah membuka wawasan baru bagi dirinya.

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan," Gabriel berdiri lalu merapikan roknya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu tapi … aku menikmatinya. Sampai bertemu lagi, Namikaze-chan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Gabriel-senpai."

Naruto pergi dari perpustakaan setelah mengambil buku dan dokumen yang ada di dalam. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan ia harus sampai di markasnya. Jika tidak maka ia akan dicap sebagai pemimpin yang lelet. Ah, itu sangat buruk.

* * *

Shalba Beelzebub. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu di sekolahan ini. Orang yang menyandang kursi ke-9 dalam jajaran _The Ten Grace of God_ itu sangat dikagumi oleh kebanyakan siswi karena parasnya yang rupawan. Belum lagi latar belakang keluarganya yang termasuk ke dalam bangsawan kelas tinggi.

Di samping Shalba, ada seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi. Vali Lucifer. Remaja ganteng tapi sayangnya hanya tertarik pada pertarungan, alias maniak petarung. Duduk tenang di sofa empuk dengan seringai tanda ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah dan menghadap langsung Azazel yang sedang terlihat serius membaca laporan dari dua orang itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang masalah ini, Shalba?" tanya Vali.

"Merepotkan."

"Ngahaha, aku malah semakin bersemangat dengan ini!"

Shalba melirik Vali dengan pandangan kurang suka, "Apanya yang semakin menarik? Jelas masalah ini akan merepotkan sekolah kita di masa depan!"

"Dan itulah yang menarik bagiku."

"Cih, aku tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana otak kecilmu berjalan, Vali."

"Ya ya … dan aku tak peduli."

Kedua laki-laki itu nampaknya kurang akur satu sama lain. Beberapa saat kemudian Azazel menyimpan laporan itu pertanda sudah selesai di baca. Ia menatap serius kepada Shalba dan Vali. Ekspresinya dapat ditebak bahwa isi laporan itu bukan hal main-main.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua tetap mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Laporkan apa saja yang kalian ketahui bahkan hal yang paling kecil. Aku akan menghubungi kepala sekolah lain dan membicarakan masalah ini."

"Baik Azazel-sama," ucap kompak Vali dan Shalba.

' _Ck! Masalah merepotkan malah menghampiri di saat-saat seperti ini. Sial, sepertinya aku harus menunda rencanaku terpadap Naruto.'_

* * *

Naruto berjalan agak cepat menuju markasnya yang memang letaknya cukup jauh dari gedung utama. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan murid lain dan mendapatkan anggukan hormat. Remaja itu hanya membalasnya. Mungkin mereka menghormati dirinya sebagai pemegang kursi ke-7.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai dan melihat seluruh anggotanya sedang latihan di lapangan. Ia tidak langsung menghampiri anggotanya melainkan menuju ruangannya untuk menyimpan barang titipan Sirzechs juga menggantungkan blazer-nya karena ia kurang nyaman latihan menggunakan blazer.

Setelah itu Naruto menghampiri mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Berjalan kecil menuju Coriana yang sedang mengawasi anak kelas satu yang melakukan latih tanding. Tanpa disangka Coriana menyadari kedatangan Naruto membuat remaja itu cukup terkagum.

"Naruto-sama!" pekik Coriana yang kemudian mendapatkan seluruh perhatian anggota. Mereka kompak menghentikan seluruh kegiatan dan menghampiri Naruto.

Kaguya mengucapkan salam, "Okaeri Naruto-kun."

"Ya, tadaima."

"Sudah selesai urusannya dengan Sirzechs-san?" tanya Corianan.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, "Yah … aku mendapatkan tugas yang merepotkan. Oh ya, Kaguya. Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa seluruh murid yang mendapatkan gelar MVP saat MPLS otomatis akan menjadi anggota OSIS?"

Kaguya mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu dan tinggal menunggu perintah dari kalian."

"Begitu."

Coriana menyerahkan beberapa kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Itu adalah data seluruh kekuatan anggota _guild_ [SACRIFICE]. Dengan data ini Naruto dapat mudah membagi tim yang seimbang. Ia membacanya dengan teliti lalu setelah itu Naruto menyuruh semuanya masuk ke markas untuk membahas pembagian tim.

* * *

Seluruh anggota sudah duduk rapi di sofa yang tersedia. Menghadap langsung pada Naruto di depan dengan Coriana yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengumumkan pembagian tim. Tim dibagi menjadi dua yaitu _Alpha Team_ dan _Delta Team_. Masing-masing memiliki penanggung jawab yaitu murid yang memegang jabatan sebagai Captain dan akan diketuai oleh murid yang memegang jabatan Knight. Berikut pembagian timnya;

 _Alpha Team_

Penganggung jawab: Ootsutsuki Kaguya

Ketua tim: Kuisha Abaddon

Anggota: Asia Argento, Siris, Kira, Mira, dan Isabella.

 _Delta Team_

Penanggung jawab: Nara Shikamaru

Ketua tim: Rock Lee

Anggota: Uzumaki Karin, Liban Crocell, Meru, Xuelan, dan Carlamain.

Itulah susunan pembagian tim. Ada yang keberatan?"

Shikamaru menguap di ujung sana, "Hoamzzz … merepotkan, tidak ada."

Semua menggeleng tanda tidak ada yang keberatan.

"Baiklah, untuk pembagian misinya akan kulakukan sekarang juga. Aku sudah mendapatkan dokumen misi dari Sirzechs-senpai. Coriana-senpai, tolong ambil dokumen di mejaku!"

Coriana mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, "Seperti yang Naruto-sama katakan." Ia lalu melangkah pergi menuju lantai teratas, ruang kerja Naruto.

Sesampainya gadis berambut pirang panjang itu di ruang Naruto. Mata indahnya dengan lincah mencari sebuah dokumen yang dimaksud oleh sang ketua. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan dokumen yang berada di atas meja. Ia mengambil dokumen itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di depan.

"Ini dokumen yang dimaksud Naruto-sama," gumam Coriana.

Saat hendak berbalik, sudut pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari blazer Naruto–yang digantungkan di tempatnya–ia menatap intens sesuatu yang mencuat dari saku blazer Naruto.

Coriana mengambil benda yang ia maksud dan mendapat dua buah surat cinta–dia tahu dari desain suratnya dan warna–kini ekspresi gadis itu tak dapat diartikan dengan jelas. Ia menggenggam surat itu di masing-masing tangannya.

' _D-dua? Hari pertama Naruto-sama sudah mendapatkan dua surat cintah? Sainganku bertambah banyak!'_

Tangannya bergetar dan tak menyadari jika jari-jemarinya meremas kuat kedua surat itu sampai berubah jadi lecek. Itulah akibat dari pikirannya yang entah ke mana. Ah … ia memiliki ide yang sedikit tidak sopan, mengintip isi surat!

' _Akan kulihat!'_

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa diruangan ini kecuali dirinya dan menyimpan dokumen itu di meja. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka surat yang tidak di lem itu. Mulai dari surat yang berada di tangan kanannya. Saat membuka, wangi bunga melati tercium dari dalam surat tersebut. Itu adalah tanda bahwa sang pengirim ingin menimbulkan kesan nyaman saat Naruto membaca surat darinya.

Jarinya mengambil ujung kertas, mengangkat perlahan dengan detak jantung yang semakin kencang. Sebentar lagi … sebentar lagi ia akan melihat isinya!

"Coriana-senpai, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

 _DEG!_

Suara yang ia kenal mendengung di telinganya dengan jelas! Dengan tergesa-gesa Coriana menyimpan lagi dua surat itu di saku blazer Naruto lalu menyabet dokumen sebelum Naruto sampai di ruangannya.

Benar saja, sesaat kemudian Naruto muncul di muka pintu dengan wajah bingung menatap dirinya. Coriana buru-buru menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum yang ia buat senatural mungkin.

"Maaf Naruto-sama."

"Hmm, tak apa. Ayo kita temui yang lain!"

"Ha'i."

* * *

Sore hari yang indah di langit kota Kuoh. Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan menuju asramanya. Fisik dan pikirannya agak lelah setelah tadi membagikan misi kepada kedua tim hasil bentukannya. Untuk awalan ia menyuruh melakukan misi kelas terendah seperti membersihkan lingkungan sekolah. Tak perlu terburu-buru.

"Hah … tadi itu melelahkan," gumam Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghela napas.

' **Lumayan untuk awalan kau menjadi ketua,'** Fenrir menyahut tiba-tiba. Nampaknya ia memperhatikan kegiatan Naruto sedari tadi.

' _Yah … aku harus melakukan yang terbaik karena ini adalah tanggung jawabku.'_

' **Hn.'**

' _Ngomong-ngomong, apa Fenrir-san tahu soal mode [Awakening] yang dibicarakan Gabriel-senpai tadi?'_

' **Sayangnya tidak. Aku tak tahu menahu soal perkembangan dunia sihir karena jiwaku tersegel sangat lama, dan juga dimasaku tidak ada mode [Awakening] atau apalah yang kau sebutkan tadi.'**

' _Hmm, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus mencari tahu sendiri syarat terakhir yang Gabriel-senpai katakan. Sepertinya ini akan susah.'_

Setelah menyudahi perbincangan singkatnya dengan Fenrir, mata Naruto menangkap siluet Azazel dari ujung jalan sana. Mendekati dirinya. Saat Naruto hendak berpapasan dengan kepala sekolah itu ia memberi salam.

"Selamat sore, Azazel-sama."

Namun Azazel sepertinya tak mendengarkan salam dari Naruto dan hanya berjalan begitu saja. Dari wajahnya nampak ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan melihat punggung Azazel, "Azazel-sama!" sekali lagi ia berucap.

Kali ini Azazel mendengar. Ia berbalik dan melihat Naruto, "Oh Naruto, maaf aku tidak mendengarmu. Ada apa?" Azazel mendekati muridnya itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapa Azazel-sama saja. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan izin pergi ke suatu tempat selama kurang lebih dua minggu?" tanya Naruto.

Azazel terdiam sebentar sebelum menyahut pertanyaan remaja pirang itu, "Memangnya kapan kau akan meminta izin?"

"Secepatnya … lebih baik."

Azazel menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan izinmu. Kau adalah ketua _guild_ baru dan masih dalam pengawasanku. Jadi untuk bulan ini aku tak bisa mengabulkan permohonan izinmu."

Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi apa yang dikatakan Azazel ada benarnya. Ia masih baru di sini dan tidak etis jika langsung meminta izin pergi selama dua minggu. Waktu yang tak singat.

"Begini saja, jika kinerjamu bagus bulan ini maka aku akan memberikan izin di bulan depan. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu. Aku akan berjuang keras untuk itu, Azazel-sama."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku tunggu hasil laporan di akhir bulan. Berjuanglah dengan keras, Naruto."

"Ha'i. Azazel-sama."

Azazel meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk hormat padanya. Remaja pirang itu lalu kembali berjalan menuju asrama.

' _Kau dengar itu, Fenrir-san? Sepertinya kita tidak dapat keluar sekolah dalam waktu yang cepat.'_

' **Hn. Aku tak keberatan dengan itu. Justru ini waktu yang tepat untukmu berlatih sihir sederhana dan penggabungan kita.'**

' _Ya, Kau benar.'_

* * *

Malam hari di halaman belakang asrama. Naruto terlihat sedang berlatih menguasai sihir dasar yang ia sudah pelajari teorinya dari buku di perpustakaan. Ia hanya ditemani oleh lampu taman dan angin dingin menusuk kulit.

Malam ini ia putuskan untuk belajar menguasai teknik dasar dari [Body Magic] yaitu [Boost]. Sebelumnya Naruto hanya menguasai [Accel].

Sihir sederhana [Boost] adalah sihir yang prinsip kerja 'menaikkan kinerja sihir lain' itu artinya jika ia menguasai [Boost] maka ia dapat memaksimalkan kerja sihirnya yang lain. Tidak hanya sihir, fisik pun akan berpengaruh jika memakai [Boost] seperti kekuatan akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat begitu pun dengan kecepatan. Sihir ini sangat berguna.

Untuk menguasai sihir [Boost] Naruto harus mengompresikan Mana-nya ke seluruh tubuh sehingga fisiknya mendapat _support_ dan memaksimalkan kinerja. Ini cukup sederhana untuk dilakukan tapi tentu saja kegagalan akan terjadi, meski hanya sekali.

 **[Body Magic: Boost]**

 _Dumm!_

Dentuman kecil tercipta saat seluruh tubuhnya teraliri oleh Mana. Ia merasakan jika sekarang tubuhnya lebih enteng. Pertama Naruto mencoba untuk berlari sekuat tenaga dan ternyata kecepatannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Lalu ia mencoba untuk mengetes kekuatannya dan sama seperti yang terjadi saat ia mencoba mengetes kecepatan. Semuanya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Yosh, aku berhasil menguasainya setelah gagal satu kali!" pekik Naruto cukup puas dengan kemajuannya. Sihir ini akan sangat berguna suatu hari nanti.

Naruto menonaktifkan [Boost] dan kembali merasakan tubuhnya memberat ke keadaan normal. Tangannya kemudian mengambil buku yang tergeletak di sampingnya lalu membaca sihir sederhana berikutnya. Masih dengan [Body Magic].

"Hmm, mungkin sihir ini akan berguna jika aku kuasai."

Karena keasyikan mempelajari sihir baru, Naruto tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dari balik jendela kamar. Orang itu tak pernah melunturkan senyumnya saat melihat Naruto berjuang keras membelajari sihir baru.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sesudah bel pertanda istirahat, di koridor menuju kantin, terlihat dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang lainnya. Kedua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Namun bukan 'nama' merekalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian, melainkan kelakuan absurb dua remaja itu.

Bayangkan saja, mana ada orang yang mau menyeret orang yang sedang tidur di sepanjang koridor? Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto-lah yang memecahkan rekor itu. Ia–dengan wajah sedikit kesal–menyeret Shikamaru yang tidur menuju kantin. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dia bicarakan terkait tentang posisinya sebagai ketua kelas.

"Kuso! Ni orang mirip banget kayak kebo," gerutuk Naruto.

Setelah sampai di kantin dan tak lupa menampar Shikamaru beberapa kali untuk menyadarkannya dari dunia mimpi, mereka berdua duduk di bangku kosong lalu memesan makanan.

"Hoamzz … kau orang yang tidak menghargai orang yang sedang tidur, kuning kampret!"

"Haah? Untuk apa aku menghormati orang kayak kebo sepertimu, mendokuse~"

Shikamaru mendecih ketika Naruto menirukan kata khasnya, bahkan dengan intonasinya. Pertengkaran kecil itu reda dalam waktu singkat. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh murid yang sedang berada di kantin. Beberapa ia melihat murid yang memakai kalung yang sama seperti Coriana dulu. Itu adalah _budak_.

"Shikamaru," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" wajahnya terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Kau tahu bukan jika peraturan di sini mengatakan bahwa murid yang berstatus budak dapat diperintah oleh murid yang tidak berstatus budak?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak melihat ada orang yang berbuat macam-macam dengan murid berstatus budak."

"Hoammzz … zaman sekarang sudah berbeda dengan zaman dulu. Meski di sini ada peraturan tentang budak tapi kebanyakan murid tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada mereka. Ini adalah zaman orang pintar, bukan orang licik yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Hmm, ya kau benar. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan jika satu satu atau dua orang siswa yang mengambil keuntungan dari sistem budak."

"Hoamzz … itu memang tak dapat dihindari. Semua orang memiliki sifat dan sudut padang masing-masing."

Seorang bibi tak lama kemudian menghampiri meja Naruto sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan pesanan dua remaja itu. Dengan lihai wanita yang sudah menginjak umur 40 tahunan itu menata pesanan mereka berdua di meja dengan indah.

"Terima kasih Bibi, berapa totalnya?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang sudah merogoh saku celana.

Bibi itu tersenyum singkat kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Kalian tidak perlu membayar pesanan."

"Huh?"

Bibi itu menunjuk pin yang melambangkan MVP di blazer Naruto, "Semua orang yang mendapatkan gelar MVP akan digratiskan dari biaya kantin selama satu tahun. Jadi kalian berdua tak perlu membayar."

Bibi itu lalu pergi melaksanakan tugasnya lagi. Naruto baru tahu soal ini, ia melirik Shikamaru dan dapat menangkap bahwa remaja nanas itu sudah tahu keuntungan MVP selain menjadi anggota OSIS.

' _Sigh.'_

Mereka berdua lalu menyantap pesanan masing-masing sebelum membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan kelas. Hari-hari Naruto berjalan dengan lancar sebagaimana mestinya. Dan ia harus bersiap-siap menghadapi suatu yang merepotkan di masa depan.

Meninggalkan kantin, kini di perpustakaan siswi yang dinobatkan sebagai siswi tercantik dan banyak orang menjulukinya sebagai _Princess Donquixote,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan Gabriel, sedang menghadap seseorang di depannya. Mereka terlihat serius.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, aku ingin membicarakan tentang seseorang … dan membuat kesepakatan."

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: Silent Solitude by OxT~**

* * *

 **AN:** Ghhhh hampir satu bulan tidak update, maafkan saya. Kegiatan kembali berjalan normal dan waktu menulis kian menipis. Untuk mode [Awakening] saya dapat inspirasi dari anime **One Piece** tentang kekuatan buah iblis yang dapat 'dibangkitkan'. Langsung saja, mode [Awakening] dapat meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang dengan signifikan.

Untuk balasan reviews. Terima kasih kepada akun non-login **Monotachi** karena sudah mengingatkan kesalahan di harga kepala. Saya sudah membenarkannya.

Untuk **Akiho Yoshizawa** , coba chek deh PM. Saya membalas reviews yang lagin lewat PM. Via web kalau bisa, bukan apk.

Untuk reviews dari **Anon** , sudah terjawab bukan salah satu pertanyaanmu tentang budak? Untuk yang lainnya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita, jika saya membeberkannya di sini akan jadi spoiler.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah me-reviews, favs, dan follows. Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas support kalian.

Jangan lupa review lagi! Saya tunggu :)

 **26/01/2019**


	10. Emperor Without Crown

**Arc II: Pandora's Box**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Emperor Without Crown**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata~**

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa dirasa. Segala hal berjalan dengan normal dan tanpa hambatan terlebih untuk pemuda pirang yang mengejutkan banyak orang saat pemilihan anggota _guild_ beberapa waktu lalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto sang pengguna elemen emas.

Dalam dua minggu ini Naruto sudah menguasai beberapa sihir dasar. Ia juga berlatih keras bersama Fenrir untuk dapat bertukar tubuh dengan sempurna tanpa efek samping. Saat ini prosesnya hampir 100 persen. Tinggal dibiasakan lagi maka Naruto dan Fenrir dapat bertukar tempat tanpa hambatan.

Operasi _guild_ [SACRIFICE] berjalan lancar. Sudah setengah dari total misi yang diberikan sudah diselesaikan anggotanya. Harga buronan mereka naik sedikit demi sedikit. Kinerja dan koordinasi mereka cukup baik sehingga masing-masing mendapatkan harga bounty secara merata.

Tugas Naruto sebagai ketua kelas pun berjalan lancar. Bulan-bulan seperti ini ketua kelas cukup santai tanpa ada kegiatan yang berat. Dalam OSIS pun sama. Ia hanya bertugas mendata hal yang berhubungan dengan nada. Jika tidak ada kerjaan maka Naruto tak akan masuk ke ruang OSIS yang dipenuhi murid MVP–yang sedang bersantai.

Ia sebenarnya cukup risih dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tidak suka terlebih dari seorang gadis merah yang sempat terlibat adu mulut saat di aula. Rias Gremory. Maka dari itu Naruto hanya akan ke ruang OSIS jika ada hal yang dikerjakan. Selebihnya ia menghabiskan waktu di markas.

Interaksi dengan member _The Ten Grace of God_ pun cukup berjalan lancar. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengasingkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar telah diterima oleh mereka. Itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto nyaman di asramanya dan tak merasakan aura canggung seperti minggu pertama.

Ada hal yang menarik setelah Naruto menerima kedua surat di hari pertamanya bersekolah. Ya, dua hari kemudian ia bertemu dengan mereka berdua sesuai apa yang tertera di surat. Iya, Naruto memenuhi permintaan dua gadis itu untuk bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah.

Seperti yang Naruto duga, mereka kompak menyebutkan bahwa mereka berdua menyukai dirinya dan ingin meminta berpacara. What the– sebagai wanita tentu mereka tak ingin berbagi pria tapi hal ini jelas-jelas anti-mainstream.

 _Dua wanita secara bersamaan mengutarakan perasaan mereka dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacar._

Itu artinya dua gadis tersebut telah rela membagi cinta mereka. Naruto sangat bingung menghadapi dua gadis–yang memang jika diperhatikan sangat cantik–tersebut. Akhirnya dengan wajah polos ia mengangguk tanda menerima dua gadis itu.

Dan ya … ia sekarang telah memiliki dua pacar. Mereka adalah;

Gadis yang memiliki bentuk tubuh sempurna. Rambut panjang dengan warna menyerupai milik Kaguya. Manik hijau yang memancarkan keindahan karang di bawah laut. Gadis dengan sifat pemalu yang selalu menampilan semburat merah saat menatap Naruto. Momobami Ririka dari kelas 1-C dan anggota _guild_ [ENVY].

Satunya lagi, berbanding terbalik dengan segala hal yang ada di Ririka. Ia bersurai hitam panjang sepinggang. Pemilik mata merah gelap yang selalu tersenyum ramah dalam setiap kemunculannya. Sifatnya juga berbeda dengan Ririka, ia tidak sungkan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka. Dia adalah Jabami Yumeko. Gadis yang ramah senyum tapi gila akan pertarungan. Naruto juga agak terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi saat ia hendak bertarung. Namun, Yumeko tak pernah meminta Naruto untuk bertarung dengan sampai saat ini.

Yumeko satu kelas dengan Ririka juga ia satu _guild_. Faktanya mereka adalah saudara jauh yang dahulu keluarga mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa cabang. Mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, melainkan keluarga pengusaha kaya raya.

Dalam dua minggu itu dilalui dengan normal tanpa hambatan.

* * *

Sore hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermesraan bagi orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan, tak terkecuali Namikaze Naruto. Ia sekarang sedang berada di taman sekolah bersama dengan dua pacar yang mengapitnya di kanan dan kiri. Ririka dan Yumeko.

Menatap langit sore di taman sesudah semua urusan sekolah selesai telah menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka sejak menjalin hubungan. Awalnya Naruto agak kurang nyaman tapi semakin ke sini ia semakin menikmati.

Yumeko dan Ririka selalu mengapit tangan Naruto erat. Pastinya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Yumeko yang selalu tersenyum sumrigah dan Ririka yang malu-malu kucing. Naruto? Ia hanya diam menikmati saja.

Naruto teringat sesuatu, "Yumeko, apa hari ini kau tidak bertarung dengan siswa lain?"

Senyum yang awalnya mengembang kini hancur digantikan dengan bibir yang cemberut. Mood Yumeko tiba-tiba berubah, "Tidak ada. Aku sudah mengajak banyak orang tapi mereka semua menolak ajakan bertarungku. Huft, padahal tawaran dariku sudah cukup menggiurkan."

Mata sebiru langit itu menatap wajah Yumeko yang terhalang oleh poninya, "Memang apa tawaran yang kau berikan seandainya lawanmu menang?"

"Tawaran dariku adalah jika aku kalah semua bounty-ku akan kuserahkan padanya dan juga aku akan menjadi budak yang bisa bebas diperintah selama 1 minggu," jawab Yumeko dengan seringai tipis.

Naruto menelan ludah agak kasar. Itu sudah keterlaluan menurutnya sebagai tawaran. Menjadi budak yang bisa diperintah apa pun selama satu minggu, jika laki-laki yang mendapatkannya ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Yumeko ke depannya.

"Menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan," ungkap Naruto.

"N-Naruto-sama benar, Yumeko sudah keterlaluan," Ririka mendukung pernyataan pacarnya.

Gadis dengan wajah ayu dipadu mata berwarna merah gelap itu mendongkak dan menatap Naruto serta Ririka bergantian. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepala, "Benarkah?" pertanyaan yang sangat kentara akan kepolosan.

Naruto dan Ririka mengangguk.

"Kupikir itu tidak berlebihan. Selama aku bisa merasakan sensasi pertarungan maka semuanya sudah cukup."

Jabami Yumeko. Semenjak hari pertama bersekolah sampai sekarang ia selalu mengajak siswa lain untuk bertarung di Colosseum dengan mempertaruhkan nilai bounty masing-masing. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak siswa yang ia ajak untuk bertarung dan hingga saat ini ia telah bertarung sebanyak 8 kali dan semuanya dimenangkan oleh Yumeko.

Hal itu membuat ia mendapatkan julukan yaitu _Crazy Fighter_. Dari hasil 8 pertarungan yang ia menangkan, Yumeko menduduki peringkat paling atas dari seluruh siswa kelas 1, tentu saja kecuali Naruto.

Yumeko adalah salah seorang dari murid yang pergerakkannya tak bisa diduga. Murid yang sanggup menggeser jajaran kandidat _The Ten Grace of God_ yang sebelumnya sudah diprediksi. Membuat ia masuk ke jajaran generasi murid tak terduga, mereka dinamakan;

 _Supernova._

Saat ini ada beberapa murid yang termasuk ke dalam generasi itu–murid yang tak mendapatkan MVP tapi bia sejajar dengan mereka yang mendapatkan MVP–termasuk Yumeko.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan pacar rambut hitamnya itu. mau bagaimanapun ia berbicara, Yumeko akan terus melakukan apa pun selama ia bisa menikmati sensasi bertarung. Mengingat hal tersebut, Naruto sempat kepikiran dan ingin menanyakannya.

"Yumeko, kenapa kau tidak pernah menantangku bertarung?" tanya Naruto.

Yumeko terdiam dengan mata sedikit melebar tanda ia kaget. Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Yumeko dengan sabar. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sambil mencari jawaban yang pas. Tak lama kemudian ia menunjukkan senyum sumrigah seperti biasa lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku menantang pacarku sendiri bukan? Lagi pula aku tak akan menang melawan Naruto-san," jawab Yumeko.

Ririka berdecak kesal dengan pipi mengembung karena Yumeko seenaknya memekul Naruto. Ia yang asalnya lagi enak mendekap tangan Naruto kini terlepas karena ulah saudara jauhnya itu.

"Tunggu Yumeko, jangan seenaknya memeluk Naruto-sama!" Ririka berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yumeko dengan wajah yang benar-benar imut.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tiga orang yang sedang bermesraan itu. Di balik semak-semak yang kadang bergoyang sendiri padahal tidak ada angin berhembus. Ada dua gadis yang sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto bersama pacarnya.

"Ghh, dasar _playboy_!"

"Ja-jangan berbicara seperti itu, Kaguya-sama."

"Memangnya kenapa, ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Jelas-jelas Naruto-kun itu _playboy_ karena menggaet dua wanita langsung."

"T-tapi kita tidak tahu kenapa Naruto memiliki dua pacar sekaligus."

"Ck, apa kau akan selalu membela Naruto-kun, Coriana-senpai?"

Yep. Mereka berdua adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya dan Coriana yang tidak lain adalah bawahan Naruto di _guild_. Sejak beredar kabar bahwa Namikaze Naruto mengencani dua orang siswi. Mereka langsung bergerak untuk menguntit, mengamati apakah benar Naruto itu punya dua pacar atau tidak.

Kenyataan membuat dua hati gadis cantik tersebut bergetar hebat. Sebenarnya Coriana telah memprediksi hal ini menjadi kemungkinan terburuk setelah ia mendapati surat cinta di saku blazer Naruto dua minggu lalu. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa surat cinta itu membuat Naruto memiliki pacar sekarang.

Oh tidak, ia sudah dikalahkan bahkan sebelum mulai!

Kaguya juga sama, ia sudah diberi tahu oleh Coriana tentang surat cinta beberapa hari lalu. Namun, meski dijelaskan dengan cara apa pun, Kaguya masih tetap beranggapan bahwa Naruto adalah _playboy_ yang langsung ngembat dua cewek sekaligus. Cantik dan kaya lagi.

' _Tunggu, kenapa aku malah nguntit orang pacaran? Huft, lebih baik aku pulang ke asrama saja.'_

Kaguya bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa bilang-bilang pada Coriana. Gadis pirang yang ditinggalkan tersebut mengikuti Kaguya di belakang setelah sadar ia meninggalkannya.

' _Kenapa aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi? Itu menurunkan harga diriku sebagai puteri kekaisaran Jepang. Juga … kenapa aku kalah start sama mereka berdua?'_ batin Kaguya.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto yang sudah melerai pertengkaran kecil antara Yumeko dan Ririka, mereka bertiga menyudahi kegiatan kencan harian dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Remaja pirang itu harus cepat-cepat kembali sebelum matahari terbenam karena Sirzechs mengeluarkan perintah untuk rapat setelah makan malam.

* * *

Malam hari setelah makan malam yang mewah, rapat diadakan di ruang khusus di asrama _The Ten Grace of God_. Ruang besar dengan dekorasi kelas atas yang di tengahnya terdapat meja berbentuk persegi panjang besar dan di dalam meja itu terlihat peta keseluruhan sekolah ini. Ada 10 kursi mewah dengan angka romawi 1-10 tercetak di tengah. Sekarang, Naruto sedang mengadakan rapat dengan anggota lain. Membahas tentang sesuatu yang penting.

Ini tentang mereka yang akan 'menari' di masa depan kelak. Mereka yang akan mengambil alih kekuasaan tahun depan. Mereka yang sudah diprediksi dan mereka yang tak terduga.

Ada beberapa murid kelas satu yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. Mereka di antaranya;

Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

Sairaorg Bael.

Rias Gremory.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sona Sitri.

Hyuuga Neji.

Tak lupa murid yang termasuk ke dalam generasi _supernova_ turut menjadi perbincangan, salah satunya adalah Jabami Yumeko.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sirzechs setelah menjelaskan masing-masing dari profile murid yang menjadi topik rapat sekarang.

Tidak ada yang bicara selain Nagato, "Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun terkacau sekaligus tahun paling berjaya bagi Donquixote Academy."

Perkataan singkat Nagato sangat dimengerti oleh semua yang hadir di sini. Tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya, tahun ajaran ini banyak murid baru yang berpotensi menjadi penerus _The Ten Grace of God_. Meski dinilai positif, nampak negatifnya akan ada banyak persaingan yang tentu saja akan menimbulkan kekacauan di mana-mana. Terutama di penghujung tahun.

"Kita harus menjinakkan mereka," ucap Cao Cao. "Atau tidak kita akan mendapatkan masalah merepotkan di kemudian hari."

Naruto diam mendengarkan apa yang mereka diskusikan. Ia pikir suaranya di sini tak akan memberi pengaruh besar. Jadi pilihan terbaik adalah mengamati dan mengikuti keputusan yang telah disepakati. Meski begitu, ia juga tetap memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk masalah ini.

 _Gelombang besar sudah tak dapat dihindari._

 _Perebutan kekuasaan suatu saat akan terjadi._

 _Siapa yang menang? Para murid MVP atau generasi tak terduga supernova?_

 _Atau … pihak lain?_

* * *

Esok hari setelah sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Naruto pergi ke markasnya untuk memberikan tugas ke masing-masing tim. Hal yang ganjal adalah perubahan sifat dari Coriana dan Kaguya yang entah kenapa seperti menjaga jarak darinya, tidak seperti biasa. Namun, Naruto tak memusingkan masalah sepele seperti itu. Ada hal lain yang harus ia kerjakan berhubungan dengan posisinya sekarang.

Di markas Naruto hanya membagikan tugas pada anggotanya serta menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen laporan harian. Setelah itu masalah menjaga markas Naruto serahkan pada Coriana.

Kini ia sedang berlatih dengan Fenrir teknik pergantian tubuh di halaman belakang asrama. Naruto duduk sila dengan posisi seperti bertapa. Menutup mata. Berkonsentrasi pada seutas benang putih Mana dibenaknya. Itu adalah jalur untuk menghubungkan dirinya dengan Fenrir.

Setelah itu Naruto melakukan sesuai apa yang diajarkan Fenrir dulu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka mata dan manik dari yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah sekarang tergantingan dengan mata tajam khas serigala.

' **Pergantian berjalan dengan lancar,'** kata Fenrir dalam tubuh Naruto. Namun tetap suara yang terdengar adalah suara khas Naruto. Fenrir kini menguasai tubuh inangnya.

' **Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?'** tanya Fenrir.

'Aku tak apa-apa di sini, aku melihat tubuhmu meringkuk tertidur,' jawab remaja pirang itu.

' **Hn, karena sekarang nyawaku berada di dalam tubuhmu ini. Sekarang aku akan belajar merasakan kekuatanmu. Untuk sementara aku akan tetap berada di sini.'**

'Terserahmu saja, Fenrir-san. Tapi jika ada seseorang yang menghampirimu cepat kembali seperti semula.'

' **Ya, aku mengerti.'**

Fenrir berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan aliran Mana di dalam tubuh inangnya. Ia juga mengorek ingatan di kepala kuning itu tentang cara penggunakan semua teknik milik Naruto. Ya, hanya itu saja. Selebihnya Fenrir tak mau melihat ingatan tentang masa lalu Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah mengetahui cara kerja semua teknik Naruto, ia lantas mencoba beberapa teknik sihir sederhana. Awalnya agak kaku menggunakan tubuh manusia tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai lancar. Seperti melakukan beberapa gerakan bela diri.

Hampir dua jam Fenrir anteng nangkring di tubuh inangnya. Sedangkan sang inang tiduran di tubuh asli Fenrir yang memiliki bulu halus sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia juga ternyata dapat melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Fenrir dari sini. Naruto akhirnya tahu bagaimana Fenrir dapat melihat apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Magical Beast berbentuk serigala raksasa itu sudah mengeluarkan teknik sihir Naruto belasan kali. Mulai dari yang paling sederhana sampai salah satu sihir terkuat Naruto ia pernah coba. Hasilnya beberapa bagian di taman ini berantakan akibat ulah Fenrir. Namun, itu tak menjadi masalah. Tinggal memerintahkan pengurus asrama ini untuk membenarkan semua telah beres.

' **Ternyata menyenangkan juga memakai tubuh manusia,'** ungkap Fenrir menarik pikiran Naruto.

'Maksud Fenrir-san?'

' **Ras kalian dapat melakukan sangat banyak gerakan dari pada ras kami. Juga, kalian memiliki struktur jaringan Mana yang hampir menyerupai Magical Beast tapi tak sehebat ras kami.'**

'Hmm, apa Magical Beast lebih superior dari pada manusia dalam hal struktur Mana?' tanya Naruto.

' **Tentu saja. Makhluk seperti kami dianugerahi struktur Mana yang sangat bagus. Itulah kenapa jumlah Mana kami rata-rata lebih besar dari kalian para manusia,'** jawab Fenrir yang di sana terkandung nada kesombongan.

Naruto tak lagi bertanya hal lain. Ia membiarkan Fenrir bersenang-senang dengan tubuhnya sampai tubuhnya kelelahan. Terbukti dari berapa banyak bulir keringat yang keluar dari pori kulitnya. Tak ada ruginya juga karena ia bisa berlatih tanpa perlu merasakan kelelahan.

Ah sayang sekali, pemikiran pendek seperti itu tak akan terkabul karena setelah mereka kembali bertukar dalam keadaan tubuh inang yang lelah, saat Naruto kembali ke tubuhnya ia justru yang merasakan kelelahan.

' _Sial.'_

* * *

Sore hari seperti biasa, Naruto berada di taman sekolah bersama kedua pacarnya yang setia pengapit dirinya dengan mendekap tangannya erat. Bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan kelembutan dari salah satu titik vital wanita. Yah … sebenarnya ia juga tak berharap banyak tentang hal itu sih. Mungkin ini sudah rezeki Naruto jadi ia terima saja.

"N-Naruto-sama kelihatan lelah," ucap Ririka peka akan keadaan tubuh Naruto. Begitu pun dengan Yumeko yang menatap pacarnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tadi habis latihan. Jadinya sekarang aku cukup kelelahan," Naruto menjawab apa adanya.

"Naruto-san orangnya pekerja keras ya, padahal kalau sudah menduduki salah satu kursi _The Ten Grace of God_ tidak perlu lagi melakukan pertandingan yang tak perlu. Otomatis orang biasa akan mengurangi porsi latihannya."

Naruto tersenyum kepada Yumeko yang mengungkapkan isi pikirannya dengan gamblang. Ia kemudian berkata, "Perkataanmu memang benar, tapi ada kalanya aku akan dihadapi dengan pertarungan yang merepotkan. Maka dari itu aku terus berlatih dan meningkatkan kekuatanku sedikit demi sedikit."

' _Yah meski begitu aku berharap tak dihadapi pertarungan apa pun lagi.'_

Yumeko menatap manik biru itu dengan kagum. Ia lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat seperti kemarin. Dalam pelukannya ia berkata, "Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, Naruto-san!"

Sama halnya seperti kemarin, Ririka mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Yumeko.

"L-lepaskan pelukanmu, Yumeko!"

Di tempat yang berbeda, di sebuah ruangan di dalam markas salah satu _guild_. Sebuah ruangan mewah dengan satu meja di depan. Ada seseorang yag berada di sana. Sirzechs Gremory. Ketua dari _guild_ [Kings] yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen. Cahaya matahari pada sore hari masuk melewati jendela. Menyebabkan hanya beberapa bagian ruangan yang tersinari. Sebagiannya dilahap oleh kegelapan.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu yang berada di depan terbuka. Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh Grayfia. Dari muka pintu berdiri seorang lelaki kekar. Wajanya tak terlihat jelas karena gelap.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati tempat Sirzechs dan berhenti 2 meter di depannya. Sinar mentari hanya menyoroti bagian bawah laki-laki tersebut. Sang ketua _guild_ menyimpan dokumen yang tadi sedang dikerjakan.

"Tumben kau ke sini, ada apa?" tanya Sirzechs dengan senyum tipis khas dirinya.

"Aku ingin meminta izin kepadamu," kata laki-laki misterius itu.

"Izin untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi salah satu dari siswa sepertimu, Sirzechs."

Sirzechs melebarkan mata sedikit. Ia tahu makna yang terkandung dalam perkataan laki-laki di depannya barusan. Siswa berambut merah itu membuat seringai tipis. Ia menatap manik tajam milik lawan bicaranya, "Siapa targetmu?"

"Pemilik kursi ke-7, **Namikaze Naruto**."

"Hooh … aku sudah menduga kau akan mengincar Naruto-kun. Untuk izin, aku izinkan kau menantang Naruto-kun. Meski begitu semua keputusan ada di tangan Naruto-kun sebagai pihak yang ditantang. Akankah dia setuju atau tidak."

Laki-laki itu menyeringai dalam kegelapan, "Akan kupastikan bocah itu menerima tantanganku."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat pertarungan kalian."

Setelah urusan selesai, laki-laki misterius itu keluar tanpa banyak bicara.

' _Omoshiroi.'_

* * *

 _Ada sebuah cerita yang berisikan tentang seorang berjuluk 'Emperor Without Crown' berdasarkan kisahnya ia adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Kekuatannya dapat disejajarkan dengan para The Ten Grace of God bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari pemegang kursi 6 sampai 10._

 _Sangat disayangkan ia tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Kekuatan, prestasi, reputasi, menjadikannya banyak dijuliki sebagai 'Kaisar Tanpa Mahkota'._

 _Kisah itu sudah diketahui semua siswa kelas 2 dan 3._

 _Orang yang harus dihindari saat ia ingin mengajak bertarung._

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang. Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan keperkasannya. Jauh di sudut asrama reguler, di dekat hutan, terdapat seorang siswa kelas satu–memakai kalung penanda bahwa dia adalah budak–sedang dikerumuni oleh dua orang siswi tak berkalung. Sudah bisa ditebak jika dua siswi itu hendak melakukan sesuatu dengan memanfaatkan statusnya.

Dengan wajah menjijikkan dua siswi itu menyudukan remaja yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai punggungnya bersentuhan dengan batang pohon.

Siswa malang yang terkena dampak dari sistem sekolah ini. Ia hanya diam menunduk sambil mendengarkan segala omongan merendahkan dari mulut laknat dua siswi itu. Sudah dua minggu ia diperlakukan layaknya 'budak asli' oleh mereka.

"Hei budak, hari ini aku ingin kau membersihkan sepatuku memakai lidahmu oke? Sepatuku agak berdebu."

"Oh ya, kalau sudah jangan lupa membersihkan sepatuku juga ya."

"Hahahaha!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tawa menjijikkan itu sudah membuat remaja yang diam saja saat ini habis kesabaran. Ia tidak mau lagi diperintah layaknya binatang oleh mereka berdua. Akhirnya, ia memberontak. Menerjang salah satu dari mereka hingga terjatuh. Satu siswi yang lain berusaha melepaskan temannya dari cengkraman si budak dengan cara menendang pinggang siswa tersebut memakai sedikit Mana.

Dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh emosi membuat siswa tersebut menyerang balik gadis yang tadi menendangnya hingga ia terpental dan menabrak batang pohon.

"Kyaaaa!"

Seringai puas tercetak di sana. Ia kembali menindih gadis satunya lagi.

"Aku sudah muak … aku sudah muak dengan kalian dan sekarang giliranku untuk melakukan apa pun yang kusuka kepada kalian!" kata-kata itu terlontar bersamaan dengan niat jahat di sepasang mata hitamnya.

Laki-laki itu merobek kasar pakaian gadis yang meronta minta tolong. Belahan dadanya terlihat membuat air liur keluar dari sudut bibir sang budak. Hingga ia berniat untuk meremas kepunyaan si gadis tapi detik berikutnya sesuatu mengenai tengkuknya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Sang gadis yang selamat buru-buru menyingkirkan tubuh pingsan itu lalu menatap siluet seseorang yang duduk di batang pohon di atas sana.

Detik berikutnya ia kaget melihat siapa orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

"K-kau–"

Seorang lekaki garang yang sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon sambil memainkan beberapa batu di kepalannya.

Siswa yang memiliki jabatan sebagai _Captain_ dalam _guild_ [Kings].

Orang dengan harga kepala sebesar 256.000.000.

Murid yang sangat ditakuti karena julukannya, _Emperor Without Crown_.

Dia adalah–

"–Diehauser Belial-sama!"

"Seorang budak tak sepantasnya membangkang dari majikan. Ketahuilah posisimu dan tugasmu, wahai budak menjijikkan."

Perkataan dingin Diehauser mengakibatkan dua gadis itu terpana dengan pipi yang memerah. Melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Diehauser sanggup menumbangkan satu siswa hanya dengan baru kecil di tangannya. Meskipun singkat, ia telah memperlihatkan seberapa besar kapasitas yang ia miliki.

Setelah itu, Diehauser menghilang dengan daun-daun di sekitarnya yang berterbangan.

* * *

Naruto menguap bosan disela-sela langkah kakinya menuju kantin. Khusus untuk sekarang ia tidak ke tempat makan bersama Shikamaru karena laki-laki nanas itu ada urusan dengan Yasaka-sensei. Dari manik biru redup itu dapat diketahui Naruto sedang bosan. Ia bosan mendengarkan pelajaran sebelumnya yang sudah ia kuasai jauh hari.

Berharap saja ada sesuatu yang mengusir rasa bosannya saat ini. Mungkin makanan yang tak biasa adalah jawabannya. Berhubung ia memiliki otoritas sebagai murid MVP, remaja itu bisa memesan makanan sepuasnya yang dia mau asalkan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan orang lain.

"Yosh, aku akan makan ramen dengan porsi jumbo!" kata Naruto lalu berbelok menuju koridor tapi langkahnya terhenti karena menubruk seseorang. Siswa yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar ketimbang dirinya.

Naruto sedikit mendongkak untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak barusan. Dari blazernya Naruto tahu bahwa siswa ini adalah kelas 3. Kenapa dia mampir ke gedung kelas satu?

"Maaf," kata Naruto singkat lalu hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi sebelum langkahnya dihentikan oleh tangan besar orang itu. Ia menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau Namikaze Naruto, bukan?" tanya pria itu.

Naruto menganggul, "Ya itu aku. Ada apa?"

"Bertarunglah denganku dalam _Battle of Honor_ , pemilik kursi ke-7 Namikaze Naruto!" kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah laki-laki itu.

Remaja pirang itu diam sebentar lalu menolak ajakan bertarung, "Aku menolak."

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama Naruto dengan cepat melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tapi sesuatu membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan gerak kaki.

"Apa kau sungguh menolak ajakan bertarungku? Bagaimana kalau kau lihat layar hologram ini."

"Hah?" Naruto melihat laki-laki itu merentangkan tangan ke depan dengan telapak tangan di atas. Dari sana muncul layar hologram berwarna hijau transparan yang menampilkan video.

Tubuh Naruto seketika membeku dengan pasang mata membulat sempurna. Dalam video itu terlihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang terikat di kuris, Momobami Ririka. Durasi video berlanjut memperlihatkan beberapa siswa berkalung mengitari Ririka lalu melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya.

Ririka berontak memohon tolong dalam keadaan mulut terikat kain putih. Kedua matanya menahan bulir bening yang sebentar lagi jatuh. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih saat melihat beberapa siswa yang bersatus sebagai dudak itu meremas dada Ririka, dan yang paling ia tak bisa menahan emosi adalah tangan salah satu siswa menyelinap masuk ke dalam roknya Ririka.

"SIALAN!"

Secepat kilat Naruto menyarangkan tinju lapis emas tapi bisa dihindari oleh laki-laki itu.

' _Dia cukup cepat.'_

Gagal dengan serangan pertama, Naruto berniat melakukan serangan berikutnya sebelum laki-laki itu berkata hal yang membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini maka kau harus menyetujui tantangan dariku. Aku ingin melawanmu dalam _Battle of Honor_. Jika aku menang aku ingin semua harga kepala yang kau miliki menjadi milikku, jabatanmu akan kurebut dan _guild-_ mu akan aku ambil alih. Namun, jika kau yang menang aku akan melepaskan pacarmu ini, memberikan setengah dari harga kepalaku, dan juga ini," laki-laki itu mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya lalu diperlihatkan.

Itu adalah ramuan untuk menambah kapasitas Mana dengan signifikan. Ramuan yang harganya tidak kurang dari 1 juta Yen.

"Bagaimana, kau tertarik, bukan?"

Naruto menggeram marah dengan sorot mata yang sudah berubah layaknya elang sedang mengamati mangsa. Tidak ada pilihan selain menyetujui tantangan ini meski ia tahu jika ia kalah dia akan kehilangan semuanya dan menjadi budak. Namun, jauh dari itu, Naruto lebih mementingkan keselamatan Ririka.

Maka dari itu ia mengangguk tanda menyetujui tantangan ini.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai puas, "Bagus! Namaku Diehauser Belial dan harga kepala terbaruku sebesar 256.000.000."

"Hanya ada satu lagi hal untuk meresmikan pertarungan ini," kata Naruto datar.

"Benar! Ayo kita ke tempat Azazel-sama!"

* * *

Naruto dan Diehauser dengan ekspresi berbeda menghadap Azazel di ruangannya. Kepala sekolah itu sudah mendengar penjelasan tentang maksud dari _Battle of Honor_. Selama yang ditandang setuju maka Azazel tidak ada pilihan lain selain meresmikan pertarungan ini.

Ia menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah. Aku resmikan pertarungan kalian berdua. Untuk jadwalnya sepulang sekolah. Setuju?"

"Ya aku setuju."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Azazel mengangguk singkat, "Pulang sekolah di Colosseum. Pertandingan kalian akan diwasiti oleh Shizune. Kalau tidak ada urusan lain kalian boleh keluar."

Mereka berdua keluar dan menuju kelas masing-masing tanpa sepata kata. Kabar tentang _Battle of Honor_ mereka telah menyebar dengan cepat sampai ke seluruh penjuru sekolah ini. semua siswa pasti ingin melihat jalannya pertandingan karena ini bukan pertandingan antara murid biasa.

 _Kaisar Tanpa Mahkota melawan siswa pemilik julukan anugerah Kekayaan._

Siapa yang akan menang?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi.

Semuanya hanya akan diketahui di Colosseum.

Maka dari itu, setelah pelajaran selesai, kini mereka berdua saling menghadap satu sama lain di arena dengan ditonton oleh seluruh siswa termasuk _The Ten Grace of God_ bersama para wakilnya di atas mimbar.

Naruto vs Diehauser

Siapa yang akan menjadi kaisar bermahkota?

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: Silent Solitude by OxT~**

* * *

 **AN:** Arc kali ini mungkin akan lebih dari 10 chapter karena tidak hanya fokus pada masalah [Pandora's Box] di arc dua ini sedikit demi sedikit saya akan menyajikan materi dan bahasan baru. Seperti Supernova.

Naruto langsung punya pacar? Gk bisa ditebak 'kan? Hehehe.

Ada yang tahu dua pacar Naruto siapa? Pasti pada tahu semua karena animenya sedang ongoing. Saya suka desain karakter mereka.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak di fic ini karena review dari kalian adalah penyemangat author dalam berkarya.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 **08/02/2019**


	11. Naruto vs Diehauser Part I

**Arc II: Pandora's Box**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Naruto vs Diehauser Part I**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata~**

 _Beberapa menit sebelumnya._

Langkah pelan pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu menggema di sepanjang lorong menuju area lapang Colosseum. Lorong yang cukup panjang dengan hanya diterangi oleh lampion yang berdiri tegak di sepanjang dinding, suasan benar-benar menggambarkan zaman pertengahan.

Wajah tampan itu datar. Sorot matanya terhalang oleh poni pirangnya karena ia sedikit menunduk. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terlontar saat ia keluar kelas sampai ke sini. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan gelorosan pertanyaan baik dari Kaguya atau Coriana tentang _Battle of Honor_ -nya.

Fenrir kembali merasakan aura Naruto seperti dulu saat melawan siswa pemilik tato ungu di wajahnya–Kankuro–saat menyelamatkan rekan gadisnya. Magical Beast berwujud serigala itu belum sepenuhnya memahami bagaimana sifat inangnya. Di sisi lain Naruto memiliki trauma akan pertarungan, di sisi lain ia bisa menjadi petarung sejati.

' **Naruto, apakah aku perlu turun tangan untuk pertarungan kali ini?'** tanya Fenrir.

' _Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengatasinya,'_ jawab Naruto dingin.

Fenrir terdiam. Dari nada yang dikeluarkan Naruto jelas ia tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang. _Diam sambil mengamati_. Itu saja, jika hal buruk terjadi ia akan segera melakukan perpindahan jiwa dengan paksa. Fenrir bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa sepengetahuan inanganya.

' **Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan membantu semampuku.'**

' _Hn.'_

Sorot cahaya dari terik matahari menyoroti bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Itu artinya ia sudah dekat dengan arena. Saat pemuda itu muncul, sorak meriah dari penonton menjadi sambutan untuknya, bersama dengan seorang pria berambut putih dan warna mata yang senada tengah menyeringai ke arahnya di tengah lapang.

 _Naruto benci pria itu meski baru bertemu._

Langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat 5 meter di depan sang lawan. Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan tatapan khas masing-masing. Bagi Diehauser, ini waktunya untuk naik menduduki tahta tertinggi di sekolah ini. Baginya, mudah untuk memprovokasi dan mengalahkan kelas 1 yang baru belajar di sini kurang dari satu bulan.

 _Sangat mudah. Terlampau mudah. Bahkan saking mudahnya ia sedang menggali kuburnya sendiri tanpa ia sadari._

Bagaimanapun, Diehauser tidak melanjutkan provikasinya lebih jauh lagi. Baginya sudah cukup untuk membuat Namikaze Naruto berdiri di arena Colosseum. Sekarang tinggal menunjukkan pada semua siswa bahwa _Kaisar Tanpa Mahkota_ akan mendapatkan mahkotanya di sini. Di arena ini.

Hiruk-piruk dari bangku penonton tiba-tiba lenyap setelah Shizune muncul ke tempat yang seharusnya. Ia mendapatkan perintah dari Azazel untuk menjadi wasit _Battle of Honor_ kali ini. Para penonton tidak sabar mendengar perkataan 'mulai' dari Shizune.

Yumeko berdiri anggun dengan kedua tangan terlipat membuat dadanya terlihat lebih besar. Wajahnya menatap serius Diehauser. Jujur saja, ia agak khawatir ketika Ririka tak masuk ke kelas pagi tadi. Padahal kemarin tak ada gelagat mencurigakan.

Yumeko tak menyangka Ririka menjadi korban keegoisan Diehauser yang ingin bertarung melawan pacarnya, Naruto. Yumeko telah diberi tahu bagaimana keadaan Ririka. Sialnya ia tidak tahu keberadaan gadis berambut perak itu. Saat ini teman-temannya sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan Ririka.

' _Tidak akan kumaafkan!'_

Di bangku penonton lain, Kaguya, Coriana, beserta seluruh anggota _guild_ [SACRIFICE] tengah menatap serius ke arena pertandingan. Mereka khawatir Naruto akan kalah dan jabatannya digantikan oleh Diehauser–yang menurut penilaian mereka pria itu tak baik.

Kaguya dan Coriana adalah yang paling khawatir di antara anggota lain. Mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lebih lagi, bagaimana bisa Naruto menerima pertandingan ini. Mungkin bertanya pada orang yang tepat bisa sedikit meredakan rasa penasarannya.

Kaguya melirik Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya, "Shikamaru-kun, bagaimana menurutmu, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa menerima tantangan Diehauser Belial?"

Shikamaru menguap sesaat. Ia lantas melirik mimik wajah Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya tapi, menurutku, ada hal yang mendesak Naruto untuk menerima tantangan ini. Dengan kata lain, Naruto telah dijebak oleh Diehauser."

Perkataan Shikamaru ada benarnya di benak Kaguya. Namun, ia belum menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan, "Contohnya?"

"Merepotkan. Normalnya Naruto tak akan menerima ajakan bertarung dari siapa pun. Itu pasti. Lalu, sekarang Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri di sini itu artinya ada hal yang berharga baginya sedang terancam. Mungkin itu ulah Diehauser untuk menjebak dan memaksa Naruto menerima tantangannya.

Kaguya mengangguk. Analisis Shikamaru memang tajam. Bagaimanapun hasil pertandingan ini, ia tidak akan memaafkan Diehauser. Bahkan jika seandainya Naruto kalah ia akan langsung menantang pria berambut putih itu sebagai bentuk balas dendam.

Hubungan dan keharmonisan _guild_ yang telah dibentuk selama dua minggu ini tidak akan ia biarkan hancur hanya karena satu orang gila tahta itu.

Topik perbincangan selalu berbeda di setiap sudut termasuk di mimbar tempat para _The Ten Grace of God_ menonton jalannya pertandingan. Mereka duduk kalem di kursi masing-masing. _Battle of Honor_ ini akan menetukan bagaimana keadaan selanjutnya.

"Gahhh! Kenapa si Naruto itu mau diajak bertarung dengan Diehauser padahal dulu selalu kuajak tapi tidak pernah mau!" Vali menggerutu di sana. Saat ia mendapat kabar pertarungan Naruto ia benar-benar terkejut dan memikirkan apa yang membuar pemuda pirang itu menyetujui ajakan bertarung.

"Entahlah," kata Cao Cao tak peduli. Sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran tapi tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah hasil dari pertarungan.

Gabriel yang semula tak peduli akan hal apa pun selain buku kini terlihat antusias. Itu dibuktikan dari wajahnya yang berubah serius. Ia melirik Sirzechs melalui ekor mata, "Senpai, apa kau berada di balik semua ini?"

Sirzechs yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya tersenyum ramah, "Tidak. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Aku hanya mengizinkan Diehauser untuk menantang Naruto-kun. Selebihnya itu terserah pada Naruto-kun sendiri dan aku tak menyangka dia akan menyetujuinya. Hmm, pasti ada hal yang membuatnya menyetujui pertarungan ini."

Mata Gabriel menyipit, menyelidiki apakah ada kebohongan di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap dua orang yang saling berhadapan di tengah arena itu.

* * *

Diehauser mengobservasi segala sisi dari diri Naruto. Kekuatan serta kecepatannya ia taksir berada di bawahnya.

"Hari ini menjadi hari terakhirmu duduk di tahta," kata Diehauser.

Naruto melirik sedikit ke atas untuk menatap langsung manik abu-abu itu–karena Diehauser lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku akan menang dan menyelamatkan Ririka."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan siapa pun, bahkan pacarmu. Karena kau lebih lemah dariku."

 _Deg!_

Perkataan itu seakan tepat mengenai hatinya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang masa kecilnya berputar cepat di kepala. Hal yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam malah kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku bukan aku yang dulu," gumam Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Aku adalah aku yang sekarang!"

"Aku tak tahu apa maksud perkataanmu," kata Diehauser.

"Kau memang tak harus mengetahuinya!"

Shizune mengangkat tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk mendapatkan perhatian seluruh murid. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk memeriksa kondisi suaranya. Setelah dirasa sempurna Shizune baru memulai ucapannya.

"Namaku Shizune, aku adalah wakil kepala sekolah yang ditunjuk sebagai wasit _Battle of Honor_ kali ini. Pertandingan antara Diehauser Belial sebagai penantang dan Namikaze Naruto sebagai penerima tantangan akan segera di mulai. Tidak boleh ada yang membunuh. Jika kalian sudah siap maka mohon acungkan tangan."

Naruto dan Diehauser mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, pertandingan dimulai!"kata Shizune yang langsung mengundang banyak sorak sorak di bangku penonton.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana kekuatan si Naruto itu!"

"Kau benar, kita lihat apakah dia memang layak menduduki kursi ke-7."

"Aku dengar dia kalah melawan Ootsutsuki Kaguya saat MPLS."

"Benarkah?"

"Jika begitu kenapa dia dapat menduduki kursi ke-7 di tahun pertamanya?"

"Entahlah."

"Yang pasti pertandingan sekarang akan menjadi penentu apakah murid Namikaze Naruto itu layak menduduki tahta tertinggi di sekolah ini."

Tidak ada yang langsung melayangkan serangan setelah Shizune mengatakan 'mulai'. Saling mengamati satu sama lain adalah hal pertama dalam sebuah duel. Menyerang tanpa rencana sama dengan bunuh diri.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengamati bagaimana gambaran kekuatan Diehauser. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan tak ada waktu untuk mencari informasi tentang kekuatan lawan. Ini sulit. Lebih sulit dari melawan Riser.

Naruto telah memahami bahwa lawannya memiliki kekuatan fisik yang lebih besar ketimbang dirinya.

"Ada apa, kau tidak mau menyerang duluan?" tanya Diehauser.

Remaja pirang itu tak menjawab. Ia malah mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk Diehauser, lalu dengan gerakan pelan ia membuat isyarat untuk lawannya yang maju duluan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku–"

 _Duagh!_

"–yang akan menyerangmu."

Naruto tak pernah menyangka akan terkena serangan kejutan Diehauser. Ia terseret ke belakang setelah wajahnya terkena bogem mentah. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke bawah jika tidak kedua kaki yang menahan. Setelah tubuhnya berhenti terseret akibat tinju full power itu matanya dengan cepat melirik sang lawan. Ada retakan di wajah Naruto.

!

Tak ada. Diehauser tak ada di sana.

' _Di mana?'_

 _Duagh!_

Lagi, hantaman keras Naruto terima. Kali ini berasal dari atas membuatnya mencium permukaan dengan kasar bahkan mampu membuat retakan di sana. Diehauser menyeringai setelah berhasil menyarangkan serangan keduanya. Ia menggunakan dua tinju yang menyatu untuk menghantam kepala kuning itu.

"Gahhh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha bangkit dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya. Namun, seakan ada beban berat yang memaksanya untuk tetap bersentuhan dengan permukaan arena.

Pelakunya adalah Diehauser yang menahan tubuh Naruto menggunakan kakinya. Remaja pirang itu melirik Diehauser melalui ekor mata dengan wajah mengeras. Retakan-retakan di sekitar kepala Naruto tercipta dan armor emas yang selama ini melindunginya dari segala hantaman hancur menjadi kepingan kecil.

 _Itu menunjukkan betapa kuatnya seorang Diehauser Belial_.

"Apa hanya segini saja? Kau bahkan tak cocok menduduki tahta dengan kekuatanmu yang hanya segini," kata Diehauser pelan.

Kekuatan. Kecepatan. Menjadi andalan Diehauser dalam pertarungan.

"Ghh … kau tak melihat kenyataan."

"Hm?"

 _Deg!_

Mata Diehauser membulat saat ia melihat tubuh Naruto bergelombang bagaikan melihat aspal saat terik. Pandangan sekitarnya pun berubah menjadi agak memutih. Ia tahu ini. Ia tahu sihir apa ini.

 _Genjutsu._

Teknik ilusi yang akan menghantarkan seseorang kepada kebohongan. Merupakan sihir tingkat selanjutnya dari jenis [Body Magic]. Naruto perlahan telah mengembangkan sihirnya.

' _Sejak kapan?'_ pikir Diehauser yang melihat perlahan tubuh Naruto di bawahnya berubah menjadi asap yang hilang ke atas.

 _Duagh!_

Kali ini tinju mentah berlapiskan emas sukses menghantam wajah Diehauser. Kemunculan mendadak Naruto di hadapannya tak dapat ia antisipasi. Namun, bagi siswa yang menonton Diehauser hanya diam berdiri dan Naruto memukulnya.

Siswa berjuluk 'Emperor Without Crown' itu terseret beberapa meter. Asap terlihat sedikit mengepul di wajah garangnya pertanda seberapa kuat tinju Naruto. Tidak ada luka yang ia derita kecuali debu yang sedikit menempel.

Naruto mendecih, "Kekuatan fisiknya sangat tinggi."

"Percuma saja, Bocah," ungkap Diehasuer yang mengelus singkat bekas bogeman Naruto. "Sihirku adalah [Body Magic]. Sekuat apa pun seranganmu tidak akan mempan padaku."

Diehauser mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya. Samar-samar di sekitar kepalan tangan itu nampak sesuatu tak kasat mata mengelilinginya. Seperti sesuatu yang mendidih. Diehauser dengan cepat melesat.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, _'Serangan langsung, kah?'_

 **[Golden Element: Golden Wall]**

Tak mau tertinggal cepat, ia langsung membuat dinding emas untuk menahan serangan musuh. Diehauser muncul dengan tangan siap meninju. Saat tinju itu bersentuhan dengan dinding emas Naruto ….

 _Brak!_

Suara sesuatu yang hancur menggema dengan hebatnya. Menciptakan kepulan debut tebal. Naruto kaget dan melebarkan mata, dinding emasnya dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh lawan. Namun, keterkejutan itu hanya sesaat. Ia segera berguling ke kanan untuk menghindari bogem mentah Diehauser.

Tubuh remaja pirang itu terus berguling di lantai sampai keluar dari area kepulan debu. Setelah berhenti ia dengan refleks bersiap untuk serangan kejutan lainnya. Kekuatan fisik Diehauser benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut. Jika beberapa kali terkena hantaman maka akan sangat bahaya.

Di sisi lain, Sirzechs tersenyum misterius. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat kemampuan Diehauser, "Jadi nostalgia ketika aku pertama kali bertarung dengan Diehauser. Kemampuan fisiknya terutama sihir [Immense Strenght] sangat merepotkan."

Sihir [Immense Strenght] termasuk ke dalam tipe [Body Magic] di mana kekuatan tubuh pengguna akan naik berkali-kali lipat. Sihir ini buatan Diehauser sendiri yang sudah dikembangkan sejak lama. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mampu menyaingi Diehauser dalam hal kekuatan fisik.

Gabriel mengalihkan pandangannya pada arena pertarungan lagi setelah tadi sempat melirik Sirzechs yang bermonolog. Ia tak tahu terlalu banyak tentang sosok Diehauser yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Yang pasti, Gabriel dapat merasakan aura kuat keluar dari tubuh berorot itu. ini buruk untuk Naruto.

Siluet seseorang mulai terlihat di dalam kepulan debu. Itu Diehauser. Ia nampak tak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang sampai kepulan debu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Posisinya membelakangi Naruto sehingga remaja itu tak dapat melihat seperti apa raut wajah yang dipasang lawannya.

' _Menyerang sekarang akan sangat beresiko meski musuh memiliki celah besar,'_ batin Naruto yang merasakan instingnya menyuruh untuk tak menyerang Diehauser sekarang.

"Rupanya instingmu lumayan tajam juga," Diehauser berkata seperti itu sambil melirik Naruto lewat ekormatanya. Ia sedikit menyeringai, "Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menyerang, mungkin pertandingan ini berakhir dengan cepat."

"Dan itu membosankan," tambah Diehauser.

Lalu, keduanya kembali saling menghadap!

* * *

Murid yang dijuluki wanita tercantik di sekolah bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hal itu membuat seluruh perhatian rekan sesama _The Ten Grace of God_ tertuju padanya. Ia tidak berniat membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata demi menjawab rasa bingung yang terpancar dari beberapa rekannya.

Langkah kaki itu mulai terdengar. Gabriel meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Vali.

Gabriel menghentikan langkahnya sembari sedikit menengok ke tempat duduk sang penanya. "Aku ada urusan."

"Kau tidak mau melihat pertarungannya sampai akhir?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula aku sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya."

Setelah perkataan itu Gabriel pergi keluar. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud Gabriel menang dalam pertandingan ini. Hal itu membuat rasa penasaran beberapa orang dan semakin semangat melihat jalannya pertandingan di arena.

Bisa dibilang pertandingan ini akan berpengaruh pada struktur _The Ten Grace of God_. Jika Naruto kalah maka akan terlahir penerus yang baru, lalu jika Diehauser kalah maka akan ada pergeseran peringkat. Yang pasti jika Naruto memenangkan pertandingan ini posisinya akan semakin tinggi.

Di dalam lorong yang sepi, Gabriel terlihat menunduk sembari raut wajahnya mengharapkan sesuatu.

' _Menanglah, Naruto-chan.'_

* * *

Gabriel. Tidak ada yang tahu nama keluarganya. Ia terlahir tanpa nama keluarga. Sejak kecil gadis itu hidup di pedesaan bersama pengasuhnya yang setia merawatnya sampai hidup mandiri. Sesekali orang tuanya datang untuk melihat keadaan Gabriel lalu kembali pergi. Meski begitu ia tak membenci orang tuanya yang jarang menemuinya.

Kehidupan Gabriel berjalan normal sebagaimana gadis seumurannya. Ia tiap hari datang ke gereja untuk berlatih sihir penyembuh yang memang sudah menjadi keahliannya sejak lahir. Artinya bakat murni. Prestasinya di sekolah sangat baik sehingga ia mendapat rekomendasi masuk ke sekolah sekarang ini.

Sungguh, cerita yang sangat membosankan untuk didengar. Cerita tentang gadis cantik dengan segudang bakat hebatnya. Terlahir untuk dipuji dan duduk di singgasana. Bukankah itu terdengar menggelikan?

'Ya' jawabannya jika kau hanya mendengar sekilas cerita masa hidup Gabriel dan tak tahu fakta dibalik cerita itu.

Alasan kenapa ia keluar dari Colosseum karena ada urusan penting yang tak bisa ditunda atau dibatalkan. Dalam keadaan sekolah yang sepi karena semua murid berada di arena pertandingan, ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah ditemani semilir angin dan kicauan burung dari atas pohon.

Dari garis pandangannya ia dapat melihat siluet seseorang sedang bersender di dinding. Orang itu yang menjadi tujuan Gabriel. Seorang lelaki dewasa yang rupawan dengan rambut pirang indahnya.

Ia tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari Gabriel sudah dekat dengannya. Lantas, dua insan berbeda gender itu saling menghadap. Laki-laki dewasa itu adalah orang yang dijuluki 'Pahlawan Terlupakan' oleh segelintir pihak yang mengetahui alasan ia dijuluki seperti itu. 'Pahlawan Terlupakan' siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Minato!

Minato mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menepuk dan mengelus lembut surai pirang milik Gabriel. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Gabriel, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gabriel mengangguk singkat, "Aku baik-baik saja … Otou-san."

Fakta sekaligus misteri baru terungkap!

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: Silent Solitude by OxT~**

* * *

 **AN:** Wah sudah lama sekali saya tidak update nih fic, ngaha. No comment untuk chapter ini.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak di fic ini karena review dari kalian adalah penyemangat author dalam berkarya.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MELAKSANAKANNYA!

 **06/05/2019**


	12. Naruto vs Diehauser Part II

**Arc II: Pandora's Box**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Naruto vs Diehauser Part II**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata~**

Dari bangku penonton beberapa pasang mata sangat menatap serius jalannya pertarungan di arena. Mereka adalah murid kelas satu yang nantinya akan mengincar posisi di _The Ten Grace of God_ saat kenaikan kelas. Sudah tak perlu dijabarkan lagi siapa saja mereka, yang pasti kebanyakan dari mereka tidak suka pada Naruto karena beberapa hal.

Beberapa dari orang itu adalah Rias Gremory. Sudah tak perlu diperjelas lagi bagaimana ia menaruh rasa tidak suka pada pemuda pirang itu. Ia bertekad untuk melampaui Naruto suatu hari nanti dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Lalu sekarang adalah waktu yang berharga untuk mengobservasi bagaimana kekuatan Naruto.

Kakaknya telah menjelaskan bahwa melawan musuh yang sudah kau ketahui kekuatannya akan jauh lebih mudah dari pada melawan musuh yang sama sekali kau tak kenal bagaimana kemampuannya.

Rias menggigit ujung ibu jarinya, harus ia akui jika Naruto itu kuat. Mungkin lebih kuat darinya untuk saat ini. Meski begitu beberapa sihir Naruto telah Rias ketahui. Informasi ini berguna untuk masa depan.

Kembali ke arena, kepulan debu lagi-lagi tercipta saat pukulan yang dilesatkan Diehauser tidak mengenai Naruto dan menghantam lantai arena, membuat beberapa retakan di sana.

Pertarungan ini sudah berjalan lebih dari 15 menit. Waktu yang terbilang cukup lama untuk ukuran dua penyihir yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar. Sampai saat ini Naruto sanggup menghindar dan meminimalisir dampak serangan dari Diehauser. Sementara itu Diehauser juga tak terlalu banyak mendapatkan serangan.

Mereka berdua masih seimbang.

' **Jika begini terus kita tak tahu siapa yang akan menang,'** kata Fenrir.

' _Ya aku tahu itu, ini seperti pertarungan siapa yang lebih banyak memiliki tenaga maka ia pemenangnya,'_ balas Naruto.

' **Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana?'**

Naruto diam sebentar, _'Jika aku melawannya dengan kekuatan, maka aku tak mampu mengalahkannya. Aku bisa saja menggunakan sihir emas terkuatku yaitu [Swords of Babylon], tapi aku kurang yakin bisa mengalahkannya dengan itu.'_

' _ **Memang benar jika dilihat dari seberapa besar kekuatan fisik musuhnya, lebih lagi sihir itu masih belum sempurna. Jika saja Naruto dapat menguasai sihir penguat yang lain mungkin akan berbeda lagi.'**_ Yang dibatinkan Fenrir merupakan fakta. Saat ini sihir Naruto belum bisa mengalahkan kekuatan fisik musuhnya, hal itu sudah tak terbantahkan. Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Naruto kembali mengingat masa lalu saat ia dilatih oleh ayahnya teknik yang bisa menambah daya serang secara signifikan. Meski begitu ada syarat wajib yang harus ia lakukan dan jika dilihat dari kondisi saat ini kecil kemungkinan syarat itu bisa dilaksanakan.

1 vs 1 bukanlah kondisi menguntungkan untuk menggunakan teknik tersebut. Namun, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan kekuatan fisik Diehauser.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, _'Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus membuat tahuran besar jika ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini.'_

Fenrir sedikit bingung dengan perkataan inangnya, **'Apa maksudmu?'**

' _Sebenarnya aku memiliki teknik yang dapat membalikkan keadaan kita saat ini ….'_

Diehauser memandang musuhnya yang masih terdiam dengan sabar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria kuning itu. Kemungkinan besar ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerangnya. Ya, meski begitu Diehauser cukup percaya diri jika apa pun yang direncanakan Naruto, selama sihir fisiknya masih menang semua itu sia-sia saja.

"Kenapa diam saja, apa kau diam karena saking takutnya?" Diehauser memprovokasi lagi. Ia tak akan kaget jika Naruto tak terpancing oleh omongannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyerang duluan."

Sorot mata Diehauser berubah menjadi lebih dingin, di sana Naruto merasakan hawa di sekitar musuhnya kian memberat seiring berjalannya waktu. Ditambah tekanan Mana yang melonjak drastis membuat Naruto secara refleks menciptakan dua buah belati emas di tangannya. Tak lupa ia juga mengaktifkan kemampuan [Eagle Eye].

Hal yang kemudian [Eagle Eye] pemuda pirang itu lihat adalah sang musuh sudah tak ada di tempatnya semula dalam hitungan detik. Pupil mata itu otomatis mengecil seraya bergerak ke segala arah mencari sang lawan.

Dengan kemampuan matanya, ia sedikit bisa melihat pergerakan yang sangat cepat meski masih samar-samar. Kemampuan matanya memang bukan ditujukan untuk melihat gerakan cepat, melainkan dapat melihat jauh ke depan layaknya elang.

Penglihatannya tiba-tiba melihat siluet seseorang yang secara mendadak muncul tepat di hadapannnya. Ia dengan reflesk terlatih langsung menyilangkan kedua belati itu di depan wajah untuk menghindari serangan yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

 _Dummm!_

Dentuman keras terjadi ketika bogem mentah Diehauser bersentuhan dengan bilah belati emas Naruto. Udara di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba terhempas hingga mencapai bangku penonton. Naruto meringis menahan kekuatan Diehauser yang begitu besar. Meski tangan itu telah menyentuh bilah belati yang tajam tapi nampaknya tak ada goresan sedikit pun.

 _Inilah kekuatan fisik dari seorang 'Kaisar Tanpa Mahkota'_.

Tak mau kalah, dengan sekali hentakan tenaga dan teriakan Naruto dengan kekuatan penuhnya mendorong kedua belati itu hingga Diehauser terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

 **[Accel]**

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetik pun, Naruto dengan cepat menyerang balik Diehauser. Dengan kecepatannya ia sudah berada di samping kanan lawan dan langsung menyabetkan dua belati itu.

 _Trank!_

Serangan Naruto sia-sia. Diehauser dengan mudahnya membaca arah serang Naruto kemudian mematahkan arah belati itu dengan tangannya. Ya, ia menahan serangan Naruto menggunakan tangan kosong.

Mengetahui serangannya sia-sia, tak membuat remaja pirang itu berhenti. Ia kembali dalam kecepatan accel-nya, menghilang dalam pandangan mata kemudian muncul di sisi yang lain dan melakukan hal sama seperti tadi. Menyabetkan kedua belatinya.

 _Trank!_

Lagi. Diehauser berhasil mematahkan arah serang Naruto. Siswa yang dijuluki 'Emperor Without Crown' itu dengan mudahnya dapat membaca pergerakkan Naruto. Entah sihir apa yang ia gunakan untuk membaca pergerakkan accel yang mustahil dilihat dengan mata biasa.

' _Semua seranganku dipatahkan olehnya?'_ batin Naruto tak percaya.

Padahal saat ia dalam kecepatan accel, ia telah membuat gerakan tipuan untuk mengecoh Diehauser, ia berpikir refleks Diehauser-lah yang mampu membuatnya membaca arah serang Naruto. Jadi remaja pirang itu membuat gerakan tipuan bermaksud untuk mengalahkan refleks musuhnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti menyerangku, apa kau sudah kehabisan strategi?" remeh Diehauser.

Naruto diam dengan raut muka mengeras. Seketika ia berubah kaget saat kedua belatinya dicengkram oleh musuh sampai terdengar suara benda patah.

 _Prank!_

Tidak peduli seberapa tajam bilah belati emas Naruto, itu tak mampu untuk sekedar menggores kulit Diehauser. Bahkan dengan kekuatannya siswa tingkat akhir itu dapat mematahkan senjata Naruto dengan mencengkramnya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku akan mengakhiri ini dan menjadi salah satu dari _The Ten Grace of God_. Kau tidak bisa melindungi apa pun dan siapa pun!" kata Diehauser yang dengan cepat melayangkan tinju pada Naruto yang terlihat diam dalam lamunannya.

 _Deg!_

' _Tak bisa melindungi siapa pun … tak bisa melindungi siapa pun, katamu?'_

' **Oy Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat hindari serangannya!'** Fenrir berteriak karena tatapan Naruto menunjukkan kekosongan.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru menghindari tinju Diehauser dengan melompat ke belakang beberapa meter. Hasil dari tinju musuhnya adalah hembusan angin yang sangat kuat. Mungkin jika remaja pirang itu terkena tinjunya maka dapat dipastikan ia akan masuk rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu.

Kekuatan Diehauser semakin meningkat. Namun Naruto tidak akan kalah. Kedua jari telunjuknya teracung ke depan.

 **[Double Golden Bullets]**

Kedua ujung jari itu mengeluarkan peluru emas yang kecepatannya jauh dari pistol buatan manusia. Bukan hanya dua peluru saja, Naruto telah mengeluarkan belasan peluru dalam interval waktu yang singkat.

Diehauser menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya. Ia tidak menghindar. Suara nyaring terdengar ketika peluru itu bersentuhan dengan tubuh Diehauser. Layaknya peluru yang terkena baja keras tak bisa ditembus.

Serangan Naruto sia-sia, semua pelurunya tak bisa menembus pertahanan Diehauser, malah terpental ke sembarang arah. Disaat yang bersamaan Diehasuer semakin memangkas jarak dengan Naruto dalam mode bertahannya. Setelah cukup dekat dan serangan dari Naruto berakhir, dengan sekejap ia telah berada di atas Naruto sambil melayangkan tinjunya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, _'Tidak akan sempat menghindar!'_

 _Buagh!_

 _Krack!_

 _Duarrrr!_

Siapa pun yang melihat tinju itu dan dampak yang diakibatkan akan berdigik ngeri. Hampir semua murid menatap ngeri hasil dari tinju yang dilesatkan Diehauser. Lantai yang menjadi pijakan Naruto hancur lebur. Naruto yang terkena langsung tinju itu seketika armor emas yang melindungi wajahnya hancur berkeping-keping, bahkan ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Cough!"

Dalam keadaan terkapar di lantai, armor emas yang melekat pada seluruh tubuhnya retak dan hancur. Dalam keadaan ini ia sudah tak memiliki pelindung lagi. Pandangan Naruto menjadi buram dan kepalanya pusing. Ia berusaha untuk menstabilkan keadannya lagi.

Diehauser yang melihat keadaan musuhnya merasa belum puas. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan menghantamkan kuat pada perut Naruto.

 _Buagh!_

"ARGHHHH!"

2 pukulan.

"ARGHHHH!"

3 pukulan.

"ARGHHHH!"

Kaguya yang berada di bangku penonton tersulut emosinya. Baginya ini sudah keterlaluan. Aura di sekitarnya mulai mendingin tanda sihir es dalam dirinya terbangun. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu dengan segera menenangkan Kaguya menggunakan segala cara dibantu oleh beberapa anggotanya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Yumeko. Aura di sekitarnya suram dan gelap. Ekspresinya terhalang oleh poni rambut. Yang pasti ia sedang menahan amarah. Berbeda dengan para top 10 siswa di atas, mereka terlihat santai seperti melihat pertarungan biasa.

Kembali ke arena, Diehauser menghentikan serangannya setelah melayangkan tinju kekuatan penuh 10 kali pada Naruto. Ia menyeringai melihat tubuh remaja pirang itu berlumuran darah. Tangannya lalu mencengkram leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya ke atas, seakan memperlihatkan kemenangannya pada seluruh murid.

"Lihatlah betapa lemahnya dirimu. Kau tidak pantas duduk di kursi yang sama dengan orang kuat seperti mereka. Itulah sebabnya kau kalah, Namikaze Naruto," kata Diehauser bangga.

Naruto diam. Tubuhnya tak bergerak barang se-inchi pun, ia tertunduk dan raut wajahnya terhalang oleh poni yang terkena noda darah.

Diehauser melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau hanyalah orang beruntung yang bisa merasakan duduk di kursi tertinggi sekolah ini. Nyatanya, kau orang lemah! Bahkan saat duel di MPLS kau kalah. Asal kau tahu, kau mempermalukan nama _The Ten Grace of God_."

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto meski Diehauser tahu remaja pirang itu masih sadarkan diri dan dapat mendengar perkataannya.

Diehauser mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto. Berbisik, "Sebentar lagi pemenang akan diumumkan dan saat itulah segala hal yang kau miliki akan hilang … termasuk gadis berambut perak itu."

Ia menyeringai puas setelah mengutarakan kalimatnya. Ia sudah tak sabar duduk di kursi yang sama dengan _The Ten Grace of God_. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya tak berhenti untuk menegang!

"HEI, CEPAT UMUMKAN PEMENANG PERTARUNGAN INI-"

Diehauser menghentikan perkataannya setelah merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Ia melirik ke samping, ke arah Naruto yang mencengkram kuat tangannya.

' _Kekuatan ini-'_

"Kau bilang aku tidak bisa melindungi siapa pun? Kau bilang aku akan kehilangan Ririka?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, cengkraman Diehauser mulai merenggang dan melemah sampai Naruto dapat terbebas.

"JANGAN BERCANDA DIEHAUSER!"

 _BUAGH!_

Tinju dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan penuh Naruto berhasil membuat Diehauser terseret ke belakang dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Diehauser sama sekali tak menyangka akan ada serangan fisik yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Untungnya ia dapat mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuh tepat waktu. Jika tidak Diehauser pasti telah terjatuh di lantai.

' _Dia masih menyimpan kekuatan besar seperti ini? terlebih dia sudah babak belur,'_ batin siswa itu tak percaya.

Dalam hari Fenrir tersenyum. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang dimaksud perkataan Naruto sebelumnya, _'teknik yang mampu membalikkan keadaan_ ' jika dilihat kenyataannya memang benar. Saat ini kekuatan Naruto telah setara atau bahkan melebihi musuhnya.

' _ **Ya ampun, kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut dengan kekuatanmu, Naruto.'**_

Aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto telah berubah. Mata yang tadinya berwarna biru langit kini berubah menjadi mata kuning mirip seperti katak. Tidak hanya itu, di sekitar matanya terdapat tanda berwarna merah.

Sirzechs dan beberapa _The Ten Grace of God_ menatap terkejut pada mata Naruto. Tidak salah lagi, ciri-ciri perubahan itu menandakan bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke dalam …,

 **[Senjutsu Mode]**

"Yare yare, kau telah berhasil membuat hampir semua yang ada di sini terkejut, Naruto-kun," kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum.

Diehauser sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang seperti Naruto dapat menguasai mode itu. Wajahnya mengeras pertanda ia tidak suka.

"Sial!" Tersulut emosi yang datang dari pikirannya membuat ia dengan cepat menyerang musuh.

Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya. Diehauser sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan remaja pirang itu.

 **[Senjutsu: Golden Bullet]**

 _Dorr!_

Satu peluru emas berisikan kekuatan senjutsu mengarah langsung pada Diehauser. Murid tingkat akhir itu tersenyum meremehkan. Serangan yang sama tidak akan berdampak padanya. Kekuatan fisiknya yang akan menang, pikirnya seperti itu.

Diehauser lalu berniat menahan peluru itu menggunakan sisi telapak tangannya untuk dipantulkan ke sembarang arah. Namun, tanpa ia duga saat peluru itu bersentuhan dengan sisi telapak tangannya peluru itu justru menembus tangan Diehauser membuat ia kaget dengan mata membulat. Kekuatan dari peluru itu bahkan dapat mendorong tangan Diehauser hingga ke belakang.

' _Pelurunya dapat menembus pertahanan fisikku?'_ batin Diehauser tidak percaya. Tangan yang terkena peluru itu tak dapat ia gerakkan. Mati rasa.

Naruto yang melihat konsentrasi Diehauser teralihkan tak mau membuang kesempatan emas itu. Dengan cepat ia membuat emas di dalam tanah dan seketika emas itu keluar untuk menahan kaki musuh.

Diehauser tak mampu menghindar dalam keadaan tak siap seperti itu. Tahu-tahu kakinya sudah dicengkram oleh emas padat yang kekuatannya sudah ditingkatkan karena berisi energi Senjutsu.

Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kaguya. Naruto akan mengeluarkan sihir pamungkasnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengonsentrasikan seluruh Mana yang tersisa bersama Senjutsu membuat tubuhnya terselimuti aura berwarna emas bercampur kilauan cahaya beragam warna. 20 lingkaran sihir tercipta di sekeliling Diehauser yang tidak lama kemudian memunculkan setengah badan senjata seperti pedang dan tombak.

"Kenapa … kenapa … KENAPA ORANG SEPERTIMU YANG MEMILIKI SENJUTSU! KENAPA BUKAN AKU YANG-"

 **[Senjutsu: Swords of Babylon]**

 _Buum!_

 _Duar!_

20 jenis senjata yang tercipta melesat cepat menghantam Diehauser tanpa ampun, menimbulkan kepulan debu tebal. Sudah dapat dipastikan Diehauser tak dapat menghindari serangan pamungkas remaja itu. Pertahanan fisik yang dibanggakan siswa tingkat akhir itu sudah tak bisa menyelamatkannya dari serangan dahsyat Naruto.

Setelah kepulan debu perlahan menipis, Diehauser terlihat terkapar tak dapat bergerak dengan luka yang serius. Meski begitu kesadarannya masih ada. Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati sang musuh. Tanda bahwa seseorang memasuki mode senjutsu perlahan pudar. Naruto memusatkan semua energi Senjutsu-nya pada serangan tadi.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Diehauser, "Di mana Ririka?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Diehauser terkekeh pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memandang Naruto dari bawah sebagai seseorang yang kalah. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman pemenang. Naruto keluar sebagai juara di pertarungan ini. Itu artinya Diehauser harus memberi tahu di mana Ririka berada.

"Gadis itu ada di hutan selatan. Carilah pohon yang paling menjulang tinggi, di sana kau bisa menemukannya," jawab Diehauser.

Tanpa sepatah kata Naruto berjalan melewati Diehauser, saat hendak pergi dari arena ia dibuat berhenti oleh perkataan musuhnya.

"Yang ada di rekaman itu bohong. Gadis itu tidak aku apa-apakan."

Beruntung. Rekaman yang memperlihatkan Ririka diperlakukan bejad oleh beberapa budak ternyata adalah kebohongan hasil Diehauser untuk menyulut emosi Naruto.

"Hn."

Dan akhirnya Naruto pergi mencari Ririka.

Hutan selatan letaknya tak terlalu jauh. Dari atas pohon ia dapat melihat ujung pohon yang paling tinggi. Saat sudah sampai di sana ternyata pohon itu hanyalah pohon ilusi yang jika di sentuh akan tembus seperti hologram. Naruto masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Ririka yang sedang disekap di kursi dengan kedua tangan ditali.

Ririka terlihat menangis sesenggukan tapi saat melihat kedatangan Naruto ia langsung lega.

"Ririka, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan pacarnya.

Setelah semua terlepas Ririka lalu memeluk Naruto erat. "Aku takut, Naruto-sama."

"Tenang, aku sudah ada di sini."

* * *

Jauh dari sekolah, tepatnya di sebuah tempat yang berjajar rapi batu nisan, terlohat dua orang sedang berjalan sambil menyusuri satu per satu batu nisan di sana. Mereka adalah Minato dan Gabriel. Laju mereka terhenti ketika sudah sampai di salah satu batu nisan.

"Ini …." Kata Gabriel menggantung.

Minato mengangguk, "Ya, ini adalah makam ibumu …,"

.

.

.

"Jeanne D'Arc."

Fakta apa lagi yang tersembunyi di balik semua ini?

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: Silent Solitude by OxT~**

* * *

 **AN:** Kabar baik untuk kalian bahwa saya telah merampungkan layout alur fic **Golden Magic**. Saya sedang mengerjakan alur kasar untuk season 2, ending secara menyeluruh fic ini sudah saya siapkan dan tidak akan diubah.

Jeanne D'Arc, meski chara itu adalah chara favorite untuk sebagian besar penghuni fanfiction, tapi saya buat dia dah mati di sini.

Yang kemarin di chapter 10 protes karena Ririka digrepe-grepe sama budak … tenang saya juga tak sanggup jika hal seperti itu jadi kenyataan.

Words untuk chapter depan akan kembali normal. Jangan lupa review, jaa!

 **12/06/2019**


	13. 5th Place

**Arc II: Pandora's Box**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: 5th Place**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata~**

Pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Diehauser dalam _Battle of Honor_ menjadi topik perbincangan utama di hampir seluruh kelas. Terlebih saat panitia penyelenggara pertarungan itu mengumumkan taruhan yang mereka gunakan.

Langsung saja, karena Naruto berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu maka ia berhak atas setengah harga kepala dari Diehauser yang berjumlah 256.000.000. Jadi ia memiliki tambahan harga kepala sebanyak 128.000.000. Jadi jika digabungkan dengan jumlah harga kepalanya maka total bounty Naruto adalah 449.000.000.

Dengan bounty sebesar itu posisi Naruto naik menjadi pemilik kursi ke-5 menggeser seniornya Cao Cao. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mendapatkan ramuan penambah kapasitas Mana seharga lebih dari 1 juta Yen. Jika dipikir-pikir ada hal baiknya juga kejadian ini terjadi. Posisi Naruto semakin meningkat dan ia mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan.

Dengan ramuan penambah kapasitas Mana yang baru saja ia terima –Azazel sebagai perantara penyerahan ramuan itu, Naruto dapat bertahan lebih lama di pertarungan dengan skala sihir yang besar. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga kemungkinan dapat mempelajari sihir kelas ultimate yang membutuhkan pasokan Mana sangat besar.

Tingkatan sihir terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Tingkatan ini dikelompokkan berdasarkan kerumitan, pasokan Mana, dan dampak yang diakibatkan dari sihir itu.

Pertama sihir kelas C. Umumnya sihir ini termasuk ke dalam sihir-sihir dasar yang diajarkan di sekolah. Sihir yang termasuk ke dalam ini adalah dasarnya sihir untuk kelas-kelas lainnya. Seperti sihir [Fire Ball] normal yang ukurannya hanya sebesar bola.

Kedua sihir kelas B. Tingkat selanjutnya dari pengelompokkan sihir. Sebagian besar orang yang mendedikasikan hidupnya di dunia sihir. Sihir tingkat ini sudah wajib dimiliki saat usia remaja seperti Naruto dan lainnya. Dalam tingkat ini juga ada banyak sihir hasil pengembangan sihir kelas C seperti [Fire Ball] yang telah ditingkatkan kekuatannya sehingga menimbulkan dampak yang lebih besar.

Ketiga sihir kelas A. Sihir yang tergolong tingkat atas ini memiliki dampak cukup besar dan dapat mengancam nyawa manusia. Cukup sulit untuk mempelajari sihir ini karena kerumitan mantra dan pasokan Mana yang digunakan.

Keempat sihir kelas S. Tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari kelas A. Tentu saja level penguasaannya jauh lebih sulit dari sihir kelas A. Tidak hanya itu sihir yang termasuk tingkat ini dapat merenggut nyawa seseorang dan menimbulkan kerusakan yang parah untuk sekitarnya.

Kelima, tingkat terakhir yang bukan sembarang orang bisa menguasainya, tingkat ini dinamakan dengan sihir kelas ultimate. Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana kehebatan dari sihir ini. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memiliki sihir kelas ini. Rata-rata mereka berasal dari orang penting seperti bangsawan.

Dalam kasus ini, semenjak Naruto masuk ke sekolah ini dan bertarung dengan lawannya. Dapat dipastikan ia telah mengeluarkan banyak sihir kelas A. Berikut semua sihir Naruto beserta kelasnya;

 **Golden Element: Golden Wall** , tingkatan sihir antara kelas C-B tergantung bagaimana pengguna meningkatkan kekuatan.

 **Golden Element: Golden Spear** , tingkatan sihir antara kelas C-B tergantung bagaimana pengguna menentukan ukuran tombaknya.

 **Body Magic: Accel** , sebagai dasar dari sihir bertema kecepatan maka Accel masuk ke dalam kelas C.

 **Body Magic: Boost** , sebagai dasar dari sihir bertema peningkatan kekuatan maka Boost masuk ke dalam kelas C.

 **Golden Element: Golden Bullet** , tingkatan sihir antara kelas B-A tergantung bagaimana pengguna meningkatkan kekuatan.

 **Infinite Accel: Star Light** , sihir combat yang menggabungkan dua unsur sihir dan menciptakan serangan yang mematikan. Sihir ini termasuk ke dalam kelas A.

 **Golden Element: Golden Arrow** , tingkatan sihir antara kelas C-B tergantung bagaimana pengguna menentukan ukuran panahnya.

 **Golden Element: Golden Laser** , tingkatan sihir antara kelas B-A tergantung bagaimana pengguna meningkatkan kekuatan.

 **Golden Element: Golden Armor** , tingkatan sihir antara kelas C-B tergantung bagaimana pengguna meningkatkan kekerasan armornya.

 **Swords of Babylon,** sihir yang tergolong ke dalam tingkat A.

Dikarenakan Naruto menguasai Senjutsu maka setiap tingkatan sihir dapat ia naikkan kekuatannya. Seperti sihir pamungkas Naruto [Swords of Babylon] jika diberi energi Senjutsu yang besar maka tidak mustahil sihir itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai sihir kelas S.

* * *

Saat setelah Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Ririka, ia pingsan di dekapan pacarnya. Ririka yang panik langsung membawa ke ruang UKS. Di sana Naruto mendapatkan perawatan serius karena beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah. Naruto yang bisa bertahan sampai sekarang ini adalah suatu keajaiban. Jika orang normal mungkin sudah tepar sejak tadi.

Naruto pingsan selama 12 jam lebih. Ia terbangun di keesokan harinya dan menemukan Ririka serta Yumeko sedang tidur di sampingnya. Mereka dengan sabar menunggu Naruto siuman sejak kemarin. Hal itu membuat hati Naruto agak tergerak. Padahal mereka belum lama ini menjalin hubungan.

Ia mengelus surai perak Ririka dan surai hitam Yumeko bersamaan membuat kedua gadis cantik itu terbangun dan kaget bercampur senang melihat Naruto yang sudah sadarkan diri. Keduanya memeluk Naruto dengan erat sampai yang dipeluk merasakan sakit.

"Syukurlah Naruto-sama sudah sadar," ucap Ririka dengan air mata kebahagiaan jatuh melalui pipinya. Ia sangat bersyukur Naruto sudah sadarkan diri.

Sejak remaja pirang itu pingsan Ririka selalu dilanda perasaan khawatir karena bagaimanapun secara tak langsung ia yang menyebabkan Naruto jadi seperti ini karena berusaha menolongnya.

Lain lagi dengan pemikiran Naruto yang merasa bersalah para Ririka karena penyebab gadis itu disekap adalah dirinya. Diehauser menginginkan Naruto menyetujui ajakan bertarungnya dengan cara menyekap Ririka. Naruto merasa bersalah karena secara tak langsung melibatkan Ririka.

Guru penanggung jawab UKS masuk dan mendekati Naruto setelah Yumeko menekan tombol di samping ranjang. Guru itu perlahan memeriksa kondisi Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan mengatakan pemulihan Naruto berjalan dengan baik.

"Pemulihanmu berjalan dengan lancar, Namikaze-san. Aku perkirakan 2 hari lagi kau bisa bersekolah seperti biasa," kata guru itu kemudian pamit keluar karena harus menyampaikan berita ini kepada atasannya, Azazel.

Masa pemulihan Naruto berjalan dengan cepat bukan tanpa sebab. UKS di sekolah ini memiliki ramuan [Health] yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dalam seperti patah tulang dan lainnya.

Naruto melirik botol berukuran cukup besar berwarna biru yang berada di atas meja. Dari penjelasan Yumeko itu adalah ramuan penambah kapasitas Mana pemberian Diehauser sebagai kewajiban yang harus ia laksanakan karena kalah bertarung. Azazel yang memberikannya kemarin sebagai perantara karena kondisi Diehauser sama parahnya dengan Naruto.

Bentuk ramuan itu hampir sama seperti ramuan pemulih Mana yang selalu diminum oleh penyihir. Hanya saja warna ramuan ini lebih baru cerah dan berkilau. Ia tidak pernah menggunakan ramuan untuk menambah kapasitas Mana-nya dan sekarang Naruto tertarik bagaimana rasanya jika kapasitas Mana yang dia miliki tiba-tiba bertambah secara drastis.

Sementara Fenrir yang membaca pikiran Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius.

Ririka mengambil kotak bekal makanan dari tasnya. Saat dibuka kotak itu berisikan makanan yang mencangkup empat sehat lima sempurna. "Naruto-sama, aku membuat bento ini untukmu. Tolong makanlah!" kata Ririka dengan malu-malu yang ditandai pipinya memerah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendapat bento dari seorang wanita. Ia juga tergiur oleh tampilan bento buatan Ririka yang sangat cantik dan rapi. Mungkin Ririka sudah ahli di bidang memasak, pikir remaja pirang itu.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati Ririka," kata Naruto membuat Ririka tersenyum senang.

Langsung saja Ririka mengambil sumpit dan menyuapi Naruto. sementara Yumeko di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela napas menahan rasa cemburu yang melanda.

' _Andai saja aku bisa masak ….'_

Di ruang UKS yang berbeda, Sirzechs terlihat duduk di samping ranjang yang di atasnya ada Diehauser sedang berbaring. Sirzechs datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaan anak buahnya. Sudah cukup lama ia menemani Diehauser dan banyak terjadi perbincangan ringan.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kau melakukan perhitungan yang salah, Diehauser-kun."

Sirzechs sedikit menyinggung dengan mengungkit masalah pertarungan kemarin. Ia tahu tujuan terbesar Diehauser adalah duduk di kursi yang sejajar dengannya. Namun, tujuan itu nampaknya terlalu besar untuk dicapai.

"Apa kau sudah sudah memprediksi semua ini?" tanya Diehauser yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya diperban.

Sirzechs menggeleng pelan, "Hmm … bagaimana mengatakannya ya, bisa iya bisa tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namikaze Naruto itu adalah orang yang tak terduga. Aku tak bisa memprediksi seberapa kuat dia yang sebenarnya. Bahkan aku sedikit kaget kalau dia ternyata menguasai Senjutsu mode," kata Sirzechs membuat Diehauser sedikit tercengang. Baru kali ini ia melihat ketuanya tidak dapat memprediksikan seseorang secara pasti.

"Sirzechs, apa aku akan diturunkan dari jabatanku?" tanya Diehauser. Pertanyannya ini normal saat seseorang yang memegang jabatan tinggi di sebuah _guild_ lalu orang itu kehilangan kehormatan dalam pertarungan.

Sirzechs menggeleng pelan, "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menggantikan posisimu. Namun, tentu saja kau harus dihukum karena sudah kalah melawan Naruto-kun yang secara tak langsung mencoreng nama baik _guild_ kita."

"Aku akan menerima semua hukuman yang kau putuskan."

"Bagus. Akan aku pikirkan hukuman yang paling pantas untukmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Sirzechs.

Diehauser terdiam, ia lalu melihat ke luar jendela. Yang ditanyakan siswa pemilik kursi pertama itu adalah kekuatan sejatinya berupa [Personal Magic] bernama [Worthless]. Sihir pribadi yang mampu membuat segala macam sihir menjadi tak berharga di hadapannya. Kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan jika sudah memasteri.

Lantas kenapa Diehauser tak menggunakan kekuatan itu? Padahal ia dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan Naruto jika memakai sihir [Worthless].

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," jawab Diehauser membuat Sirzechs sedikit bingung. "Sihir miliknya, element emas tidak dapat aku pahami sifat-sifat kemampuannya."

Sirzechs baru mengerti. Element emas adalah element paling langka. Tidak semua orang bisa memahami bagaimana konsep dan cara kerja element emas. Jadi itu penyebab Diehauser tak dapat membuat kemampuan Naruto menjadi 'tidak berharga'.

Sihir [Worthless] memiliki satu syarat wajib agar dapat bekerja, yaitu memahami sifat, konsep, dan cara kerja sihir yang menjadi tujuannya. Dalam kasus ini Diehauser tidak memahami bagaimana cara kerja element emas.

"Apa mungkin kau bisa memahami konsep elemen langka di masa depan?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku berharap bisa seperti itu."

"Begitu."

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan Naruto sudah sembuh total. Kegiatannya sebagai murid dan ketua _guild_ berjalan dengan normal lagi. Awal pertama masuk ke markas ia disambut ucapan selamat oleh rekan-rekannya karena sudah pulih dan menjadi pemilik kursi kelima.

Mereka memberikan kado kepada Naruto sebagai tanda selamat. Remaja pirang itu tentu saja senang karena mendapatkan teman yang memperhatikan dirinya. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk mengembangkan _guild_ ini menjadi lebih baik. Banyak yang harus ia lakukan karena Naruto membangun _guild_ ini dari nol.

Beruntung ia memiliki Shikamaru, Kaguya, dan Coriana di sisinya. Shikamaru dan Kaguya memiliki kecerdasan tinggi, hal itu bermanfaat untuk pengembangan _guild_. Sedangkan Coriana memiliki pengalaman yang banyak soal seluk-beluk _guild_ yang tentunya akan sangat berpengaruh kepada masa depan [SACRIFICE].

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Hampir 1 bulan ia belajar di sini yang artinya makin dekat pula ia pada kesempatan untuk mencari [Pandora's Box]. Sesuai janji jika kinerja _guild_ Naruto bagus dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini maka Azazel akan mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

Dalam _guild_ memiliki tingkatan misi mulai dari grade C sampai A. Misi grade C pada umumnya misi untuk membantu guru atau murid lain yang butuh pertolongan. Misi ini lebih ke untuk membangun hubungan sosial antar siswa dan meningkatkan rasa solidaritas.

Berikutnya misi grade B. Misi ini sudah masuk dalam hal pertarungan. Biasanya siswa diminta untuk membasmi monster yang menyerang warga sekitar sekolahan. Monster seperti Goblin, Orc, dan lainnya masih eksis di dunia ini yang sudah masuk zaman modern. Tidak ada yang tahu pastinya asal mereka dari mana. Asumsi yang paling kuat adalah mereka monster yang berasal dari dungeon yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Jika mereka mati maka mereka akan otomatis bereingkarnasi dan kembali ke tempat semula alias dungeon.

Misi grade A. Tingkatan misi yang paling tinggi dalam _guild_. Sebenarnya banyak jenis misi yang masuk ke dalam tingkat ini tapi yang paling umum misi grade A adalah misi request dari bangsawan setempat. Seperti misi menjaga anak mereka dan lainnya.

Untuk _guild_ [SACRIFICE] sudah 3 kali menerima misi grade A dan semuanya berjalan lancar.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiskusi dengan Kaguya yang menjabat sebagai Captain sekaligus bendahara _guild_ [SACRIFICE]. Mereka sedang membahas tentang anggaran _guild_. [SACRIFICE] dan lainnya telah mendapatkan anggaran sebanyak 1 juta Yen untuk 3 bulan ke depan, dan di tangan Naruto terdapat kartu bank yang berisikan anggaran 10 juta Yen untuk periode berikutnya.

Sampai saat ini pengeluaran terbesar adalah dari hasil menjalankan misi grade A. Ia tidak menyangka akan memakan anggaran cukup banyak, tapi hal itu tidak Naruto pusingkan karena misinya berakhir sukses.

"Jadi dengan sisa anggaran yang kita miliki berapa misi grade A yang bisa dijalankan?" tanya Naruto.

"Berdasarkan data yang sudah ada kemungkinan kita akan bisa menjalankan misi grade A sebanyak 6 kali lagi untuk dua bulan ke depan," jawab Kaguya dengan mata yang membaca laporan pengeluaran keuangan _guild_.

"Lumayan banyak," gumam Naruto, "Aku memiliki rencana memberikan fasilitas yang lebih bagus untuk memberku."

"Tapi Naruto-kun, itu akan memotong anggaran kita untuk melakukan misi grade A."

Yang dikatakan Kaguya ada benarnya juga. Prioritas _guild_ baru adalah kinerjanya. Semakin bagus kinerja _guild_ dengan menyelesaikan misi lebih banyak semakin pula membernya mendapatkan bounty besar. Ia jadi dilema saat ini. Di sisi lain Naruto ingin memfasilitasi alat untuk latihan.

Semua anggaran telah Kaguya bagi-bagi untuk kebutuhan masing-masing seperti makanan dan lainnya. Jika Naruto ingin membeli fasilitas di luar dokumen anggaran maka salah satu anggaran harus dikorbankan. Itu tidak baik.

"Hmm … ini membingungkan."

Kaguya tersenyum melihat betapa seriusnya Naruto ingin memberi yang terbaik kepada dirinya dan member lain. Naruto perlahan menjadi sosok pemimpin yang ia kagumi. Dalam hal pembagian misis Naruto selalu memilih orang yang tepat sehingga semua misi dapat berjalan lancar.

"Naruto-kun, kami sudah sangat senang menjadi bagian dari _guild_ [SACRIFICE] dan bersama-sama membangun tempat ini menjadi besar. Bagi kami itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Itu benar Naruto-sama!" suara teriakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu. Naruto menengok dan kaget karena semua membernya berada di sana menguping pembicaraan.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto-sama karena telah memberi kesempatan untuk bergabung di sini mengingat kami adalah siswa yang gagal," ucap Xuelan.

"Xuelan benar. Di saat tidak ada _guild_ yang mau menampung kami Naruto-sama bersedia menerima kami di sini. Bagi kami itu sudah lebih dari cukup," kata Rock Lee yang diberi anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Kalian semua …," Naruto terharu. Sangat terharu memiliki member yang memiliki rasa kekeluargaan seperti ini. Ia teringat akan kehangatan keluarganya dulu yang sekarang mungkin sudah tak bisa didapatkannya.

Kaguya mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Teruslah menjadi pemimpin yang kami banggakan, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk. Tentu saja akan ia lakukan itu dengan segenap kemampuannya.

* * *

Sore hari, kegiatan _guild_ sudah berakhir, misi yang mereka terima tinggal sedikit lagi. Banyak yang sudah diselesaikan anggotanya. Naruto meregangkan tubuh dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya. Suasana hatinya sedang senang berkat kejadian tadi di markas.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju asrama elite-nya sambil menikmati langit sore yang begitu indah dengan beberapa awan sebagai hiasan. Hawa khas musim semi ia rasakan begitu kuat di sini. Beberapa kali Naruto berpapasan dengan murid seangkatannya dan mereka memberi hormat pada dirinya dengan membungkuk.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Rencana awalnya ia tidak ingin terlihat mencolok sampai kelulusan, tapi rencana itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan tak bisa dibuat ulang. Alhasil, ia terpaksa menjalani kehidupannya sekarang dan menikmatinya sebaik mungkin.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenal. Gadis berambut putih dan bentuk wajah itu tak asing lagi. Namun, saat melihatnya lebih dekat ada yang berbeda. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Gadis itu melirik Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Mata berwarna hijau itu mengobservasi setiap inchi tubuh Naruto dengan seksama. Setelah selesai, ia berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Salam kenal, namaku Momobami Kirari dari kelas 2-A."

Naruto menggapai tangan itu dengan otak yang masih mencerna perkataan gadis–yang sangat mirip dengan salah satu pacarnya–di depannya. Momobami … bukankah marga itu sangat mirip dengan Ririka, apakah mungkin mereka ada kaitan darah?

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal juga. Ngomong-ngomong marga Senpai sama seperti Ririka, apa Senpai memiliki ikatan darah dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Kami berdua kembar dan aku adalah kakaknya."

"Kembar … tunggu– Ririka punya kembaran?"

* * *

Rencana awalnya untuk pergi ke asrama dan istirahat berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan gadis yang mengaku kembaran Ririka. Jika dilihat lebih teliti memang mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan mulai dari rambut sampai warna mata. Satu-satunya yang menjadi pembeda adalah karakter mereka.

Sifat dan pembawaan Kirari sangat berbeda dengan Ririka. Naruto dapat mengetahui hal itu hanya dengan sekali berbincang dengannya. Dalam diri Kirari ia merasakan wibawa yang besar, sedangkan Ririka lebih ke sifat gadis pada umumnya.

Karena rasa penasaran akan sosok Momobami Kirari akhirnya Naruto menurut saat gadis itu memintanya untuk berbincang di salah satu ruangan _guild_ tempat bernaungnya Kirari.

Momobami Kirari berada di _guild_ [Kings], ia juga memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi yaitu Knight. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga merupakan salah satu murid yang termasuk ke dalam siswa MVP saat masanya. Ia berada di peringkat 30 besar siswa pemilik bounty tertinggi.

Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Kirari. Di atas meja terletak teh hangat buatan member _guild_ yang menjadi bawahan Kirari. Suasana sempat dilanda keheningan sampai akhirnya Kirari bersuara.

"Pertama-tama aku ucapkan selamat atas kenaikan peringkatmu, Namikaze-san," ucap Kirari.

"Terima kasih atas ucapannya Senpai," balas Naruto, "ngomong-ngomong apakah aku boleh bertanya terlebuh dahulu?"

Kirari mengangguk. "Silahkan."

Naruto menyimpan cangkir teh yang sudah ia minum tadi. "Bisa tolong jelaskan hubungan Senpai dengan Ririka dan jika benar kalian berdua adalah saudara kembar kenapa Senpai bisa lebih duluan ke kelas dua?"

Ririka tersenyum, pertanyaan Naruto sudah bisa ia prediksi. "Seperti yang aku katakan, kami berdua adalah saudara kembar dan aku kakaknya. Kenapa kami berbeda tingkatan kelas karena aku pernah mengikuti kelas akselerasi di sekolah sebelumnya. Itulah kenapa aku lebih dulu menginjak kelas dua."

Remaja pirang itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham sekarang. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lalu apa tujuan Senpai ingin berbicara denganku?"

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu aku ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu," kata Kirari, "sebenarnya saat Ririka bercerita jika ada orang yang ia sukai aku sempat tidak setuju. Lebih lagi Yumeko menyukai orang yang sama dengannya, itu membuatku tambah tidak setuju."

Naruto sedikit grogi mendengar perkataan Kirari. Ia jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Tapi setelah aku tahu siapa orangnya terlebih dia adalah salah satu pemegang kursi maka aku izinkan Ririka, aku akan memantau perkembangan hubungan kalian dan melihat seperti apa sifat Namikaze-san," kata Ririka.

"Kemudian, saat insiden kemarin yang membuat adik manisku diculik membuatku sangat emosi. Namun, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak karena dalang dari semua itu adalah atasanku, Diehauser Belial. Untungnya ada kau yang menjadi penggantiku untuk menghajar Diehauser. Aku sangat menikmati pertandingan kemarin dan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan adikku."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Senpai. Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku juga sangat emosi ketika mendengar Ririka disekap."

"Begitu … Alasanku mengajakmu ke sini adalah untuk memberikan hadiah. Mohon diterima Namikaze-san." Ririka berdiri dan berjalan menuju laci meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil koper kecil berwarna hitam lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Naruto menatap bingung koper hitam yang berada di atas meja itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat Kirari membuka koper itu. Beberapa gepok uang tertata rapi di sana.

"Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Uang yang berada di koper ini berjumlah 500.000 Yen. Semoga Namikaze-san bisa menerima pemberian ini."

"Li-lima ratus tibu yen? Apa tidak terlalu besar Senpai?" tanya Naruto masih kaget.

Kirari menggelengkan kepala. "Sejujurnya jumlah segini kurang, aku tadi inginya memberi lebih tapi ada beberapa hal yang menjadi kendala."

Apa harus Naruto terima pemberian dari kakaknya Ririka atau menolaknya? Ia masih bingung. Di satu sisi Naruto teringat akan niatnya untuk memberi fasilitas lebih bagi membernya tapi kekurangan anggaran. Sekarang, uang untuk anggaran itu sudah ada di depan mata. Terima atau tidak?

"Aku …."

* * *

Malam hari di kamar Naruto, remaja pirang itu sedang tiduran sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kemudian melirik ke suatu benda yang berada di atas meja. Terdapat koper hitam dan ramuan penambah kapasitas Mana. Akhirnya Naruto menerima pemberian Kirari meski sedikit tidak enak hati. Namun, biarlah yang terjadi. Sekarang ia harus memaksimalkan hasil pemberian Kirari.

Ia bangkit duduk dan mengambil ramuan penambah kapasitas Mana. Ia meneguk ludah memikirkan akan bagaimana jadinya jika ia meminum ramuan itu.

' **Apa kau tidak mau mencobanya?'** tanya Fenrir.

' _Bukan tidak mau, aku hanya penasaran dan sedikit takut bagaimana jadinya jika kapasitas Mana-ku bertambah dengan tiba-tiba.'_

' **Kalau kau penasaran maka cobalah sekarang juga! Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran.'**

' _Fenrir-san, apa kau tidak pernah melihat orang yang meminum ramuan ini?'_ tanya Naruto.

' **Sejujurnya tidak. Tempatku berasal tidak ada benda seperti itu. Terlebih semua makhluk yang mendiami tempatku tidak perlu meminum ramuan begituan.'**

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisanya, ia jadi penasaran seperti apa dan dari mana Fenrir berasal. _Fenrir-san, sebenarnya asalmu dari mana?'_

' **Kau akan tahu jika kita sudah mulai mencari [Pandora's Box].'**

' _Cih, tidak seru!'_

Setelah obrolan itu Naruto kembali melihat botol yang berada di genggamannya. Ia putuskan ia akan meminumnya malam ini. Lagi pula Naruto harus lebih kuat untuk mencari [Pandora's Box] seperti yang dikatakan Fenrir.

Naruto membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk ludah beberapa kali sebelum meminumnya.

' _Ini dia.'_ Naruto meminum ramuan penambah kapasitas Mana itu.

 _Gluk! Gluk!_

 _Deg!_

"Ugh."

Beberapa saat setelah meminumnya tubuh Naruto menjadi berat. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir deras di dalam dirinya. Semakin deras, semakin kuat, sampai tubuhnya berangsur dengan normal. Naruto bisa merasakan jika Mana yang ada di dalam tubuhnya tidak penuh. Apa itu berarti kapasitas Mana-nya telah bertambah?

"Aku harus memeriksakannya ke Tsunade-sensei."

Naruto langsung pergi menuju laboratorium tempat pemeriksaan Mana. Untunglah di sana masih ada Tsunade yang sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas. Naruto meminta kepada Tsunade untuk memeriksakan Mana-nya dan disetujui.

Naruto mengikuti prosedur yang sama seperti saat pertama kali pemeriksaan Mana. Setelah melaksanakan semua prosedur Naruto dapat melihat jika kapasitas Mana-nya sekarang berjumlah 1720. Perkembangan yang sangat pesat selama 1 bulan yang awalnya kapasitas Mana Naruto berjumlah 1013.

"Ramuannya benar-benar bekerja."

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu. Itu artinya tiba saatnya untuk keputusan Azazel dan pemberian bounty kepada para ketua _guild_ berdasarkan kontribusi mereka. Naruto mendapatkan tambahan bounty sebanyak 26.000.000. total harga kepala Naruto sekarang mencapai 475.000.000 dan masih bertahan di peringkat ke-5.

Berikut adalah bounty para anggotanya selama 1 bulan berada di [SACRIFICE].

Coriana Andrealphus dari kelas 3-E, bounty 22.000.000

2\. Kaguya Ootsutsuki dari kelas 1-A, bounty 16.900.000

3\. Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 1-B, bounty 16.300.000

4\. Kuisha Abaddon dari kelas 1-A, bounty 11.700.000

5\. Rock Lee dari kelas 2-E, bounty 10.200.000

6\. Liban Crocell dari kelas 1-B, bounty 9.600.000

7\. Asia Argento dari kelas 1-C, bounty 8.000.000

8\. Mira dari kelas 1-E, bounty 6.000.000

9\. Kira dari kelas 1-E, bounty 6.000.000

10\. Meru dari kelas 1-D, bounty 5.500.000

11\. Xuelan dari kelas 2-D, bounty 5.500.000

12\. Carlamain dari kelas 2-E, bounty 5.500.000

13\. Isabella dari kelas 2-E, bounty 6.000.000

14\. Siris dari kelas 2-D, bounty 6.000.000

15\. Uzumaki Karin dari kelas 1-D, bounty 5.500.000

Perkembangan yang cukup baik untuk _guild_ yang baru berdiri seperti [SACRIFICE]. Mereka merayakan 1 bulan kesuksesan dengan makan-makan di lantai dua markas. Mereka semua berkumpul kecuali Naruto yang lebih dulu menyudahi acara itu karena harus bertemu dengan Azazel.

Kini ia berada di ruangan Azazel untuk menagih janjinya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut Anda kontribusi [SACRIFICE] selama satu bulan ini?" tanya Naruto.

Azazel tersenyum membaca laporan tentang _guild_ yang dipimpin Naruto. "Bagus, aku sangat menyukai kinerjamu Naruto. Terutama misi grade A yang harus menjaga putri bangsawan setempat. Karena kesuksesan kalian sekolah ini menjadi lebih dikenal positif."

"Saya turut merasa bangga akan hal itu. Jadi, sesuai janji apakah saya boleh meminta izin untuk bepergian keluar sekolah?"

"Janji adalah janji, aku akan memberikanmu izin. Berapa lama kau akan pergi, Naruto-kun?"

"2 minggu," jawab Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah aku akan mengurus keperluan izinmu. Nanti sore kembali ke sini untuk mengambil surat izin dan serahkan kepada wali kelasmu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Naruto keluar dari ruangan Azazel dengan senyum senang. Akhirnya ia bisa mencari [Pandora's Box]. Malam ini ia harus menyiapkan segala keperluan. Naruto tak mau ada hal yang tertinggal karena Fenrir bilang perjalanannya sangat berbahaya. Mungkin lebih berbahaya seperti yang ia bayangkan.

' **Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga,'** kata Fenrir menyeringai.

Naruto mengangguk. _'Benar, aku sudah tidak sabar seperti apa [Pandora's Box] itu dan bagaimana rupa fisiknya_.'

' **Bersiaplah Naruto, kau akan menjalani perjalanan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau bayangkan. Aku pastikan setelah kembali ke sekolah ini maka kau akan menjadi lebih kuat!'**

' _Tentu saja aku akan menjadi lebih kuat!'_

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: Silent Solitude by OxT~**

* * *

 **AN:** Yo Yo Yo Eins kembali! Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba! Naruto akan menjalani petualangan berbahaya selama mencari [Pandora's Box]. Saya terinspirasi dari alur salah satu game terbaik untuk arc II ini. Mau tahu game apa itu? Chapter depan akan terungkap!

Naruto menduduki kursi ke-5, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mendekati Sirzechs sang peringkat pertama. Saya perkirakan tiap arc akan menghabiskan belasan chapter. Mungkin arc 2 ini akan melebihi chapter 20 karena perjalanan Naruto sangat panjang selama 2 minggu.

Jangan lupa reviews untuk menambah semangat seorang author.

Ayo bangkitkan lagi hastag ini,

 _#2019FFNBANGKIT!_

 **[17/06/2019]**


	14. God of War

**Arc II: Pandora's Box**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: God of War**

* * *

 **~Opening Song: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata~**

Hari berikutnya Naruto sudah siap melaksanakan perjalanannya mencari [Pandora's Box], semua yang ia butuhkan telah disiapkan. Segala berkas perizinan sudah dipenuhi. Azazel memberi waktu 2 minggu untuk Naruto pergi keluar. Jika lebih dari 2 minggu Naruto tak kembali maka ia akan diberi sanksi tegas.

Barang yang dibawa Naruto tidak terlalu banyak, ia hanya membawa satu tas ukuran normal yang isinya beberapa jenis makanan dan pakaian ganti. Naruto tak sempat mempelajari sihir penyimpanan karena selama ini ia fokus pada [Body Magic]. Hasilnya, ia tak bisa menyimpan barang secara efisien.

Selagi Naruto mempersiapkan barang bawaannya di dalam kamar, murid yang lain berbondong-bondong menuju bangunan utama untuk menimba ilmu. Hari ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk menjalankan perjalanannya mencari [Pandora's Box].

"Akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Naruto sambil menyeka bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Ia melihat ke segala penjuru kamar. Semua sisi kamarnya telah dibersihkan kemarin malam. Ditinggalkan selama 2 minggu pasti kamar ini akan berdebu tebal. Meski begitu akan ada pelayan yang rutin membersihkan kamarnya. Namun, Naruto tak mau membuat repot pelayan yang secara rutin membersihkan kamar miliknya.

Mengenai rencana perjalanannya, ia hanya memberitahukan kepada Coriana sebagai wakil ketua di _guild_. Ia tak sempat memberitahu yang lainnya termasuk Yumeko dan Ririka. Dalam pikirannya, mereka berdua pasti marah jika Naruto tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberitahukan terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, urusan itu aku pikirkan belakangan saja." Naruto menggaruk atas kepalanya.

Tangannya meraih tas yang berada di atas kasur lalu diselendangkan. Pakaiannya kini tidak memakai seragam sekolah melaikan baju bebas. Perpaduan antara T-shirt berwarna orange yang dibalut dengan rompi rajut hitam dan celana hitam panjang. Penampilan Naruto kini berbeda dengan _image_ -nya di sekolah.

Naruto keluar dari asrama dan menuju gerbang sekolah setelah seluruh murid memulai jam pelajaran. Ini dilakukan agar ia leluasa keluar sekolah. Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, pandangannya hanya melihat satu jalan beraspal yang di setiap sisinya berdiri pohon besar. Maklum, sekolah ini berada di atas bukit. Jauh dari kebisingan kota.

' _Jadi Fenrir-san, bagaimana cara menemukan [Pandora's Box] seperti yang kau katakan dulu?'_ tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Fenrir di alam bawah sadarnya.

Fenrir mendekarkan mulurnya pada Naruto. pemuda itu sama sekali tidak takut melihat jajaran taring ganas Fenrir, bahkan ukuran tubuhnya hanya seukuran taring Fenrir yang terkecil.

" **Pertama, kau harus mencari tubuh yang berisikan Mana besar."**

' _Maksudmu?'_

" **Cukup dengarkan aku saja, jangan banyak tanya dan kau akan tahu sendiri. Yang harus kau lakukan pertama kali adalah mencari tubuh yang memiliki Mana besar. Kau bisa mengambil manusia atau monster, yang terpenting adalah tubuh itu berisikan jiwa Mana yang cukup sesuai takaranku,"** kata Fenrir serius.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk apa mencari tubuh yang memiliki Mana besar. Namun, ia akan melakukan apa yang Fenrir ucapkan. Tentu saja ia tak akan memilih opsi 'manusia', ia akan mencari monster yang memiliki Mana besar.

' **Ingat, jangan membunuhnya! Cukup membuat dia pingsan saja.'**

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. _'Ada satu kawasan khusus monster di sekitar sini. Cukup jauh dari sekolah. Konon kesatria zaman dahulu menyegel monster-monster yang mengacaukan kota Kuoh di suatu tempat di bukit sana.'_

Di alam nyata, Naruto menunjuk salah satu bukit yang berada di arah barat dari lokasi sekolah. Dari jarak pandangannya bukit itu letaknya cukup jauh dari sini. Butuh beberapa jam untuk sampai ke sana.

" **Kalau begitu ayo segera ke sana!"**

' _Tunggu dulu. Aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat di kota Kuoh.'_

" **Kau mau ke mana?"**

' _Makam.'_

* * *

Satu lokasi yang jika dilihat dari atas sana berwarnakan hijau karena hamparan rumput yang mewarnai hampir seluruh kawasan ini. Suatu tempat yang letaknya berada di antara bangunan tinggi kota Kuoh. Jalanan padat oleh kendaraan yang melintas oleh kesibukan masing-masing.

Tempat ini tidak terlalu dikunjungi banyak orang. Hanya beberapa saja yang terlihat mengunjungi tempat pemakaman umum ini. Termasuk Naruto. Setelah berjalan menuruni bukit selama setengah jam, Naruto memakai kereta untuk sampai di pusat kota dan berjalan beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sini.

Langkah kaki pemuda pirang itu terhenti setelah sampai di makam tujuannya. Dalam perjalanannya ke sini ia tidak lupa membeli bunga. Naruto duduk di hadapan makam itu. Berdoa sebentar sebelum menaruh bunga itu di _dua makam yang saling bersebelahan_.

"Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana. Aku tak akan melupakan kalian berdua."

* * *

Butuh beberapa jam untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Waktu tak terasa sudah memasuki siang. Terik panas kian membuat suhu udara meningkat. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan jajaran pohon yang daunnya berwarna ungu. Ini dia tempat yang ia maksud, sarang monster atau bisa dibilang kawasan penyegel monster oleh kesatria zaman dahulu.

Napas remaja itu tak teratur dan terlihat keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Untuk sampai ke sini ia harus berjalan dari kaki bukit. Medan yang ia lalui cukup berat karena tidak ada sarana untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Aku merasakan aura gelap di depan sana," ujar Naruto setelah mengatur napasnya.

Di alam sana Fenrir mengangguk. Ia merasakan pancaran Mana yang besar dari balik jaajran pohon itu. Ia menyeringai. Itu adalah mangsa yang tepat untuk memulai ritualnya memanggil sang 'Dewa Perang'.

" **Kau terlihat kelelahan, apa kita istirahat dulu?"** tanya Fenrir.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban tidak. "Aku tak boleh membuang waktu meski itu hanya sebentar. Waktu kita untuk mencari [Pandora's Box] sangat terbatas."

Setelah mempersiapkan diri dengan membangunkan Mana-nya, Naruto masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Hal yang ia rasakan sangat mirip seperti saat pertama kali memasuki _Forest of Death_. Aura kematian sangat terasa di sini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia yang hidup dan hanya menyisakan banyak aura dari monster liar.

Hutan yang tidak terjamah manusia otomatis akan mengalami perkembangan yang pesat. Pohon-pohon di sini sangat besar meski tidak sebesar di _Forest of Death_ membuat sinar matahari sulit masuk.

" **Naruto, untuk menghemat waktu mencari monster yang memiliki Mana besar. Aku akan langsung menuntunmu ke salah satu monster itu."**

' _Itu sangat membantu. Jadi di mana monster yang kau maksud?'_

" **Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus, sekitar 200 meter dari sini,"** jawab Fenrir.

Itu adalah jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Naruto bisa sampai ke sana kurang dari 5 menit jika melompat dari pohon ke pohon lainnya. Ketika ia ingin melangkah, perasaan tak enak kembali muncul seperti biasanya. Rasa tak enak kian menggerogoti tubuhnya beriringan dengan pikirannya yang tertuju pada pertempuran.

Naruto masuk dalam fase traumanya.

Remaja itu mendecih lalu menggelengkan kepala berulang kali. Berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Ia tidak bisa bertarung dalam kondisi seperti ini. Minimal Naruto harus bisa berpikir dengan tenang saat bertarung.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap."

Naruto melompat dari batang pohon satu ke batang lainnya. Ia mengaktifkan [Eagle Eye] dan melihat monster yang dimaksud Fenrir ada tidak jauh di depannya. Posisinya membelakangi Naruto.

Remaja itu berhenti di salah satu batang pohon. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk serangan kejutan. Monster itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan hal itu merupakan keuntungan besar. Jika tujuannya adalah untuk membunuh maka Naruto dapat dengan mudah melakukan serangan. Namun, situasinya berbeda dan ia harus menghindari organ vital dari jangkauan serangannya.

Sihir jarak jauh apa yang dapat melumpuhkan musuh tapi tidak membunuhnya? Naruto masih merencanakan hal itu. Suatu sihir yang menyerang dengan cepat dan tidak mengakibatkan kematian. Ia tersenyum tipis setelah tahu arah serangannya akan dikemanakan. Satu organ vital yang jika dihancurkan maka akan mengakibatkan lumpuh dan tidak menyebabkan kematian mendadak.

Tulang ekor. Posisinya sangat mendukung untuk menghincar tujuannya. Sekarang apa sihir yang harus ia gunakan? Mungkin [Golden Bullet] akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Namun, satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Apa pelurunya akan menembus tulang ekor monster dengan ukuran tubuh 3 kali lipat dari tubuhnya?

Memikirkan semua itu sudah membuat Naruto mual. Lagi. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan sebelum monster itu pergi dari tempatnya. Atau yang lebih parah menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Setelah memikirkan matang-matang akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan tombak emasnya dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang dikurangi–agar tidak menembus tubuh monster itu dan menyebabkan kematian.

 **[Golden Magic: Golden Spear]**

Muncul tombak emas dari ketiadaan di sekitar tangan dominan Naruto. Ia menggenggam gagang tombak itu dengan erat lalu mulai mengarahkan tombak itu dengan bantuan [Eagle Eye]. Berkat mata itu Naruto bisa dengan mudah menentukan arah serangannya secara akurat. Kekuatan besar terkumpul di tangannya dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah meluncurkan tombak emas dengan ujung tunggal yang runcing.

 _Syuut!_

 _Crash!_

Tombak itu dengan tepat mengenai sasaran. Mengoyak. Menghancurkan tulang ekor monster itu tanpa ampun. Ia hanya bisa meraung kesakitan sambil berusaha tetap berdiri dari kelumpuhannya. Namun, itu sia-sia saja. Tubuhnya ambruk. Ia tengkurap.

Naruto mendekati tubuh monster yang tidak berdaya itu. Tombak emas yang menancab di tubuh monster itu perlahan menghilang menjadi mutiran emas. Terbang ke atas dan berkilauan ketika terkena sinar mentari. Naruto memeriksa tubuh monster itu. Masih sadarkan diri.

' _Apa ini sudah cukup, Fenrir-san?'_ tanya Naruto.

Magical Beast itu mengangguk. **"Lebih dari cukup. Sekarang lakukan pergantian tubuh, aku akan melakukan ritual yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehku."**

Naruto mangut saja. Ia menutup mata. Berkonsentrasi. Kini mata yang tadinya biru langit tergantikan oleh mata khas serigala. Fenrir telah menguasai tubuh Naruto, sementara pemuda itu melihat dari alam bawah sadar.

Sebelum memulai ritual, Fenrir terlebih dahulu membuat monster itu pingsan. Telinganya sakit karena terlalu banyak mendengarkan raungan nyaring dari monster itu. Setelah tujuannya terpenuhi dan monser itu pingsan barulah ia mulai melakukan ritual.

Naruto pun penasaran dengan ritual apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Magical Beast tersebut. Fenrir tak berbicara banyak tentang hal ini. Malah mungkin tidak sama sekali. Fenrir menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Menutup mata. Konsentrasi. Ia bergumam dan menyebutkan mantra yang asing di telinga Naruto. Mantra dengan pemakaian bahasa lain.

Setelah selesai membaca mantra. Fenrir perlahan merenggangkan kedua telapak tangannya dan di tengahnya tercipta bulatan cahaya kecil. Cahaya itu kemudian melayang dan memasuki tubuh monster itu. Merayap hingga cahaya itu sampai di inti Mana monster tersebut.

Detik berikutnya seluruh tubuh monster itu terselimuti oleh cahaya terang. Semakin terang dan mulai berubah bentuk. Bentuk yang tadinya normal kini menjadi bulat. Melayang di udara dan tak lama kemudian cahaya itu kembali berubah bentuk menjadi seperti manusia.

Cahaya itu mulai meredup. Setelah benar-benar menghilang barulah sosok manusia terlihat jelas di hadapan Fenrir.

Orang yang memiliki postur tubuh besar dan tingginya berbeda dari ukuran normal manusia zaman sekarang. Sepasang mata yang menatap tajam ke depan. Kulit putih pucat dengan balutan tato garis merah di sepanjang tubuhnya.

Fenrir yang berada di tubuh Naruto langsung membungkuk seperti berhadapan dengan seorang raja. **"Selamat datang di dunia ini lagi, God of War. Kratos."**

Orang yang telah dipanggil oleh Fenrir adalah Kratos, sang Dewa Perang dari Yunani. Naruto tersentak kaget di sana saat Fenrir mengucapkan dewa perang. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat sosok dewa perang dari salah satu mitologi.

Kratos, pria berjanggut tebal itu melirik Fenrir–yang menguasai tubuh Naruto. "Siapa kau?"

Nada berat yang dikeluarkan Kratos terdengar dingin. Naruto yang mendengar suara Kratos merasakan kewibawaan tinggi di dalamnya. Pria yang dipanggil Fenrir memang bukan orang sembarang.

" **Biar saya memperkenalkan diri."** Fenrir bangkit dari posisi hormatnya menjadi berdiri tegap. **"Namaku Fenrir, aku adalah anak dari Dewa Loki atau yang akrab dikenal dengan nama Atreus."**

Mata Kratos sedikit melebar tanda ia kaget. Pemuda di hadapannya adalah anak dari Atreus? Tapi ia tak merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang mirip dengan anaknya dalam tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kratos, Fenrir buru-buru meluruskan kesalahpahaman. **"Aku memang anak dari dewa Loki. Tapi tubuh ini bukanlah tubuhku."**

"Maksudmu?"

" **Aku adalah seorang Magical Beast."**

Seketika Kratos ingat akan kekuatan anaknya yang dapat mengerti banyak bahasa juga kekuatan dewa spesialnya. "Lalu siapa orang yang kau kendalikan?"

Fenrir menutup mata, lalu saat mata itu terbuka kembali terlihat iris matanya berubah tanda Naruto sudah kembali ke dalam tubuh aslinya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah seorang pelajar sekaligus penyihir. Kami membangkitkan Anda bermaksud untuk mencari petunjuk di mana keberadaan [Pandora's Box]," ucap Naruto.

Mendengar nama itu membuat Kratos sedikit geram. Ia mendekati Naruto yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada saja. "Kau tahu Nak, kotak itu sudah hancur sejak lama. Isinya bukan kekuatan seperti yang kau pikirkan, tapi hanya kehampaan tiada akhir."

"Tapi kata Fenrir–" perkataan Naruto terhenti beberapa detik. Ia mendapat pesan dari Fenrir di sana dan mengungkap bahwa [Pandora's Box] yang mereka cari bukanlah yang dimaksud oleh Kratos. "–kami tidak mencari [Pandora's Box] yang berada di Olympus. Melainkan dunia Yggdrasil tempat para dewa dari mitologi Nordik berada."

Kratos sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Ia memerlukan penjelasan yang lebih untuk dapat mengerti perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa isi dari kotak tersebut?"

"Kekuatan Fenrir- _san_ yang tersegel," jawab Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang aku tahu, aku dibangkitkan untuk membantu kalian agar sampai di dunia Yggdrasil, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Kita buat kesepakatan. Aku akan membantumu pergi ke dunia Yggdrasil dan kau atau Magical Beast bernama Fenrir menjelaskan apa yang terjadi setelah kematianku."

"Baiklah, kita sepakat."

Keduanya berjabat tangan sebagai tanda kesepakatan telah dibuat. Kratos langsung bersiap untuk membuka portal menuju dunia Yggdrasil. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Detik berikutnya distorsi ruang dan waktu mulai tercipta. Portal menuju dunia lain telah dibuat.

"Ikuti aku," kata Kratos yang masuk ke dalam portal itu disusul oleh Naruto.

Cahaya terang menyinari seluruh pandangan remaja pirang tersebut saat memasuki portal. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sampai matanya mulai melihat suatu tempat yang berdiri pohon-pohon tinggi di depannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Ia telah sampai di dunia yang menjadi tempat [Pandora's Box] berada. Dunia para dewa Nordik.

Naruto menoleh kepada Kratos yang sedang jongkok di hadapan reruntuhan. Mungkin reruntuhan itu bekas rumah sebelumnya. Kratos meraih salah satu kayu yang tertimbun oleh salju. Ia melihatnya dengan seksama lalu kembali menyimpan kayu itu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku mati?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia menunggu konfirmasi dari Fenrir. Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya Naruto lalu berucap, "Mungkin ribuan tahun. Zaman telah lama berjalan sejak kejadian itu."

Ribuan tahun? Pantas Kratos tak tahu apa-apa. "Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah aku mati."

Naruto menutup mata sebentar. Menunggu penjelasan Fenrir. Ia membuka mata setelah tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. "Sejak kematianmu di tangan Thor, Loki atau Atreus berhasil kabur dan bersumpah untuk membalaskan dendam kepada seluruh dewa Nordik karena telah membunuh orang tuanya. Waktu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Loki sudah dewasa dan menikah dengan wanita dari berbagai ras dengan kekuatannya."

"Salah satu anak dari Loki adalah Fenrir. Loki kemudian menyerang para dewa Nordik dengan bantuan anak-anaknya tapi hal itu tidak berhasil. Loki mati dan kekuatan Fenrir yang menjadi kunci kemenangan disegel oleh Odin dalam sebuah kotak. Kotak itu lalu dinamakan [Pandora's Box]."

Kratos meringis. Anak satu-satunya yang ia berusaha untuk selamatkan dari serangan Thor kini sudah tiada. Ia geram sekaligus benci. Terutama pada dewa-dewa Nordik yang telah membunuh anaknya.

"Jika seperti itu kejadiannya maka aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan [Pandora's Box]. Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri," kata Fenrir.

Naruto terkejut lalu tersenyum. Ia mendapatkan teman perjalanan dan faktanya Kratos adalah orang kuat. Naruto berpikir jika ada partner yang tahu daerah ini maka mencari [Pandora's Box] akan lebih mudah dari yang ia bayangkan. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa tenang begitu saja karena sekarang lawan yang akan dihadapinya bukan manusia. Melainkan para dewa yang sudah hidup sejak ribuan tahun silam.

Dan pastinya memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan.

Akan seperti apa jadinya perjalanan Naruto?

Rintangan apa yang menghadang di depan sana?

Bagaimana ia mengatasi musuh yang bukan levelnya dengan kondisi trauma seperti ini?

Naruto tak punya kesempatan besar menang di setiap pertarungan.

Tibalah waktunya untuk menempa mental dan kekuatan Naruto di sini.

Di dunia para dewa.

 **Bersambung**

 **~Ending Song: Silent Solitude by OxT~**

* * *

 **AN:** Saya akan menjelaskan alurnya dengan singkat. Untuk arc 2 ini saya ambil alur dari game **God of War IV** dengan beberapa alur saya revisi sesuai kebutuhan jalan cerita. Ini yang saya maksud dulu dengan pendamping yang pas untuk Naruto, Kratos.

Bagi yang sudah memainkan gamenya mungkin akan mudah masuk ke dalam otak. Namun, di sini saya akan menjelaskan dengan detail biar para non-penikmat game GoW bisa paham dengan alurnya.

Lanjut ke pembahasan lain. Tentang dua makam yang Naruto temui sebelum pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Makam itu berhubungan erat dengan Naruto.

Terima kasih telah mengkoreksi apa yang salah di fic ini. Saya senang karena masih ada orang yang memberikan masukan, bukan hanya sekedar 'next thor' 'cepet up thor' 'wordnya panjangin lagi thor'. Well, review itu tidak berdampak apa-apa pada author, tapi tetap akan saya hargai. Thanks.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom reviews. Arc ini akan saya buat Naruto menderita untuk memperkuat mentalnya. Haha namanya juga lawan para dewa dan Naruto hanya sebatas manusia biasa.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

 **[14/07/2019]**


End file.
